


The Hunt for the Wild Strawberry

by Lycanwolff



Series: Silver and Gold [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanwolff/pseuds/Lycanwolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Nyruki are set to be married, happy and content with how the last six months have gone, but when one Fall night is destroyed with the news that Ichigo has suffered the unthinkable, Byakuya is forced to test the limits of his nobility, as well as his resolve, as he tries to reverse what cannot be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt for the Wild Strawberry**

A _Bleach_ Fanfiction

By: Lycanwolff

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Y'all might need tissues... Just sayin.**

 

Karakura town had been quiet, so quiet in fact, that not even Grimmjow and Neliel had any information for him. Hollow had been vacant for six months, ever since that craziness with Byakuya and his new fiancée, Nyruki Sawada, and because of it, Ichigo was losing his mind.

Things had been so slow, that his father, Isshin Kurosaki, a big man with a wild personality, had insisted he get a job to fill his time since graduating from high school. He had done as his father had asked and found a job that was very close by. In fact, he lived where he worked as the receptionist for his father's clinic.

He was paid as anyone would be paid, son or not, making a healthy income that he got to bank since he still lived at home, if at all to help his father with the girls; Yuzu and Karin. They had just started middle school and still needed help with their homework sometimes, or needed to be taken to after school activities, like soccer for Karin, or cooking classes for Yuzu. Those were the things he took care of so that their father could focus on his patients.

It was a fair trade for not having to pay rent.

The afternoon was young, and it was a bright and sunny day, albeit chilly with the fast approaching winter. The holidays were coming far faster than Ichigo would have liked and with the phones ringing like mad, it gave him little time to focus on what gifts he was going to get for his family. The only thing on his mind was that he couldn't wait for flu season to be over.

“Kurosaki clinic. How can I help you?” Ichigo answered the phone as he worked the computer to bring up the caller's file.

“Uh huh... Poor little guy's got a fever huh?... What is it at?... 103?... Give him some children's medicine and check it every hour. If it gets any higher, take him to the hospital. Otherwise, I've got you down for tomorrow at 1:15pm. Is that alright?... Uh huh... Alright, Mrs. Miyasaka. Take care... Uh huh... Goodbye.”

Ichigo sighed heavily as he hung up the phone and finished entering the information into the patient's file before he saved the changes and cleared the screen.

For the moment, the waiting room was empty and it offered him a reprieve from the bustle of the day. Only a couple more hours and he and his father would close up shop and in all honesty, the time couldn't tick by fast enough.

With another sigh, he reached for his water bottle and took a drink to wet his throat from all the talking he had been doing before returning to his work with trying to write his father's dissertation for his upcoming seminar. It was like trying to write in a language he didn't understand and as such, progress was minimal.

“Hey, Iiiiiii-ch-iiiiiiii-gooooooo!” Boomed Isshin as he came flying down the corridor at full speed.

“Dad! Seriously? In the clinic? Shut it!” Ichigo chastised as he dodged his father's flying kick.

The large man, wearing slacks, a Hawaiian printed shirt and a lab coat, went sailing passed his son to crash into the waiting room chairs in a pile of limbs made of both metal and flesh.

“Nice dodge, Kiddo!” Isshin smiled despite the crash landing as he rolled over and stood up without a scratch on him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, “Like I haven't spent eighteen years dodging you already.”

“Good point.” Isshin grinned.

Ichigo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Anymore patients for today?” Isshin asked as he walked up to the reception desk and leaned on it.

“Let me check.” Ichigo sighed as he sat back down and began to work the rather old computer.

It only took a few moments for the day's schedule to pop up, and to Ichigo's relief, the rest of their afternoon was open.

“You've cleared the board. Your next patient isn't until tomorrow morning at 10.” Ichigo said as he closed the calender.

“Wonderful! How about you, me and the girls go to dinner tonight then?” Isshin asked, clapping his hands together on top of the reception desk.

“What for?” Ichigo asked simply.

“Yuzu's been so busy with cooking for us lately, why not give her a night off?” Isshin asked with a half shrug.

“Yeah. We probably should, but Karin's got her last game tonight.” Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Shit! What time?” Isshin asked.

Ichigo checked his watch, “Kickoff's at 4.”

“Great! Afterwards then.” Isshin beamed.

“I don't see why not, so long as it's not too late.” Ichigo said.

“It won't be... Oh! How's that dissertation coming?” Isshin asked as he leaned over the desk far enough to check the computer monitor.

“It's not. I can't very well write a medical dissertation without a medical degree, Dad.” Ichigo said with a glare towards his father.

“You'll get it. Any thought what you're gonna do, now that you've graduated?” Isshin asked with a big toothy grin.

“Dad, what happens if something happens here? I can't go to college when my job is to protect Karakura from Hollow and anything else that may decide to pop up.” Ichigo said as he flicked off the monitor to get his dad out of his personal space.

“Isn't that what that afro dude is for?” Isshin arced a brow.

“Seriously?” Ichigo matched the arc.

“Good point... Nevermind.” Isshin chuckled as he gripped the back of his neck.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he checked his watch again, only then realizing exactly what time it was.

“Shit! I've gotta go get the girls from school.” Ichigo said as he immediately started to clean up his desk for the day.

“Where's Karin's game?” Isshin asked as he stood up straight.

“The school. We'll come home first though and we can go together.” Ichigo said as he took off the scrubs top he wore and put on his normal t-shirt with a bright red strawberry on it.

“Sounds good, Kiddo! See you in a bit! I'll close up!” Isshin called after him.

Ichigo burst out of the clinic doors and started the lengthy walk to his sisters' middle school, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets as he walked to help keep them warm from the chill. He looked up into the cloudless sky and enjoyed the sun's rays as they graced over his face. The breeze rustled through his longer hair that he had let grow out a bit since he graduated. It was shaggy enough to cover his ears and the back of his neck, and with its tendency to spike, it stayed out of his face; For the most part.

He drew close to his sisters' school and parked himself next to the front gate, leaning back against a brick pillar with his arms crossed. He had put his earbuds in to listen to music while he waited, and as such, he hadn't paid attention to that he had company.

“Oi! Kurosaki!” Snarled a short, round fellow with long black hair that was stringy and heavy with grease.

Ichigo ignored him, as he hadn't heard it.

“Oi! Orange brat!” The man snarled again, this time jabbing a fat finger into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo finally looked up from the ground and removed his earphones, only then realizing that there was a crowd of five in front of him.

“What do you want?” Ichigo asked with a slight curl in his upper lip.

“So you never left town after graduating? Big mistake, Punk Ass.” The man said angrily, jabbing his finger into Ichigo's chest again.

Ichigo's brows furrowed, “Huh? What're you talking about? Do I know you guys?”

“Yeah... You do. Remember those guys you beat up at the high school last year?” The man asked, getting far too close into Ichigo's bubble than he would have liked.

Ichigo stepped off the brick pillar and sidestepped to regain some breathing room, “That was you guys? Can't be... Those guys were thin.” He smirked.

The man and his lackeys all growled.

“Listen here you good for nothin' punk. We're gonna repay the debt of you putting all of us in the hospital. There's no way you can take all of us on by yourself.” The man began to laugh along with his cronies.

Ichigo's fists balled, “Look, I'm just here picking up my sisters from school. Can't we do this later?”

“Not a chance in hell, berry brain. We're gonna settle this here and now.” The man glared as he reached into his pocket.

Ichigo's muscles began to tighten as he watched the round man pull a pipe from his pants pocket and his goons pulled their weapons; A chain, brass knuckles, and a hammer, but the last of the man's little peons kept his right hand in his pocket.

The bell rang behind Ichigo, signaling the end of the school day as children began to pour out through the doors. His brows furrowed harder as he realized that these losers were wanting to fight right then and there, in front of a horde of middle schoolers. He couldn't let that happen, but as he saw Karin and Yuzu step through the main doors, he knew he had to protect them, even if it meant fighting where he stood.

“This is your last chance. Lets take this somewhere else so I can level you losers out without being in front of a bunch of kids.” Ichigo said as he set his gaze hard onto the gang.

“What? 'Fraid you can't handle all of us?” The round man smirked.

“I can handle you guys fine, but here is not the place.” Ichigo said sternly as the kids began to gather around them.

“Any place is good for a fight.” One of the lackeys snickered.

“Get him!”

They weren't fast. Not even a little bit. He would have thought the round one would at least roll downhill quickly, but even that was slow. It didn't take Ichigo long to drop the round one, and two of his lackeys to the ground with well placed punches to their noses, but when it came to the last two, they were a bit more difficult.

The one with the hammer swung with a wide arc, trying to land the head into Ichigo's temple, but he ducked and grabbed the punk's wrist in the same instant. He stood and cranked the kid's arm painfully behind his back, where he dropped the hammer and began yapping for Ichigo to let him go. He planted his knee into the loser's back and thrust forward, dropping him to the ground and leaving the one still with his hand in his pocket the last one standing.

“I just dropped four of your buddies. You really wanna try this?” Ichigo asked with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

“You're good you little bitch, but you ain't good enough to dodge this.” The last kid smirked.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and at the mere sight of what the kid held, the kids watching immediately screamed and began to scatter in every direction, save for Karin and Yuzu, whom stood a ways back to give their older brother room.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stepped back, half crouched in preparation to make a quick dash. He was fast, yes, incredibly so, but in his human form, without his Shinigami powers, he wasn't fast enough to outrun the blistering speeds of a bullet.

The punk in front of him had a gun.

“Dude!... Put it away! This is a middle school!” Ichigo yelled, holding his hands up, if at all to keep the thug from firing.

“You've punked me for the last time! I'm done being humiliated by you!” He screamed back with eyes that were a bit glassier than Ichigo was expecting.

“Fine... I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just put that thing away. My sisters're right there.” Ichigo said a bit quieter, taking another half step back to bring him only three feet away from the shaky thug.

“I don't care!” The kid screamed.

“Ok... Ok... Calm down. Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. Are we cool?” Ichigo asked with another half step back.

“No! Fuck you!”

“Ichigo! Run!” Karin barked suddenly, which scarred the thug.

Pop.

The thug's finger twitched with just enough strength to pull the trigger from the sudden outburst. He had been so tense with the situation, had such tunnel vision that he couldn't see anything else, but Ichigo standing in front of him. Even that was rimmed with hazy black.

As the thug's world began to come back into focus, he saw Ichigo laying on the ground with his sisters on either side. He wasn't about to wait around and before either Karin, or Yuzu could look up from their brother, the thug took off with gun in hand.

With the thug's back to them, Karin tried to commit him to memory, tried to remember what he looked like, but her mind was drawing a blank. He was faceless, soundless. The only thing she could remember was the small gun in his hand before he took off with it. The only thing running through her head was the sight of Ichigo falling back onto the ground.

Karin tore her eyes away from the street and look back down to Ichigo. He was still, motionless, but it wasn't the first time he had been knocked down. He always got back up. Always.

“Ichi-Nii? You alright? That was pretty scary.” Karin said, setting her netted soccer ball down next to her to give Ichigo's shoulder a shake.

Ichigo didn't move.

“Onii-Chan? Come on... It's time to go home. I have some beef in the fridge I was gonna make for dinner.” Yuzu said quietly, giving Ichigo's other shoulder a shake.

“Ichi?... Come on. This isn't funny anymore.” Karin said as she reached up to his forehead to brush aside his hair that covered his eyes.

The moment she had, she wished that she hadn't. Her hand was red with blood, having come off his hair that had been covering his forehead. She couldn't look at anything else, but that, the fact that the ground below him was pooled with even more blood that stemmed from the spot in his forehead. It had to be a joke. Ichigo always got up, always kept fighting. This time would be no different. She was sure of it.

She gave his shoulder another shake, this time a bit stronger, but it only served to loll his head to face her with his frozen, wide open eyes that were void of light. They were dull and blind and they looked straight through her.

“Ichi-Nii?” her eyes started to glass, “Ichi?... Come on. Wake up,” a tear leapt free, “Ichigo?” Karin breathed.

“K-Karin? Is he-... Is he-” Yuzu's eyes were already spilling their tears, but she had yet to make a sound.

“Ichigo!”

* * *

 

Nyruki couldn't sleep a wink, and it was the third night in a row. Her mind was running wild with things that needed to get done and despite Byakuya promising that they had plenty of time, she utterly didn't feel like it, as the effort that went into planning a wedding, which was not far away, was far beyond than what she was willing to shoulder by herself.

She sat up in their bed, supported by a stack of pillows with her bedside lamp on that was just bright enough to light her pad of paper that rested on her raised knees. She wrote down the massive list of things she needed to do and appointments she needed to keep and the list of people they were inviting and so far, her list was four pages long.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh and ended up jabbing the tip of the pen into her cheek that she knew left behind a black smudge.

“Great.” She quietly grumbled, glancing over to the man next to her that was well into the thralls of sleep, laying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow.

She huffed a smile as she set her pen down and lightly brushed his hair from his face so she could see him. He was so innocent, so sweet, that every time she laid her eyes on him, she couldn't help but smile. It was such a far cry from his usual, emotionless resolve that he wore on a day to day basis.

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized that that very man had opened his eyes and was looking up at her with an ultra soft smile on his half, pillow covered face.

“It's late, My Love.” Byakuya said, a bit huskily from having been woken up.

Nyruki returned the smile, “I know. I just can't get my brain to shut off. There's so much we've gotta get done for this wedding-” Her voice trailed off.

“I told you not to worry. It will all be taken care of.” He said, exhaling a long sigh as he pulled an arm out from around his pillow to drape it over her lap.

Nyruki smiled as she rested a hand on his arm, “I know, but I can't help it.”

“We could always just have a traditional ceremony.” Byakuya said, which earned him a weak glare.

“I like the idea of a western ceremony. They just seem so... intimate and lovely.” Nyruki said as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Whatever you desire, My Love. Have you asked Ukitake yet if he'll walk you down the aisle?” Byakuya asked, blinking the only eye that was open as he watched her.

“No... I haven't yet.” Nyruki groaned as she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Why not? That would have been the first thing I'd expect you to do.” He said softly.

Nyruki shrugged, “I don't know. I guess I'm worried it'll send him into a fit, or something. His illness has been acting up lately.”

“Nyruki... He was there when I proposed. If that doesn't send him into a fit, asking him to walk you down the aisle will not.” He said, smiling up at her.

Nyruki couldn't stop from returning the smile as she looked down at him, sweetly stroking his arm still laying across her lap. She shifted her golden eyes to her hand where her ring finger was adorned with the rather delicate ring, being a crescent mood wrapped around a modest yellow diamond. She hadn't taken it off since he had asked her to marry him and she never planned on ever taking it off. Ever.

“You're right. I'll ask him in the morning to be given his inevitable yes.” She smiled a bit wider.

“Good girl. Now... It's time for sleep. Come here and keep me warm.” He said as he tightened his hold on her.

Nyruki softly chuckled as she set her pen and pad of paper down on her nightstand before switching off the lamp with a soft click. She turned to put her back to him, where he rolled himself onto his side and curled around her, both nestling down into their plush bed to get some sleep.

The chilled air was crisp, but held at bay by the thick blankets that they had put on the bed a couple weeks ago. His familiar warmth was settling to her mind and she soon found herself beginning the journey of falling asleep. Her eyes fell heavy, her breathing evened, but the night was shattered by distant yells.

“What was that?” Nyruki asked as her eyes shot open.

“What was what?” Byakuya asked gruffly.

Again, more yells shattered the peace of the Autumn night and this time, they were loud enough for Byakuya's ears to hear.

“That... What was that?” Nyruki asked as she sat up.

Byakuya's brows furrowed as he looked towards his bedroom door, but no one was there. More distant yells sounded from outside, too jumbled for him to make anything out until his name was screamed.

“Captain Kuchiki!... Please!... Captain Kuchiki!” Someone screamed from outside.

“What the... What in all the realms is going on out there?” Byakuya mused lowly as he sat up and turned to get out of bed.

Nyruki stood and padded to the coat rack to put on her thicker robe to cover her night robe while Byakuya did the same. They put on their socks and sandals before he opened the door and the screams became clearer.

“Captain Kuchiki! Please! We need to talk to you! Please!” Screamed the panicked voice.

“Who is that?” Nyruki asked as she tightened the robe around herself to keep the chill of the night away.

Byakuya shook his head, “I don't know. It's coming from the front gate.”

Both started through the gardens and headed for the front gate, bathed in the light of the moon overhead in the cloudless sky that sparkled with millions of stars. The air was crisp, sweet smelling with the coming of winter as a swarm of his personal guards came into view.

“What's going on here?” Byakuya asked sternly, not exactly thrilled with having his peaceful night obliterated.

“A young man and young woman tried to break into the estate, My Lord. We're detaining them now.” Said one guard as he stepped aside with a bow.

“Pardon me?” His brows furrowed all that much harder, “Step aside... All of you.” Byakuya ordered.

His personal guards did as their master ordered and stepped aside, revealing the pair that had tried to enter the estate uninvited in the middle of the night. They were both in hysterics, with tears screaming down their faces with reckless abandon. Neither cared that they were crying so fiercely, they only cared that Byakuya had answered their calls.

“Uryū Ishida? Orihime Inoue? What are you doing here?” Byakuya gasped, studying that both were still dressed in their night clothes.

“You have to come quickly, Captain! There's no time to explain! Just come with us now!” Uryū rattled off through his cracking voice, struggling against the guards whom had ahold of his arms.

“What? What are you doing here? What's going on?” Byakuya repeated as he snapped his fingers.

The guards released the pair, where the hysterical Orihime ran straight into Nyruki's arms. The girl buried her tear stricken face into Nyruki's neck where her cries became even more intense to the point where she was nearly wailing.

“Calm down, Orihime... Shh-... It's ok. Calm down and tell us what's going on.” Nyruki said, rubbing the poor girl's back.

“Please! There's no time! Isshin is begging for you to come and meet with him! Please!” Uryū begged, grabbing fistfuls of Byakuya's robes.

“What? Why would I meet with Ichigo Kurosaki's father?” Byakuya asked.

Both Orihime and Uryū's cries turned into harsh wails as both shook from their sobs. Their tears dripped from their faces to plop onto the ground, some of which were caught by the robes they wore. They had both wailed at the mention of the boy's name, upon which Byakuya and Nyruki glanced at each other with matching expressions of confusion.

Nyruki gently coaxed Orihime to withdraw her face from her shoulder, and her face was so red, so wet with tears that she looked like an entirely different person. The poor girl cupped her hands over her nose and mouth where she squeezed her eyes shut, only producing all that many more large tears that were the size of Spring raindrops.

“Sweetie... What's wrong? Please tell us.” Nyruki said sweetly as she brushed aside a tear soaked strand of the girl's deep orange hair.

With a hard sob, Orihime finally told them.

“I-Ichigo was murdered!” She screamed, falling to her knees where she wailed into her hands.

Byakuya's and Nyruki's hearts stopped dead in their tracks.

“What?” He breathed.

“He was shot this afternoon at the middle school! Please... you have to come with us!” Uryū begged, dropping his head as he still held onto Byakuya's robes for support.

“I thought you didn't like the boy?” Byakuya asked, his brows still furrowed hard.

“I don't! But he didn't deserve this! Please, Captain... Come with us!” Uryū pled, looking up as he tried to breathe through his hysterics.

“How did you get here?” Byakuya asked lowly as he glanced over at Nyruki, who's eyes had glassed over with the news.

“Urahara... He sent us.” Orihime whimpered, once again cradled in Nyruki's arms.

Byakuya's chest hurt. Every beat of his heart caused more ache than the last. His mind was having issues processing what he had heard, as he didn't believe it. Ichigo was more resilient than a cockroach and always got back up, no matter the injury. That had always been one of the most frustrating things about the boy. You couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard one tried.

The pairs' cries eased up into airy sobs as they tried to bring themselves back under control, but it was clear that all their emotions wanted to do was go haywire. Their sobs may have eased, but their eyes continue to pour.

“P-Please, Captain... Please.” Uryū sobbed.

Byakuya sucked in a painful breath as he reached up and forced Uryū's hands to release his robes. He looked over at Nyruki, whose own eyes had begun to tear. Ichigo was a friend, had helped them when they needed it, had always helped them, helped anyone no matter their cree. Now he needed help.

“Where is he?” Byakuya asked quietly, still holding onto Uryū's wrists.

“He's at my father's hospital. I'll take you there, just please... please, I can't say anything else, but please.” Uryū said, sucking in a long, trembling breath.

“Nyruki, inform all the captains immediately. I'll return as soon as I can.” Byakuya said as he released his hold on the boy.

“I'll take care of it. Just go.” Nyruki said quietly with a soft sniffle.

“Both of you. Come.” Byakuya said as he stepped passed the pair.

Byakuya lead them all the way to the Senkaimon tower where he opened the gateway and stepped through the intense white light, none being able to say anything else because of their sobbing. The Dangai was traversed so quickly that nothing inside even registered with his eyes as he lead them back to their home town, stepping out onto the bank of the river where Uryū took over.

The young man lead him towards his father's hospital, cradling Orihime to his shoulder as they went. The poor girl showed no signs of stopping her crying, and in all honesty, Byakuya couldn't blame her. He had figured it out long ago that she had feelings for the boy and having to stomach the thought of someone you cared for being brought down by another was not an alien sensation to him. He knew it all too well.

It didn't take long for them to reach the large hospital, but instead of going in through the front doors, Uryū lead them around to the back entrance where a familiar man awaited them.

“Urahara.” Byakuya exhaled as the man wearing his typical striped hat opened the back door for Uryū and Orihime to head inside.

“Quickly... Get into the gigai and follow me.” Urahara said, pointing to a stiff figure leaning against the wall that was covered by a sheet.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, “What for?”

“There's a detective that's supposed to be arriving soon. We can't very well have everyone talking with someone he can't see.” Urahara said, still holding the door open.

Byakuya didn't wish to argue, so instead, he tore off the sheet and popped into the gagai with no trouble. The muscled form immediately took on his features, even sprouting the very robes that he wore as his hair grew to its proper length. It all happened within the span of a few seconds before he was following Urahara down the dimly lit hallway.

It was sterile and entirely white, with no decoration at all to break up the plainness. Even the doors and their frames were white until they reached a pair of elevators what were made of brushed steel. Urahara jabbed a finger into the call button for up, where they waited the moment before the car arrived to pick them up.

Once inside the car, where no music was playing at all, Urahara finally spoke with a knuckle resting against his lips as he held himself together.

“I hope you have a strong stomach, Kuchiki.” Urahara said lowly, not looking at the indicator for which level they were passing.

“I have seen death before, Urahara.” Byakuya said as he drew in a deep breath that only highlighted that his heart still ached.

“Not like this you haven't.”

The soft bong sounded as the doors opened out into the nearly identical hallway, but this one was at least decorated with a few fake potted plants and had a soft blue stripe painted along the wall. A few framed posters were hung and as they rounded the first corner, Byakuya knew immediately where they were headed.

The light of the only open room flooded out into the hallway, bathing those that stood outside of it in white light from one side that still showed their emotion.

Uryū still held Orihime as she cried, and Chad just stood in silence, leaning back against the wall with his thick arms crossed. Yoruichi Shihōin, the demon cat and Goddess of the Flash, sat in the row of chairs with Karin and Yuzu sobbing into her shoulders on either side of her. She gently brushed their hair, over and over again as she stared blindly out the windows with their own glassy sheen reflecting in the white light. Urahara's own people, Tessai and the two children stood across from them, where the children were latched onto a leg and hiding their faces in his apron.

There was only two missing.

“Where's Grimmjow and Neliel?” Byakuya asked, stopping a few paces away to keep the group from overhearing.

“Tessai's going to tell them when you head into the room.” Urahara said in just above a whisper.

“Is that where Isshin is?” Byakuya asked.

All Urahara did was nod before stepping away and going to his employees.

Byakuya stood still a moment as he drew in a few deep breaths. His stomach was starting to flip and his heart still ached with each beat, but he had to go inside the room. He had to answer a broken man's plea.

With a shallow gulp, Byakuya stepped into the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Byakuya didn't know what he was expecting to see, but what stood before him only served to make his heart implode.

Isshin was kneeling in front of a hospital bed where a covered body rested with his head cradled in both his hands and with clawed fingers in his messy black hair. His broad shoulders shook enough for Byakuya to see it from the door and the man was so lost, so heavy with emotion that he didn't even bother to look up when his name was called.

“Isshin?” Byakuya said quietly as he stepped inside the room and softly closed the door so those outside wouldn't have to listen.

With a firm intake of shaky breath, the father looked up from the bed and looked back at the visitor with a tear stricken face.

“You came.” Isshin said with heavy cracks in his voice as he rose to his feet, keeping his hands on the hospital bed in front of him.

“What happened?” Byakuya asked, taking slow steps towards the unstable man.

Isshin's eyes immediately began to spill more tears, “S-Someone killed him... Someone killed my boy... My only boy.” He sniffled hard as he slowly shook his head.

“How did this happen?” Byakuya asked, making as slow a movements as possible until he came to stand next to him.

“He was s-shot in front of the girls when he went to pick them up. They said some punks were fighting with him, but the last one pulled out a gun and popped it off before he ran.” Isshin sobbed, digging his fingers into the bed for any form of stability.

“Go on.” Byakuya whispered.

“He... Ichigo dropped right in front of my babies... We were supposed to go to dinner tonight after Karin's game, but... but... Someone murdered my boy, Byakuya.” He sobbed hard as he dropped to his knees and cried into the bed.

Byakuya's eyes began to sting, but he had to remain strong as he rested a hand on the grieving father's shoulder.

Byakuya could only stare at the covered body on the bed, wanting desperately to say something, anything, but his mind was drawing a complete blank. Words didn't seem to be appropriate, not in comforting a man that was in the worst kind of pain. He could only imagine the heavy ache in the man's heart, but one thing he was certain of, was that no amount of imagination was going to come close to having to feel it for real.

Isshin sniffled hard before looking up from the bed, half covering his mouth with tear soaked hands. His eyes were unseeing, blank and red, and they seemed to be looking through the covered body as he spoke.

“H-He was s-shot with a .22. Do you know what a .22 caliber bullet does inside of a human skull?” Isshin asked with another hard sniffle.

“I do not.” Byakuya said quietly.

“It has enough power to get in, but not enough to get out. It went through his forehead and then just... ricocheted off the inside of his skull until it stopped. Ichigo was gone before he hit the ground.” Isshin said with harsh and loud cracks in his broken voice.

Byakuya closed his eyes, “Has the person responsible been apprehended?”

Isshin shook his head, “No... The girls don't remember what he looks like. Karin is trying, but she can't... She blames herself.”

“May I see him?” Byakuya asked as he slipped his hand off Isshin's shoulder.

Isshin nodded, “Yeah, but I can't look anymore. I can't look into those eyes that're empty of my boy.”

Byakuya held his breath as he stepped around to the other side of the bed and reached up to grasp the sheet, but he hesitated as Isshin's sobs worsened. His own hand had begun to shake, but he had to see. He had to see the boy with his own eyes.

With a gentle tug, just enough to pull the sheet down to the boy's chest, Byakuya was met with those very eyes Isshin didn't want to see.

They hadn't even closed them yet. They still blindly, lifelessly stared up at the ceiling with dull, blank expressions permanently set into them. His skin, which was normally slightly on the darker side was ghostly white, drained of life. The blood that had poured from the small pinhole in his forehead had dried, caked into the bright orange hair that clumped it together in angry spikes. His pale, lifeless lips were even parted in an airless gasp and his chest was still. Ichigo was gone and all that was left was this empty shell on the bed.

Replacing the sheet so not to torture the poor man, Byakuya finally started breathing again as he thought about why Isshin wanted to speak with him. He truly didn't know, as apparently, Ichigo's time to go to Soul Society had come. He would officially join the ranks of Shinigami, but being begged to come here, to see this, it escaped him.

“Isshin... Why did you call me here?” Byakuya asked, still quietly so not to startle the man.

Isshin sniffled hard before answering and blinking his eyes to bring the noble into focus.

“I can't lose another one... I just can't, Byakuya. The girls are all I have left in this world. Please help me.” Isshin said as a massive tear leapt free and streaked down his stubble covered cheek.

“What is it you wish of me?” Byakuya asked, opting to stare at the sheet covered face instead.

“Save him... Save my boy. Please... I've lived through a wife's death already... Don't make me live through a son's.” Isshin said with large hops in his chest as he turned his face back into the bed.

“Save him? Are you asking what I think you're asking?” Byakuya asked with a slight furrowing in his brows.

Isshin nodded, “Yes... I'll do anything, Byakuya, just please, save my boy... Give me back my son.”

Byakuya sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Isshin... That isn't how it works. Thousands come to Soul Society because they were killed... We can't go around and reverse everyone simply because their lives were taken by someone else.”

Isshin's fists clenched hard as he slammed them against the bed, “Please!... He's done so much for you all... Give him something back.”

“And we repaid him for it. We gave him back his powers, Isshin.” Byakuya said.

Isshin shot to his feet and glared hard with a shaking finger pointed at the noble, “And he's given you more than that and you know it! He's saved you so many times... Saved all of us... Don't let him rot, please!”

Byakuya's eyes started to sting once more, “Isshin... You're asking for me to do something that has never been done before. You're asking me to reforge his Chain of Fate and return his soul to his body. That's out of the realm of my power.” He said, trying with all his resolve not to blink, out of the risk of shedding the building tears.

“No it's not... I know it's not. I know you can do it. If Urahara can do it, than why can't we now?” Isshin asked, this time quieter as he dried his running nose on his sleeve.

“Urahara did it because he didn't cut his chain with the Sacred Blade. This is different. His Chain was severed by the Unmeinoken*... That is irreversible, Isshin.” Byakuya said with a soft gulp that felt tight in his throat.

Isshin furiously shook his head, “I can't believe that... I just can't. Please, Byakuya... I will do anything... If I have to forfeit my own life for his, I will. I can't stomach this and I won't make the girls suffer through it again either. Take my life in exchange for his.”

Byakuya was reaching the end of his rope, the end of his ability to hold back his own emotion at just how desperate this man in front of him was. He was shattered into so many pieces, that there was no hope of fitting those pieces back together again. He was a man whom already lost so much, had lost his wife, which was something he knew all too well, only to lose a son next. This man, this broken and frail man in front of him only wanted the one thing that could hold him together.

He wanted his son back.

Ignoring the thundering ache in his chest, Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but the sudden angry cry from the hallway drew his attention. He went for the door and opened it in time to see Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and Chad all trying to hold onto a furious Grimmjow whom was struggling to get free. His teeth were bared and his eyes were blistering red from rage and grief.

“Let me go! I'll fuckin' kill the asshole responsible! I'll blow him apart and scatter the pieces to the five Hells!” Grimmjow screamed as he struggled against their holds.

Neliel and Orihime were sobbing into each other, but the commotion was so much that it was making the young ones scared and start to cry again.

“Enough!” Byakuya barked, startling everyone into silence.

“Pretty Boy! Make 'em let me go! I'll fuckin' hunt this prick and make him suffer! He was supposed to die by me! Not like this!” Grimmjow hissed with his blue eyes shedding tears they had struggled to hold onto.

“Grimmjow, you have to calm down. This is not the time, nor the place.” Byakuya said firmly.

Grimmjow grit his teeth together hard as Neliel separated from Orihime and went to him, taking him into her arms where he immediately cried into her hair. He had lost a friend and because it, he couldn't even stand as he sank to his knees, cradled in Neliel's arms.

Even the Panther King was shattering.

Byakuya didn't know what to make of it. There was so much to comprehend and so much to think about that his mind was having trouble grasping onto a single thought. It kept reaching in every direction hoping to clutch onto anything to help start to make sense of it, but each time he tried, he only grasped at air.

The soft sobs of the two girls sitting on the chairs drew his attention, and they were nuzzled into each other, if at all to keep sitting up on their own. They looked so much like him, being just as expressive and even the little girl with jet black hair scowled like him. It was uncanny.

Byakuya stepped around the chairs and knelt down in front of them, not even earning their sad, tear riddled gazes. The youngest was even cradling the stuffed lion whose eyes were shedding tiny tears.

“Girls... Can you look at me?” He asked softly as he gently grasped their small hands.

They did with their heads resting against each other.

“Hi... Do you know who I am?” Byakuya asked softly, brushing his thumbs over the backs of their hands.

“Do you work with Ichi-Nii?” Karin asked with a hard sniffle, but her eyes had dried up long ago.

Byakuya nodded, “I do. I know your brother quite well.”

“Are you gonna save Onii-Chan?” Yuzu asked, her eyes still raining tears down her cheeks.

“I'm going to try.” Byakuya said as his bottom lid threatened to shed a tear.

Both girls began to cry again.

“Save our brother, Mister. He's worth it.” Karin said, holding her sister tighter with her available arm.

“I'll do everything in my power, but I need you two to do me a favor. Can you do that?” Byakuya asked.

The girls nodded.

“Your father needs you. He needs your comfort. Can you two go to him and do that?” Byakuya asked, still softly clutching their small, trembling hands.

The girls just nodded as they stood and headed into the room, giving him a chance to speak with those he needed to speak with, without the threat of upsetting them more than they already were.

As Byakuya stood back up, Neliel moved Grimmjow to sit down in the row of chairs, still supporting each other, much like everyone else was doing. Orihime went back to Uryū and Chad went back to leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. Now that he didn't have to restrain Grimmjow, Tessai went back to comforting Jinta and Ururu while Urahara went to Yoruichi. The mood was most certainly sinking further into despair.

“Urahara... May I have a word?” Byakuya asked, not needing his voice to rise in order for the man to hear him.

Urahara nodded as he stood and followed Byakuya a few paces away, so they could speak with some semblance of privacy that didn't threaten to add fuel to the fire.

“Are you sure about this, Kuchiki?” Urahara asked in just above a whisper, crossing his arms.

“We have to try. Isshin is right... Ichigo Kurosaki has done more for us than we have for him. We owe him this.” Byakuya said, resting his hands on his hips.

“And I agree, but there's a huge risk to this. Is Isshin prepared for that?” Urahara asked.

“Isshin is a father grieving over the loss of his son. He's willing to do anything if it means getting his son back, no matter how small the chance may be.” Byakuya said as he looked to the floor.

“This is an incredibly small chance, Kuchiki. There are more factors that need to line up here than I think you realize.” Urahara said.

“Don't tell me what I do, and do not realize, Urahara. I am well aware of what needs to be done in order for this to work.” Byakuya hissed lowly.

“I'm sorry, but... Where do we start?” Urahara asked as he glanced over to Yoruichi, whom had taken over comforting Orihime while Uryū had gone to get some water for everyone since it was his father's hospital.

Byakuya crossed his arms, “I suppose with what happened in detail. Isshin is too distraught to tell me and I won't make him go through it again.”

Urahara sighed, “There isn't much to tell. Ichigo was picking up his sisters when some thugs showed up. It was a standard street fight until one of them pulled a gun and shot him in the head. I got the phone call from Ryūken a short time after that Ichigo was dead on arrival. He didn't have a chance. There was nothing anyone could do.” Urahara explained as he released a tired sigh.

“Why didn't Orihime Inoue use her powers?” Byakuya asked lowly.

“For several reasons; One, is that she's too distraught to concentrate. If she had attempted to use her power on the body, she ran the risk of tearing it apart. Secondly, Ichigo's Chain of Fate was legitimately cut. She cannot heal those whose chains have been severed by the Unmeinoken.” Urahara said in nearly a whisper.

“So what happens now? What do the human authorities plan to do next?” Byakuya asked.

“This detective is supposed to be here soon to ask questions, but... but the problem is, is that they're going to want the bullet from Ichigo's brain.” Urahara said, still keeping his voice as low as possible.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, “How is that a problem?”

“They usually get it by doing an autopsy in this case. Which means they're going to carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey.” Urahara said with a frown.

Byakuya's eyes shot wide, “We can't let that happen! We need the body intact and preferably whole!” He snapped in a whisper.

“I realize that, Kuchiki, but we also need to get that bullet out of his brain. How do you suggest we do that without slicing him up like he's one of Kurotsuchi's experiments?” Urahara asked quickly.

Byakuya sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose again, “We need Unohana and Ukitake here now.”

“You're serious about this?” Urahara asked.

“I am. If it wasn't for him, Nyruki and I wouldn't have been able to kill Overlorde six months ago.” Byakuya said as he pressed his fingers into his eyes.

“Then I'll send the message, but I have to ask you though, Kuchiki. Are you prepared if this doesn't work?” Urahara asked flatly.

That was a question Byakuya wasn't sure how to answer, as over the course of time, his opinion of the boy had changed. When they had first met, he hated him, wanted nothing more than to cut him down and throw the pieces into a pit, but now, there was a minimal amount of respect. Both answers to that question were present and neither one was known to him.

“We will have to be. If this goes wrong, he _will_ Hollowfy and we will have no choice, but to cut him down.” Byakuya said evenly, relying on his steely resolve to keep himself together.

“You're assuming he won't Hollowfy within the seven days we have.” Urahara said.

“I know... Which means we have to act. Contact Unohana and Ukitake. Nyruki has waken them by now. I'll figure out a way to keep his body from decaying in the meantime.” Byakuya said.

“There's nothing to figure out. We have a vacant body and a MOD soul.” Urahara said.

“You're right. I'll take care of it.” Byakuya said with a curt nod.

Urahara started down the hallway with Yoruichi at his side, passing Uryū as he was coming back with some water bottles in his arms. Byakuya took in a deep breath before taking three of those bottles and stepping back into the room, where Isshin and his daughters were quiet and sitting next to the hospital bed.

They sat in a single chair, with a girl sitting on each leg and leaning heavily into her father's embrace. He was gently rocking from side to side, softly humming to them to keep them calm. They played with the lion's mane, and judging by the saddened look on Kon's face, he would allow it if it helped to provide comfort.

“Here.” Byakuya said lowly as he offered them the water.

They each took a bottle, but instead of taking drinks from them, they simply held them.

Byakuya breathed quietly as he knelt down so that he could look into the girls' faces. They had gone blank, void of thought, void of caring. They blindly stared down at the stuffed animal in their lap, haphazardly twirling the mane in their small fingers for a tangible distraction.

However, he needed that stuffed animal.

“Girls... Can I see this?” Byakuya asked softly as he gently placed a hand on Kon's foot.

Yuzu quietly sniffled, “W-Why?”

“Because I think your brother wants comfort too. Can he have it for a little while?” He asked.

Yuzu nodded as she slipped the stuffed lion off their lap and placed him into Byakuya's awaiting hands.

“Isshin, can you take the girls from the room?” He asked as he stood with the lion and stepped away.

Isshin simply nodded as he rose from the chair, not even putting his girls down as he carried them from the room with one on each hip.

“You can move now.” Byakuya said as he tossed the animal onto the hospital bed.

Immediately, the stuffed lion popped up onto his feet, but instead of being loud and obnoxious, he slumped and sniffled while he dried his button eyes.

“What do you want?” Kon grumbled as he plopped down to sit next to the body's covered left hand.

“I need you to do what you were made for.” Byakuya said as he crossed his arms.

“What?” Kon softly gasped.

“Am I wrong when I say that MOD souls were created to take up residence in the bodies of humans' whose souls have departed?” Byakuya asked, crossing his arms.

“No... You're right.” Kon said, looking down at his lap.

“I need you to do that... Ichigo Kurosaki needs you to do that.” Byakuya said.

Kon's little lion nose wiggled as he sniffled, “But his brain is all messed up.”

“I know it is, but yours will allow his body to maintain basic functions. You won't be able to move, let alone speak. All you will be able to do is lay there and see and hear.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath.

“Will it hurt?” Kon asked, looking up at the noble.

“I don't know.” Byakuya said simply.

“You're gonna save Ichigo?” Kon asked.

“With your help.” Byakuya said.

Kon sniffled, but nodded, “Alright. Put me in.” He stood.

Byakuya sighed as he picked up the stuffed lion and flipped him over so the back of his crossed head was facing him before be smacked the heel of his hand down right into the middle of the blue cross. A small green pill popped free of the animal that immediately went limp, dropping down onto the white sheet and stopping next to the body's covered hand. He picked it up between his thumb and pointer finger before pulling the sheet back down to expose the boy's face.

His eyes were still frozen open, but instead of falling into their despair, Byakuya dropped the pill into his mouth and slipped his hand beneath the boy's neck. He lifted just enough to rock the boy's head back, opening his throat to allow the pill to enter his body completely and take over, if at all to keep it from decaying.

In just a moment, those same void eyes began to glow as the life returned, even if it belonged to another soul. The body sucked in a ragged breath that heavily wheezed, but it didn't move otherwise. It simply laid there with eyes watching him and taking in steady breaths that came and went from lungs that hadn't worked in hours. The heart began to pump once more, and Byakuya was expecting for blood to spurt from the small pinhole, but it had been several hours since the wound was made and thus, the blood had clotted inside of it, plugging the hole.

“The only way you have to communicate is with your eyes. One blink for yes, and two for no. Is that understood?” Byakuya asked.

The boy blinked once.

“Are you in pain?” Byakuya asked softly, not wanting his voice to carry.

Again, the boy blinked once.

“Is it severe?” Byakuya asked.

The boy blinked once.

“I am sorry. Perhaps we can give you something for it. Do you wish it?” Byakuya asked, leaning down to plant a hand on the bed.

The boy blinked once.

“I will return with Isshin.” Byakuya said.

He stood up straight and headed for the door, opening it just enough to poke his head through and see Isshin rocking from side to side, still with a girl on each hip.

“Isshin... We need to speak.” Byakuya said calmly.

Isshin handed his girls off to Tessai before stepping into the room, drying his face on his tear soaked shirt before he closed it and noticed his son's body was breathing.

“Is Kon inside?” Isshin asked, his calmer voice still ragged and crackling through the thickened saliva and tears.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. He will maintain the body's basic functions for now, but he's in pain. Is there something we can do to curb it?”

Isshin nodded, “Yes. Is the body's circulatory system working?”

“Yes. Respiratory, circulatory, digestive, and the five basic senses are functional, but that's it.” Byakuya said.

“I'll give him some Morphine to help take the edge off.” Isshin said as he sucked in a deep breath to steady himself in order to work.

Isshin began to rummage through the drawers of the room, finding a syringe, an alcohol swab and some gloves in the cupboard above the small sink. He continued to search for any form of painkillers to administer, but there was nothing. The room was bare as far as medications were concerned.

“There's nothing to give him.” Isshin said as he focused on breathing to help stay calm.

“Uryū Ishida.” Byakuya said loudly enough for his voice to carry through the door.

The door creaked open after a moment as Uryū stepped inside, now with dry eyes, but his face was still saddened.

“We need some Morphine. Can you get us some?” Byakuya asked, looking back over his shoulder at the boy.

“Yes. I'll be back.” Uryū said, closing the door.

The two men regarded each other for awhile, almost lost in their own heads as the body in the hospital bed breathed with ragged breaths. His chest slowly rose and fell, wheezing airily each time a breath entered his lungs. His brown eyes shifted back and forth between them, never making any indication that there was intelligence behind them, but both knew there was. Both knew that Kon was actually being helpful.

After a short while, Uryū returned with a few glass vials of the requested drug and handed them to Isshin, whom wasted no time in filling the syringe. He rolled the sheet away from the body's arm and rubbed the alcohol swab in the crook of his elbow before plunging the needle into his cold, but living skin.

It only took a few minutes before the drug took affect, and the body's eyes mercifully closed as sleep took the body away for a reprieve.

“So what happens now?” Isshin asked as he threw away the syringe into the biohazard bin on the wall and took off the rubber gloves.

“We get the bullet out of his brain.”

 

*Sword of Fate

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Byakuya and Isshin were waiting in silence; Complete, absolute silence as the body breathed with a wheeze. Each breath struggled to get in, and each one knocked against Isshin's resolve like a jackhammer does asphalt. He couldn't take much more listening to his boy's body struggle to take a breath, so instead of just accepting it, he decided to try and ease the boy's breathing.

He pushed off the countertop that he had been leaning up against and found the controls for the powered bed. He raised its head up just a bit before slipping a thin pillow behind the boy's neck, adjusting it so it rested, almost delicately, back against the pillow. The slight adjustment eased the pressure on the boy's chest, making the wheezing stop and allowing the breaths to enter and exit without anymore trouble.

“With the gentlest of care.” Byakuya said lowly, offering the man the barest of smiles as he stood in the middle of the room.

“His soul may not be in there, but he's still my boy.” Isshin said lowly as he picked up an extra blanket and laid it over the boy in the bed.

Byakuya drew in a quiet breath as he went to the counter with the sink and wet a folded piece of paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. He went to the other side of the bed, across from Isshin, and brushed aside the boy's bloody hair before gently began to clean away the blood from his skin.

“He grew on you, didn't he.” Isshin said as he removed an arm out from beneath the blankets so it rested on top instead.

“As much as I hate to admit it.” Byakuya said as he continued to clean.

“He's a good kid. He'd do the same for you.” Isshin said, pulling up a chair to sit down next to the bed.

“That was never in question.” Byakuya said, carefully turning the boy's head as he cleaned.

Isshin tightly gripped his neck and stared up at the ceiling, “The cops are gonna want the bullet, Byakuya.”

“I am aware of that.” Byakuya said as he moved his hands down to clean the boy's neck.

“And they're gonna reduce the charges when this guy sees him. It's not a homicide anymore as far as they'll be concerned.” Isshin said, looking back down to the noble.

“Is that something you are prepared for?” Byakuya asked as he wiped away the last of the blood from the boy's skin and threw away the stained paper towel.

“I don't care, so long as I get my son back.” Isshin said, releasing his neck to cross his arms.

Byakuya tiredly sighed as he sat down in the other chair, “I want you to be aware of the risks, Isshin. There is no guarantee this will work.” He offered the man a soft expression.

“I know, but we have to try. I can't just leave him to wander aimlessly.” Isshin said, slowly shaking his head with a distant look set in his eyes.

“Which he is probably doing at this moment I'm afraid. He won't remember who he is; Not with the extensive damage to his brain.” Byakuya said.

“I can't think about that right now.” Isshin said with a shaky sigh.

“I wish we could postpone this, Isshin, but we do not have the time to spare. We have seven days to marry his Chain of Fate, or he risks Hollowfying. As it stands right now, his inner Hollow is aching to come out.” Byakuya said, watching Isshin's thousand yard stare.

“I know.” Was all Isshin could say.

The door creaked open, drawing Byakuya's attention away from the man sitting in the other chair by the bed. The two people he had been waiting for entered as quietly as possible, shutting the door without even a sound as he rose to greet them.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Byakuya said lowly as he slightly bowed his head to them.

“I couldn't believe what Flower was telling me. It's true? Ichigo was murdered?” Ukitake asked in just above a whisper so not to disturb the other man.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes, he was. It happened earlier this afternoon in front of Isshin's two younger daughters. I've called you here because we need to extract the bullet from his brain.” He explained, slipping his hands into his robes.

“I don't understand, Captain. Why can't the human doctors do it?” Unohana asked, her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

“We need to extract the bullet without dissecting the boy. The humans would simply cut him open to acquire it.” Byakuya said, glancing back over his shoulder towards the bed.

“I see... Wait, why do we need to? What're you planning?” Ukitake asked, furrowing his brows.

“We're going to try and restore the boy's life.” Byakuya said.

Both Unohana's and Ukitake's eyes shot wide.

“Excuse me? We can't do that, Byakuya! That requires permission from the Royal Family!” Ukitake gasped, speaking in a harsh whisper as he rested a hand on his chest and glanced down at Unohana.

“I know. That is my problem to solve, but right now, we need to remove the bullet so the human authorities can take it for evidence.” Byakuya said, looking back to them.

“They're investigating what occurred?” Unohana asked, glancing up at Ukitake with a mild crinkle in her brow.

“Yes. At the moment, they believe this to be a homicide, but with Kon residing in the body for the time being, it will inevitably reduce the charges, as they will believe that their victim is still alive.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

“Surviving such a wound to the head is nearly unheard of, Captain. How do you plan on explaining it to the human authorities?” Unohana asked.

“That is where Captain Ukitake comes in. As you have the most knowledge of human medical practices, you are Ichigo Kurosaki's doctor.” Byakuya said.

Ukitake's eyes widened once more, “What? You can't be serious, Byakuya.”

“I am entirely serious. Are you two in gigai's?” Byakuya asked, drawing in a deep breath to battle back a yawn.

“Yes. Urahara required it when we arrived.” Unohana said with a slow nod.

“As expected. I'll leave the task of a cover story to you, Jūshirō. In the meantime, we need to find a way to remove the bullet.” Byakuya said.

“We're in a hospital. If we can get down to an operating theater, you'll have everything you need.” Isshin said, still sitting next to the hospital bed where the body was, thankfully, sleeping peacefully.

Ukitake looked passed Byakuya with his hands in his sleeves, “Are you feeling up to aiding in the process?”

Isshin nodded, but made no move to get up from the chair.

“Then we must find the right equipment.” Ukitake said.

“You'll need these.” Came a voice from the doorway.

The three turned to see the new visitor was exactly the last person they expected to be there. He was of average height and was a bit on the thin side, with silver hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a familiar pair of open framed glasses on his familiar nose and he glared at them with the same kind of glare they often witnessed from the younger version. There was no mistaking that it was Ryūken Ishida.

He stood in the open doorway holding a stack of folded scrubs that were a plain light blue. His expression was unreadable, even more so than the one Byakuya wore on a daily basis as he stepped into the room and dropped the stack down onto the counter near the sink.

“I... I thought you didn't like him?” Isshin asked quietly as he stood from the chair.

“No, I don't like you.” Ryūken said with a sidelong glare at the Kurosaki patriarch.

“Ryūken-” Isshin exhaled.

“Operating theater #3.” Ryūken interrupted before he turned and started for the door.

“I thought a Quincy's job was to hate Shinigami? Why help us?” Isshin asked, stopping the silver haired man's retreat.

Ryūken just stood without looking back, “I'm not... I'm keeping my oath as a doctor.” He left the room, leaving the rest to simply stare at the door with a bit of disbelief etched in their faces.

“I guess we know where Uryū got his reasoning skills.” Ukitake mumbled as he glanced at Byakuya.

Byakuya just sighed as he went to the stack of clothes on the counter and started handing sets out, one going to each of the others with one remaining for himself. They took turns changing in the small bathroom, with all but Isshin tying up their hair to keep it out of their faces.

While everyone readied themselves, Isshin prepared the bed by unlocking its wheels and securing the railings before the four of them headed for the door, but before they exited the room, Ukitake told those whom were able to escort everyone to a waiting room.

Once they were gone, mainly the children, the four wheeled down the hall to an elevator, where Isshin pressed the button, not for the operating floor, but for x-ray.

“I don't understand. Why are we going there first?” Byakuya asked, lightly crinkling his brow.

“We need to x-ray his head to find where the bullet stopped. It won't be in the first channel where it entered through his skull.” Isshin said, gently clutching the boy's hand and stroking his thumb across its back.

“So we can't just go through the hole that's already there.” Ukitake said, resting a hand on his hip as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nope. Was never gonna be an option. That's why a .22 is so lethal. They get in and rattle around like the ball bearing in a spray can.” Isshin said, sucking in a long breath to steady the tightening in his throat at the thought.

Ukitake and Byakuya shared another glance as the elevator arrived on their indicated floor. The hospital appeared to be entirely void of other patients, unless Ryūken had cleared the hallways to afford them some sort of breathing room to work without being questioned. They all figured that to be the case as Isshin lead them to the room with a giant machine that was mounted to the ceiling like a monster in suspended animation.

“By the realms-” Ukitake breathed as they wheeled the bed to the spot marked on the floor with a taped blue X.

“Byakuya, go get that lead blanket from the wall. Over there.” Isshin said, pointing to a set of metal hooks that were heavily bolted to the wall.

Byakuya followed his finger to the line of hooks that each held a rather thick looking cover. The lead blanket that he plucked off weighed no less than thirty pounds, surprising him at first and forcing him to catch it in both hands before it hit the floor. It was a cumbersome thing that refused to cooperate with his hands as he held it up and placed it over the boy on the bed.

“I see no need for such a thing to weigh that much.” Byakuya said as he situated the lead blanket to rest against the boy's shoulders.

“I'm trying to get a picture of the inside of his head, not zap all of his... uh... little swimmers.” Isshin lightly blushed as he locked the bed's wheels and headed for a walled off alcove.

“I'll refrain from asking.” Byakuya said, shutting the door behind him as Isshin slammed in a large plate into a receiver that was mounted flush into the wall.

“X-ray machines such as this use radiation to image the inside of the human body.” Ukitake said quietly, standing a few steps away from the consoles while Isshin sat and worked the bank.

A low hum sounded from the main room as the machine began to move, positioning its large modular head directly over the boy in the bed.

“I see. Peculiar how they use something inherently dangerous for their medical procedures.” Byakuya said as he crossed his arms and watched.

“It's not dangerous in such small quantities. Only a small portion is used to take the image.” Ukitake said.

The machine flicked on a focused light that shined down onto the boy's forehead that was shadowed with a set of crosshairs. The small circle of light twitched and angled itself until it sat dead center of the boy's head.

“I see,” he sighed, “I find it interesting that out of the four of us here, I am the _least_ qualified.” Byakuya said with a sidelong glance to Ukitake.

“True, but I predict we'll need your hands for this.” Ukitake said in just above a whisper.

The machine beeped loudly as Isshin stood and removed the large plate and set it down on the counter before slamming in another.

“Why?” Byakuya asked, watching the machine move again to bring its module to the side of the boy's head.

“You have the deftest hands here. If this is going to be as difficult as I'm suspecting, we're going to need them.” Ukitake whispered, not wanting Isshin to hear.

The machine's small focused light shined on the boy once more as it positioned itself over the boy's temple and after only a moment, it beeped loudly again that it had taken the desired image.

“I hope we don't.” Byakuya sighed.

Isshin stood up again and retrieved the thick plate from the receiver, setting it down on top of the first one and slammed in a third.

“Last one.” Isshin said as he sat down.

His hands worked the consoles as he commanded the machine to maneuver its module to the other side of the boy's head, beaming its small light onto his temple and twitching ever so slightly until it was positioned where Isshin wanted it. Another second ticked by before the machine beeped and Isshin commanded it to return to its position along the wall, out of the way.

“I'll go get these developed. Stay here with him.” Isshin said as he grabbed all three plates and left the room.

The three who remained left the small alcove and went to the boy, where Byakuya removed the heavy lead blanket and returned it to its hook along the wall. He turned to head back, but stopped to watch as Unohana and Ukitake were finally afforded a chance to really see what had happened.

Unohana was clutching the boy's hand in both of hers while Ukitake examined the expressionless face with sadness in his eyes. He softly brushed the matted orange hair that had been caked with blood from the boy's face, getting his first real look at the rust colored pinhole in his forehead, just over his left eye that made no movement at all.

There wasn't a mark on the boy; no scratches, no bruises, no sign whatsoever that he had been in a fight. The only evidence to what had happened was in the boy's forehead; an ugly, but small mark that was made by something even smaller. The smallest were always the most lethal.

“I hope you felt nothing. I hope with all hopes that you were not made to suffer.” Ukitake said softly, brushing the boy's hair a bit more from his still face.

“Isshin said he was gone before hitting the ground.” Byakuya said as he stepped up to the bed, across from Ukitake and next to Unohana whom was still holding the boy's hand.

Ukitake closed his eyes, “A small reprieve,” he swiped his thumb carefully over the hole, “Swords are one thing... but this?... How does one defend against this?”

“You don't unless you are given prior knowledge.” Byakuya said, setting himself into his typical steel as he drew in a deep breath.

“I can't imagine what Isshin is going through right now. To have his child killed-” Unohana said, releasing a slow sigh as her voice trailed off at the thought.

“He's holding himself together with the single fact that we're trying to save his son's life. When I first arrived, he was inconsolable.” Byakuya said simply.

Ukitake slowly shook his head, “I hope this works, Byakuya. I really do, because if it doesn't-”

Byakuya interrupted him.

“I know, and yes, Isshin is aware of the risks. He can rest easier knowing that we tried and failed than if we simply did nothing.” Byakuya said.

“I understand.” Ukitake said as he turned his eyes back to the boy.

The three fell silent as all regarded the boy, finding solace in his steady breathing that was a bit on the labored side once more. If it wasn't for the mark in his forehead, the boy would seem peaceful, just resting, but the mark only served as a blaring reminder that evil does exist in any world.

Isshin soon returned, carrying a large envelope instead of the three plates he had left with. He set it down on the boy before unlocking the wheels and guiding them out of the room, turning them back to the elevators to go to their next destination.

The elevator ride was short, taken in silence before the bong sounded and the doors opened out into a dim hallway, only broken by the beam of white light coming from a single room halfway down and on the right. It was the only one lit, which made it easy for them to know which one was Operating Theater #3.

They pushed through the set of swinging double doors and through the second without stopping, emerging out into a large, rounded room that was full to bursting with equipment. It had already been prepared for the task ahead of time, so the four simply wheeled the bed up to the stationary table in the center, parked the bed and took a corner of the sheet beneath the boy.

“On three; One... Two... Three-” Isshin counted.

On the third count, the four easily lifted the boy from the bed and transferred him to the table with the barest amount of jarring. Isshin removed the blanket and tossed it aside before picking up a pair of scissors from the nearby tray and handed them to Ukitake.

“Cut his clothes off.” Isshin said with precisely zero emotion as he pulled a folded hospital gown from the stainless steel storage bench along the wall.

Without a word, Ukitake took the scissors and brought them to the bottom hem of the blood stained t-shirt with a bright red strawberry on it. The stainless steel blades sliced through the worn fabric as if it was air, gliding up to the shallow V neckline where they chomped down and severed it. He moved to the scrub pants the boy still wore while Unohana carefully removed the t-shirt, just as easily gliding up his right leg, but he took a bit more care so not to slice off the poor boy's boxers underneath.

His bloodied clothes gone, Ukitake and Unohana slipped the hospital gown on while Byakuya held him upright, his head lolling against his shoulder while the others tied the back closed. He was cold to the touch, but all could tell he was alive as Isshin clipped on the heart monitor to the boy's finger that instantly began to steadily beep in time with his heart.

As Ukitake helped Byakuya to carefully lay the boy back down, Unohana and Isshin set up injection ports in both his arms, nestled in the crook of his elbows and taped them down so they wouldn't come out. That is when Isshin returned his attention to the large envelope that still rested on the bed.

He grabbed it and pulled out three black sheets of plastic film that he took to a light wall that hung just over the workbench he found the hospital gown in. He hooked them against the clip rail along the top and then, with a heavy sigh and a moment of hesitation, clicked on the light.

It didn't take long for all four to see the bright white object that resided in the boy's head. It sat towards the back and at the top of his neck, angled down with its tip aimed at the front of his jaw, which caused Isshin and Ukitake both to curse.

“Of all the places for that damn thing to stop.” Isshin groaned as he pressed his hands into the workbench and hung his head.

“That is why we will need Byakuya's deft hands.” Ukitake said, crossing his arms as he studied the x-rays.

“What is it?” Byakuya asked plainly.

“See here?... This is the bullet. We can drill into the back of his neck to reach it, but it's where it stopped that's a problem.” Ukitake explained, circling his finger around the bright white spot.

“Why?” Byakuya asked.

“See this dark spot? It's the cerebellum. It's the gateway to the brain.” Ukitake said as he swiped his finger along the film to point to each part he was talking about.

“If we knick that, it's over.” Isshin said, finally lifting his head to look at the x-rays.

Byakuya sighed, “We will not have another chance at this, will we.”

“No... This is it. If we fail, our journey ends here.” Ukitake said as he recrossed his arms.

Byakuya held his breath as he stared at the x-rays, just like everyone else was doing. He found the images irritating, as it seemed like the small bright white spot was mocking them in its efforts to make this far more difficult than things already were. They had one shot to retrieve the object, one shot to get it out of the boy's head without causing irreversible damage. A single slip up and the door would close forever, but it wasn't the first time he had been presented with those odds.

“Isshin... How do you suggest we do this without causing anymore severe damage?” Byakuya asked as he started breathing again.

“We can drill into the skull here,” he pointed to the crest of the white colored bone that was directly behind the bullet, lightly fractured with ultra thin spider cracks, “Then we can scope in and get it.”

“After we remove the bullet, I can use Kidō to heal the fractures. The tissue damage, unfortunately, will take more time, as he is a human body.” Unohana said softly.

“This is all contingent on removing the object. Am I correct in saying that if we damage that portion of his brain, Kon dies as well?” Byakuya asked, loosely crossing his arms and gripped each elbow.

“Yes. There will be two casualties tonight should we fail.” Ukitake said as he turned and stepped away.

The rest followed and helped Ukitake turn the boy over onto his stomach before he gently set the boy's head down into the cradle at the head of the table. He brushed aside his hair to find the spot they needed, being just above the soft spot at the very top of the neck. That was to be their entry point, so to prepare it, Ukitake began to cut away the boy's blood stained orange hair.

While Ukitake worked, the others finished the rest of the preparations. Isshin and Byakuya gathered a couple pouches of IV fluid and a unit of blood, while Unohana prepared the anesthesia to insure the boy felt nothing.

None spoke as they finished their preparations, weighted down by the tension in the operating theater and the risk of what they were about to do. If there was any other way, they would gladly take it, but that was simply not an option, as they weren't dealing with something in Soul Society, but rather the World of the Living and that meant, that they had to play by a different set of rules.

With everything finally ready, the four washed up and put caps over their hair before they slipped on long latex gloves over their hands. The boy laid motionless, face down on the table and as much as none wanted to admit it, it was time to put it all on the line.

Ukitake released a heavy breath as he picked up a small, medium bore drill from the tray and brought the bit to the shaved spot on the back of the boy's head. It hovered there while Ukitake steadied his breathing, but no amount of air was going to be enough to settle his stomach when the drill turned on.

The sound the drill made was earsplitting, being a high pitched whine that resonated inside their own skulls. It instantly erupted each of their skins with a thick layer of gooseflesh that then proceeded to shoot a shiver down all of their spines. It was a miserable sound, but just as soon as it had started, it stopped as Ukitake finished and set the drill down.

As Isshin cleared the small hole of blood, Ukitake prepared the scope; an ultra small device with a tiny claw at the end, just below the equally as small camera that was tipped with a light. A tiny monitor screen was attached to the scope, just in front of its grip and the length of cord that would inevitably be threaded into the boy's head stretched out the back. It was an ominous looking tool, but it would prove itself soon enough.

“Byakuya, I need you to feed the scope through.” Ukitake said, exhaling ultra steadily as he brought the device to the prepared entry point.

Byakuya took in a deep breath, “Very well.” He said as he came to stand right next to Ukitake.

With the device resting just against the hole, ready to begin its descent into darkness, Ukitake glanced at Byakuya.

“Ready?” He asked in a whisper.

Byakuya nodded and with Ukitake's command, they began their descent.

The scoped end entered through the small hole Ukitake had drilled through the boy's skull, and with the flick of his thumb, the light clicked on to illuminate the small screen. They were instantly met with a pink and red mass that surrounded the tunnel the drill bit had bored. The small light only lit a small amount in front of them, but it was just enough, as at the other end, was a small, metallic object that was covered in blood.

“I see it. It's an inch in front. Byakuya, slowly feed the scope in.” Ukitake said quietly as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Byakuya did as instructed and began to feed the scope through with hands moving so slow and steady that most would think they were still. Both could clearly see the scope trek deeper into the boy's head, creeping closer and closer to the small metallic object just ahead. It was within their reach, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

As the scope came within a breath of the bullet, Ukitake reached the claw out just as slowly as Byakuya was feeding the scope inside, exhaling just as slowly as he brought the device closed.

“I have it... Byakuya... Withdraw it just as slowly.” Ukitake said with unblinking eyes as he watched the small screen.

“Be careful. The bullet is smashed so it isn't a smooth piece of metal.” Isshin said, crossing his arms to refrain from jumping in.

Ukitake just nodded as Byakuya began to reverse the scope, just as slowly pulling it out as all three men crowded the screen. The bullet began to come with them, but Isshin had been right. The front of the bullet was smashed flat and its ragged edges kept reaching for the sides of the tunnel. However, since Ukitake had used a slightly bigger drill then necessary, the tunnel was too wide, but only just, and allowed the bullet to come towards them unhindered.

The seconds ticked by so slowly that they felt like minutes and sound was nonexistent. All simply focused on the steady rhythm of the heart monitor that beeped softly next to them, as none wanted to risk moving anymore than millimeters, out of fear of ending their journey. They held their breath, and refused to blink, until the scope finally returned to the surface.

With the barest of resistance from the bullet, the scope popped free of the tunnel and brought the round with it, where all immediately sucked in breaths with their relief. No sooner had the scope vacated the hole, Unohana's soft hands covered the boy's head and the soft blue light of her healing began to glow beneath them.

Ukitake dropped the round into a stainless steel tub that Isshin offered, having filled it with water that immediately turned red as the blood washed off. He twirled his finger in the water to wash it before he grasped it between his gloved forefinger and thumb and pulled it out.

“Such a small thing.” Ukitake said, breathing a sigh of relief as he held the bullet up to get a good look at it.

“You can put it in here.” Isshin said, handing Ukitake a small plastic bag to place the bullet in.

“Hopefully this detective hasn't arrived yet. I would like to get him back to the room before then.” Ukitake said as he zipped the bag closed and removed his gloves.

“He's ready. The wound and fractures are healed, but... his brain needs extensive work. Not even Shinigami are resistant to head injuries.” Unohana said quietly as she removed the heart monitor clip from the boy's finger.

“You guys go stand outside. I have to cath him.” Isshin said softly.

The three left the operating theater without a word of protest, stepping out into the dark hallway where they all pulled their caps off and waited for Isshin to finish.

It was only a few minutes before he emerged from the operating theater, and motioned for them to come inside. They followed to find that the boy had been turned back over onto his back, and an additional bag had been suspended from the mobile rack. It was slowly being filled, drop by drop, with a yellow liquid that none needed to ask about. They transferred the boy back to the hospital bed and covered him with a warm blanket before they began the trek back to the room.

Not a single word was spoken between them, but instead, all watched the boy breath. That was all any of them could think to do until they arrived on the abandoned floor where all were waiting for their return, which included a new face.

“Isshin Kurosaki?” Asked a middle aged man with graying hair and a thicker stature.

“Yes?” Isshin looked up from the boy as they came to a stop in the hallway, just outside the room.

“I'm Detective Takeshi Funaki from the homicide division of the 7th Precinct. Do you have time to speak?” Asked the man, whom was several inches shorter than all of them, with the exception of Retsu Unohana.

Isshin nodded, “Yes.” He crossed his arms.

The Detective looked passed the four to set his pale green eyes on the boy in the bed, furrowing his brows at the fact that he was breathing.

“Is that the victim?” The Detective asked, pointing at the boy with his pen.

“Yes.” Isshin said flatly.

“I was told this was a homicide. Am I missing something here?” The Detective asked.

“Someone acted a bit hastily, Detective. The boy, technically, had died, but I was available to work immediately upon his arrival to the hospital.” Ukitake voiced up, drawing in a deep breath to stand quite a bit taller than the Detective.

“Oook. Tell me what happened?” The Detective asked.

“The boy was touch and go on the way here and as soon as I got him into surgery, he flatlined. It was sketchy for a bit, but I was able to stabilize him enough to remove the bullet.” Ukitake said, setting his gaze flat onto the much shorter man.

“And who're you?” The Detective asked.

“Jūshirō Ukitake. I'm the boy's doctor.” Ukitake said without missing a beat.

“Pardon? I thought a... Ryūken Ishida was his doctor?” The Detective asked as he flipped through a couple pages in a small, palm sized notepad.

“Under normal circumstances, you would be correct, but I was here visiting from Tokyo when Isshin called me in a panic.” Ukitake said, glancing at Isshin whom only nodded with the barest of movements.

“Why would he call you?” The Detective asked with his pen hovering over the notepad in preparation to write.

“I'm a family friend.” Ukitake said simply.

“I see... Just doing a favor hmm?” The Detective shrugged.

Ukitake nodded, “Yes. One cannot ignore the pleas of a desperate man.”

“Fair enough. You said you got the bullet? Do you have it?” The Detective asked.

Ukitake uncrossed his arms and offered the small plastic bag that the Detective took and held a bit close to his face as he examined it.

“This is good. We should be able to get something from this.” The Detective said.

Ukitake just glanced at Isshin.

“How's his prognosis? Is he gonna make it?” The Detective asked, having a sense of empathy for the fact that a boy had been so severely attacked and hurt.

Ukitake crossed his arms, “As of right now, it's uncertain. He's stabile for now, but that could change at a moments notice, due to the nature of his injuries.”

“Brain injuries do that. Do what you can for him, Doctor. It's a breath of fresh air to investigate an _attempted_ murder, instead of a murder.” Said the Detective.

“I will.” Ukitake nodded.

“Alright, Dr. Ukitake... Thank you very much,” he shifted his gaze to Isshin, “Are you up to answering some questions?”

Isshin simply nodded.

“Great. Lets go talk in private.”

Isshin followed the Detective a little ways down the hall as Ukitake lead Byakuya and Unohana back into the room, where they softly closed the door and returned the bed to its spot.

“I hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.” Ukitake groaned as he rubbed the base of his neck with both hands.

“It was quick thinking, Jūshirō. I am sure the Detective is more concerned with what happened, than with your credentials.” Unohana said as she softly brushed the boy's hair aside and stilled her hand on his head.

“I hope so.” Ukitake exhaled as he untied his hair, letting it's length fall to his lower back.

Byakuya followed suit and removed the hair tie to let his shoulder blade length, black hair fall free, “I wish I could say we were afforded time to rest, but there is still much we need to do.”

“What's next, Byakuya?” Ukitake asked, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed.

“In order to maximize our chances of success, we need to move the body to Soul Society. The marrying process will be easier if both the soul and the physical body are made of reishi instead of one being comprised of physical matter.” Byakuya said, releasing another sigh.

“I will make the arrangements.” Unohana said with a bow of her head, still gently caressing the boy's hair.

“Very well. That leaves a massive task for the rest of us.” Byakuya said as he glanced at Ukitake, whom already knew the answer.

“We find his soul.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

The task of finding Ichigo seemed impossible. They had no idea where to start looking for his soul, as he could be anywhere. He could still be wandering the streets of Karakura town, or lost within the vastness of Soul Society. All knew that he wouldn't know who he was, let alone whom they were which only added another level of difficulty that neither was entirely willing to take on.

The air in the hospital room was heavy, but the soft humming coming from Unohana's lips was soft and helped to lift the weight. She sat next to the bed and continued to caress the boy's hair as she hummed, each note that broke through the quiet seemed to help the boy rest peacefully, which was exactly what they all wanted, if at all to comfort the soul that was keeping the body alive.

Ukitake and Byakuya stood across from each other, both staring down at the floor and lost in thought. Byakuya swayed from side to side, if at all to keep his legs moving so exhaustion didn't set in. He knew what their next step was, but how to start seemed like an impossible task. Karakura was vast, Soul Society even more so and the more he thought about it, the smaller he began to feel.

“Where do we even start, Byakuya? Ichigo could be anywhere.” Ukitake said, finally breaking the quiet of the room as he looked up from the floor.

“I am aware of that fact, Jūshirō. However, Ichigo Kurosaki is incredibly attached to Karakura town, so there is a good chance he is wandering the streets here.” Byakuya said, lifting his head to look Ukitake in the eye.

“Then we should send out teams to search for him.” Ukitake said quietly as Unohana continued to softly hum to the boy.

“I agree. There's enough people here, that we can send teams of two in each cardinal direction.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath.

“What about us?” Ukitake asked plainly and with a light furrow in his brow.

“You and I can search specific points where he could possibly be attached to; His home, his sisters' school, perhaps even the site where his mother died. He may not remember whom he is, but he could still be drawn to those places.” Byakuya said.

Ukitake nodded, “Then we should task everyone as soon as possible. We have-”

“Seven days. I am aware.” Byakuya interrupted.

“I will stay here with the boy and make the arrangements for his transport to my medical facility.” Unohana said, stopping her soft humming to look away from the resting boy.

“Very well, Captain Unohana. If your arrangements are made prior to our return, just go. We will see you at your facility.” Byakuya said before starting towards the door.

Ukitake followed the other captain back into the dark hallway, where all still stood in utter and complete silence. The sobs had stopped, only to be replaced with soft sniffles as all sought comfort in each other.

Uryū still embraced Orihime, softly rocking from side to side while Chad held Yuzu, whom had fallen asleep on his hip. Karin was curled into a chair, leaning against Yoruichi whom was gently caressing her hair and Grimmjow and Neliel were sitting along the floor against the wall, nuzzled into each other and both were blindly staring out the large windows. Tessai and Urahara both held a child, whom were asleep against their shoulders from the incredibly late hour that all were feeling, and as much as Byakuya would have liked to afford them the reprieve, there simply wasn't time.

“I apologize for this, but we need to begin our search.” Byakuya said in a low voice, as that was all that was needed for all of them to hear.

“What do you want us to do?” Uryū asked, cradling Orihime's head to his shoulder with his fingers laced into her hair.

“I will assign a different direction to each team of two, but I must say this before I make the assignments; Ichigo Kurosaki will not know who he is, due to the nature of his death. He will not know us, nor any of the past events of his life. He will be completely void of any memory, so when and if you find him, approach him carefully.” Byakuya explained, rubbing the back of his neck from his rising exhaustion.

“We understand, Kuchiki.” Urahara said quietly, holding Ururu against his hip with her head plopped on his shoulder as she slept.

“With that said, these are the assignments,” he sighed, “Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, you will search West. Remember, approach him with a deft touch.” Byakuya started.

Uryū and Orihime both nodded as they started off down the hall to begin their search, reducing the group by two.

Byakuya shifted his gaze to the next team, “Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, you will search North. Go as far as you deem necessary.”

Urahara just nodded before handing off Ururu to Tessai's available arm, where the massive man had no trouble holding both sleeping children, before heading off down the hallway in the same direction as Uryū and Orihime.

“Tessai Tsukabishi, Yasutora Sado... Take the children into the room with Unohana. You're heading South.” Byakuya said, taking a sidestep to get out of the doorway for both men to escort the children inside.

“We headed East, Pretty Boy?” Grimmjow asked, thankfully having calmed down to the point of reason.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes.”

Grimmjow and Neliel stood from the floor and started to walk, hand in hand, but halted after only a few steps when his name was called.

“And Grimmjow, do not go off and attempt to find the person responsible for this. Your task is to find Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya added with sincerity set hard into his eyes.

“I'll stick to it, Pretty Boy... But I ain't makin' any promises. If that piece of shit crosses my path... I can't guarantee he won't be the next to die tonight.” Grimmjow said coldly before retreating down the hall.

With the groups assigned and heading off, it left Byakuya and Ukitake alone in the dark of the hallway, shrouded in silence that only lasted a moment.

“We should head out as well, Byakuya. Where do you wish to search first?” Ukitake asked in just above a whisper.

Byakuya stared out the window, lost in his thoughts as he racked his brain. It had only just begun to focus in on the enormity of their task, and the more he thought about it, the more daunting it felt. They were trying to find a needle in a haystack, the one star in a sea of stars. They were trying to find a single soul that had a jump on them by nearly twelve hours and they needed to do it in as short a time as possible.

“We'll begin at his home.”

* * *

 

The street beneath his bare feet was ice cold, each step that shuffled along was as icy as the last, but they had long since passed the point of numb. The sky overhead was crystal clear, but the streetlights that lined both sides of the street that he found himself walking on, shrouded the stars, leaving only the moon to break up the sheer vastness of the black overhead.

Everything was alien to him; the streets, the buildings, the white robe he wore that he had woken up in. His own hands were unfamiliar to him, but they seemed capable, battle-worn even. He just didn't know what from.

He had been wandering ever since waking up in front of that building, that building marked as a middle school that he didn't recognize. It was already dark by then, everything abandoned, void of others, leaving the streets his only guide on where to go. Each step, slow and weak, made the broken chain coming out of his chest hurt. It ached, throbbed in time with his heart and no amount of pressure he could press with his alien hands was enough to make it stop. He felt alone in this alien world, lost and wandering aimlessly.

The wandering spirit stopped in the middle of an intersection, with its red lights steadily flashing in all four directions. It lit his skin with each blink, bathing him in deep red that stayed for a second before winking out, only to return in the next. He looked down each cross street, but they all looked the same with no indication on where to go.

“Oi! You lost?” Came a sudden voice from behind him, but the sudden shout barely registered with the wandering spirit, whom simply continued to stare at the streets.

“H-huh?” He exhaled as he slowly turned around, seeing a man dressed in a black Shihakushō coming towards him with big, entirely round hair that had a slice missing from it.

“I asked if you're lost. Your house is that way.” The man said, pointing down the street directly in front of him as he walked towards the wandering spirit.

“M-My house?” He asked, looking down the street the man had pointed to.

“Hey, what's up with you man? Why're you so-” The man's voice suddenly trailed off as he drew close enough to see the severed chain, “Huh... Guess it was your time.” The man said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

“Time for what?” The boy asked, his eyes having a hard time focusing in around him.

“What's wrong with you? Don't you know who you are?” The man asked with a hard furrow in his brow.

“Who I am?... W-Who am I?” He asked, looking down at his hands that had begun to lightly tremble.

“Wha?... You're that Substitute Shinigami kid.” The man said.

“Huh? I... I don't understand.” He exhaled as he pressed his hand over the severed chain.

“Hmm... Well, at any rate, it's time for you to go to Soul Society. You can't wander around here forever.” The man said as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword on his hip.

“Wander? I... I've been wandering.” He said softly, staring blindly passed the man with the large hair.

“Looks like it,” the man pulled his Zanpakutō, whose sound caught the wandering spirit's attention, “Guess I'll send you on. Tell the captains I said hi.”

“W-What're you doing?” He asked, standing stock still in the middle of the intersection.

“It'll be fine. I'm just gonna send ya along. You'll like it there. You'll meet some pretty cool people.” The man said with a crooked smirk.

“I-I... I don't want to wander.” He said, finding that his legs were growing weaker with each passing second.

The wandering spirit sank to his knees on the cold street with a thousand yard stare set hard in his brown eyes. His mind was scrambled, incoherent, incapable of forming thoughts that made sense. He didn't know who this man was, but it was clear he thought he knew him. He spoke alien things, spoke of alien people, but something was telling him that whatever this man with big hair was speaking about was the truth.

“Ok.” Was all he said in just above a whisper.

The man's smirk grew as he flipped his sword around so that the hilt was pointed at the wandering spirit's forehead. It was adorned with a symbol, but he didn't recognize it at all. Another alien thing to muddy up his mind.

As he started to bring the hilt of the sword closer, the muffled yells of people coming began to dance around in his cloudy ears. They seemed desperate, pleading even, but they too were alien. He slowly began to turn his head until the hilt of the sword the man held touched his skin.

“No! Stop!” Ukitake yelled as he and Byakuya charged for the Shinigami they only knew as Afro, but it was too late.

The soul of the boy they were looking for erupted in a blinding flash of white light that completely whited out their vision. They were forced to skid to a halt until the light vanished only a moment later, but as their eyes refocused to the dark of the night, they saw that only the man remained.

“No!” Ukitake reeled.

“C-Captain Ukitake!” The man gasped as he instantly dropped into a steep bow.

“What have you done?” Ukitake barked with a scowl.

“C-Captain? What do you mean? I did what I'm supposed to do with wandering spirits!” The man said as he shook with rising fear that he was about to be punished again.

Ukitake and Byakuya approached the man and stopped, hovering over him while he trembled in his bow.

“Do you have any idea what you've done?” Byakuya asked, matching Ukitake's scowl that only made the man tremble even more.

“C-Captain Kuchiki! I don't understand! Why are you both upset?” The man trembled as he covered his head with his hands.

“Shit!” Ukitake growled as he wheeled around and clawed his hands on top of his head, laced into his hair.

“You just sent him to Soul Society when we are trying to marry his Chain of Fate back together. You just made the haystack infinitely larger and quite possibly made it impossible to find him in time.” Byakuya hissed lowly, which was a far more frightening sound.

“What? I didn't know! Please forgive me!” The man shook with fear.

The man was right. He was only doing what he was assigned to do. The fact that he had inadvertently sent the very soul they were looking for to Soul Society was only within the realms of his duty. He had done nothing wrong.

With just a sigh to release his anger, Byakuya gave him an assignment.

“Go contact each search team in all four cardinal directions. Inform them all to immediately return to Karakura Hospital.” Byakuya ordered, this time in a voice that was so even, the man almost wished he would yell instead.

Without a word, the man vanished, wanting to immediately get away from the captains and put as much distance between them and him as possible, leaving Byakuya and Ukitake alone in the intersection.

“Damnit... He was right there. We were this close, Byakuya!” Ukitake growled as he set his hands on his hips and glared down at his feet.

“I am aware of that, Jūshirō, but he is correct in saying he was only doing his job. We cannot be upset with him for that.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath to keep himself calm.

Ukitake pursed his lips together, “You're right. What are we supposed to do now, Byakuya? Ichigo's lost to us if we can't find him in time. He could Hollowfy at any moment and with him now in Soul Society, the devastation would be immense.” Ukitake said, shooting Byakuya a concerned glance.

“I am aware. I am aware of it all, Jūshirō. We need to focus on our task and return to the hospital to prepare everyone to go Soul Society.” Byakuya said as he squared his shoulders.

“What? Everyone?” Ukitake softly gasped.

“Yes, everyone. The body, his father and the girls, everyone. We need every soul Ichigo Kurosaki is close to. He needs to remember who he is just as we marry the chain. Every memory needs to return at that precise moment, or he is lost to us. His mind will shatter otherwise and he will fall into eternity.” Byakuya explained as he started back down the way they had come.

Ukitake followed, “I am well aware of that, Byakuya, but if we don't find him-”

Byakuya instantly stopped and wheel around to glare hard at the man, “I know what will happen if we don't find him! Goddammit, Jūshirō! If it wasn't for that stupid boy, I would have lost everything! I would have lost Rukia! I would have lost my pride! I would have lost my honor as head of a great noble house, all for a stupid promise that had no merits! Don't stand there and tell me what is on the line because I will do whatever it takes to make this work! I owe _everything_ to Ichigo!” He screamed with a growing sheen in his eyes.

Ukitake held his hands up in defense, so not to invoke more of the younger man's rage. His eyes glistened beneath the light from the streetlamp, and it was clear that the stoic man was finally succumbing to the emotions he had been bottling up since stepping foot in the hospital. Despite what he wanted people to think, he felt, he felt everything and here, away from the others he was trying to keep from shattering, he was beginning to crack under the weight.

“You just called him Ichigo.” Ukitake said softly as Byakuya pressed his thumb and forefinger into his stinging eyes.

“And I have continued to call him by his full name because of my own stubbornness and refusal to admit that maybe that stupid boy is right about a few things.” Byakuya said, keeping his eyes pressed as he steadily breathed to bring himself back under control.

“Maybe you should have been born a Shiba.” Ukitake dared.

That earned him a deathly glare.

“I'm not _that_ stubborn.” Byakuya rolled his eyes before starting to run back towards the hospital.

Ukitake just sighed as he began to follow, both as quickly as their gigais would allow since they were restricted in their movements to the point where flash step was not in their repertoire. They ran the whole way back until they reached the hospital, but instead of entering through the back door, they ran through the front.

They dodged around a couple of nurses whom paid them no mind since they were still wearing surgical scrubs, and rushed into the first elevator car they could catch. Before the doors even fully opened at their floor, they squeezed through the first space that would allow them to fit and ran at full speed down the empty hallway.

Despite Ukitake being a couple inches taller, Byakuya kept up with the man's longer legs without trouble. They rounded the corner to find the other teams had already rushed back and despite how angry both captains were with the Afro Shinigami, he had carried out his task just as he had been ordered to.

“Captain... What's going on?” Uryū asked, his arm wrapped around Orihime's shoulders as she dried her nose with a well used tissue.

“Ichigo Kurosaki was sent to Soul Society. We need to move quickly and get everyone back before dawn.” Byakuya said as he entered the room without stopping.

Captain Unohana was still sitting, but she had moved to the other side of the bed where Karin and Yuzu had laid down with the boy. His eyes were still closed, but he was resting comfortably, having been propped up just a bit to keep him breathing quietly.

“Are the arrangements made?” Byakuya asked as he and Ukitake went to the bed and picked up Karin and Yuzu, whom made no attempt to wake up as they simply laid limp against them with their heads on their shoulders.

“Nearly. Isane is finishing up and will contact me once the Senkaimon is prepared.” Unohana said quietly as she stood and hoisted Ururu, whom was asleep in her lap, onto her hip.

“The roof. We can use the helipad to enter the Dangai.” Urahara said as he knelt down and picked up Jinta where he slept from his spot in the corner.

“Has Isshin returned from speaking with the Detective?” Ukitake asked, swaying from side to side to keep Karin asleep on his shoulder.

As if on cue, that very man and the Detective entered the room, only to stop in the doorway at the sheer amount of people inside, whom all seemed to care for the four children whom had been so consumed with their grief, that sleep was unavoidable.

“This kid is truly loved, Mr. Kurosaki. I hope he knows that.” Said the Detective.

“He does.” Isshin said.

The Detective sighed, “I'll tell you what... I can talk to the girls later. It looks like they need the rest. Who knows... Maybe after a good night's sleep, they'll remember more details.”

Isshin nodded, “Thank you. We just wanna be with my boy for right now.”

“All my hopes, Mr. Kurosaki. You have my card.”

The Detective quietly left and shut the door to give the group some privacy, but little did he know, they were not going to get much rest. They couldn't afford it.

“How did it go?” Ukitake asked quietly as he rested a hand on the back of Karin's head.

“Hard.” Was all Isshin said as he crossed his arms.

“I imagine... I have some bad news.” Byakuya said just as quietly.

“What is it?” Isshin asked, furrowing his dark brows.

“Ichigo Kurosaki was sent to Soul Society. We just missed him, and in fact, Ukitake and I saw the stationed Shinigami perform the Konsō.” Byakuya said, grabbing his forearms with each hand to provide a place to support Yuzu's weight.

Isshin pursed his lips together hard as he held his breath. No words were enough to express what he felt in that moment, but rather, his eyes told them all exactly what he was feeling. They instantly shed a tear, and all expected more, but just the opposite occurred. The man's eyes began to dry with only a single tear having escaped them.

“We'll still find him. I know we will.” Isshin said, starting to breathe again as he stepped up to Byakuya and gently took his youngest daughter from him without waking her up.

“We will try.” Byakuya said.

“We should get to the roof and ready ourselves to travel.” Urahara said softly to break up the rising tension.

Ukitake and Unohana passed off the sleeping children with Ururu going to Yoruichi, and with Karin, to everyone's slight shock, going to Grimmjow, whom took the girl without hesitation.

Isshin offered the sight a small, but weak smile, as he had been the last person he would have thought would take a turn at their game of musical children. Sure enough, the Arrancar fell right into holding her as he gently propped her head down on his shoulder and held her against his hip. The girl didn't even bother to open an eye to see whom was holding her this time, as she was simply too tired to give a damn.

With the three captains now void of a child, they went to the boy's bed and unlocked its wheels before they pushed him from the room with the large group following behind. Not a word was spoken as they took turns taking the elevator to the roof, being lead by Uryū until they emerged out into the chilly night air on the helipad.

Unohana stopped the bed and tucked the boy's arms carefully under the blankets to keep him warm as they waited, only having to wait a few more minutes until a small jingle of an arriving Hell Butterfly broke the silence of the night.

She raised a finger to give the small bug a place to land, where it did, but only stayed a moment before evaporating into a black cloud that blended perfectly into the dark.

“It's time.” Unohana said softly as a slit of white light formed in front of them.

The Senkaimon doors slid open, whose light was so bright that it stung their eyes for a moment until they stepped through into the purple darkness of the Dangai. The current on either side had been frozen, and those whom wore gigais where ripped from them as they dissolved to be swept away like dust. They moved quickly, but didn't run, if at all to allow the four children to sleep and have a reprieve from the grief they all felt. They were tired, as were they all, but they simply could not rest while the boy was lost.

The night sky of the Seireitei was far more visible to their eyes as they emerged out of the Senkaimon, standing atop the large tower where they were instantly greeted by a swarm of Squad 4, lead by the very capable Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

“Captain!” Isane, a tall woman with silver hair, airily gasped as she and a few others rushed for them.

“Isane, take the boy and get him to the Squad 4 medical facility. Concentrate your efforts on the boy's head. His cranial injuries are extensive.” Unohana said as she, and the two other captains, handed the boy off into the care of Squad 4.

Isane simply nodded as she and the others rushed off, taking the boy with them and out of sight of his father, whom instead of watching, decided to place a soft kiss to his youngest daughter's hair.

As Squad 4 rushed passed, Nyruki, accompanied by the Head-Captain and Captain Kyōraku, headed straight for Byakuya who immediately wrapped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to her hair.

“By the gods... What happened to him?” Nyruki asked as she leaned back from their embrace enough to look up into his tired eyes.

“A tale I don't wish to regale you with at this moment.” Byakuya said softly as he brushed his hand back across her cheek.

“What're you wearing? What are these?” Nyruki asked, studying the strange, soft blue garments that not only he, but Ukitake, Unohana and the tall man with spiky black hair all wore.

“I am wondering that as well, Captain Kuchiki. What happened? Why are you dressed like a human doctor?” The Head-Captain asked, resting his hand on top of his cane, as he usually did.

Byakuya drew in a deep breath, “We had no choice but to operate on the boy. He had a bullet in his head that needed to be removed before the human authorities could act. As far as they are concerned, this was an attempted murder instead of a murder. Ichigo Kurosaki's MOD soul is currently keeping the body alive while we search for the boy.” He briefly explained.

“What? So it's all true?” Nyruki gasped.

“Yes. It was a senseless act.” Byakuya said.

“It has been quite some time, Isshin Shiba.” The Head-Captain said as his aged eyes shifted the black haired man.

“What? Shiba?” Nyruki gasped with her mouth slightly agape.

“My Love, I will explain everything in time, but I need you to take everyone back to our estate and get them set up for the night. They're all exhausted and need rest.” Byakuya said, resting his hand long her jaw.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna search for my son.” Isshin said, still holding Yuzu whom had yet to move.

“There is nothing you can do, Isshin. Not here. You have to rely on us. Go with Nyruki to my estate and put your daughters to bed.” Byakuya said, playing the parent card to deflate Isshin's argument.

Isshin sighed, “Fine... Alright. What'll you do?”

“Don't worry about that. Just go.” Byakuya said.

With just a nod, Isshin, along with all the others, followed Nyruki away from the Senkaimon gates, leaving only those of captain level and above to stand in the chilly Fall air.

“Would you like to tell me what's going on, Captain Kuchiki? Your bride-to-be knew only that Ichigo Kurosaki had been killed.” Said the Head-Captain gruffly.

“And she was correct. He was shot in the head earlier this afternoon while picking up his sisters. Isshin requested I come immediately because he is asking... no... he's begging for us to restore his Chain of Fate.” Byakuya said.

“What?” Kyōraku gasped.

“Isshin is in no position to make such a request.” The Head-Captain said.

“Perhaps not, but I am. I understand his pleas, Head-Captain. He lost a wife, and now has lost his only son and I will not, in good conscious, allow him to suffer with the feeling of having outlived a child.” Byakuya said stiffly.

The Head-Captain sucked in a long breath, “He would not be the first. I have outlived a child.”

“Sensai... Please try to understand. Ichigo has done so much for us. Why can't we do something in return? A life for a life?” Ukitake added, crossing his arms to stave off the chill of the night.

“And what say either of you?” The Head-Captain asked, looking to both Unohana and Kyōraku.

“We tried killing him and his friends, and he still stood by us to raise his blade against Aizen. We would be no better than that if we turn our backs now.” Kyōraku said, slipping off the pink kimono from his shoulders to hand it to Ukitake.

“I was hoping for another chance to fight him.” Came another voice.

All looked back to see Kenpachi Zaraki approaching with his small, pink haired Lieutenant asleep, hanging off his shoulder like a monkey, which was her usual spot. She even had a small line of drool stemming from her lips that made a small trail down the front of his captain's haori and with all the child interaction today, Byakuya, Ukitake and Unohana could only offer the sight a small smile.

“Does that mean you'll help us?” Ukitake asked as he slipped on the kimono and hugged it around himself.

“Yeah. I'll knock his head back in the game.” Kenpachi grinned.

“No, you won't... This needs to be handled with a deft hand.” Byakuya said.

“I don't do deft.” Kenpachi scoffed.

“You will have to, Kenpachi. Since Ichigo Kurosaki won't remember who he is, approaching him with your usual violence will most likely scare him to the point of running. If he does that, he could be lost forever.” Unohana said softly as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Kenpachi grumbled, “I hate multiple objectives. Whatever happened to smash and grab?”

“Kenpachi.” Unohana said with her frightening, but soft smile.

Kenpachi stood up just a bit straighter, “You have Squad 11.”

“As well as Squad 13.” Ukitake said.

“Squad 4 is open to you, Captain Kuchiki.”

“Squad 8 is yours.”

“And you have Squad 1. I leave you in charge, Captain Kuchiki. Where do you suggest we begin?” Asked the Head-Captain evenly.

“Call all the squads together. We begin our search tonight.”

* * *

 

He was still cold and for some reason, despite the broken chain being gone, his chest still hurt. It throbbed even more and it felt as if it was getting worse. He pressed his hand into his chest with the futile hope that it would help, but nothing could help. His heart continued to throb and each, slow, shuffling step felt like he was wading through a swamp.

He could see a city in the distance, barely lit by soft firelight. It stretched from horizon to horizon, somehow calling to him, begging for him to reach it. He didn't know why, but he had to keep walking.

With the darkness descending all around him, it was hard to see through the thick trees, whose roots arced up and out of the ground like jagged fingers. It was one of those very roots that snagged a filthy bare foot and sent him straight to the ground with a heavy thud.

The nameless boy put his hands out in time to stop his fall, only managing to just keep his face from smashing into a rock. He pushed himself up, his arms screaming as if he was struggling to do that one last push-up. They shook, quivered with what little strength he could muster until he managed to get his feet back underneath him to stand.

_“That hurt, you idiot!”_

The sudden voice startled him, scarring him to wheel around with the thought that someone was coming, but there was no one. He was still alone in the dense forest, in the dark.

 _“Watch where you're fucking walking, Dumbass.”_ Came the angry voice again with its double undertone that made the voice sound as if he was talking underwater.

“W-What? W-Who's there?” The boy asked in a shaky voice, his heart thundering in his chest.

 _“Me! You know... The_ other _you? Or did you forget that too?”_

“O-Other me? I... I don't know what you're talking about.” The boy said with a stiff gulp, still looking around for the source of the voice.

Another stab of ache spiked in his chest, forcing him to press a hand over his heart again. It was thundering, painfully pounding against his sternum with enough power that he swore, despite the darkness, he could see.

_“I told you the second the door was unlocked, I was gonna try for it. Stupid idiot... I'm gonna take over. You're nothing now. I'll overthrow you, King. It's my turn, Moron.”_

“W-What? W-Where are you? Come out!” The boy called, his fear rising along with his heart rate.

_“Tsk... Impatient fuck. It's your turn to be the fucking horse.”_

The boy wheeled around once more, starting to panic that he was hearing this voice from someone, but there was no one around for it to be coming from.

_“By the realms, you got stupid. It's only a matter of time now, Bitch! Ha! I told you it would be my turn sooner, or later!”_

A sudden hand came down on his shoulder, scarring the boy so much that he jumped backwards and fell back against a tree. His eyes were wide, frozen with fear as the source of the voice finally made itself known.

He stood over him with a wide, terrifying grin spread across his entirely white face. His eyes were yellow against a black field, smirking down at him with shaggy white hair. He wore a black robe that was identical to his, only falling to his knees and even the tatters were in the same spot.

“W-Who... W-Who are you?” The boy tried to speak, having trouble getting his words passed his terror.

 _“Stop asking!”_ The ghostly boy barked, scarring the other to press back against the tree further.

“Go away!” The boy screamed as he covered his eyes.

 _“You can't get rid of me.”_ He sang, smirking wider as he tilted his head to the side.

“Get away from me!” The boy screamed again.

 _“Give me what's mine!”_ The other boy snarled, leaning over the one against the tree as he slowly reached forward with open and clawed hands.

The boy trembled, shook with paralyzing fear as he felt the other's hands snake his long white fingers around his throat.

“No! Stop!” The boy howled, trying to scurry backwards, only to have the grip on his throat tighten.

 _“Give me control! Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me!”_ His grip tightened even more.

Soon, the boy couldn't draw breath, each time he tried only being met with gargles and gags. He clawed against the other boy's wrists, trying to wrest his hands from his throat, but he never flinched, never blinked those black and yellow eyes. His grin only widened the more he choked him and with each passing, agonizing second, the ache in his chest grew in strength.

He couldn't breathe and he could barely see through the blurry haze in his eyes from building tears. His fear was absolute. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight back. He was frozen where he sat against the tree, being choked lifeless by this strange boy with skin of white and eyes of black. He was terrifying, murderous and all the orange haired boy wanted, was for him to go away. He may not know anything, about who he was, or where he was, but he was positive about one thing; He wanted this monster gone.

And that's what he got.

With a jolt, the boy woke up at the base of the tree, with rays of bright silver moonlight beaming down through the canopy from the moon. He had fallen asleep during his walk, having needed it to recover some of his energy that seemed to be minimal as it was. His chest still ached, but it was duller than it had been in his dream. His head whirled, and his stomach began to tighten with a growl, but the city he had been heading for was still there, suspended in the distance.

The boy pushed himself up and leaned back against the tree for a moment to gather his thoughts, but before he could start walking again, someone tapped his shoulder.

With another jolt, the boy focused in on the one standing before him, wearing a black uniform with a red haori draped over it. He was a clean shaven man, with bright blue eyes and short black hair that went whatever direction it wanted. He was tall, much taller than the boy, and he glowered down at him with a blank expression.

“Are you new?” The stranger asked, his arms dangling at his sides.

The boy just nodded.

The stranger shifted his gaze to a small pouch that hung on a leather belt and dug around for a moment before pulling a small coin that he offered to the boy.

“Here. This is your assignment. Come with me and I'll take you East.” Said the stranger with no emotion.

However, the boy hesitated to take the coin from the stranger.

“Come on... Take it and lets go.” Said the stranger as he lightly shook the coin.

The boy turned his palm up, where the stranger dropped the coin into it with a soft, barely there touch. The coin was shiny silver and weighed practically nothing in his hand, but it was stamped with a number; 64.

“What's 64?” The boy asked, staring at the coin.

“District 64 of the Rukongai. It's not the safest district in the world, but it's alright. You'll be fine.” The stranger said as he started for a wagon with a red covered canvas over it.

The boy simply looked at the coin for another moment before starting to follow the stranger, where he went the the back of wagon to climb in, but stopped when he fell under the gaze of three others inside.

There were two men and a woman, whom all were staring at him. The two men looked identical, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Both had their hair braided and were wearing a green robe similar to the boy's.

The woman sat across from the twin men, having auburn colored hair that was cut to her jaw, and her eyes shone big and green with a blue robe that hung all the way down to her ankles. Her features were soft, almost dainty and overall, she would be cute if it wasn't for the jagged scar that screamed down the right side of her face and carved through her eye, robbing it of its color.

“Howdy. You climbin' in er what?” Asked one of the twins with an arced brow.

The boy simply regarded them for a moment before climbing up into the wagon and taking a seat next to the woman.

“My name's Haru. What's yours?” She asked softly, clutching at the cloth belt that held her robe closed.

“Uh... I um... I don't know.” The boy said as he rubbed the side of his neck.

With a sharp crack, the wagon began to jar forward.

“You don't know? That's sad. I like hearing other people's names.” Haru said quietly and with sadness in her eyes.

“We're Jirū and Jirō. We're twins.” Said the left one, which he had indicated to be Jirū.

“Yeah... I can see that.” The boy said as he looked back down to the coin in his palm.

“What district ya headin' to?” Asked the man on the right, whom by process of elimination, was Jirō.

“Uh... 64. It's what the coin says.” The boy said, still looking at it.

“That's where we're going too. Did you wanna stick with us?” Haru asked sweetly, with her big doe eyes wide with sincerity.

The boy rubbed his neck again as he sucked in a long breath, finally looking away from the coin to look at the three others. Being so lost and confused like he was, the thought of being alone wasn't welcoming, let alone comforting since the last time he was alone, that terrifying ghostly white boy tried to kill him.

“Uh... Y-Yeah. I um... Yeah.” The boy said with a nod.

Haru smiled, “Great. It's always better to be in a group.”

“Well, we gotta call ya somethin', Boy.” Jirū said, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

The boy shrugged, “I don't have a name, or... maybe I just don't remember.” He said softly.

“I know! Why not Orenji? Ya know... 'cause of your orange hair.” Jirō said with a wide grin and a snap of his fingers.

“That's it! We'll call ya that. Pleasure to meet ya, Orenji.” Beamed Jirū.

That name. It seemed just as alien as everything else, but what else was new. It seemed all he was destined for was to feel like everything was alien, like nothing was familiar, or was anything he could attach to. He felt empty, but something about that name seemed just that. It felt familiar somehow, in someway, but he couldn't place it.

 _Orenji... Orenji... Orenji._ He repeated over and over in his head, falling deeper into thought the more he said it to himself. Each time, it gained a sense of familiarity, a sense of safety even, so he continued to repeat it, if at all to give him somewhere to plant his dirt covered feet.

_Orenji... Orenji... O-renji... O... Renji._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

There was only a couple more hours until dawn and Byakuya was feeling every minute of it. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was go back to his estate, as crowded as it was, climb back into his bed with his bride-to-be and go to sleep.

However, he would not be afforded that luxury, as he stood, still in surgical scrubs, in front of every Shinigami, every seated officer, every squad lieutenant and every captain of the Gotei 13, whom had filled the wide area out front of the Squad 1 barracks.

He had just finished regaling them all on what had happened to the boy and what he, as well as Ukitake and Unohana had to do. He told them what they were planning on doing, which was met with gasps and eyes wide with shock. At first, none wanted to believe it, but as they saw the exhaustion and the truth set in across the Captain of Squad 6's face, they realized what he was saying was true.

“We're going to search the entire Rukongai?” The Lieutenant of Squad 3 gasped, being Izuru Kira, a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright, ocean blue eyes.

“We must. It is the only way, Lieutenant Kira.” Byakuya said, slowly blowing out a breath to keep himself standing up straight.

“That is a massive feat, Captain. Are we even gonna be able to do this?” Asked the lieutenant of Squad 9; Shūhei Hisagi, whom was a lean built young man with shortly kept black hair and the sixty-nine tattooed just below his left eye.

“That is why it is all hands on deck. We must find Ichigo Kurosaki before the sun sets on the seventh day. Otherwise, we lose him forever.” Byakuya said evenly.

“Then what will you have us do, Captain?” Renji asked, standing with Rukia with his arm around her petite shoulders as she dried her eyes from crying.

“Squads 2, 3 and 4 will search North. Break off into teams of two and search everything. Start from both sides of the Rukongai and work your way inwards. We cannot afford to miss him because we focused our efforts solely on one end.” Byakuya said as he scanned the massive horde of Shinigami in front of him.

“Yes, Captain!” The three lieutenants of the indicated squads said in unison.

“Squads 5, 6 and 7, you will search East. Squads 8, 9 and 10, you will search South and Squads 11, 12 and 13 will search West.” Byakuya finished as he clasped his hands behind his back to help roll his tired shoulders back.

“Yes, Captain!” The rest of the lieutenants said.

“What of Squad 1, Captain Kuchiki?” Asked the Lieutenant of that very squad, Chōjirō Sasakibe, an older man whom was very prim and proper and wore a white drape over his shoulders.

“You will go to the Seireitei walls and keep watch there in case he arrives.” Byakuya said with just a glance to his side.

“Do you think he will?” Lieutenant Sasakibe asked.

“I think it's possible. We need to be prepared for any and all eventualities.” Byakuya said as he rolled out his neck.

“Then what if... what if-” Rukia tried, but her voice shook at the thought.

“Then it must be done. There is no other choice.” Byakuya said, knowing full well what she was referring to; They all did.

The room fell ultra quiet as all regarded each other, trying to figure out if this was all for real, or if someone was playing a joke on them. All wanted to believe that it was a joke, if it was, it wasn't funny and whomever was the mastermind behind it was going to extreme lengths to make it believable.

With a sigh, all reserved themselves that it was real; No other explanation was good enough to make the Captain of Squad 6 this determined simply to find someone that he may, or may not like.

“Squad 6! Pair off and head out!” Renji called out loudly enough for the entirety of Squad 6 to hear.

Placing a soft, but lingering kiss to Rukia's hair, Renji parted from her as Squad 6 turned to leave. They were soon followed by Squads 5 and 7 before the other lieutenants issued their commands.

“Squad 2! Head North!” Lieutenant Ōmaeda howled.

“Squad 3! Follow suit!” Lieutenant Izuru Kira sounded off.

“Squad 4! Group 2! Begin searching North! Group 1, return to the medical facility!” Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu called out.

“Squad 8! Set out immediately!” Lieutenant Nanao Ise ordered.

“Squad 9! Leave no stone unturned!” Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi boomed.

“Squad 10! Find him!” Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto barked.

“Squad 11! Let's... Find... Icchi!” Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi screamed with glee as if it was a game of Hide and Seek.

“Squad 12. Begin search grid patterns.” Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi said a bit softly, but all of Squad 12 still heard her.

When it came to the final squad, Squad 13's lieutenant remained silent as she dried her eyes one last time, but after only a moment, her brows set into a hard line and she stood up straight. Byakuya was proud.

“Squad 13! Find Ichigo!” Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki called out, pointing for the squad to turn and set off on their task.

As the squads left, the captains stood their ground and watched as their squads vacated the wide expanse. It was a sea of black as all left, stretching out in all directions to begin their desperate search, but now that he was no longer under the gazes of the mass of Shinigami, Byakuya finally allowed his posture to falter. He was exhausted.

“You should go home, Byakuya.” Ukitake said quietly as he came to stand next to him.

“I don't have time. I must prepare to head to the Royal Realm.” Byakuya said as he tightly gripped the meat of his shoulders with both hands.

“Upon which you should head home. Don't even think about taking off without saying goodbye to my Flower, or I will end you.” Ukitake smirked as he placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya huffed a weak smile, but it near instantly vanished, consumed by his tiredness, “I wouldn't dare. I think she'd be more upset than you would be.”

“Quite possibly. Go home... Get some rest. You're going to need it to get to the Royal Realm as fast as possible anyways.” Ukitake said, removing his hand.

Byakuya nodded and sighed, “Very well. What will you do?”

“Probably go to the medical facility and see the boy. See how progress is coming along.” Ukitake said as the other captains began to leave to follow their squads, save for Captain Kyōraku, whom came to stand with the pair.

“I'd like to come too, Jūshirō.” Kyōraku said, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

Ukitake just nodded.

“I bid you both a good night... well... as good as it can be.” Byakuya said.

He sighed heavily as he stepped away and started down the dark street with an uncharacteristic slump in his shoulders. He had stayed up for long hours before, but this time was different, as he hadn't realized just how much stress the whole situation had put him under. His whole body was tense, rigid from the willpower it had taken simply to keep himself together, if at all to provide some stable ground for those whom were grieving. The problem was, was that he too, was grieving.

He wanted to cry, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to release that grief high into the night sky. His chest hadn't stopped aching since hearing that first declaration from Orihime, how she screamed that Ichigo had been murdered and how her tears never stopped cascading from her eyes. He wanted to to feel normal, to not feel hurt, or pain, or despair. He wanted everything to return to normal, the kind of normal where Ichigo grated against his nerves and their banter was found humorous by others.

As he quietly opened the gate to his estate, he was met with silence. There was no one in sight as he closed the large wooden gate, with the sole exception being that of his bride-to-be.

Nyruki stepped from the room that had been given to their guests and closed the door without even a sound before walking the stone path to reach him. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him, and the moment she held him close, she could feel the exhaustion in his muscles.

“Oh, Byakuya. You need rest.” She said sweetly as his head dropped to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

“I can't, My Love. I hurt with the thought that he's missing.” Byakuya mumbled against her neck as his arms wound their way around her.

“Ssh-” she exhaled, caressing the nape of his neck, “I know you hurt. I do too, but you need rest. You're no good to anyone if you can't even think straight.” She whispered to him, letting her lips dance over his ear.

Byakuya's throat began to tighten as he held her closer, but his knees had reached the point where they refused to work. He slowly sank down to the stone path, bringing Nyruki with him where his willpower finally ran out and the tears came.

“He wasn't supposed to need protecting. He was supposed to be strong enough to withstand any of us. How could such a thing happen to him?” He softly cried into her neck, holding her as close and as tightly as physically possible.

“Ssh-... It's ok, Byakuya. Everything will be ok.” Nyruki whispered, gently rocking side to side as she comforted him.

“I want to believe you, My Love... I want to believe that we'll come through for that damn boy, as he has for us so many times before. I am desperate to repay the debt I owe him.” Byakuya said, slowing his sobs to subtle hops in his chest, which also slowed the small tears to a mere trickle.

“And you will, My Sweet. I have all the faith in the realms in you... So does everyone in that room. We all have faith in you, Byakuya.” Nyruki said softly, placing a tender kiss to the shell of his ear as she held him.

She was solely responsible for holding him together, keeping him from crumbling just like all the others. She gave him the strength he needed to muscle passed the tightening in his chest and throat, to climb back up and plant his feet on stable ground. She was his guiding light, his safe harbor, and the reason he was able to keep others strong. He loved this woman with ever fiber that remained and if it wasn't for her comfort, her support, he wouldn't be able to continue helping those whom need it.

“'Scuse me... Mister?” Came a soft, but rather timid voice.

Sucking in a harsh breath through his sniffled nose, Byakuya lifted his head from Nyruki's shoulder and unwound his arms from her, seeing a pair of small children only a few feet away. The two girls looked different from each other, as one had black hair and the other light brown. The girl with black hair held the other's hand, as she seemed to be staring blindly at the grass while she held the lifeless stuffed lion in her other arm.

“Yes?” Byakuya asked as he quickly dried his eyes on his scrub shirt.

“Yuzu says she can't see very well; that everything's blurry and fuzzy. Can you help her?” Karin asked, her eyes sad and bloodshot from her miserable evening.

Byakuya nodded, “Of course. Come here, Little One.” He said as he extended his arms.

Karin guided the partially blind Yuzu into Byakuya's arms, where he held her against one side of his hip as he stood.

“You're the same man who's going to help Onii-Chan aren't you.” Yuzu said softly as she fiddled with the lifeless stuffed lion, squinting her eyes to try and bring the man whom held her into focus.

“I am. You remember me.” Byakuya said, brushing aside a loose lock of the girl's hair behind her ear.

“Mmhmm. It's your voice. It's deep and familiar.” Yuzu said, blinking her eyes a few times in rapid succession.

Byakuya briefly smiled, “I remember you as well. You're Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu.” He added to help ease her since she was unable to see clearly.

Yuzu blindly nodded, “I am. I take care of the house while Onii-Chan and Dad work. I cook and clean and do the laundry. I took over after Mom died.”

“My mother passed when I was much younger as well, but I was not fortunate enough to have someone like you to assume such a role for me. Ichigo is lucky to have you both as sisters.” Byakuya said, finding that he had begun to sway from side to side as he glanced down at Karin, standing close by Nyruki's side.

Yuzu briefly smiled, “What's your name?” She asked softly.

“My name is Byakuya... Byakuya Kuchiki.” He said, gripping his forearm to help him support the girl's weight.

“Kuchiki? Like Rukia Kuchiki?” Yuzu asked with her blind eyes wide.

“Yes. I am her brother.” Byakuya said.

“But... I thought you said you didn't have anyone after your mother died.” Yuzu said softly.

“You are correct. I didn't. Rukia did not come into my life until much later. She is actually my adoptive sister.” Byakuya said.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Yuzu smiled, her grip on the lion tightening a bit as she curled the triangle main around a finger.

“There is no need for you to apologize, Little One. When asked, I always just say that Rukia is my sister.” Byakuya said with a light rap of his finger against her nose.

Yuzu lightly giggled, “Thank you for helping Onii-Chan, Byakuya.”

Before he could say anything else, Yuzu hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He hadn't been expecting it; a sudden embrace from a child that wasn't his. She was grateful for what he was trying to do, for trying to save her brother and it helped to ease the ache in his chest that had been there all night. He owed her a debt of gratitude.

“Hey... Hey, Little One. I believe I was going to help you see.” Byakuya said in just above a whisper as he smiled down at Nyruki whom was admiring his deft touch with children.

Yuzu sat up, but kept her hands on his shoulders, “Can you?”

“I can. I can tell you are spiritually aware, but not quite enough to see us clearly.” Byakuya said as he hovered his open palm over the girl's eyes.

Soon, a soft glow began to radiate from his hand the color of moonlight. It only stayed for a few moments before slowly dying out and he lowered his hand away from her now closed eyes.

“You can open them.” Byakuya said in just above a whisper.

Yuzu's big eyes began to flutter and open, blinking several times as her fuzzy vision began to clear. Each blink cleared away more and more of the haze until the man whom was holding her came into focus.

“Hi.” Yuzu smiled, clutching the stuffed lion a bit tighter from mild shyness.

“Hi... Is that better?” He smiled back, helping to ease the girl a bit more.

Yuzu nodded, “Mmhmm,” she hummed and began to look around, “Is this your house?” She asked.

“Yes. You are my guests... All of you.” Byakuya said, still softly smiling at the young girl.

Yuzu looked around the gardens, admiring the pond, the trees and the night sky above with the moon dipping low against the morning horizon. She only looked around for a few moments before her big dark brown eyes set onto the woman standing next to the man she knew as Byakuya.

“Who's this?” Yuzu asked, glancing to Byakuya for him to answer.

“This is Nyruki... She is soon to be my wife.” Byakuya said, smiling down at that very woman.

“Do you have kids?” Yuzu asked.

“No... Not yet.” Byakuya said, unable to stop the smile from spreading wider across his face.

“Oh... Well when you do, can I babysit?” Yuzu asked.

Byakuya airily laughed as he found himself hugging the girl back, glad to have the happy distraction from the night of sadness. He understood now why the Kurosaki family was able to stay together like they have, even after so much tragedy and death. It was because of this little girl, raised by a single father with the help of her older brother. She was the glue, the foundation, the support for the rest of them. She held them all up on her small shoulders, even her sister whom seemed to have a personality just as gruff as their brother's.

“If that is something you wish, then yes, you can, little Yuzu. Whenever that day may come,” he released his hold on her, “Now, let us get you both back to bed. You need your rest.” He said as he lowered a hand for Karin to take.

He and Nyruki escorted the children back to the room. Nyruki had given them one of the larger rooms and all of the group that had come with them from the World of the Living had fallen asleep. Their father lightly snored in the corner next to two empty bedrolls, while Urahara and Yoruichi were passed out on the other side. Tessai was propped against the wall with Jinta and Ururu leaned heavily into his side and Chad consumed the space in the other corner. Grimmjow and Neliel were curled into each other, while Uryū had propped himself up against the adjacent wall with Orihime asleep in his lap, leaning against him and seated between his legs. None had noticed the girls had gotten up, as they were just too tired.

With the quietest of footsteps, Byakuya lead the girls back to their bedrolls and knelt down to set Yuzu onto her feet. Both crawled into the beds and nuzzled down into the blankets, with Yuzu still clutching the stuffed lion and sending Byakuya one last, thankful smile that he couldn't help, but return.

The girls safely back in bed, Byakuya stood and left the room, stepping over Grimmjow's legs on his way to the door. He closed it as softly as possible before looking to Nyruki whom was sweetly smiling up at him.

“You are so wonderful with children.” She said, stepping in close to him and his warm, safe arms.

“A dream I have wished for, for many years.” Byakuya said, kissing the top of her head.

“You never know what the future holds, My Sweet.” Nyruki said, looking up at him.

“I look forward to finding out.” He said, gently placing his hand against her jaw.

Nyruki smiled, “Now, it's your turn to go to bed. You're just as tired as they are.”

Before he could argue, Nyruki clutched his hand and lead him back to their bedroom. He was tired, beyond the point of exhaustion. He wanted to sleep, to lay down and curl around her and let himself be whisked off into the unknown, if at all for a few fleeting hours to recharge. It was too much to think about what lay ahead, so instead of trying, he would think about one thing at a time and that was to get some sleep.

* * *

 

The night sky was just turning from the dark blue to the orange glow of the morning sun as it began to peak over the top of the far distant mountains. The air was chilly, leaving a layer of dew on the trees and grass that bordered the wide dirt road the wagon trotted down, but thanks to the red canvas covering that arced over the wagon, the four inside had been able to get some rest, save for one.

The boy whom the others had begun to call Orenji had stayed awake the entire time while the wagon traveled, lost in his own head that was having trouble formulating rational thoughts. Flashes of the ghostly boy kept blinking in and out of his mind and each time, he would jolt with a start with the thought that the ghostly boy was trying to appear again. His only solace was that the ghostly boy's voice hadn't returned.

The steady and rhythmic clop of the two horses pulling the wagon helped to keep him from falling too deeply into his own head, which was uncharted territory for him. He didn't want to take on the task of mapping it out, but one, singular thought kept beckoning for him like a distant light in the dark.

 _Ren... ji. Why do I know that name? It seems... familiar. Is that my name? Am I Renji?... Is that ghostly boy's name Renji? I wish I knew whose name that was._ He thought, staring down at his hand that still clutched the coin. He had been repeating that name over and over again as if the next time he said it, his mind would suddenly know, but that never came. All his thinking was starting to give him a headache, but luckily, the wagon ground to a halt.

“Hey... Wake up. We're here.” Said the stranger from the front of the wagon.

The others began to stir from their sleep and looked around with their sleep still in their eyes. Haru rubbed hers while Jirū and Jirō both yawned wide, all three having simply curled into a mass on the floor to help keep each other warm against the chill of the night.

While they woke up, the back of the wagon opened with a sweep of the stranger's hand.

“Come on... I've got more territory to patrol. This is District 64. Head East and I wish you luck. There should be a small village not far from here.” The stranger said a bit blandly.

The boy was the first to move as he climbed out of the wagon, closely followed by Haru and the twins. The ground was cold against their bare feet, and with the crisp in the air, their skin pimpled from the chill.

“It's so chilly.” Haru shivered as she hugged herself, tightening her robe to help keep her warm.

Jirō wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, “We should start trekkin' to try and find a place to settle down at. Hopefully we find a place before winter sets in.” He said as the wagon began to pull way.

The boy nodded, “Yeah”

“I guess we should just start wanderin' and see if we can find that village.” Jirū said, crossing his arms against the chill.

The boy followed suit and crossed his arms, stuffing his hands beneath them with the hopes of keeping them warm.

“The sooner we start, the warmer we'll get.” The boy said, blowing out a chilled breath that was foggy.

“Good thinking, Orenji. Let's get to steppin'.” Jirō said as he started to walk along the side of the dirt road.

The boy had been right for the most part, as the more they walked, the mildly warmer they felt. The only exception was that of their feet, which were bare and filthy. The tiny stones beneath them continued to jab into their skin, sometimes making them skip a step if at all to prevent them from falling to the cold ground.

As they walked, the sun rose in the sky, and the unfiltered warmth was a welcomed reprieve from the chill of the Autumn morning. They skirted around the tight grouping of trees that edged the dirt road, if at all to stay in the sunlight, but the gentle trickle of running water soon drew them in.

They hadn't realized it until they had heard the water, but they were all terribly thirsty. They're tongues were too dry to speak and their throats felt like they had swallowed sand, so when the small lake with an equally small stream running into it came into view, they rushed for it.

All dropped to their knees as they cupped handfuls of the cool water into their mouths. Each drink was the most refreshing thing he had felt since waking up in the dead of night, as each handful he slurped down helped to keep his stomach at bay. It had growled a couple of times while the wagon brought them here, but the others had been asleep and hadn't heard it. For that, he was thankful, that was until his stomach erupted with a growl loud enough to sound over the hissing of hurried slurps.

“Was that you, Orenji?” Asked Jirō, his hand stopped halfway to bringing another drink to his mouth.

The boy's eyes were wide, “Uh... Yeah.”

“You have spiritual power?” Haru asked, sitting back on her heels as she dabbed her lips dry on the collar of her robe.

“I... I guess. Is that why I'm hungry?” The boy asked, swiping his mouth across his sleeve.

“Yeah. How long has it been since you've eaten?” Jirū asked as he plopped down to sit at the ponds edge.

The boy shrugged, “I don't know. Not since waking up in that town.”

“What town?” Haru asked softly.

“I don't know. Just some town. It looked a lot different than that other one I was heading towards. There were paved streets and street lamps and such.” The boy said.

“Sounds interestin'. Where you heading for the Seireitei when you were found?” Jirō asked as he plucked a tall reed to play with it.

“Is that what that city was?” The boy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Haru nodded, “Yes. It's where the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 live.”

“Oh.” The boy just said.

“Were you headed there hoping to join up?” Asked Jirū as he laid down to let himself be bathed in the sun's rays.

The boy shook his head, “I... I don't know. After I got sent here, I just started walking. I haven't been able to think clearly since waking up.”

“I'd imagine not. Not knowin' your own name n' such. That's gotta be rough, Orenji.” Said Jirō.

“Yeah.” The boy breathed.

The four of them fell silent as a group of birds nearby chirped at the morning, flying and playing until they scattered from the tops of the trees in a swarming flock.

The sudden burst of flight drew their attention, where all four sets of eyes set on a small hutch that was tucked away in the trees, with a bamboo dock that stretched out to the ponds edge. It was a small hovel, but it was a roof and four walls. If the disrepair of the small cottage was any indication, it was empty, as there were several holes that were broken through the walls and the small window that faced the pond was broken. Long vines had grown down over the cottage, camouflaging it against the surrounding trees and if it hadn't been for the birds, they never would have seen it.

“Would ya look at that. Care to go check it out?” Jirū asked with a crooked grin as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

The other three stood and followed the twin around the pond's edge until they reached the trees, focusing in on the cottage so they didn't lose sight of it as they stepped over roots and pushed aside low hanging branches.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the cottage, and once they had, they realized it was settled in a small clearing that was shrouded by the canopy above. The twins began to search around the cottage, inspecting its structure and the roof for any less than obvious leaks. Haru and the boy went to the door, which was held closed by the growing vines that were easily torn away, being tossed aside until the door creaked open.

The inside of the cottage was dark, with vines puncturing through the roof and climbing in through the window. The floor was covered in woven grass mats, but they were old and musky, having been gnawed on by small woodland creatures throughout time. Overall, the cottage was in disrepair, but very much could be fixed.

“It doesn't look like anyone lives here.” Haru said as she picked up one of the woven mats to inspect its quality.

“Not anymore at least. It's been abandoned for awhile by the looks of it.” The boy said as he picked up another mat, that was covered in mildew and had several large holes chewed through it.

“We can fix this! It'll take some work, but between Jirū and I, the structural stuff'll be taken care of faster than a hare can skip!” Jirō grinned wide as he poked his head down through one of the holes in the roof.

The boy arced a brow, “You're weird, Jirō.” He huffed a crooked grin.

“Look who's talking, Orenji! Don't even know your name so some random guy has to do it. I ain't your daddy!” Jirō growled playfully as his head popped back out of the roof.

“No shit! If I looked like you, I'd relish in the fact that I can't remember anything!” The boy shouted up through the hole, only to be met with a pair of loud barks of laughter.

The boy offered his own laughter for the briefest of moments, before he looked back down to Haru whom was softly chuckling herself at the wise crack.

“I guess we should get started.” The boy said with a half shrug, before stepping out of the cottage to begin the effort of repairing their new little hovel.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

The chill of the morning had given way to a modest warmth that beamed in through the closed door of the master bedroom. The room itself was at the perfect temperature, where Nyruki could have the thick covers up to her chin and be cocooned in pod of warmth that was neither too hot, nor too cold. It was because of this that Nyruki refused to get up.

That was until she noticed that she was the only one in the bed.

She shot up bolt upright with wide golden eyes, furiously looking around the bedroom with the hopes of learning of her lover and future husband's location. The bathroom door was open, but no sound came out and his captain's haori was missing from the free standing rack next to the open closet. It made her think that, perhaps, he had left without saying goodbye.

She sprang from the bed and quickly dressed in her usual Shihakushō with shortened sleeves. The black bandaging still wrapped her modest chest, and her neck was still wrapped with the black collar that aided in the restraining of her spiritual pressure. She threw her hair up in her usual high ponytail that she wore whenever Byakuya wasn't available to braid it, before she slipped her Zanpakutō, Kibōyūwaku, into her obi sash.

Dressed in record time, she stepped from the bedroom and looked about the gardens in search for Byakuya, but the garden was completely void of others. Only a few birds that were too stubborn to leave for the coming winter chirped in the trees that were nearly devoid of any of their leaves. Even the fish in the pond were quiet and reserving themselves to staying below the surface.

Nyruki's shoulders slumped as she began to think that he had left for the Royal Realm before she had awoken, and she returned to the bedroom to see if he left a note. She looked on his pillow, nothing. She looked on his nightstand before looking on hers; again, there was nothing. She looked in the bathroom just out of the hopes of finding a small note, but there too, was nothing.

She frowned as she stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door softly before she walked the long porch on her way to the kitchen. She wanted a cup of morning tea, despite it being well into the morning hours. She hadn't planned on sleeping so late, but all had had a trying night and she couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to get up.

However, as she rounded the corner to enter the estate and go to the kitchen, the very man she had been hoping to find stood in the middle of the hallway, talking with his attendant whom had turned clan elder.

“And you're positive about this?” Byakuya asked, but his tone was disconcerting as he loosely crossed his arms and rested his chin on his knuckles.

“I am, My Lord. In order to restore the boy's life, you will need the Blood of a Fate.” Said the elder with large, saddened eyes.

Byakuya placed his hands low on his hips and hung his head, “I was hoping I was only going to need the Soul King's permission. If that had been the case, I could have sent a simple message requesting that the boy's Chain of Fate be restored.”

“I'm afraid not, My Lord. The texts were quite clear. You will need to go seek audience with the Soul King and make the request in person.” The elder said.

“Then I must depart immediately. There is no time to waste.” Byakuya said as he began to pace.

“If I may make a suggestion, My Lord.” Said the elder with a shallow bow.

“That would be why I appointed you as head of the clan elders council and advisor.” Byakuya said, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

“I would suggest you ride, My Lord. I can have the best steed prepared for your immediate departure. If you flew, by the time you reached the Dejan'Ra, you would be too exhausted to even stand. You need all your wits about you for when you confront the Soul King.” The elder said, following Byakuya's slow pacing.

Byakuya lightly sighed, “I am aware, but it would be a two days hard ride if I took a steed. Flying would afford me a grace period should my time with the Soul King take longer than anticipated.” He pressed his fingers into his forehead as he continued to pace and think.

“And I agree, My Lord. However, the concentration and energy needed to maintain your Hakuteiken for long periods of time would be immense. I fear that would be far more detrimental to your task then spending an extra day traveling.” The elder said.

“Two days there, two days back, with a day in the middle to speak with the Soul King. That does not leave a lot of room to dawdle.” Byakuya said with a heavy sigh.

“And you have six days left, My Lord.” The elder said simply.

Again, Byakuya sighed heavily as he gripped both sides of his neck and stared up at the ceiling, “Perhaps you have a point. Prepare the fastest steed.”

“Very well, My Lord, but if I may make another suggestion?” The elder cracked a lopsided smile.

Byakuya simply shifted his gaze to the side and waited for the man to speak.

“Take the horse with the most endurance. He will be able to run longer at a steady speed, therefore, you will get there in better time than if you took the fastest of our horses.” Said the elder.

Byakuya huffed a weak smile, “Again, you make a point. See it through and have the horse meet me at the Northern gate. I'll depart here as soon as I say goodbye to Nyruki.”

“Very well, My Lord. Give Lady Nyruki my best.” The elder bowed.

“You just did.” Nyruki voiced up from the corner, having crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Byakuya immediately halted his pacing to wheel around, setting his silver eyes on her that grew a small smile across his lips. The mere sight of her eased the tension of what he faced, and it afforded him a small place upon which to catch his breath before the quickly approaching journey.

Nyruki pushed off the wall and walked up to Byakuya, exhaling a sigh of relief that he hadn't left yet. His arms wrapped around her and held her close as a hand threaded into the lengths of her hair along the nape of her neck, where he tilted her head up enough for him to capture her lips.

The kiss was only a mere peck, but it was no matter, as he still loved the taste of her in any form. It helped to settle his mind so he could focus on what was coming.

“I thought you left without saying goodbye.” Nyruki said softly as she parted their gentle kiss.

“I would never dare such a thing. I fear very little, but your wrath is the very thing I fear most.” Byakuya said, resting a hand along the side of her neck and jaw.

Nyruki lowly chuckled, “I don't think I could actually be mad at you.”

“That eases my mind, My Love.” He smiled down at her before turning his gaze to the clan elder, “I will meet at the Northern gate.”

The elder bowed, “Understood, My Lord. I will have Kurohidzume* prepared immediately.”

As the elder left, Byakuya allowed himself a moment with his beloved before the coming journey. He didn't want to part from her, and if he could, he would bring her with, but he needed to travel alone in order to traverse the distance in the least amount of time. There just simply wasn't time to waste.

“I'm sure you heard.” He said lowly as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I did. What's the Blood of a Fate?” Nyruki asked, resting her hands on his chest, over his heart.

“Just that... The Unmeinoken* is wielded by the Fates. When it comes time for one's chain to be severed, it is those Fates that bring the blade down. In order to reverse that, the blood of those Fates is needed. The only way to acquire it, is to confront the Soul King and make the request directly.” Byakuya explained as he clutched her hand and began to walk with her down the hall.

“That's within your power?” Nyruki asked.

“No... I am overextending my reach as clan head. My hopes rest in that the Kuchiki clan has earned a favor for our eons of work with the keeping of Soul Society history.” Byakuya said as he released a slow exhale.

“I see. What're your chances?” Nyruki asked as she clung to his arm.

“If I knew, it would help settle my mind.” Byakuya said as he reached across his chest to softly brush the pads of his fingers across her cheek.

“Is there anything I can do?” Nyruki asked.

Byakuya lightly smiled, “If you could, I would welcome it. But as this is my task to undertake, I need you here to maintain the estate.”

Nyruki's brows furrowed, “What?”

“You're the lady of the house. It falls to you in my absence. All you have to do is listen to the elders, the head of which is a wise man and will not lead you astray.” He said softly as he leaned down enough to place another kiss.

Nyruki blew out a nervous breath once his lips lifted from hers, “Alright.”

“I have faith in you, My Love.” He said softly as he guided them out of the front gate of the estate.

“And I you, My Sweet. I hope your journey is fruitful.” She said as they walked.

They walked in relative silence, hand in hand, towards the Northern gate of the Seireitei. It was entirely abandoned, as the whole of the Gotei 13 were out searching every corner, every hovel, every inch of every district of the Rukongai. Nothing had come back yet about whether anyone had been able to get a lead on where the boy could be, which meant, he was still lost.

The Northern gate came into view, flanked by a pair of guards that were dwarfed by the sheer size of the heavy lift gate, and even more so by the gigantic elite standing right in front of it.

“Good morning, Captain Kuchiki!” The guards barked in unison as the elite simply stood statue still and glowered down at them.

“Good morning.” Byakuya said as he slipped his hand free from Nyruki's that she allowed without an ounce of resistance.

It was clear that his horse had not arrived yet, but not even a minute passed before distant clops sounded against the stone of the ground. They were heavy, firm as they planted themselves and the air was pierced by the sharp whinny of an animal with an attitude. Deep, guttural huffs of air blew from wide, flared nostrils and as the animal they were waiting for drew closer, lead by its white reigns, Nyruki got her first sight of the massive beast.

The steed that had been called Kurohidzume, was a giant horse, standing nearly two feet taller at the withers than the stablehand leading the horse towards them. It was entirely black with thick legs that coursed with muscle, riddled with lines of veins that pumped firm with blood. Its hooves were crowned with light feathering that flowed in the soft breeze and its mane fell to its broad chest with slight waves. Its tail swished from side to side, trailing all the way to the ground with several long braids that had been woven into the fray, if at all to keep it from getting too knotted.

If the horse's beauty wasn't enough, then its attitude was even more so. The horse huffed angrily, prancing and tugging against the reigns to be allowed to roam on its own. It tossed its head and whinnied loudly, grunting with more huffs of air through its wide nostrils. The horse was rearing to go and its attitude only got worse as it set its black eyes on its master.

“Easy, Kuro... Calm yourself.” Byakuya said evenly as he stepped up to the giant beast and placed his hand on its long nose.

The horse huffed once more as it eased its prancing, instead, stomping a large hoof into the stone to paw at the ground.

“Ssh-... Good boy. It's been a long time, old friend.” Byakuya said softly as he pet the large head of the beast, running his hand up and down its nose.

“That is a hell of a horse.” Nyruki gaped, feeling rather tiny next to the animal that weighed no less than 1,500 pounds.

“A pastime I haven't partaken in for longer than I would care to admit. There's something freeing when riding a beast such as this.” Byakuya said calmly as he offered his hand out towards Nyruki.

She placed her hand in his and let him guide her to the horse's head, where the beast tossed it again and huffed with a grunt. He calmed almost immediately when Byakuya gently placed her hand on his nose, and to her surprise, it was as soft as silk. The steed pressed his giant nose further into her hand and flared his nostrils as he continued to huff, digging his hoof into the stone that rippled the beast's muscle even more as he shifted his weight from leg to leg.

“Cool.” Nyruki exhaled as she removed her hand from the horse's nose.

Byakuya smiled softly at her, “Perhaps another date is forthcoming where we will go for a ride.”

Nyruki's smile broadened, “I'd like that.”

Byakuya allowed himself another short lived kiss before he took the reigns from the stablehand and hiked a leg up into the awaiting stirrup. He tightly gripped a fistful of the horse's mane as he hoisted himself up and as if he was vaulting over an obstacle, he swung his other leg over the black and gold studded saddle and sat down atop the large beast.

“Ride hard, My Love.” Nyruki said, looking up at him as her smile died.

“If the boy is found, help him remember who he is and hope I return in time.” Byakuya said, leaning over far enough to flight his finger tips under her chin.

“I will... I have an idea, but I need to converse with Kibōyūwaku first.” She said, resting a hand on his leg.

“Then do. Do whatever it takes to give the boy the best chance.” Byakuya said as he sat up.

“Of course... I love you.” She said.

“And I you,” he turned his gaze ahead, “Open the gate!”

The gigantic elite grunted as he turned around and jammed his hands into the bottom of the lift gate. His arms the size of tree trunks flexed hard with unbridled muscle as he began to lift, the metal and wood grinding against the slider frame on either side until the gate was lifted up to his waist where he stopped and held it.

With one final glance down at Nyruki, Byakuya snapped the reigns against the horse's neck with a sharp crack. The beast whinnied and rocked back on his hind legs, arcing his front with a shallow rear before those same, powerful and thick rear legs launched him forward into a full gallop. The heavy weight of the beast made the pounding of its hooves hitting the ground echo and sound like earthquakes, each one kicking up small puffs of dust from the ground the moment the stone ended and the dirt began and the horse was so fast, that it carried Byakuya far into the distance before the gate was even lowered.

With her lover out of sight and on his journey, Nyruki turned and resolved herself that in order to help Ichigo the best way she could, she needed to have a long chat with Kibōyūwaku.

 

* _Black Hoof_

_*Sword of Fate_

* * *

 

His stomach was roaring and it hadn't stopped. He was so hungry that he had resulted to munching on reeds that Haru had found for him, if at all to get his stomach to stop putting its two cents in. The reeds tasted disgusting, too earthy and too bitter to satisfy his hunger and as such, he had been chewing on them all afternoon.

Forcing another mushy clump down his throat, the boy mashed another bite as he helped Haru weave a new floor mat from the very same reeds he was munching on. It was nearly finished, and was big enough to cover most of the cottage's floor to only leave a small, half inch border around its edge. The twins, Jirū and Jirō were hard at work repairing the roof, having broken off branches from the surrounding trees and shaped them as best they could with sharp rocks they had found in a nearby rocky pit. Several of the holes had already been patched up, leaving only the largest hole to be repaired, being over the top of the still broken window.

With one, final knot that tied the mat together, Haru beamed as she stood and dusted herself off before bending down to grab a corner of the new mat. The boy stood and grabbed the other and both lugged the heavy mat into the cottage and set it down on the floor that Haru had swept with a leafy broken branch.

“There!” Haru smiled as she cleaned her hands on her robe and placed them on her hips.

“Not bad. Already looks better in here.” The boy sighed as he continued munching on the reed stalk.

“Now we just need a couple blankets!” Jirō boomed from the roof as he and his brother hoisted the thick mat they had woven up onto the roof to place over the hole.

“A reed blanket won't be very comfortable.” Haru nearly mumbled as she looked up to watch the twins settle the mat.

One of the twin's heads popped down to look through the broken window, upside down as he hung over the side of the roof.

“Then go to town and see what you can get.” Said Jirō, or Jirū, the boy couldn't tell unless they pointed it out.

“But we don't have any money. How're we supposed to afford anything?” Haru asked as she fidgeted with her cloth belt.

“Here! Take this!” Another twin shouted a bit too loudly from the door.

The boy turned in time to catch a weighted pouch without a flinch, catching it firmly in his hand as he continued to munch the reed stalk in his mouth.

“Whoa... Nice catch, Orenji.” The twin in the doorway grinned crookedly as he set his hands on his hips.

The boy stared at his hand with a crinkle in his brow, “H-How'd I do that?” He took the reed out of his mouth.

“That was pretty slick. Maybe you were some martial arts expert in a previous life!” The twin chuckled as he threw a weak punch that only made contact with air.

“Yeah... Maybe,” The boy mumbled as he opened the pouch to see a small collection of silver coins, “Money? Where'd you get this?” He asked, looking up from the pouch.

The twin grinned, “Snatched it from that guy who brought us here. Figured it would do us more good than him.”

“You robbed him? All he did was bring us here... which one are you?” The boy glared.

“Jirū.” He crossed his arms and arced a brow.

“He didn't do anything wrong, Jirū.” The boy said.

“No, you're right. He didn't, but we sure needed a little step up to plant our feet. Use it to see what you guys can pick up in that little town just over the hill.” Jirū said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Haru took the pouch from the boy's hands, “I guess we can use it. I mean, some blankets and some food for you, Orenji, would be a good idea.”

“I don't know. It just seems kinda... wrong.” The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look, Orenji... I didn't do it to be mean to the poor sap, I did it to help us survive. What's wrong with that?” Jirū shrugged.

“I guess,” he sighed, “I'll go with you, Haru.”

The boy and Haru squeezed passed Jirū whom still stood in the doorway and started towards the small hill that wasn't very far away. The sun was high overhead and it had managed to warm the day to a comfortable degree. The dew had long since gone and luckily for them both, the dirt had warmed so not to make their bare feet numb.

Haru clutched the coin purse to her chest, but her eyes were a bit saddened as they walked. The boy could see she was troubled by the fact that they were heading to spend the stolen money, but there was little they could do about it. The stranger was long gone.

“As much as I'm not a fan of it, Jirū has a point. We'd freeze if we don't have a way to stay warm.” The boy said, hopping over a sharp rock that stuck out from the ground.

“I know. I just wish there was another way.” Haru said lowly.

The boy lightly sighed before his bare foot came down on another sharp rock that instantly send a sharp pain soaring up his leg. His weight dropped to prevent the rock from puncturing his skin, and it sent him down to the ground in a small cloud of dust.

“Ow! Dammit!” The boy hissed as he sat down and hoisted his foot up to take a look at it.

_“You idiot! What is it with you and falling on your ass?”_

The boy went stiff at the sudden voice, his eyes wide and shaking as he looked around, hoping with all hope that the ghostly boy wasn't there.

His hopes went unanswered.

The ghostly boy with yellow eyes against absolute black suddenly appeared and knelt down in front of him with a wide grin plastered across his face. The boy leaned back on his hands to try and put some distance between him and the ghostly boy, but the further he leaned back, the further forward the ghostly boy leaned.

 _“Typical teenage boy. All feet and no coordination. It's a wonder how you manage to fight the way you do.”_ The ghostly boy snickered.

“Huh? What do you want? Why do you keep bothering me?” The boy asked with his eyes frozen open.

_“It's my turn to be King. Give it up and I'll leave you alone.”_

“No... I won't give you anything. You tried to kill me!” The boy snapped, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

 _“You've tried to kill me plenty! It's only fair you stupid, good for nothing, lazy, son of a bitch! It's my body too and you up and went and got yourself killed!”_ The ghostly boy snarled as he pushed the boy hard in the shoulder.

The boy fell onto his back as the ghostly boy jumped up and came down on top of him, knelt just over his chest with a long, white finger painfully jabbed into his chest.

 _“You don't have much time left. Six more days and your spiritual pressure is gone. It's the only thing keeping me at bay, so all I have to do is wait and this-”_ he pressed his finger further into the boy's chest, _“will be gone forever.”_ His grin widened.

The boy winced hard as the other boy's finger pressed down hard over his heart, threatening to draw blood the further he jammed it down. The pain was steadily growing as the ache in his heart began to throb in time with each beat, pressing back against the boy's finger in an attempt to battle against it from sinking deeper. It was like a smoldering fire, but all too soon, the ghostly boy's finger broke through.

Blood immediately began to seep from the shallow wound, and the boy screamed, trying to scurry back from the boy hovering over him, but he couldn't wrest himself free. The ghostly boy had sat down completely on his chest as he continued to press down, sinking his finger deeper and deeper until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

“Stop!” The boy screamed as he squeezed his eyes closed.

His eyes shot open when another hand touched his shoulder, only to see that the ghostly boy was gone, having been replaced by Haru, whom was knelt beside him.

“Orenji! Are you ok?” She asked with clear worry across her face.

The boy bit back a groan of pain as he slammed his hand against his chest where the ghostly boy's finger had sunk down into his flesh. The wound was there, it was slowly bleeding and a few drops of blood seeped through his fingers, but Haru quickly tore a length of cloth from the bottom of her robe and pressed it to his chest.

“Are you ok, Orenji?” She asked again, pressing down a bit harder to stem the bleeding.

“I-I... I-I-” The boy's voice trailed off as he sat up and took over pressing the cloth to his chest.

“Orenji... Speak to me. Are you ok?” Haru asked for the third time.

The boy nodded, “I... think so. What happened?” He swallowed.

“You fell and landed on a sharp rock. It cut your chest a bit... See?” Haru said as she opened her palm.

The boy looked at the bloody rock in her hand before looking at his feet. The spot where the rock had been, a shallow divot, was peppered with blood from having fallen, but he was confused, unsure, of why he had dropped in the first place. The bottom of his foot still stung from stepping on a rock, but he didn't know where that stone was.

“How did I fall?” The boy asked, chancing a glance at the puncture in his chest that had slowed its bleeding.

Haru shrugged, “I don't know. One minute, we were talking and the next, you had fallen forward and landed on this rock. I was scared you were really hurt.”

“D-Did you see that boy?” He asked.

Haru shook her head, “What boy? There wasn't anyone.”

“You didn't see a ghostly looking kid with white hair, white skin and yellow eyes?” The boy asked, taking another look at his wound which had thankfully stopped bleeding.

“No. I'm sorry.” Haru said in just above a whisper, shaking her head.

“It... It must've been my imagination then. You know, from getting hurt with the rock.” He said as Haru helped him to stand.

“Probably. Are you gonna be ok?” Haru asked, keeping a hand on his arm in case he stumbled.

The boy nodded, “I... I think so. I just gotta be more careful where I walk, I guess.”

Haru huffed a smile, “Yeah. Come on, we aren't far from that village.”

The boy nodded as he finished caring for his wound by dabbing the bloodied cloth a couple more times before carefully wiping to rid his skin of the blood. His white robe was stained, but there was nothing he could do about it. It would have to wait until he and Haru returned to the cottage, so instead of worrying about it, they started walking again.

Just as Jirū had said, the small village was on the other side of the hill and it was a quaint little town, but was large enough to have shops. Several vendor stalls with cloth canopies were erected through the town square and a small crowd had gathered to enjoy the festivities. Food was cooking and wafting up into the air, being carried by the soft breeze straight into the boy's nose that made his eyes loll into the back of his head.

“I am so hungry.” The boy groaned as he gulped and stared at the small festival in the town.

“Come on. Lets see if we can get you something real to eat.” Haru said as she started for the town.

The boy followed and both closed in on the town where the scent of cooked chicken filled his nose. He went straight for the stall that was producing the smell and had done so, so fast, that Haru had to jog to keep up. By the time she had caught up, the boy had already snatched a whole chicken from the stall and was devouring it without even swallowing.

“I'm so sorry. How much for the chicken?” Haru asked as she opened the coin pouch to pull some coins.

“Ten Kan... Hungry kid.” The cook said as he stared at the boy whom was ripping long strips from the chicken with his teeth.

Haru quickly counted out the required amount and handed them to the cook, “Are you celebrating something?”

“Naw... Just a town get together to show and sell new goods and such. This is my new recipe. What you think, kid?” The cook asked as the boy tore another long strip of meat and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

“I think he likes it.” Haru chuckled.

The boy nodded as he chewed.

“Good.” The cook smiled.

“If I can ask, how come you're cooking so much? Are their Shinigami here?” Haru asked, clutching the pouch to her chest in both hands for safety.

The cook visibly stiffened, “There's some that patrol through here.” He said flatly as he turned a chicken over to cook the other side.

“I see... What other goods are there for sale?” Haru asked, shooting the boy a look as he ripped a leg from the chicken and took a huge bite out of it.

“You're free to check it out. You folks new around here?” The cook asked without looking up from his work.

Haru nodded, “Mmhmm. Just this morning. We're fixing up a small cottage just over the hill.”

“Oh? That old place by the pond?” The cook asked, this time glancing up at them.

“Yes. It looked empty so we started to settle there.” Haru said.

“It is. Place has been empty for... oh realms... 110, 120 years now? Quite awhile. I guess I'll say welcome.” The cook said as he returned to his work.

The boy devoured the chicken leg without even swallowing and tossed the bone aside before mashing down into the main body of the chicken. He tore away a massive chunk of the breast before even noticing that not only Haru was watching him singlehandedly devour the chicken, but a few others as well.

He pinched off the large chunk with his fingers and finished chewing his overly large mouthful.

“Sorry.” He said quietly before stuffing the rest of the chunk into his mouth.

“It's alright, kid. Eat up. Got yourself some spiritual pressure hmm?” The cook asked, again returning to his work.

The boy just nodded and continued eating.

“Why not head to the Seireitei? You look able bodied enough.” The cook said.

The boy shrugged, if at all to buy him time to finish chewing and swallow, “I'm still trying to get my bearings.”

“Makes sense. Something to consider for later I suppose.” The cook said as he accepted some more coin from another patron whom took a chicken.

Again, the boy nodded, but didn't make a sound other than his eating.

“Well, thank you, Sir. I appreciate letting us buy a chicken.” Haru said with a bow.

“Of course. Kan is Kan. Enjoy yourselves.”

Haru waved goodbye as she and the boy stepped away to explore a bit more of the small gathering. There were a couple more food stalls, but there was one that caught their eye. An older woman was selling knitted blankets of every color that were thick and certainly good ones to have for the coming winter. They were soft, edged with small tassels to give the blankets frilly edges and the smile that spread across Haru's face was wide and made the boy smile through his mouthful.

“Hello, Dear. Interested in a winter blanket?” The older woman asked sweetly as she smiled.

“They're very nice. How much are they?” Haru asked, still clutching the coin pouch.

“Ten a piece, my dear.” The woman said.

Haru smiled as she began to dig around in the pouch, but too soon, her smile vanished as she realized she didn't have enough.

“Oh no... I only have enough for three.” Haru said with a slump in her shoulders.

The boy finished what remained of his devoured meal and cleaned his mouth on his sleeve, “I'm sorry. If you didn't have to buy that chicken, you'd have enough.”

“No, no... It's ok, Orenji. You were hungry and needed to eat.” Haru sent him a reassuring smile.

The boy dried his mouth again, “Is there anything we can do to earn another one, Ma'am?”

“I can think of something.” Laughed a voice from behind Haru and the boy.

They turned around to see a group of five men, all grinning evilly at the pair with arms crossed. They all wore plain black Shihakushō with swords on their hips, but they were heavy set and not all like the other ones he had seen in the same garment. However, it was the one in front whom garnished most of their attention.

He was tall and fat, with a face full of a shaggy brown beard that reached down to his chest. His hair was nonexistent, as he was entirely bald and the only thing that broke up the shiny was a long healed scar that carved over his head from front to back. His arms were the size of his thighs and his eyes were angry, set hard into his head and shone the color of a swamp; Murky.

“Who're you guys?” The boy asked, furrowing his brows as he studied the men.

“They're the riffraff of this town. They bully and steal goods and things of value from everyone because they abuse their power as Shinigami.” Said the older woman selling the blankets, whom was cowering into herself.

“You have to pay for our protection, old lady. That's how this works.” Said the big man with a grunted laugh.

“What gives you the right to bully these people?” Asked the boy as he turned to fully face the men, half covering Haru with his own body.

“What gives you the right to stand up for them? They're maggots compared to us. We're Shinigami. They owe us.” The big man laughed.

“Owe you?” The boy scoffed.

“Look at this kid, Boss! He thinks he can take us!” One of the other Shinigami laughed.

“Is that so? Lets show him he can't... Get him!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The boy didn't know what he was doing. His body was acting on its own, moving on its own without him having to command it.

When the thug Shinigami had charged, he had smashed the first to smear him in the face with the chicken skeleton, dropping him straight to the ground before he turned his attention to the others. He leveled another with a powerful punch to the gut, burying his fist up to his wrists that sent the Shinigami flying into the center of the town square with a skidding halt and a plume of dust.

A third had rushed for him after that, but that one was dropped as well in the span of only a moment when he rocked forward and sent his leg straight up to pummel his heel into the Shinigami's nose. That one dropped in a heap with blood pouring from his now broken nose.

The fourth Shinigami leapt over the fallen others with his sword held high over his head, but the boy spun on his heel and swung his leg high with a spin kick. Again, his heel slammed into the Shinigami's temple so hard that a boney crack was heard, but no one within earshot knew whom it had come from. The unconscious Shinigami went sailing through the air, only to land on a handcart that was heavy with freshly picked flowers.

In only a few seconds, four of the five had been removed from the fray.

That only left the largest of the Shinigami, whom was three times the boy's size. His sword was drawn, but his sheer size made it appear like a child's toy, being far too small to be threatening at all. The boy wasn't scared and as such, he was squaring off against the large man in the middle of the town square with the entire town looking on in suspense.

“You're pretty good, kid! What's your name?” The large man asked, grinning wide with enthusiasm.

“Few friends of mine call me Orenji.” The boy said, never taking his eyes off the man as he slowly slid his right leg back, keeping his foot flat on the ground.

“Orenji?” The man scoffed, “I can understand why.” He grunted.

The boy's brows furrowed, “How about you pack up and leave these people alone. They're just trying to live and don't need you giving them shit.”

“Then who'll protect them? You? Ha!” The man barked a laugh.

“If I have to because all you're doing is extorting them. What, exactly, are you protecting them from?” The boy asked, balling his fists at his sides.

“Hollow, of course.” The man's grin grew.

“I think that's just your excuse. I think that's what you're telling these people so they don't resist.” The boy said, matching the man's grin with his own.

“So what? What're you gonna do about it?” The man's grin turned into a scowl.

“I think what I did to your buddies sounds like a good idea.” The boy said.

“You're welcome to try, Boy!”

The large man raised his sword and lunged for the boy, swinging down hard with the hopes of burying the blade into the boy's shoulder, but the boy wasn't there. He dodged to the right with a tight roll and popped up onto his feet where he crouched and spun, sweeping his leg beneath the man and taking his legs out from under him.

The man yelped as he dropped to the ground, dropping his sword onto the dirt as the boy stood above him, backlit by the sun that was high overhead.

“I tried... I won.” The boy said before raising his leg.

Before the man could make another move, the boy brought his foot down on the man's face, plowing it into the center of his nose that instantly broke. It only took one hit from the boy's powerful legs to knock the large man unconscious, leaving the boy the only one standing in the middle of the town square, surrounded by the villagers whom had begun to cheer.

“Orenji! Are you alright?” Haru asked as she ran up to him, hopping over the unconscious man at his feet.

The boy simply stood silent, slightly panting from the exertion of having to fight five armed men. His fists were still balled tight at his sides and his hair hung in front of his face, half shielding his eyes from view from the shorter woman. His muscles were still tense, and his heart painfully pumped in his chest, but Haru's sudden gasp drew him back from wherever he had gone.

With a quick shake of his head, the boy's hair swished out of his face as he glanced at Haru, whom was staring wide eyed at his chest. He followed her line of sight to the wound that the rock had caused, but instead of an angry, shallow puncture, there was nothing. There was only a freshly healed patch of skin that shone through the fabric of his torn white robe.

“What the... It's healed?” The boy lightly gasped as he pressed his fingers into his chest where the wound should have been.

“H-How... How did you do that?” Haru asked quietly as the villagers still cheered for the boy.

The boy shook his head, “I... I don't know. I just-” He stopped as he looked around at the cheering crowd.

“That was wonderful! Maybe those bums will leave us alone now! Thank you darlings! Here... Take these and make yourselves comfortable!” The older woman said as she walked up to them with four folded blankets in her arms.

Haru tried to resist the offering, but held her arms out as the older woman pushed the blankets into her grasp, smiling and stepping on the unconscious man the whole time.

“Oh, realms... I... We can't just accept these. Please, let us pay for most of them.” Haru said as her cheeks lightly blushed.

“Nonsense, child. You did us a service by showing those bastards a what for. Take these as a token of our gratitude.” The older woman said, still smiling as she refused to take the blankets back.

“Anytime you need something to eat, kid, you can come by my place. I'll gladly feed you.” The cook said as he walked up with a pair of freshly cooked chickens he had tied together with grass twine.

The boy was speechless as the cook hung the chickens in his hands, and others swarmed around him to say their thanks. Another vendor, being a small girl, walked up and offered them some thick robes and her mother gave them a bowl a fruits and vegetables. Their arms had been laden with supplies before they could refuse and before they knew it, Haru and the boy were returning to the small cottage with blankets, robes, food and supplies to help in the repairs, carried by a couple villagers whom pulled handcarts to help them carry all the items.

As they returned to the small cottage, the twins stood with eyes wide in disbelief as the villages unloaded the rebuilding supplies onto the ground next to the cottage, and Haru and the boy set down their armloads of blankets, robes and food next to the door.

The boy was still in shock, but all too soon, he was forced to speak, as much as he would have liked to try and think what had just transpired.

“What the hell is all this? What did you do?” One of the twins yelped with a big, wide smile as he began to look over the building supplies.

“Orenji beat up some punk Shinigami that were hassling the village! He was amazing! They never stood a chance against him!” Haru beamed as she hopped with her rising excitement now that her surprise was subsiding.

“No shit? Man, I wish I could've seen it!” The other twin whined.

“Those Shinigami didn't stand a chance! They charged for him and he just... he just... Pow! Got 'em all!” One of the villagers said as he tried to mimic the boy's movements.

“Look at you, Mr. Combat Specialist! You sure you ain't some secret agent Shinigami sent to spy on us?” A twin asked with a giggly smirk as he and his brother chuckled.

The boy shrugged, “I... I don't know. I just... I just reacted. My body just... did what it wanted.” He said as he picked up a large apple from the top of the fruits and vegetable basket.

“Well, let it happen, Orenji! This is great!” Another twin grinned.

The boy simply sat down and started to eat the apple, with a rolling thank you from his stomach the more he ate. He was having trouble remembering what had happened, how he moved and how he had managed to fend off five armed Shinigami whom were all easily twice his size. It was like his body had simply taken over, acted on its own without so much as a thought from him on what to do. He felt like he wasn't in control, or what little control he had was slipping away from his grasp.

_“You're welcome. I don't need you going and getting yourself killed again before I can take over. Try not to get your ass kicked before then, stupid.”_

The boy's brown eyes shot wide.

* * *

 

It was like trying to find a ghost in a field of ghosts, looking without so much as a clue on where to go, so no cottage, no hut, no shack was left unchecked. Progress was slow and as such, the entirety of the Gotei 13 had only managed to clear three districts.

Squads 5, 6, and 7 had gone East, guided by their Lieutenants. Each team of two had been given a photo of the boy they were looking for, but no one they asked seemed to know anything about him. None had seen anyone that even came close to looking like him, which left every team to search inch, by inch, by agonizing inch.

Renji and a couple others walked the streets of District 3, stopping to ask if anyone had seen the boy in the photo. None had, so with a saddened sigh and a whispered thank you, they continued on to the next.

“Go check in that shack and I'll go this way.” Renji ordered of the teams he was with.

The others just nodded as they stepped inside a dark shack, while Renji stopped a group of kids whom were playing in the street with a small colored sack ball.

“Hey... Have you guys seen this guy?” Renji asked, leaning down far enough to show the children the photo.

The kids swarmed around so all could take a look, and they giggled and snickered as they examined it. They pointed at the boy's orange hair and chuckled a bit more until a small boy, standing in the back of the group with short, shaggy black hair and green eyes spoke up.

“Are you a Shinigami?” The small boy asked a bit shyly as the others quieted down and looked at him.

Renji nodded, “Yes. So is he, but something terrible happened to him and we're trying to find him so we can help him.” He said as he knelt down to the children's level.

“What happened to him?” The small boy asked, fidgeting with the hem of his robe as he stepped into the group a bit closer.

Renji shook his head, “Someone hurt him really bad. He's in trouble and all we're trying to do is help him.”

“I saw him.”

Renji's eyes shot wide, “Where? Can you tell me?”

The small boy turned around and pointed to a ridge off in the distance. It was crowned with trees and high enough to bring the Seireitei into sight, albeit from a distance.

“There. He was leaning against a tree last night.” The small boy said, biting his fingernail.

“Tell me what you saw. I need to know everything.” Renji said as he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

The small boy turned back around to face him, still being a bit shy as he avoided eye contact, “I was up there last night looking for fireflies when I heard a strange noise. I snuck into the bushes and saw him sitting down, but his hands were around his throat. He was choking really bad until that coin giver woke him up.” The small boy said quietly.

Renji gulped, “Where did the coin giver take him? Do you know?”

However, the boy shook his head, “No. I ran away as soon as the coin giver woke him up because I was scarred.”

“Dammit.” Renji growled.

“Did I do something wrong?” The small boy asked as his eyes started to become glassy.

Renji instantly relaxed, “No... No no, you're fine. Thank you very much. You helped a lot.”

The small boy smiled and turned around in an instant, running away with the other boys close behind. Their giggles instantly erupted as they returned to their game, kicking the well used, small, bean filled sack between them to see how long they could keep it from touching the ground.

Renji offered a moment to watch the familiar game, but he knew he had to act without delay. He rose to his feet and rushed to find his group, telling them to continue searching while he ran a message. He flash stepped with as much speed as he could muster, sailing over the districts as if he were on wing.

He covered the distance back to the Seireitei in record time, and he blitzed passed the propped open gate without even so much as a hello to those of Squad 1 standing watch. He rushed through the streets until he eventually arrived at Squad 13, and headed straight for the Captain's office.

“Captain!” Renji blurted out as he burst through the door.

Ukitake and Nyruki both jumped from the sudden entrance, setting down their near spilt tea onto the table before standing.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Ukitake asked with a mild furrowing in his brow as he dried his lips.

“I've got a hit!” Renji yelped.

“What? Tell me!” Ukitake demanded.

Renji stepped into the office and pulled a map from his obi sash that he had folded to show District 3 of the Eastern Rukongai.

“I spoke with some kids here,” he pointed to the place on the map, “and one of 'em said he saw Ichigo here on this ridge.” Renji said with a mild pant in his words.

“That's outstanding!” Ukitake gasped.

“Not quite. He said Ichigo was choking himself until one of the Ticket Guardsman approached him. He said he was given a district coin and taken away.” Renji said as he put away the map.

“That means Ichigo's East!” Nyruki gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth.

“Exactly! Unfortunately, the kid doesn't know which district he was taken to, so that means we still have to search Districts 3 through 80.” Renji said.

“Any word from the 80th District yet?” Ukitake asked.

Renji shook his head, “No. The 80th is one of the largest districts of the Rukongai. The further out we go, the bigger the districts get, so those searching in the 80th won't have any news for awhile.”

“I'm aware, Renji. I'll send word immediately to focus all efforts in the search Eastward.” Ukitake said.

“Yes, Captain! Has Captain Kuchiki already left?” Renji asked, looking to Nyruki.

“Yes. He left a little bit ago.” She answered, crossing her arms.

“Which leaves me in charge.” Renji said lowly.

Nyruki simply nodded.

“Renji, go now. Continue searching East.” Ukitake ordered.

With a curt nod, Renji flash stepped away, leaving only Ukitake and Nyruki in the office once more, where they stood in the middle in a bit of shock. Their adrenaline had begun to course through their veins at the thought of picking up the boy's trail, and it caused Nyruki's foot to tap against the bamboo floor. It was yet another thing she had taking up space in her mind, right alongside the coming wedding, and what Renji had interrupted.

With a quick sigh, Ukitake finally came back into his own head and went back to the small table to sit.

“Now... What were you wanting to speak to me about, Flower?” He asked as he picked up his tea cup and dried the bottom from the few spills his jolt had caused.

Nyruki sighed, “It'll have to wait, Papa. I've gotta go meet with Captain Unohana soon.” She said, continuing to stand in the middle of the office with her arms crossed as she turned around to face him.

“Oh no you don't, Flower. Retsu isn't going to be upset if you spend an extra minute speaking with me... Now sit.” Ukitake said as he motioned to the empty chair.

Again, Nyruki sighed as her stomach waved with nerves. She decided it best not to argue with the man, so instead of trying, she returned to her seat and sat down.

“Now... What is it?” Ukitake asked quietly with a sip of tea.

“Well, it's a couple things.” Nyruki sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Then spit it out. You should know by now I don't bite.” Ukitake said kindly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nyruki nodded and sighed again, “Well... I wanted to ask if... if you'd be willing to walk me down the aisle at Byakuya's and I's wedding.”

Ukitake's lips instantly spread wide, “Of course I will! Oh, by the realms, Flower! You know I would have without you even having to ask!”

In an instant, Ukitake's arms wrapped around her as he placed a warm kiss to her hair. His comfort and embrace was welcomed, and it offered her a chance to sort through her thoughts and organize them for what she was about to say next.

“Even if... uh... Even if it's not just me you were walking down the aisle?” She cringed as she pulled away from his embrace.

Ukitakes brows instantly furrowed, “Pardon? I'm not sure I understand.”

Nyruki's cheeks instantly shaded themselves pink, “I uh... I haven't even told Byakuya yet.” She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

“Told him about-” His voice suddenly froze as his brain clicked.

Nyruki's cringe deepened, “Yeah... I might be. It's why I'm going to meet with Captain Unohana; To confirm if I am.”

Ukitake simply planted his elbows onto the table and plopped his head into his hands. His brain was short circuiting, as it seemed to be incapable of comprehending what he had just been told. The timing couldn't be worse, as they all were under enough stress as it was, and adding this on top of things threatened to topple the tower. It left him with only one option, and that was to try and support that weight.

Blowing out a long breath, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his thighs.

“You said you haven't told Byakuya yet?” He asked, still with his head lolled back.

“No, I haven't.” Nyruki said as she hung her head.

“Good. Don't. Sending him a message would only hinder his ability to concentrate on his task. He'll only be concerned about you and the baby.” Ukitake said as he finally looked forward and rested a comforting hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

“Hence why I haven't told him.” Nyruki nearly mumbled.

“Unfortunately, My Flower, it also means you and he will have to ramp up your timetable.” Ukitake said, taking his hand back.

“What do you mean?” Nyruki asked with a furrowing in her brow.

“A child of noble blood cannot be born outside of wedlock. Otherwise, they are ineligible to be declared as heirs. You and he will have to wed before you give birth, if in fact, you are.” Ukitake said as he released another sigh.

Nyruki groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Wonderful. Look at me... breaking all the noble rules.”

Ukitake cracked a lopsided smile, “Well, at least it's something you and Byakuya have in common then.”

Nyruki glared at him.

“Alright... I'm sorry. I was just kidding.” Ukitake put his hands up in defense.

Nyruki hung her head again, “I know, Papa. What am I gonna do? Byakuya isn't gonna be mad, is he?”

“Oh realms, Flower... He will be the furthest from upset. Byakuya has always wanted to be a father. You see how he is with children. He changes from a gargoyle into a genuine, feeling and caring person... It's weird.” Ukitake said, offering her a smile as he wrapped her up in another embrace.

Nyruki lowly chuckled as she held the man, “Yeah... He's pretty spectacular with kids. It just warmed by heart seeing him with Ichigo's sisters.”

“I imagine so. It would warm anyones heart.” Ukitake said softly.

Nyruki nodded, “So what do you think?” She released him and allowed him to sit up straight.

“Me? I think that goes without saying, Flower. Someone I deeply care about as a daughter is possibly having a baby. You're making me a grandfather without me having any biological children of my own. I fully plan on spoiling this child rotten and giving the poor thing back to you for you and Byakuya to deal with.” Ukitake airily laughed.

Nyruki started to laugh right along with him, as the mere thought of the man riling up her and Byakuya's child, simply to give the little thing back and claim no responsibility was a humorous mental image. It helped to ease her mind for a moment while she decided to file this little tidbit away for later in the back of her mind.

Ukitake could see her mulling things over in her head, as he hadn't spent over four years teaching and being there for Nyruki not to notice. He rose from his chair and clutched her hand, coaxing her to her feet so he could wrap her up in a warm embrace and lightly kiss the top of her head with ease.

“It'll be ok, Flower. I know things are a bit crazy right now, and this is just adding more into the fray, but you aren't alone in this. You have some time.” Ukitake said softly into her hair.

Nyruki sighed, “I know, Papa,” she pulled away from his embrace, “I'll just put it aside for now until this is over. I have a great noble house to maintain and a friend to save. Me possibly being pregnant is just gonna have to wait for a week.” She shrugged.

Ukitake nodded, “A week won't kill you, Flower. In the meantime, do not tell another soul of this. I don't want it inadvertently making its way to Byakuya.” He gently placed his hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

“I wasn't going to.”

* * *

 

Renji stood at the base of the Seiretei wall, leaning back against it with his arms crossed as he waited for the other lieutenants to arrive from his message. He was going to reassign all the squads so they would focus their efforts eastwards in the hopes of finding Ichigo, with most of the Gotei numbers out in the further districts since they were the largest. It was a viable plan and luckily, one that Rukia agreed with, whom was leaning against the wall next to him and close enough to brush her shoulder against his arm.

“What's taking them so long?” Rukia grumbled, staring off into oblivion through the stone ground.

“Some of 'em are out further. They'll be here soon.” Renji said quietly as he leaned over just enough to plant a quick kiss to the top of her head.

Rukia sighed as she leaned into him, “You think this'll work? Focusing all our efforts in one direction?”

“I have to believe in it. He's East. I know it, Rukia.” Renji said as he leaned back up straight and stared down at the ground.

“I don't doubt you. I just hope we find him in time.” Rukia said softly.

Renji scoffed, “We have to. We owe him that much... I owe him that much. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you.” He admitted as he shifted his gaze down to her.

Rukia smiled up at him, “Yeah... We haven't even had time to digest what happened. I'm starting to feel frantic.”

Renji sighed heavily as he stood from the wall and turned to face her, where he wrapped his arms around her and curled into an embrace since she was so much shorter than he. She barely came up to to his bottom of his pectorals, which afford him the ability to easily carry her whenever he wished. Sometimes, it was easier to simply pick her up for a hug instead of trying to shrink down to her, so that is exactly what he did.

He hoisted her minuscule amount of weight up into his arms as he held onto her, standing up straight and giving her the chance to wrap her arms around his neck. It was easier this way, and if he was honest, he wouldn't want it any other way.

“I need longer legs.” Rukia mumbled into his shoulder as she held him with her feet dangling a foot and a half off the ground.

“No you don't. If you did, I couldn't do this.” Renji said as he turned his head enough to bury his face in her neck length black hair.

Rukia softly chuckled, “That's true.”

“We'll find him, Rukia.” He said.

The other lieutenants began to arrive from wherever they were, flash stepping in from all directions as Renji put Rukia down. They all held photos in their hands that they slipped into their obi's as they walked up and surrounded the lieutenants of Squad 6 and 13.

“What's going on, Renji?” Shūhei Hisagi asked as he planted his hands on his hips.

“I've got a lead and it's a big one.” Renji said as he crossed his arms.

“You do?” Rangiku Matsumoto mildly reeled.

“Yeah... Ichigo's somewhere in the Eastern Rukongai. A kid said he saw him on a ridge in District 3 before a Ticket Guardsman picked him up.” Renji said with a light crinkle in the center of his brow.

“Where did the Ticket Guardsman take him?” Izuru Kira asked.

“Don't know. All we know is he's somewhere East.” Renji said a bit lowly.

“That narrows it down, but it's still a big effort to search all that.” Said Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he crossed his arms.

“I know. I want Squads 2, 3, 8, 9, 10 and 11 to head to the 80th and join Squads 5 and 7 in searching out there. Work your way inwards.” Renji said as he looked to each lieutenant of the squads he had just called out.

“What of Squad 4?” Asked the 3rd seat of Squad 4, Yasochika Iemura, a man of average height with greased back blonde hair and dark colored sunglasses over his eyes.

“Stick close just in case Captain Unohana needs you guys. You'll join Squads 6, 12 and 13 as we work our way outwards.” Renji said simply.

“Understood.” Iemura said with a curt nod.

“What do you want us to do if we find him?” Nanao Ise asked with her face set hard with determination.

“Same thing. Approach him carefully and if you aren't comfortable doing so, find someone who's spent more time with him like me, or Rukia.” Renji said as he released a sigh.

The lieutenants nodded and began to flash step away to direct their squads, leaving only Renji and Rukia where they stood. They stood in silence for a moment before Rukia simply smiled and rested her hand on his arm, earning his gaze for a moment, before she too vanished.

Alone as the sun crept into its afternoon descent, Renji was left with his only company being that of his thoughts. He wished he could just sniff the boy out, follow his trail from the ridge to wherever he had gone, but since he couldn't, he was left to comb the Rukongai bit, by bit, by bit.

“Where are you, Ichigo?”

* * *

 

The cottage was finished.

The vines had been ripped away and the structural damage had been repaired. The broken window had been hollowed out and had been covered with a new shutter that could be swung open. The inside had been cleaned and covered with a new woven mat, and four bed spaces had been prepared, complete with bedrolls.

The surrounding space around the cottage had also been cleaned up, having had the debris of time hauled away and swept to open the place up a bit and give the group a nice place to call home. The boy had even built a small fire ring outside with four places to sit, being stumps, around it and the dock had been repaired as well. Their work done, the four offered their small cottage a moment to admire their long day's work.

“Not too shabby guys... Not too shabby at all.” Jirō said, smiling crookedly as he crossed his arms.

“It looks so homey and warm.” Haru smiled with her hands clasped in front of her.

“A mighty fine place to rest our wings I think. We never would have gotten it done without the help of those villagers though. Whatever you did, Orenji, you did us a service.” Jirū said as he shot the boy a sidelong glance.

“Yeah... I'm glad it worked out.” The boy said with a bit of a mumble as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The other three looked over at the boy whom seemed to be lost inside his own head, as his brown eyes were blindly staring ahead, straight through their cottage.

“You alright, Orenji? You seem a bit... distracted.” Asked Jirō as he crossed his arms, making it impossible to tell the twins apart.

The boy released a heavy sigh as he finally blinked and looked away from the cottage.

“I'm fine. It's just been a weird day is all.” The boy sighed again as he went and sat down on one of the stumps around the fire ring.

“I bet. All lost and confused, only to get into a street fight with a bunch of thug Shinigami. What losers.” Jirū grumbled as he took a seat on another stump, this one across from the boy.

The boy scoffed, “Are all Shinigami like that?”

“Who knows. I ain't gonna worry about it though since you're around. You can just kick their asses.” Jirō grinned, sitting down next to his brother.

“I don't think I wanna join up with them if they're just assholes like that. I don't need that kind of bullshit right now.” The boy said, slowly shaking his head as he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

“Screw 'em, Orenji. You done right by us as far as I'm concerned.” Said Jirō grinning.

“Yeah.” The boy said quietly.

The sun continued to creep across the sky as the four of them settled in, with the twins starting a warm fire while the boy had himself a small meal from the donated food. They donned their gifted winter robes as the day began to cool, but the later the day got, the quieter the group became.

The twins retired for the night and shortly after, so did Haru, leaving only the boy sitting by the small fire. He watched the flames crackle over the coals as the sun dipped low, and with the surrounding trees shrouding their cottage, it had already gotten dark.

He tightened his thick robe around him as he scooted closer to the fire and stoked it with a stick, turning the coals before he dropped a couple more logs to keep the fire going. The orange glow helped to light the small grove, but casted long shadows against the trees that blacked out the beams of what sunlight remained.

Left with his own thoughts, the boy watched the sun vanish behind the horizon and the sky turn black, peppered with stars as a bright moon rose from the other side. He stared at it, how its beams of silver lit the pond, and how it seemed so familiar. He felt at peace until he looked across the fire to see that he wasn't alone.

With a start, the boy jumped back as his eyes studied the man across the fire. He was middle aged, with shoulder length dark wavy hair. His features were sharp, with a chin and jawline covered with dark stubble and his eyes were covered by sweeping glasses that prevented the boy from seeing their color. He was tall, lean and wore a ragged jacket that splayed out behind him and had a tall, ragged white collar.

“W-Who're you?” The boy asked as the middle aged man sat down across from him.

 _“Part of you.”_ The man said with a low voice that was also ragged.

“Part of me? Like that ghost kid?” The boy asked with a shallow gulp.

The man nodded, _“Yes.”_

“You aren't gonna try to kill me, are you?” The boy asked, furrowing his brows.

 _“No.”_ The man said simply.

“Do you know who I am?” The boy asked.

The man nodded once.

“Tell me... Please?” The boy asked, almost sounding desperate.

 _“I can't. Only you can remember who you are. I cannot tell you, as you are my master.”_ The man said.

“You don't remember either, do you.” The boy said.

 _“I do, but it is not my place to tell you. Simply telling you who you are will not restore who you are. You must discover that for yourself in order to believe it.”_ The man said, staring at the fire.

“I know I have to search for it, but I don't know where to start.” The boy said as he curled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still heavily covered in the winter robe.

 _“That, I can give you.”_ The man said.

“Where do I start? Where do I begin to find out who I am?” The boy asked.

_“Start with a name.”_

“What name?” The boy asked.

_“The one that has been troubling you.”_

The boy's eyes snapped wide, “Who is it? Who's Renji? Am I Renji?”

The man shook his head, _“No, but you know where to find your answer.”_

The boy shook his head, “No I don't. I can't think straight because of the ghost kid. He scares the shit out of me.” He hunkered down into the thick robe and looked away.

_“He is yours to control, but he is correct when he says that when the sun sets on the seventh day, he will take control.”_

“I don't have time then, do I.” The boy mumbled.

_“You do not. The name you seek is towards the setting sun.”_

With a sudden gust of cold wind, the boy cowered into the thick robe to shield his face, but when he looked up, the middle aged man was gone. He was alone once more before the small fire that cackled away and shrouded the sound of the cottage door opening.

“Orenji? Is everything alright?” Haru asked softly as she stepped out of the cottage, caped in her thick robe to help keep her warm.

The boy glanced over his shoulder as Haru stepped up to the fire and sat down next to him, picking up the stick to stoke the fire and rebuild the flames to cast some more orange light around them, keeping the dark shadows at bay.

“Y-Yeah... Why?” The boy asked, deciding it best not to speak of the middle aged man.

“Who were you talking to?” Haru asked softly, only loud enough to speak over the crackle of the flames.

“No one. Just thinking out loud.” The boy said quietly as he watched the fire glow.

“Oh.” Haru said.

The boy just shrugged.

“Something's still bothering you isn't it.” Haru said as she reached up and went to brush the boy's shaggy orange hair from his face.

At the sudden touch, the boy flinched, but the moment he realized that it was Haru whom had done so, he relaxed and went back to watching the fire.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” She said softly as she took her hand away, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

“It's ok. Just a bit jumpy I guess.” The boy mumbled.

“I understand. It must be hard not knowing who you are.” Haru said.

The boy nodded, “Yeah... I have so many questions, and no one to ask. I just wanna scream and hope someone answers.” He stared blindly into the fire.

Haru, for her part, just remained silent while the boy continued.

“I'm just so confused and... every time I try to think, I see... flashes of... something. It just makes me all that much more confused. I just wanna know who I am.” The boy said as his brown eyes shined with an overabundance of moisture that reflected the light from the flames.

Haru's eyes softened as she reached out and wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulders, where she brought him to her with his head resting against her shoulder. She could feel him begin to shutter with quiet sobs whose sounds couldn't be heard because of the fire, but she didn't need to hear to know the boy needed comfort. He was having a moment of weakness despite being strong.

The boy's eyes shed their tears as he leaned further into Haru's embrace, clutching a fistful of her winter robe as the tears came faster and faster. His chest hadn't stopped aching, not once since arriving to this place called Soul Society. He felt alone, abandoned to float adrift in the middle of the vastest ocean imaginable, and no amount of comfort was going to be enough to shine the light through the fog.

Instead of trying to put what few pieces he had together, he quietly cried into Haru's shoulder.

“Ssh-... It's alright, Orenji. It's ok.” Haru whispered as she reached across to lace her fingers through the boy's shaggy orange hair.

The boy sniffled hard as his grip on her robe tightened and his teeth clenched to keep the tightness in his throat at bay. He swallowed down his sobs, only to build on top of that very same tightness that served to make it difficult to breathe.

“I just wanna know who I am.” The boy whimpered, his voice cracking hard against the thickness in his throat.

“You're Orenji.” Haru whispered as she lightly rocked from side to side.

The boy shook his head, “No... I know that's not my name. It never was... I'm nameless.”

“No... No, not at all. You just need to find your place is all. You're always welcome here.” Haru said as she continued to comfort him.

“But I don't feel at home. Something tells me to go West, but I'm scared to. I don't know what's out there and I don't know if I wanna know what I'll find.” The boy said as his sobs eased.

Haru softly sighed as she loosened her hold, allowing him to sit up on his own as he dried his eyes on the sleeve of his thick robe. His eyes still glistened with tears, but their levels no longer threatened to overflow their banks as he finished drying his face and stared into the fire as if something was there.

Haru simply stayed silent to give the boy time to return to himself, but her desire to help him was strong, even if it meant seeing him go.

“What are you going to do?” She asked softly as she curled into herself to help stay warm.

The boy shrugged, “I don't know... That's the only thing I'm positive about is I don't know. I don't know my name... I don't know who I am... I just. Don't. Know.”

The fact that he didn't know didn't help to ease the constant ache in his heart, but at the same time, it did. Accepting that he didn't know was something he could find purchase on, something he could grasp in his trembling fingers to help keep him afloat. He didn't feel shame, or embarrassment that he didn't know. He felt relieved that he at least knew that. He may not know anything, about himself, or his own name, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

He had slept for nearly 24 hours. Not a once did he wake from his slumber after arriving in Soul Society, a place he hadn't been for over twenty years. It felt estranged, unfamiliar to him, not at all like home like it had felt back when he was a captain. This time it was different; He was there trying to find his son.

Isshin finally opened his eyes from his deep sleep that he had needed to recover from his grief, finding that he was the last to wake from those whom had followed the head of the Kuchiki clan back to Soul Society. Even his fraternal twin daughters were awake and not in their bedrolls next to him.

He sat up with a heavy sigh and braced himself back on his hands as he gave his muscles a minute to wake, but they felt heavy, weighted down with the thought that his son was still missing. He felt as if every limb was cast in iron, but it wasn't going to be enough to keep him down.

He groaned as he rose to his feet and took a minute to stretch the iron from his muscles. It helped to loosen him up before he went to the door and opened it.

The sudden rush of cool air from the Autumn day smacked him in the face like Karin had kicked her soccer ball, but it was refreshing, exhilarating to his grief stricken lungs. He stepped out into the warming sun that had dried the dew from the gardens that its rays could reach, leaving only the moisture that was still cast in shadow. It was clearly still morning, he just didn't know what day.

As he stepped out of the room and shut the door, Isshin's ears were met with distant chuckles and barks of laughter. He stepped out into the garden and followed the stone path around it to the wide swath of grass that was ringed with cherry trees that were nearly entirely bare of leaves. He stopped at the edge of the stones to watch as the source of those giggles and barks of laughter played with a soccer ball.

Karin was dribbling her ball flawlessly through the field as Grimmjow chased her, trying to wrest it from her foot's control. However, every time he thought he had it, Karin would sidekick and skirt the ball around his foot and continue on to the makeshift goal that was set up on the other side of the grassy field. She was quick for her small size, so much so that Grimmjow, whom stood 6'1 to her 4'5, had to genuinely sprint to keep up with her.

“Oi! Stop bein' so good!” Grimmjow laughed as he changed directions on a dime to chase Karin down as she charged for the goal.

“Never!” Karin guffawed as she kept the ball a full stride in front of her to give her feet a place to fall and continue pushing the ball along.

Grimmjow picked up the pace and bared down on Karin, but it was too late, as she gave the ball a solid slam to send it sailing towards the goal.

However, there was one factor that Karin hadn't taken into account, as Grimmjow used the Arrancar version of flash step to appear directly in front of the goal. Karin was still better.

A smug smirk crossed Karin's face as she skidded to a halt and crossed her arms, watching the ball spin heavily to the left. The sheer speed she had put on the ball made it arc in that direction, which sent it into the bottom left corner of the goal; Right passed Grimmjow.

“Four to three!” Karin grinned as Grimmjow stared at the ball in shock.

“How'd you do that?” Grimmjow asked, popping a brow as he swooped down and picked up the ball.

“Backspin.” Karin smirked as she dropped her arms and trotted up to the Arrancar.

“No shit. Show me how to do that.” Grimmjow said as he tossed her the ball.

Karin caught the ball and dropped it, firmly planting a foot on top of it to keep it from bouncing, “And give up my secrets? Never gonna happen. Ichi-Nii taught me that.”

“You're gonna make me figure it out on my own, huh?” Grimmjow smirked as he hopped from foot to foot to prepare for the next round.

“You can try, Pussy Cat.” Karin snickered.

“Oi! Who said you could call me that?” Grimmjow laughed.

“Ichi-Nii did!”

Karin kicked the ball and put it back into play as she skirted the ball around him and started for his goal once more. She was at full speed, keeping the ball ahead of her and out of reach of Grimmjow as he gave chase. He used his much taller height to his advantage as he stepped out his stride, drawing in close to his prey, but he hadn't counted on, that the much smaller Karin could change direction just as quick.

She tapped her toe on top of the ball and brought it to a screeching halt, causing Grimmjow to overshoot the ball, and her, entirely. He blitzed by it in less than a second as Karin changed its direction and used the outside of her foot to kick it away from him, putting a slower spin on it that arced the ball around him and continue towards the goal.

“You Kurosaki's are freakin' quick!” Grimmjow laughed out loud as he skidded and somewhat fell as he tried to change direction just as fast.

Karin caught back up to the ball and continued dribbling it across the grassy field, drawing in close again to the goal where she brought her foot back in preparation to kick.

However, this time, the Arrancar had caught on to her tricks.

With another spurt of blinding speed, Grimmjow appeared in front of the goal as her foot came down, smashing the top of her foot hard into the ball and shooting forward like it had been fired from a cannon. She had kicked the ball so hard in fact, that it had deformed into an oval as it went sailing for him and he prepared to catch it by widening his stance and readying his hands.

He was not prepared.

The soccer ball plowed into his gut with the same force as if he had been battling Ichigo, blasting him backwards into the goal. He skidded on his backside along the grass until he rolled backwards and tumbled to a halt, just before ramming into a cherry tree that would have dropped what leaves remained on top of his head.

“Ow-” Grimmjow groaned as he simply lay on his back with the soccer ball still sitting on his stomach.

Karin came trotting up to the downed Arrancar and plopped down next to him on her knees, grinning from ear to ear.

“I win. Five to three.” Karin chimed as she reached for the ball and plucked it off his stomach, over his Hollow hole.

“And here I thought a Getsuga Tenshō hurt like a Mac truck.” Grimmjow groaned as he rolled onto his side and pushed himself to sit up.

“Is that where you got that scar?” Karin asked as she motioned with her head to the long, dark scar that stretched from his collarbone to his Hollow hole across his torso.

Grimmjow nodded, “Yeah... Back when Ich and I didn't get along too well.” He rested a hand over his Hollow hole where the soccer ball had left behind a reddening mark.

Karin's smile began to fade, “How come you and Ichi-Nii didn't get along?” She set the ball down on the grass next to her.

Grimmjow shrugged as he sat down cross legged, “I hadn't figured out yet that my boss was a lunatic.” He scoffed.

“Ichi-Nii beat it into you didn't he.” Karin chuckled.

Grimmjow laughed and nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah... He's good at that.”

Karin nodded, but her smile finally vanished altogether. She sunk down into her shoulders and stared at the grass until Grimmjow's knuckle rapped against her chin and made her look back up.

“Hey... Don't count your brother out just yet.” Grimmjow said as he rested a forearm on his knee.

“I'm not. I just worry about him. He's all alone out there, wherever he is.” Karin said lowly as her large eyes saddened.

“I've been lost before too. I still would be if it wasn't for him.” Grimmjow said softly as the pair were cast in a large shadow.

Both Karin and Grimmjow looked up to see Isshin standing over them with his thick arms crossed and his shorter black hair going every which direction. He sat down next to his daughter and slouched with a heavy sigh, as his legs still felt as if they had been dipped in lead.

“Nice work there, Karin. You gave it to him good.” He said, plopping his large hand down on top of Karin's head.

“Thanks. It wasn't too hard.” Karin softly smirked.

“Oi! I didn't suck that bad!” Grimmjow scowled as he planted his clawed hands onto his knees.

“You really did. Your finesse is terrible.” Karin's smile began to return.

“I'm the aspect of destruction! Where in that job title does it say finesse?” Grimmjow tried not to laugh, but it happened anyways as he poked Karin's shoulder.

“She gets it from her mother, because it certainly isn't from me.” Isshin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Naw, dude. I've seen you... You have about the same kind of finesse as a semi tumbling down a cliff.” Grimmjow and Karin both chuckled.

Isshin playfully glared, “Yeah... Tis a trait of the Shiba.”

“So is that hair.” Karin continued to chuckle.

Isshin cackled as he rubbed a hand back and forth over his hair in an attempt to fix it.

“Yup... I'm 100% Shiba, through and through.” Isshin sighed as he dropped his arm into his lap.

“I heard that... The Old Man called you Shiba. I thought your last name was Kurosaki?” Grimmjow asked, arcing a brow.

“It is. I took Masaki's name when we got married.” Isshin said quietly.

“That's backwards.” Karin said.

Isshin nodded, “It is, but I was trying to protect Mom and us, so I took her name. If we had been Shiba, there might've been people who would come after us.”

“The Shiba hated?” Grimmjow asked.

Isshin shook his head, “No... We just don't have the status we used to. I didn't want my kids to get messed up in house garbage because the clan fell from grace.”

“How come the Shiba clan fell?” Karin asked softly.

“Not a story I wanna get into, Pumpkin. Maybe when you're older.” Isshin said with another shake of his head.

Karin leaned over against her dad, whom wrapped his thick arm around her and held her close, while Grimmjow reached for the ball. He spun it around on the tip of his finger, but he couldn't make it stay for longer than a few seconds before it plopped down into his lap where Karin would softly chuckle.

“You gonna go help the search, Grimmjow?” Isshin asked as the Arrancar continued to try and do tricks with the ball.

“I don't think that would be a good idea. The whole... Hollow thing might still be a bit unsettlin' to people.” Grimmjow said as he circled a finger around the hole in his stomach that was thankfully, too small for the ball to fit through.

“That's true... I'll be heading out to join the search here soon, myself.” Isshin sighed.

“You think that's a good idea?” Grimmjow asked, still trying to spin the ball on his finger for longer than a second.

“What do you mean?” Isshin asked, furrowing his brows as he rubbed his daughter's arm.

Grimmjow sighed as he set the ball aside, “Think about it... You're lookin' for your kid and the longer you go without any sort of hit, the more frantic you're gonna get. It's better to let the black-clads do it.”

Isshin held his breath, “Yeah... I guess.”

“This may not mean much comin' from me, but take the time to be with your girls. Let Pretty Boy and the others work.” Grimmjow said.

“Speaking of, where's Yuzu?” Isshin asked.

“She's off on a hike with Nelly, Orihime, Uryū and Chad.” Grimmjow said, leaning back and extending his legs out in front of him to cross his ankles.

“Is that wise?” Isshin asked.

“She couldn't be safer. If anythin', and I mean anythin', comes after them, Nelly'll level their asses out.” Grimmjow smirked as he leaned back on his hands.

Karin began to chuckle, raising one of Grimmjow's blue brows over a cerulean eye.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Isshin sighed.

“I know I'm right,” Grimmjow glared at Karin as she continued to quietly chuckle, “What's so funny?”

All Karin did was point to his stomach, where his stark blue eyes shifted down to look at the Hollow hole. Sure enough, a small, red anemone flower that was growing at the base of the tree, had poked through his Hollow hole as if to say hello.

“Really?” Grimmjow deadpanned as he plucked the flower from the hole and handed it to karin.

Isshin shrugged, “She needs the laugh.”

“Glad I could be of service.”

* * *

 

The sun had just crested in the peak of its journey across the sky, hanging just overhead of the Eastern Rukongai. With the whole of the Gotei 13 searching, they had covered a mass amount of ground, working their way inward towards the Seireitei while the other squads worked their way outwards. The other districts had wielded nothing; no hints, no leads at all. With that many people searching, one would have thought something, anything would be turned up as to where Ichigo had gone, but it had become clear that the districts they had searched thus far, had not been it.

Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11 had searched through the night, not willing to be relieved of their duties in their search for Ichigo so they could rest. They were tired, yes, but it was adrenaline and sheer stubbornness that kept them going while they searched.

They searched businesses, huts, hovels and alleyways, only to be faced with the same outcome; None had seen, or heard of the orange haired boy in their photo.

With a heavy sigh, Yumichika raked a hand back through his chin length black hair, but cringed at the feel of it. He hadn't bathed since taking up the search, and as such, he was sweaty, hungry and very much grumpy as he and Ikkaku combed the streets of the 68th District of the Eastern Rukongai.

“Ikkaku... Do you have any of those energy bars we brought back from the World of the Living?” Yumichika asked in a bit of a whiny voice as he slouched in his walk.

Ikkaku didn't even say a word as he dug around in his Shihakushō and pulled out a bar that was wrapped in foil packaging.

“Last one.” Ikkaku huffed before stopping to talk to an old woman carrying a basket full of folded fabrics that ranged in color.

While Ikkaku talked to the old woman, Yumichika tore open the bar and took a bite. He had become rather fond of the chocolate energy bars he had discovered while in the World of the Living, and had made it a point to do his best to try and keep them on hand. They were so convenient and he had to admit that the packaging was actually rather eye-catching.

As Ikkaku finished speaking with the old woman, Yumichika broke what was left of the bar in half to offer it to Ikkaku, but he refused.

“Did you get anything?” Yumichika asked before popping the last piece of the bar into his mouth.

“No... No one's seen him.” Ikkaku sighed as he ran a hand back over his sun reddened scalp.

“Then he's got to be deeper into the Rukongai.” Yumichika said, wadding up the packaging from the energy bar to slip it into his obi.

Ikkaku scoffed, “This is getting us nowhere, 'Chika. At this rate, we aren't gonna find him. We need to catch a break.” He planted his hands on his hips.

“It's all we can do, Ikkaku. We can't just run the streets shouting his name if he doesn't remember it.” Yumichika said, flipping his hair out of his face with a sweep of his hand.

“Yeah yeah... I know. We need some luck.” Ikkaku said, crossing his arms.

“Don't you even think about it. That dance of yours looks atrocious! It's a hideous thing!” Yumichika shuttered.

“What? It works!” Ikkaku glared hard.

“How could you even think about displaying such an eyesore in public?” Yumichika glared back.

Ikkaku smashed his forehead against the other man's, “Like you're one to talk!”

“You don't see me running around displaying Ruri'iro Kujaku's ability for all to see!” Yumichika said simply as he shrugged.

“Maybe you should! Strut your stuff a little... fan your tail feathers as it were?” Ikkaku smirked crookedly.

Yumichika scowled, “Never. Going. To. Happen.”

Again, Ikkaku scoffed as he stood up straight and recrossed his arms, “I'm still gonna do it.”

“Ugh... Fine. Let me know when you're finished so I can open my eyes.” Yumichika covered his face with both hands.

He hated Ikkaku's 'Lucky Dance'. He absolutely abhorred it. He hated how his lifelong friend, whom was rough around the edges and quick to temper, pranced around on his toes like a ballet dancer without the same grace. He couldn't stand how the man would screech like a crow in heat as he chanted the word and he simply couldn't watch as a man such as Ikkaku Madarama, turned from a warrior with his head held high, into a drunken lunatic.

His only saving grace, was that Ikkaku's 'Lucky Dance' didn't last long.

“Please tell me it's over?” Yumichika whined as he peaked through his fingers still covering his face.

“Yeah yeah yeah. You whine like a mule.” Ikkaku scoffed, standing in the middle of the street with a crowd of others staring at him in shock.

“Thank the gods.” Yumichika breathed, dropping his hands.

“Come on. Let's keep looking.”

The pair returned to their task of asking onlookers if they had seen the boy, showing them the photos they each had, but both were only met with shakes of their heads. No one in the 68th District had seen the boy and it was starting to weigh on the pair from Squad 11.

They continued on for a short while until they arrived at a small street market, where farmers were selling their wares. There were many hand crafted pieces of jewelry that, of course, caught Yumichika's feather tipped eye and as he admired the craftsmanship, Ikkaku continued asking around.

As they worked their way through the market, asking vendors and patrons alike if they had seen the boy, Yumichika spotted a group of Shinigami huddled around a cart selling jugs of water. They all had scowls across their bruised faces and the largest of them, a bald man with a thick brown beard, had the carts owner by the hem of his robe. They all were heavily beaten, with more than one black eye, some scrapes and one even walked with a noticeable limp. Someone had beaten the tar out of them, and recently.

“Give me your damn coin, or my boys here're gonna give you a hard time.” The man grinned evilly as he hoisted him up off his feet.

“No! Please... I don't have any!” The old man cowered, squeezing his eyes shut out of his quickly rising fear.

“Hey! What're you doing?” Yumichika barked from the nearby stall, setting down the hand woven bracelet he was admiring.

“Who's asking?” The man scowled, setting the old man back down on his withered and bare feet.

“You don't know? What squad are you with?” Yumichika asked, crossing his arms as he studied the group of five.

“Eh... Blow off. We're busy.” The man scoffed as he turned to walk away with his cronies in tow.

Yumichika's brows furrowed hard as Ikkaku joined him, both regarding the departing group whom were slow and they could tell they were sore from whomever had given it to them.

“Hey! He asked you a question!” Ikkaku barked after them as they began to walk towards the men.

However, the men ignored them.

Both flash stepped to close the distance, appearing directly in front of the retreating group whom instantly stopped dead in their tracks, now that their path was blocked.

“Get out of our way... We're busy.” The large man scowled.

“Answer the question.” Ikkaku said sternly.

The large man, whom was obviously in charge of the group, crossed his arms as he locked gazes with the pair.

“Boss, they're real-” One of the others tried, only to be pounded on the head with the man's large fist.

“Shut up!” He barked.

“Oi! Don't make me ask you again. What Squad are you with?” Ikkaku asked as he rested a hand on the handle of his Zanpakutō.

“Fine... We're uh... Squad 6.” The man said, still scowling down at the one whom had spoken up.

Yumichika and Ikkaku shared a glance.

“Your lieutenant send you out this far?” Ikkaku asked with a narrowing in his eyes.

“What're you talking about? We always patrol out this far.” The man scoffed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other once more as both seemed to be thinking the same thing. They knew something was amiss, as they blatantly knew that Squad 6 wasn't searching that far out in the Rukongai. Something wasn't right here and these men were hiding something.

They looked back at the group and gave them a quick study. They all wore unmodified Shihakushōs, and all had swords at their hips, but upon closer inspection, both recognized that their swords were all identical, right down the to the color of the fabric that wrapped the handles.

“You guys aren't Shinigami at all. You're the ones who beat up that recon team from Squad 9 last week!” Ikkaku snapped as he pulled Hōzukimaru from its sheath.

“Uh oh-” Another of the group gulped, a skinny man with cheekbones that were too high.

In an instant, the group ran, sprinting down the street as best they could while Ikkaku and Yumichika immediately broke out into a run, abandoning their search for the moment to take care of an on-going case.

The week prior, a recon team from Squad 9 that had freshly graduated from the academy was attacked and stripped of their Shihakushō, before they were bound and gagged and left in the outskirts of the 63rd District. They were luckily, not terribly injured, but it had also meant that there was a group of thugs posing as Shinigami.

The crowd disappeared the moment the commotion had broken out, and because of it, it afforded Yumichika a chance to end the pursuit quickly. He was in no mood to spend much time chasing down a group of thugs, and as such, he pulled his Zanpakutō and uttered what the blade truly wanted to hear.

“Split and Deviate; Ruri'jiro Kujaku.” He said lowly.

The blade of his Zanpakutō burst into glowing azure ribbons that flowed through the air like streamers caught in a wind. They sailed through the air, cutting across the distance faster than they could flash step, where the ribbons wrapped around each thug like the tentacles of an octopus when hunting its prey. They wrapped around arms, legs and waists, stopping the thugs from running and lifted them up off the ground. The thugs' feet all dangled a few inches above the dirt where they struggled against the glowing azure bonds, but none had any hope of breaking free.

The whole group was caught in a matter of moments.

“Let us go! We're sorry!” One thug cried, the one with the noticeable limp, as he weakly struggled against the azure ribbons.

“D'aw-... There's hardly any spiritual energy to make it worth it.” Yumichika pouted as he and Ikkaku ground to a halt.

“Just do it and then share.” Ikkaku griped as he crossed his arms.

“I'm hungry, Ikkaku.” Yumichika's pout deepened.

“I'll call in for a team to come pick 'em up, so hurry it up before people get here.” Ikkaku grumbled as he stepped away.

Yumichika rolled his eyes as the vines began to grow small flower buds along their lengths. They were small and weak, hardly worth the risk of exposing his Zanpakutō's true power, but he wasn't in the mood to go chasing five of them and he was far too tired to give a damn.

“I'm tired. I'm hungry. I want a bath and I have to run around the dregs of the Rukongai simply to chase you? I don't think so. I'm going to get something out of this.” Yumichika frowned as he stepped closer to the struggling thugs with the handle of his Zanpakutō in hand that sprouted the long tendrils of azure.

He raised a gentle hand and brushed it against the largest of the flower buds, but it was hardly big enough to match the length of his pinky.

“Grow for me, Lovely. I could use the energy.” Yumichika cooed at the bud.

“Please... We were only trying to live it up.” Another thug whimpered, getting weaker by the second as the buds grew.

“And you decide to pose as Shinigami? What have you been out doing while you have assumed a role you have yet to earn?” Yumichika asked, not taking his purple eyes off the growing bud.

“We... We robbed people... Took their coin and water. He took food for himself every now and again.” Another thug said, earning a glare from their leader whom had begun to shine with building sweat.

“Is that so? Here?” Yumichika asked, this time shifting his eyes to look at the thugs.

“N-No. We came here after we all got beat up yesterday. We were the laughing stock of the district after that.” Another said as he hung his head.

As the bud drew ever closer to blooming, and knowing that once it did, the thugs would be of no use to anyone, Yumichika slipped his fingers into his obi and pulled the lightly crumpled photo of the boy.

“Have you seen this boy?” He asked, showing the photo to the weakening thugs.

Their eyes were blurry from having the azure ribbons siphon what energy they could, but the thugs looked at the photo anyways, squinting through the haze that made everything within their field of view have fuzzy edges. It was getting worse, but they could see the boy in the photo.

“H-Hey... T-That's the kid who beat us up, Boss.”

“S-Shut... U-Up.” The large man panted with his head hanging to his chest.

Yumichika's eyes shot wide, “Where? Which district?”

“B-Blow... O-Off, Boy George.” The man scowled.

“Where?” Yumichika snapped angrily.

“D-District 64.” The one with the high cheekbones said.

“Suck them dry, Ruri'jiro Kujaku.” Yumichika scowled with a harsh furrowing in his brow and gritted teeth.

The glowing azure ribbons flickered as they concentrated their efforts on the single bud that was barely worth growing. They funneled everything they could to the bud in Yumichika's hand, growing it steadily until it was as ready to bloom as it was going to get. It was small, barely bigger than Yumichika's ring finger, but it bloomed anyways into a small lily the size of his palm.

With its efforts complete, the azure ribbons vanished, leaving the small glowing flower resting in its master's delicate fingers.

“So small and disappointing.” Yumichika pouted as he brought the petals of the small flower to his lips.

The unconscious thugs dropped to the ground in a pile of bodies, just as Ikkaku returned with a small squad to help gather the thugs up and take them away.

“Oi! Give me some!” Ikkaku near begged as Yumichika finished what the flower could offer, which was only enough energy to relieve the muscle ache throughout his body from being up for so long.

“Nothing to share I'm afraid. Trust me, I spared you a belly ache.” Yumichika grimaced.

“Oh.” Ikkaku crossed his arms as the team bound the thugs.

“I hate to admit it, but your stupid 'Lucky Dance' seems to have paid off. Ichigo is the one whom beat them up yesterday.” Yumichika said as he sheathed his Zanpakutō.

“I told you!” Ikkaku yelped with a wide grin.

However, Yumichika held up a hand, “No time to gloat. Ichigo is in the 64th District.”

* * *

 

His supper smelt wonderful to his growling stomach as he stirred the soup in the kettle over the fire. It was a small kettle, only large enough to cook enough for himself, which was actually a blessing since he was the only one whom was going to be eating.

Haru had been gone all day, as she had managed to find work at the old woman's small store weaving blankets and robes. The twins however, had worked most of the day with their work on the cottage, tightening up the joints of the repaired roof and the window shutter they had put over the cleaned up window. They were busy and if you asked the boy, he was perfectly alright with that. It meant they weren't bugging him.

As the sun began to dip low in the sky, the boy stirred his brewing stew before turning his attention to the fire below the kettle. The coals were smoldering nicely, just the way he wanted, to boil the stew and not char the bottom of the kettle with black soot. He had been so taken by the slow glow of the coals, that he missed Haru's return from the village.

“Hello, Orenji!” Haru bounced happily, trotting into the small grove where their cottage lay partially hidden from the road.

“Hey.” The boy said as he shrugged his winter robe up higher on his shoulders.

Haru's smile faltered, “Are you ok?” She asked as she sat down next to him near the fire.

“Yeah.” The boy said without looking at her.

“Orenji... What's wrong?” Haru asked, now with her smile completely gone.

The boy shrugged, “Just thinking is all.”

“About what?” She asked softly so the twins wouldn't overhear as they worked on the other side of the cottage with chopping firewood.

He shrugged again, “Not really sure how to explain it.”

“Just try.”

The boy sighed heavy as he stopped messing with the coals and scooted back from the fire to let things simmer. He curled his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep himself locked into a ball, staring at the glowing coals.

“I'm not sure how. My mind is so muddied with all these thoughts and questions that I'm not sure where to start.” The boy said, releasing another long sigh.

“Maybe you should just follow what you feel is right.” Haru said, curling into a ball herself and resting her cheek on her knees as she studied his distant expression.

“That's the problem, Haru. I don't know what feels right.” The boy said with a long exhale that produced a small, barely visible cloud of mist.

“Oh... Is what happened last night what's doing this?” Haru asked, scooting a bit closer to the boy so she could keep her voice down.

The boy nodded, “Yeah... I feel like I should head West, but at the same time, I feel like if I leave here, I'll miss out on something.”

_“Yeah... Me ascending to the throne.”_

The boy's eyes instantly shot wide as his breath caught hard in his throat. The ghost boy appeared across the fire from him, smirking and sitting cross legged with his clawed hands on his knees. His yellow eyes against the black fields glowed in the low fire light, casting the deep orange glow across his white skin that actually gave him color.

However, instead of making the ghost boy appear less frightening, the orange glow only served to make him more so.

“No... No, not now. Please go away.” The boy's eyes started to shake as he stared across the fire.

 _“I'll come and go as I fucking please. It's a privilege afforded to the upcoming King.”_ The ghost boy smirked even wider.

“I won't let you... I'll resist you until my dying breath if I have to.” The boy scowled as he curled a bit further into himself.

 _“Ha! No you won't... You'll cave. I know you'll cave. Sure, you're strong as hell, but even the strongest crumble after time. Come that seventh day, I'll rip away your foundation and you'll fall straight to the ground.”_ The ghost boy said as he crossed his arms.

The boy shook his head, “No... I swear I'll do it before that happens. I'll keep you from taking over one way, or another.” He scowled hard as he stared at the fire with eyes turning glassy.

 _“I know you don't have the balls to do that... You won't because deep down, you know you shouldn't.”_ The ghost boy said with a point of his white finger across the fire.

The boy's eyes filled with tears, “Leave me alone.”

 _“Can't when I'm you-”_ he snapped his fingers, _“Hey, you know what? Let's make this interesting. I'll give you a chance to keep your throne. I won't try for it for now, but come the evening of the seventh day, I'm gonna come charging through like a bulldozer so fast that you won't need to worry about ending it before I get my chance to rule. When the sun sets, I'll lock you up in your cage.”_ The ghost boy started to lowly laugh deep in his throat.

The sound of the ghost boy laughing was even more frightening than his grin and how his eyes always reflected with that spark of murder. This ghost boy wanted nothing more than to cause him harm, to lock him up for eternity where he would be forced to watch the ghost boy cause harm to others. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't simply lay down to be trampled over while the ghost boy ran wild. He would stop this ghost in front of him, no matter what it took.

“Leave. Me. Alone!” The boy screamed.

“O-Orenji?... I... If t-that's what you want.”

The sudden voice change sent a jolt of shock through the boy as his eyes focused once again across the fire. The ghost boy was gone, and he suddenly realized that he had been talking with someone else before the ghost boy arrived. His watery eyes shifted to his right where he saw Haru, knelt beside him with a shake in her shoulders. Her eyes, including her whited out one, were burdened with heavy tears that she was struggling to hold back.

“H-Haru... I... I didn't mean you.” The boy said with a heavy crack in his voice as a tear leapt free.

“W-What's going on with you, Orenji?” Haru asked as even more tears built in her eyes.

“H-Haru-” his voice broke again with a crack, “I-I... I have to go. I can't stay here anymore.” He said as more tears leapt free to trail down his cheeks.

“Why?” Haru asked, softly sniffling as she clenched her robe in shaking fists.

“I'm a danger to you guys... I'm a danger to you.” The boy said in just above a whisper as he dared to look at her through the heavy, but silent tears.

“B-But how'll we protect ourselves without you?” Haru asked as she sucked in a shaking breath that crackled like the flames of the fire.

The boy studied her for a moment, how the glow from the fire highlighted the tears streaming down her face and how it shadowed her cute features. The soft light made her look old, vacant of thought like a statue frozen in time and suspended on a plinth and he hated how what little he had to hold onto seemed to be falling apart. It was crumbling out from underneath him as if his entire being was being cast asunder.

Another tear leapt free as the boy shifted and reached out for her, wrapping her up in his warm embrace that she didn't refuse. She all but fell into his chest where he held her, lacing his fingers into her hair as the tears finally fell unhindered.

“You don't need me, Haru. You can protect yourselves if you believe you can. All I did was show you you could.” The boy said as sobs started to hop in his chest.

“Please, Orenji. Don't leave here.” Haru wept into his robe, clutching a handful to hide her face.

“I have to, Haru. I have to try and find out who I am before it's too late.” The boy said softly as tear after tear poured from his eyes that were squeezed shut.

“Can't you just be Orenji? Why do you have to discover someone else? Isn't being Orenji enough?” Haru asked as she continued sobbing.

“I'm not Orenji. I know I'm not and so do you,” he gently coaxed her to sit up as he grasped both sides of her neck, “I'm sorry, but this'll be the last time you see me.” His throat tightened hard with a choke.

Haru sobbed as she rested her hands over the boy's and leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together where both quietly cried with their sounds drowned out by the crackle of the fire.

The boy's chest hurt at the thought, ached even more than it usually did that he was even considering leaving the people whom had given him a place to land. He wanted to accept the name they had given him, wanted to just forget whatever his past life was and move on, but with the treat of the ghost boy's unending torture, he had to move on from this new life and head back to his old. If he could find it.

“I'm sorry, Haru... Please forgive me.” The boy said as he released her from his hands.

Haru dried her eyes on her sleeves, “There's nothing to forgive, Orenji. If this is something you truly believe in, then I understand.” She sniffled.

“I need to... I need to for my own sake, Haru.” The boy said in just above a whisper.

“I understand.” She sniffled again.

With one final sniffle, the boy dried his eyes and nose before turning his attention to the fire to stoke the coals. His stew had begun to boil, but instead of pouring his own bowl, Haru took the ladle from him and picked up a bowl.

“Please, let me. If this is to be your last night, then I want it to be a peaceful one. You have a long road ahead of you tomorrow.” Haru said as she forced a smile and filled his bowl.

The boy accepted the bowl and picked up his spoon, “I was gonna leave tonight.”

Haru shook her head, “No... Please leave in the morning... For me?” She sat back down next to him.

The boy offered her a glance as he ate the first few spoonfuls of his stew, if at all to calm his growling stomach before he swallowed and readied his next.

“Haru... I really should leave tonight. The sooner, the better.” He said, taking the next spoonful into his mouth.

“Please? You need your rest and it'll afford me some time to pack your things.” Haru said softly as she curled into a ball once more to watch him eat.

“I can pack my own things, Haru. You don't have to.” He said.

“But I want to... If at all to say thank you for protecting me and the village.” She said, hugging her knees as she rested a cheek on top.

The boy took a few more bites to buy him some time, but the softened look in her eyes was quickly defeating his argument. She genuinely wanted to do this for him and since her, as well as the twins, had been so welcoming to him for the last few days, he wasn't going to deny her her last request.

“Alright. I'll leave in the morning.” The boy said with a short lived smile that only graced one half of his mouth.

Haru smiled, “Thank you, Orenji... or whatever your name is.”

The boy huffed a smile, “You can call me whatever you want.”

“Good... Because you'll always be Orenji to me.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

The only sound that had filled his ears, was the heavy clops of Kurohizdume's hooves. For two days, he had rode hard, only stopping once every few hours to allow the steed to drink and catch its breath. He had ridden through the night, pushed hard through the landscape from dusk till dawn, depriving himself of a full night's rest. He had stopped for a couple hours to catch a nap and to give his horse a break, but that was all he could afford.

Ever since the sun had risen on the morning of the fourth day, Byakuya rode atop the massive black horse with his custom captain's haori billowing behind him. Despite the horse's impressive size, he was faster than he looked and had carried him all the way from the Seireitei, to the front gates of the Dejan'Ra that were just appearing over the crest of a shallow hill.

The large crimson gates, adorned with gold accents loomed just up ahead. It was guarded by six guards whom all wore red Shihakushōs, holding tall halberds with one standing in front. She was familiar, as he had seen her only six months ago on his last visit to the high born noble house. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and her shoulders were strong enough to lift a bale of hay by herself.

It was Captain Saleera.

Byakuya pulled up on the horse's reigns and brought the steed's heavy charge to a skidding and grinding halt. Dust kicked up from the large hooves digging into the ground, and it reared up with a guttural whinny that sounded more like a growl of a predator than from an herbivore.

The horse dropped back down onto all four legs and pawed at the dirt, this time with a lower, even more guttural grunt as Byakuya set his silver eyes onto the Captain of the Guard, whom had instantly recognized him.

“Good morning, Lord Byakuya!” Captain Saleera barked as she dropped to a knee, shortly followed by the six other guards all showing their respects.

“That's a change in reception.” Byakuya said, still mounted as the horse spun an antsy circle.

“I only still hold the rank of captain because you had solely removed Zaya from her position of head of the Dejan'Ra. I am in your debt.” Captain Saleera said without lifting her head.

“Then rise. I need to speak with the head of the clan immediately.” Byakuya said, heavily patting the horse's shoulder to help calm him.

Captain Saleera rose to her feet, as did the other guards, and she whipped around fast enough to whip her high ponytail like Kurohizdume's tail. She tilted her tall halberd to the side to give the silent command to open the crimson gates, which had immediately begun to swing wide with their low groan from the heavy golden hinges.

As the gates opened, Byakuya slipped from the saddle and handed the reigns to a guard whom had come up to take the steed from him, being a smaller woman, but one that had quite the potential to be just a fearsome in battle as he. She was far shorter than he, with shortly kept auburn hair and dark brown eyes with a covering of caramel colored skin.

“Feed and water my horse. He must be ready to ride at a moments notice.” Byakuya said to the small guard whom had bowed at his order.

“Take the steed to the stables!” Captain Saleera ordered as the gates locked open.

The small guard wasted no time in leading Kurohizdume off, leaving Byakuya to follow the strong woman onto the Dejan'Ra estate grounds. They hadn't changed since the last he visited, except this time, he was given a chance to admire the pristine landscaping.

The hedges were perfectly trimmed and were being covered with heavy canvas for the coming winter. The trees were balled in perfect circles, having lost their leaves, but none could tell since not a single one remained on the ground. The flowers had been deadheaded, the weeds pulled and the grass was freshly cut so that it would maintain the desired length throughout the winter.

Not a word was spoken as he followed the Captain of the Guard towards the throne hall, a familiar, wide open room that was now void of the bed of pillows. The throne was still gilded, but this time, there was a man seated in it.

“Lord Byakuya... You've graced me with a visit.” Said a man with long red hair that hung free and bright orange eyes.

The last time Byakuya had seen this man, he was subservient, abused and solely used to father children for Zaya. He was timid, quiet and refused to make eye contact. He had worn small golden jewelry chains around his hips and chest over tight leggings and no shirt, all with the lower part of his face covered by a thin vail. He was a simple sire six months ago.

Now however, this man was fully clothed, wearing a bright yellow robe that was accented with orange and red. Small golden chains hung around his hips to bind the robes to his body, just below the deep V that exposed much of his dark tanned chest that had been tattooed with a sun behind a phoenix with wings spread wide. He had been nicknamed the Phoenix of the Dejan'Ra.

“Lord Kasai Fenikkusu Dejan'Ra.” Byakuya said with a bow.

The man stood from the throne and descended the pair of steps with his arms spread wide and a beaming smile spread across his pretty face.

“Lord Byakuya... It has been too long, my friend. I owe it all to you.” Kasai said, returning the bow and motioning with both hands for Byakuya to rise.

“You owe me nothing, Kasai.” Byakuya said, following the new head of the Dejan'Ra as he began to walk towards a gold trimmed archway.

“Nonsense, Byakuya. I would not be here if it had not been for you. Your report to the Royal family was fruitful in removing Zaya from power.” Kasai said as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

“What became of her by the way? Did the Royal Family simply imprison her?” Byakuya asked as he glanced at the man.

“No... They did execute. The Soul King was not enthused about Zaya's plans to attempt an assassination.” Kasai said.

“And what of the children? Of Zayin and Lela?” Byakuya asked as he settled into their slow pace down the long corridor.

“They are doing well. Lela is finally realizing that Zaya was a madwoman. She is finally starting to... come out of that cruel shell Zaya had put up around her. Her and Zayin actually play together now without calling each other names.” Kasai said with a soft smile.

“I'm pleased to hear it. It sounds like you have done well with your children.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I am. Both children have even started to call me father. I have waited a long time to hear it.” Kasai said with the slightest fading of his smile.

“I imagine. You were a simple sire before six months ago. I doubt any of the Dejan'Ra would have expected a man to head the house after eons of being ruled by a woman.” Byakuya said with another glance to the fiery looking man.

“Upon which all seem to have settled in nicely. None have questioned me since ascending to Head of the Clan.” Kasai said as he guided them around a corner into another corridor that lead to a wide open room at the other end.

“And what of the other two sires?” Byakuya asked.

“Tsuchigādo is the general of my army and Mizu is the head of my advisory council. They are doing quite well.” Kasai said, huffing a low laugh.

“I told you months ago you were fully capable of heading the clan. You certainly didn't need me by the sounds of it.” Byakuya said as he briefly returned the smile.

“There have been times when I have wished to simply hand the Dejan'Ra over to you, but between Mizu, Tsuchigādo and I, we always managed. We all owe you a great deal of gratitude, Byakuya.” Kasai said as he returned a servant's bow with a nod of his head.

“Hardly, Kasai. I merely did what I was required to do.” Byakuya said simply.

“At any rate, I still wish to give you a gift. Your wedding is quickly approaching is it not?” Kasai asked, shooting Byakuya a sidelong glance.

Byakuya nodded, “It is... However, we have hit a bit of a snag.”

Kasai's brows furrowed, “How so?”

“Do you remember Ichigo Kurosaki? The boy with bright orange hair?” Byakuya asked as they stopped their walk just before the large room.

“Of course I do. I will never forget the boy who cut my chains.” Kasai said lowly.

“Were you aware he was human?” Byakuya asked.

“I was not. I had no idea. He radiated with such prowess.” Kasai softly gasped.

“He is the half-blood son of a past Shinigami captain. I sadly report that he was murdered in the World of the Living by an unknown assailant.” Byakuya said, no longer wearing the soft smile.

Kasai gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth, “By the realms, Byakuya... Please tell me this is a joke.”

“I wish it was, Kasai. However, the boy's body is currently residing at the Squad 4 medical facility undergoing treatment to heal his severe brain injuries. The rest of the Gotei 13 are searching the Rukongai high and low for him, while my task required me to come to you.” Byakuya briefly explained.

Kasai lowered his hands, “And what of your task? Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I will help in any way I can.”

“I need passage to the Royal Realm as fast as possible. I seek an immediate audience with the Soul King in an attempt to be gifted the Blood of a Fate.” Byakuya said.

Kasai's eyes shot wide, “Byakuya-... Do you realize what you ask?”

Byakuya nodded, “I do, but I must try. I owe a lot to this boy. I attempt to reforge his Chain of Fate.”

Kasai heavily exhaled a long sigh as he set his hands on his hips and stared down at the floor.

“Byakuya-... When was the boy's chain severed?” Kasai asked, crossing his arms and keeping his voice low.

“Today is the morning of the fourth day.” Byakuya said just as lowly.

Kasai held his breath for a moment, “You are cutting it quite close, my friend.” He exhaled.

“I am aware, Kasai. I wish I could say I've come for a visit, but I've actually come to request said favor.” Byakuya said with a long sigh.

“I will have it connected to the Royal Realm post haste, my friend.” Kasai said with a sharp snap of his fingers.

At the sudden pop, three servants from what turned out to be the dining room came running out, all stopping in a neat row where they bowed low at the waist.

“Yes, My Lord!” All three said in unison.

“Prepare the Royal Senkaimon immediately for departure.” Kasai said lowly.

The three servants, without a word, rushed off to carry out their task, leaving the Head of the Kuchiki and Head of the Dejan'Ra standing in the corridor.

“It will only be a few minutes. Before you go, you must don the Ōken clothing and prepare for passage through the 72 defensive barriers. It will not be easy, but with your power, you will be fine.” Kasai said as he uncrossed his arms and clasped his hands behind his back.

“I understand. You have my thanks, Kasai. It is I whom owe a debt to you.” Byakuya said with a shallow bow.

“No... You owe me nothing, Byakuya. When this is done, please grace me with another visit and this time, with your bride. The gift I wish to bestow is a wedding gift that both should be present for.” Kasai said as he returned the bow.

“We shall try our best, Kasai. The recovery time that Ichigo Kurosaki will need to undergo will be long and very trying. I understand the need for support if I am successful in restoring his chain.” Byakuya said as he released a low sigh.

“As do I. If possible, bring the boy as well. The Dejan'Ra is open to all whom helped remove Zaya from power.” Kasai said.

“I cannot make a promise, but I will try.” Byakuya said.

“Good... Now, let us go. By the time we reach the Royal Senkaimon, it will be ready.” Kasai said as he started to walk back down the corridor, away from the large, ornate dining room.

“You have my thanks, Kasai.” Byakuya said as he followed.

“And you have mine.”

Byakuya followed the Head of the Dejan'Ra back down the corridor and into another that lead away from the throne room. It was open, exposed to the chilly fall day with only a roof overhead, with sides only broken by support columns that were carved from single pieces of white marble, all uniform in their construction and perfectly polished and smooth. They stepped through the opposite archway and headed down another corridor, this one enclosed, and turned to take a set of stairs that lead down away from the chill.

The descending staircase was warm, heated by the small torches suspended on the walls. Byakuya was grateful for the warmth, as his skin had been chilled by the rushing wind as he rode. It removed the cold headache from the back of his head and helped prepare him for what was to come.

At the bottom of the staircase, was a tall, yet narrow set of doors that were crowned with a high peak. The doors were etched with symbols that softly glowed white in the low light, and their handles were in the shape of winding dragons.

Kasai Fenikkusu Dejan'Ra stopped in front of these handles and pushed the sleeves of his robe up before grasping both and softly, too softly for Byakuya to hear, uttered a small phrase that made the sigils flash.

With the grinding of hidden gears, the doors began to swing open of their own accord. They opened into a large room with high ceilings that were painted like a Spring day, being a wide field of powder blue that was broken by sweeping clouds. The walls were completely covered with detailed murals, each depicting a different scene of the history of the Royal Family. There were long since passed battles, events of unity, and even a mural that depicted the creation of all by showing the metaphysical theory of life born of destruction. They were all beautiful.

“I have not seen this room since I was a boy.” Byakuya exhaled as his eyes swept the room, to eventually come to rest on an ornate, golden and violet crested Senkaimon archway.

“It hasn't changed much.” Kasai said with a gentle smirk as they approached the bowing line of servants whom had just finished preparing the Senkaimon.

“It has not.” Byakuya said quietly.

As the pair drew closer, a servant with arms laden with folded clothing stepped forward and bowed deeply, holding her arms out for presentation of the clothes.

“My Lord... The Ōken clothing.” She said without lifting her head.

Kasai took the clothes and returned the bow she wouldn't see, “Rise, darling. Thank you.”

The servant stood up and neatly clasped her hands in front of her as she stepped back and rejoined the rank of servants whom had separated into even numbers to flank the closed Senkaimon doors.

“Here. You will need these.” Kasai said as he handed the bundle to Byakuya.

With a flick of his wrists, Byakuya unfurled the bundle, revealing it to be a high collared cape with a formed head covering. He draped the cape over his shoulders and clasped the collar together before placing the covering on top of his head, taking a moment to nestle it down before drawing in a deep breath to ready himself for what was coming.

Kasai, sending a nod to Byakuya, held out his arms to the side as his lips moved, again too quietly for Byakuya to hear. The Head of the Dejan'Ra spoke to himself before he brought his hands together in a loud clap that thundered in the room, sending out a shockwave that rocketed for the Senkaimon, where it pounded against the doors with a single blast.

The sound of grinding metal hinges on wood began to shutter the floor as the violet doors began to open, revealing the familiar white light that served as the portal between realms. It shimmered like water, reflecting its light throughout the entirety of the room and painted the floor with long wavy lines that danced around Byakuya's feet.

“I see being appointed as head of the clan has afforded you great power, Kasai.” Byakuya as he turned to face the man, whom continued to hold his hands together in front of him.

“In order to officially obtain the title of the head of the Dejan'Ra, I had to undergo the anointment ceremony presided over by the Soul King, himself. It granted me the power to head the clan as it should be.” Kasai said.

“Impressive.” Byakuya said with a nod.

“I wish you luck, my friend. Convincing the Soul King to gift the Blood of a Fate will not be easy. Know this... you need to be prepared to answer one of the hardest questions in all of existence.” Kasai said with saddened eyes.

“And what might that be?” Byakuya asked with a sidelong glance.

“How much are you willing to sacrifice to save this boy?” Kasai asked.

Byakuya's lips parted with a slow, nervous exhale as he looked at the man with orange eyes. They were saddened, worried and he was sure that his own reflect the same. He hadn't thought about what it would cost to obtain what he needed, to even be given a chance to save the boy from his fate that was quickly drawing close. The fourth day was almost half over and in order to be given a real shot at success, everything would need to fall into place without his help. There was no margin for error.

With just a nod, Byakuya entered the Senkaimon, destined for the Royal Realm.

* * *

 

He had stayed up far later than he had intended, simply sitting by the fire and talking with Haru about whatever came to mind. It had helped to put his mind at rest, which was a rare feeling and it even allowed him to smile on occasion as they talked. It had been nice to think about the here and now, instead of what was to come.

He hadn't curled onto his bedroll until the moon was directly overhead, completely covered by his blanket and it was because of this that he was still asleep.

He had slept the entire morning, had missed Haru leaving their cottage to go to work at the old woman's shop and didn't even bother to open an eye when the twins left to try their hand at fishing in the pond. He was content to just lay there and rest before rising and getting ready to leave.

It was at that thought that forced his eyes open.

Despite the high sun, the cottage was darkened in a yellow hue, with thin beams of sunshine bleeding through the slits in the closed window shutters. It was chilly, but not wholly cold, which made the winter robes he wore over the tattered white one enough to keep him warm.

The boy finally sat up and rubbed his eyes before running a hand back over his hair. It felt heavy, gritty from not having bathed since arriving in Soul Society and it made him grimace with disgust at the feel of it.

He tightened his robes around him before folding his blanket and setting it down on his bedroll, stepping from the cottage out into the calm day. There wasn't a wind to be had anywhere, making the trees ultra still and silent. It allowed his ears to hear the twins arguing from across the pond, and he smiled a crooked grin as he walked down the dock.

He knelt at its end and shed his winter robe, but since he was directly in unfiltered sun, he wasn't chilled. He knelt down and bent to dip his fingers into the pond and to his surprise, the water was pleasantly warmed. It would only be chilly for a moment until his skin would become used to it.

With the twins distracted and a ways away, being around the bend in the pond, and Haru not even home, the boy removed the tattered white, knee length robe and took a leap.

The sudden shock of the water wrapping around him thundered a shiver across his skin, but with the sun's rays beaming down, it soon ebbed. The boy burst from the surface of the pond and whipped his head, swishing his hair out of his eyes where he pressed his thumb and forefinger into them to rid them of water.

“That is so much better.” The boy said to himself as he laid down on his front in the waist high water to swim with a breast stroke.

He swam out into the middle of the pond before flipping over onto his back, bathed in sunlight and water that helped to wash away the trouble in his mind. He stared up into the cloudless sky as his arms slowly waved through the water, keeping him suspended just at its surface. His ears dipped below the tiny waves he had caused, filling them with the lapping sounds of the deep echo that sounded like the widest of open spaces below him. It was refreshing to freely float and he would have done it for longer if a chill hadn't racked through his nude body.

He planted his feet on the bottom and stood, giving his head another quick shake to whip his shaggy orange hair before he waded back to the dock. He climbed out of the water and used his hands to swipe away the excess drops while he sat beneath the sun to give himself a moment to dry.

Once he was damp, he wrapped himself back up in the white tattered robe and then slipped on the heavier winter one. He shook his head again to rid his hair of some more water, but a sudden scream of his given name caught his attention.

“Orenji! Orenji!” Yelled Haru as she came running down the dirt road in a panic.

The boy turned with furrowed brows as he walked down the dock towards her where she plowed into his arms with quickly rising tears in her eyes. She was out of breath, panting hard from having run so fast and he needed to grip her shoulders simply to keep her up.

“What's wrong, Haru?” The boy asked as he held her up.

“Orenji... you have to run! You have to go now!” Haru said, tightly gripping his winter robe.

“What? What's going on?” The boy asked.

“There's a group of Shinigami asking about you in the village,” she gulped, “They're mentioning those thugs you beat up the other day!” Her panic began to rise.

The boy's eyes shot wide as his heart immediately skipped a few beats. It must have gotten back to the Shinigami that he had beaten up some of their ranks, and it appeared that the thugs hadn't told their superiors that they had deserved it. They were hunting him and quite possibly seeking retribution.

“Shit-” The boy exhaled as he placed his hands on either side of Haru's neck.

“You have to go, Orenji! They were headed this way when I ran to come back here!” Haru said as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him once more.

The boy returned the short lived embrace, pressing his lips into her hair as his fingers threaded through her short locks, but he was given no time to even think before he saw the small squad of black clad Shinigami cresting over the nearby hill.

“T-They're here.” The boy exhaled as he released her.

Haru looked back over her shoulder as the group of seven drew closer, her eyes wide, shaky and filled with tears. Their time to part ways had come and not how she would have hoped, but she had to make the best of it.

She looked back to the boy and clutched his robe.

“Go-” She breathed.

The boy backed away, his panicky eyes locked on the group whom had stopped and were looking directly at him. The one whom seemed to be their leader was tall, taller than all the others with a cascade of crimson hair and a bandana tied around his forehead that hid a myriad of tattoos. His eyes were set on him, staring at him without blinking as if to watch every move. He was the scariest of them all, even the bald one was less frightening.

The boy continued to step backwards, but the one with the red hair took a step forward, slowly raising his hands out in front of him. His lips moved, but no words could be heard in his ringing ears. His fear had taken hold.

The boy spun around and broke out into an all out sprint, shedding the heavy winter robe so he wasn't burdened with the extra weight. His bare feet pounded into the dirt as he heard the one with the long red hair call for him to wait, but he wasn't about to; he wasn't about to stick around and suffer the consequences for having beaten up a gang of Shinigami, whether they deserved it, or not.

He dared to look back over his shoulder and the Shinigami were drawing close, far faster than he could run. He needed to slow them down, needed to gain some distance, so instead of sticking to the dirt road, he curved hard to the left and darted through the trees on the far side of the pond from the cottage.

“Wait! We just wanna talk!” The one with the red hair called out as he and his comrades followed the boy through the trees.

The boy leapt over the exposed roots of the surrounding trees, weaving through the trunks whose branches reached out to snag at his robe. It tore easily, ripping it off his shoulder and leaving behind a thin scratch that turned dark red across his bicep. He leapt over more roots, wove through more branches until one such root caught his left foot.

With a hard snap that sent a shock of pain up through his left leg, the boy tumbled hard and rocketed down a steep hill that was only held in place by the roots of the trees. He bounced off the ground as he rolled, tumbling over rocks that beat the air from his lungs and smashing through weakened roots that arced over the dirt. All but one root gave way.

The boy's hip slammed into the solid root that immediately made his right leg go numb and the boy gasped from the sudden pain that erupted in his lower half. He continued to roll and tumble down the hill until he came to a halt at the bottom, laying on his stomach with leg unmoving and his entire world alight with gripping pain that was so hot, he felt as if he was on fire.

“Ah!” The boy screamed as he tried to move his right leg, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.

He looked back over his bared shoulder and up the hill with tear filled eyes as the Shinigami came running down under their own power, all, surprisingly, with eyes wide with worry. He found it odd as he clawed at the dirt to try and get away, but with his right leg useless, the boy was going nowhere fast.

“Get away from me!” The boy howled, still dragging himself away from the approaching Shinigami whom had reached the bottom even faster than he had.

The redhead and the others skidded to a halt as his arms shot out, stopping the others from approaching the boy whom was still trying with everything he had to get away. He flipped over onto his backside and tried to use his good leg to push himself along, but every time he tried to plant his foot onto the ground, pain erupted up his leg. His ankle was broken, but when he looked down at his right hip, he realized that that wasn't his only problem.

The right side of his hip was dropped down and the head of his femur bulged his skin beneath the tattered robe. The tumble had resulted in a dislocated hip and between that and his broken ankle, he was at their mercy; If they had any to give.

“Don't come any closer! Stay away from me!” The boy screamed as he dragged himself backwards with great effort on his shaky arms.

“It's ok... We aren't here to hurt you. We just wanna help.” The redhead said calmly as he raised his hands in surrender to show he wasn't a threat.

The boy's breathing was pained and quick as his body pulsed with the pain from his hip and ankle, but he studied the men in front of him. Six of them stayed back as the redhead took a slow, half step forward, keeping his hands up in front of him and his sharp, frightening eyes, somehow soft.

“T-They deserved it... Those punks I beat up... T-They were strong arming the town!” The boy started to weep as he stopped trying to scoot away, as the pain was just too much.

“We know... We know all about it. They weren't Shinigami at all. They were just thugs posing as us. They had mugged a group of Shinigami last week and stole their uniforms.” The redhead said calmly, taking another half step closer.

“W-What?” The boy hiccuped as he supported himself back on achey arms.

“They weren't really Shinigami, Bud. You beat up some low life thugs. You did us a favor.” The redhead said.

The boy grit his teeth together as a hard roll of pain shot through him, originating from his hip that pulsed sharply. His throat groaned as he tried to bite back the scream, but some of it leaked out anyways in the form of a yelp.

“Let us help you, Buddy. That's all we wanna do.” The redhead said with another half step forward.

“I... I'm supposed to head west.” The boy gulped hard to battle back another scream.

“We'll take you west... We'll take you to the Seireitei. Just let us help you.” The redhead said softly.

The boy's tears began to fall freely, racing down his cheeks to leave behind clean spots in the dirt that had smeared over his skin from his fall. He was in pain, so much of it that it was thumping in his ears in time with his racing heartbeat. He wanted the pain to stop, to leave him alone like the ghost boy, but he was scared to accept their help, scared to believe what these strangers were offering.

However, something in the back of his head told him that these people, these Shinigami whom had come for him were not entirely strangers.

“D-Do you know who I am?” The boy asked as his chest hopped with sobs and tears fell from his eyes.

The redhead nodded, “Yeah... Yeah, I do... We all do. We've been looking for you, Buddy.” He took another half step, which brought him within only a few feet of the boy.

“D-Do I know you?” The boy cried as he wiped his nose on his only clothed shoulder.

Again, the redhead nodded as he knelt down to the boy's level, “Yeah.”

“W-What's your name?” The boy said in a cracked voice as he watched the redhead.

“Renji.”

The boy's eyes went wide. That name, that name that had been nagging at him ever since the twins and Haru had given the name of Orenji, that was it. He had been desperate to know whom it was, whether they were friend, or foe, or a simple figment of his imagination. That's why he left because that very name was going to guide him to who he was.

“R-Renji?... W-What's my name? Y-You said you know who I am?... W-Who am I?” The boy asked with more tears as his arms began to shake from the pain he was having trouble keeping at bay.

The redhead named Renji softly smiled as he held out his hand for the boy, but the boy made no attempt to take it. He just stared at it with tear stricken eyes and shook with fear, pain and desperation. He needed to know his name.

“Ichigo.” He whispered.

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He was in too much pain to care and as such, he collapsed backwards onto his back and wailed with the pain that wouldn't stop.

“It hurts!” He wailed as Renji and the two others rushed for him.

The one with the red and yellow feathers on his face instantly grasped his shoulder and lifted him, bracing him back against his chest as the bald one and Renji took up positions on either side. He held onto the man as he cried hard, reaching up behind him to grab handfuls of his Shihakushō simply out of the need to hold onto something. He was in pain and just wanted it to end no matter what it cost him.

Yumichika felt the boy shaking against him, crying uncontrollably from the pain, but instead of just letting him go without comfort, he held the boy and brushed his dirtied and damp orange hair out of his face.

“Ssh-... It's alright. We're gonna help you, but you have to calm down.” Yumichika said quietly, keeping his hand on the boy's forehead to keep his head back against the front of his shoulder.

The boy just nodded as he forced his breathing to even out, but the tears still poured from his eyes as he watched Renji and Ikkaku. Renji carefully placed a hand on the bulge caused by the head of the boy's femur, and it instantly caused the boy to yelp and tighten his grip on Yumichika. He immediately took his hand away with a glance at Ikkaku and both knew what had to be done.

“Hey, Buddy... We've gotta set this. None of us here can use healing Kidō enough to have an effect, but if we set your hip, it'll help ease the pain so we can move you.” Renji said calmly as he shifted his gaze to the boy.

“O-Ok... J-Just help me.” The boy wept as he tightened his hold, knowing what was coming.

Renji blew out a slow exhale as he shook out his hands and Ikkaku moved to the boy's right leg, gently wrapped his hands around the boy's ankle while Renji hovered his hands over the bulge.

“Alright, Bud... I need you to breathe and hold onto Yumichika there, ok?” Renji said, locking gazes with the boy whom just nodded.

With another glance to Ikkaku, whom returned the nod, Renji began to count.

“One... Two... Three!”

The very second Renji said the word, Ikkaku yanked the boy's right leg and Renji used all of his weight to press down on the bulge, snapping the head of the boy's femur back into its socket in his pelvis.

The worst scream imaginable erupted from the boy, echoing upwards through the trees as tears poured from his eyes in a near seamless stream that dripped off the hinge his jaw. He tightened his grip on the man behind him as he screamed and cried, his right leg tingling like he was being stung by millions of insects, but the sharp pain was subsiding, ebbing away, albeit slowly.

“It's over... It's over.” Yumichika whispered as Renji and Ikkaku gently grasped the boy's wrists.

They removed the boy's hands from Yumichika's Shihakushō and slung his arms over their shoulders as they hoisted him up off the ground, but when the boy tried to plant his left foot, another sharp spike of pain shot up through his leg.

“Don't!... Don't put me down... My ankle... I... I think it's broken.” The boy hiccuped as the tears somewhat slowed from pouring out of his eyes.

Renji and Ikkaku both wrapped their arms around the boy's waist and with their combined strength, they were easily able to support the boy's weight.

“Hey, 'Chika... Get his legs. We'll carry him back up the hill.” Ikkaku said quietly.

Yumichika said nothing as he gently grasped the boy's legs so they didn't drag and between the three of them, they began to climb the hill

The boy just sobbed, letting his body lay limp between them, with the only indication that he was still awake being the handfuls of their clothing he needed to hold into. They easily hoisted him up the hill where the others met them and helped to carry the boy to the edge of the road.

“Go to that village and get a wagon. I don't care what you have to pay for it.” Renji ordered as one of the Shinigami nodded and vanished in the blink of an eye.

He, Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped and carefully knelt down, placing the boy gently down on the ground where he lay limp against Renji's side. His chest still hopped with sobs, but the tears had slowed to one, or two every so often. He was filthy, covered in dirt turned mud from his tears and his arm bled from the scratch he had received from the tree. He shook and his skin had paled from the pain, had become sweaty from the pain, and his eyes were bloodshot and blurry.

Yumichika knelt down in front of the boy and gently grasped either side of his neck, guiding the boy to look at him with the watery blur from his tears.

“Tsk... Look at you... You're a mess.” Yumichika sighed as he used a corner of his sleeve to clean off the boy's cheeks.

“Y-Your name... H-He said it was Yumichika?” The boy asked through his airy sobs.

Yumichika nodded, “Mmhmm. And that's Ikkaku.” He said with a quick point to the bald man with red sweeps at the corner of his eyes.

“W-Where're you gonna take me?” The boy asked, almost too softly for any of them to hear as Yumichika continued to softly clean his face.

“We're gonna take you home... Ichigo.” Renji said just before the boy passed out.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

The sky was almost too perfect, too blue to be real. The clouds were entirely uniform, all being the same shape and size and they all stayed within a predetermined distance of each other. The tall pillars were white topped with golden discs that roared with fire and no matter which direction he looked, there was nothing but the platform upon which he stood.

The Royal Guard, faceless, all the same height and shape, had escorted him to the singular floating tower that hovered above a floating piece of earth. It appeared a container, a vial simply to house the one thing that holds all of Soul Society together.

The Soul King.

The room where Byakuya now stood was void of shape, of definition, save for the white curtains that hung down from a ceiling that wasn't there. He knew it was all an illusion, simply to disorient, to deceive, but that was not what he was concerned about.

The infinite white curtains curled apart, separating to reveal a suspended torso shielded in a transparent barrier the hue of violet. The torso was male, but there was no definite feature that set him apart from a gigai. His hair was black and slicked back against his skull, his eyes never blinking that were black with star shaped iris's. He had no reproductive organs, no scars, no muscle definition at all. At first glance, the Soul King could pass for an inanimate object that happened to be in the shape of a human being.

“Byakuya Kuchiki... Head of the Kuchiki clan... Keeper of the Great Library... Captain of the 6th Division.” the voice echoed all around him, but the Soul King's mouth never moved, being projected from every direction, every plane of existence to bounce around like he was trapped in a cavern of such vastness, that it was never ending.

Byakuya bowed his head, “Thank you for granting me audience, Your Majesty.” He said, taking a knee.

“Rise, Byakuya Kuchiki.” The voice echoed, having a distinct female undertone, making the Soul King both male and female; A true omnipresent being.

Byakuya stood and locked gazes with the immortal being whom was responsible for maintaining the balance within not just Soul Society, but all other planes of existence as well, including Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living.

“There is not a single soul that is out of my sight, Byakuya Kuchiki... Not a single one that I cannot see.” The Soul King said, his voice almost crushing as it came from all directions.

“Then you are aware of why I have come.” Byakuya said simply, drawing in a deep breath and standing up as straight as possible.

“Yes-” The Soul King's voice hissed like a snake.

“Then you must also be aware that we owe the boy.” Byakuya said, looking down at the glowing white floor that he wasn't sure actually existed beneath his feet.

“What you think you owe is not of my concern... Only the balance is.” The Soul King said.

“I cannot simply stand by while his soul fades into obscurity.” Byakuya said.

“That is not yours to decide, Byakuya Kuchiki.” The Soul King said.

Byakuya stayed silent as he exhaled ultra slowly, turning his eyes to the floor as nerves began to build in his gut. He was beginning to doubt that he would be successful in acquiring the Blood of a Fate, beginning to think that he was never meant to save the boy's life. It pained his heart to think about, but he wasn't afforded much time to think about what to do as the Soul King's voice came rushing in once more.

“I see that... perhaps a more face to face conversation is needed.” The Soul King said.

Byakuya shifted his eyes back to the hovering Soul King as streaks of light began to rush in from all around. They collected into a ball in front of the Soul King, suspended in nothing over his heart as it grew and eventually began to form into the shape of a man.

Arms and legs began to form from the mass of light, more collecting and forming long tendrils of hair that blew in a nonexistent wind. The form was entirely white, featureless, faceless, but with a massive flash that whited out Byakuya's vision, the form took on definition.

Standing before him, dressed in only enough draping fabric to cover them, was a creature so beautiful that they could pass for both a man and a woman, with long black hair that reached the floor and swept from nothing. The being was tall, much taller than Byakuya with a body accented with features from both sexes. Their hips were shapely like a woman's, but they had the chest of a man. Their legs were long, but strong and their arms were lithe with hands tipped with long and perfect nails. Their eyes were that of the Soul King's and their skin was porcelain, unblemished, utterly, entirely, perfect.

“Is that better?” The Soul King asked, still with the omnipresent voice that no longer echoed from all directions.

“I did not require a meeting such as this, Your Majesty.” Byakuya said as he stayed perfectly still.

The Soul King, with movements so liquid that he flowed like a river, descended the stairs onto the glowing white floor.

“But perhaps, I did... I know what you seek, Byakuya Kuchiki... I sense it... I can see it.” The Soul King said, tilting his head to the side as he took rather sultry steps closer to him.

“Then it goes without saying. I come for the Blood of a Fate to save a soul whom has put everyone before himself. A sacrifice only few have made.” Byakuya said with eyes following the Soul King as he began to circle around him.

“And you would be correct... But I do not make it habit of reversing what the Fates have decided... It was Ichigo Kurosaki's time.” The Soul King said.

“Perhaps, but exceptions can always be made.” Byakuya said, still following the Soul King's movements.

“Exceptions?... Bold coming from the one whom was so unwilling to make them not too long ago.” The Soul King said with another tilt of his head.

“Even I was able to learn.” Byakuya said, squaring his shoulders.

“So it would seem... I must say, Byakuya Kuchiki, that in all of my eons, my years, my millenia, I never thought one would come to me looking to reverse what cannot be undone.” The Soul King said, beginning his second lap around Byakuya.

“I came with the hope of repaying a boy whom has served you without ever taking the oath. Even you owe a debt to Ichigo Kurosaki because if he had not intervened, Sōsuke Aizen would have been successful in his plans.” Byakuya said.

“Interesting point... But even if the boy hadn't intervened, Sōsuke Aizen would not have gotten passed the Royal Guard.” The Soul King said simply.

“I beg to differ. The level of that man's foresight was nearly as omnipresent as you, Your Majesty.” Byakuya said, still following the Soul King circle.

“Bold words.” The Soul King said.

“To go along with a bold request.” Byakuya said as he swallowed down a wave of nerves that was beginning to rise in his throat.

“That is fair.” The Soul King said as he ended his circling to head back to his raised stage.

“Will you grant me the Blood of a Fate?” Byakuya asked plainly.

The Soul King remained silent however as he stepped back up onto his white stage, flanked by the white curtains with the vacant violet bubble behind him. He stood with his head high, his hair still sweeping in a wind that Byakuya couldn't feel and the drapes of cloth softly billowing around the unisex body.

“Tell me, Byakuya Kuchiki... When you decided to come here, to make a request that has never been requested, had you planned on being a breaker of the rules?” The Soul King asked, letting his long arms dangle at his sides.

“I do what must be done, Your Majesty. Even if that means breaking those rules I swore to uphold.” Byakuya said, locking gazes with the being once more.

“Before you, Byakuya Kuchiki, those rules had never been broken and those whom dared sever those bonds were dealt with swiftly... Zaya Dejan'Ra knows all too well what happens when you dare cross the Soul King.” The Soul King said with a sharp hiss in his words.

“What became of her? Did you simply execute, or did you make her soul suffer?” Byakuya asked, setting his expression harden into a stone gaze.

“She learned never to cross the throne again... She was executed, yes, but I made her float in the Blood Hell Ponds to writhe and scream in pain until she disintegrated into nonexistence... Not even her soul will be reborn.” The Soul King said flatly.

“The harshest of punishments.” Byakuya said.

“For the harshest of offenses... I do not take assassination lightly, Byakuya Kuchiki.” The Soul King said.

“I never doubted, but if it hadn't been for my report, Zaya Dejan'Ra might have had a chance at succeeding in her plans.” He said.

“Brave... Very brave, but you are correct... I do owe you a thank you for bringing that to my attention.” The Soul King said.

“Does that not garnish the gift of the Blood of a Fate?” Byakuya asked.

“If we continue to debate, then perhaps you may succeed in your quest... However, I wonder just how far you would go to obtain it.” The Soul King said, clasping his elegant hands in front of him.

Byakuya gulped.

“I see things in your future, Byakuya Kuchiki... In fact, I see something that you don't.” The Soul King said, tilting his head to the side.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, “I do not follow, Your Majesty.”

The sound of a low laugh began to emanate from all directions once more as the Soul King raised an elegant hand, palm up, that began to collect a ball of seamless light. It rose into the air where it spread wide, flattening itself where it began to show an image as if it was a screen.

It was dark, but clear, blatantly obvious that what Byakuya's silver eyes were seeing was organic, alive. Dark crimson was the dominant color, but it was broken by jagged lines of deep purple that softly pulsed with a steady rhythm. There were rises and falls in the wet landscape, but suspended in the center, attached to a long cord, was an ultra small embryo.

“I don't understand.” Byakuya said, his brows furrowing as he stared at the moving image displayed in the screen of white light.

“Yes, you do... Must I tell you, or do you recognize this womb... This chamber of life that beats with a developing heart.” The Soul King said softly.

Byakuya stared hard at the image and he could see in the center of the crimson embryo that a small pump was beating rapidly. He saw developing arms, developing legs and a small ball that took on the shape of a head. His heart began to hammer in his chest as his eyes began to shake, but he continued to study the womb until that one, identifying mark came into view.

Along the right side, half invisible by the folds of the womb, was a scar that he was all too familiar with.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat, making it impossible for him to breathe. His whole body shook, his heart thundered so hard that every beat, every pump hurt and threatened to burst at any moment. It had hit him like he had fallen from the greatest of heights, only to hit the ground with enough force to shatter his entire existence into every direction. That wasn't just any womb, but his bride-to-be's, the woman he loved; It was Nyruki's and she was pregnant.

However, if the sudden realization wasn't enough to threaten to drop him to his knees, the embryo twitched, moving it just enough to expose a second heart, a hidden embryo suspended just behind it. There wasn't one, but two.

Byakuya fell to his knees with eyes frozen open, shaking as they became heavy with tears. He stared blindly at the image of his bride-to-be's womb, seeing the two developing embryos twitch and their hearts beat. He was to be a father, and a father of twins.

“Or should I say hearts.” The Soul King said with a soft smile across his full lips.

At the sound of the Soul King's voice, Byakuya forced himself to breath as he blinked to bring his surroundings back into focus. He had gotten such tunnel vision, that the only thing he could see was the image in front of him. He wanted to immediately abandon his plight, to rush home and wrap Nyruki up in his arms and kiss her until neither could be kissed any more. He wanted to kiss her belly, to place his ear against it with the hopes of hearing their heartbeats, but he couldn't. He couldn't simply abandon the boy whose father he had promised to save.

Drawing in a deep breath that was still shaky, Byakuya rose to his feet and stared hard at the Soul King with the furrowing returning to his browline.

“You want to know how far I would go to obtain what I seek? I will go as far as needed.” Byakuya said as he slowly, smoothly pulled Senbonzakura from its sheath.

“Oh?... You would throw away all you care for, for a boy whom your heart has no room for?” The Soul King asked, still lowly laughing.

“I was asked what I would sacrifice... What I would cast aside in order to keep a promise. I know now what that is.” Byakuya said, setting his eyes ablaze as he gazed hard at the Soul King.

“Please tell me.” The Soul King said, not phased by the blade in Byakuya's hands.

“If it means acquiring the Blood of a Fate, if it means saving a life, protecting my children, my wife... I would sacrifice myself without pause. I will never again put myself, my beliefs, ahead of others, nor will I risk the death of those I care about. I would cast myself aside if at all to save a boy whom I owe it all to, even if that meant leaving my wife alone to raise our children because I know, with all of my heart, my being, that she would understand.” Byakuya said firmly as a single tear leapt free to run its course down his cheek.

The Soul King's laughter ebbed away, leaving only the omnipresent silence around them. He shook from the idea that he would never get to meet his children, his twins developing in the womb of the woman he loved. He wanted nothing more than to be there, to wake up in the middle of the night to calm their cries while Nyruki slept, to help her feed them, bathe them, care for them and play with them, but he had made a promise and he would be damned if he broke it.

“There is no need for blades... Sheath your sword.” The Soul King said lowly as a single tear that twinkled like a diamond fell from his eye.

Byakuya only hesitated a moment before slipping Senbonzakura back into its sheath, but his heart still painful raced in his chest.

“Self sacrifice for self sacrifice... A noble concept that has been lost throughout the ages.” The Soul King said.

“There are values that require to be maintained, even at such a cost... I offer myself for the Blood of a Fate.” Byakuya said with a swallow that nearly blocked off his throat.

“There will be no need... You offer the _ideal_ of self sacrifice, therefore, it is the _ideal_ of the Blood of a Fate that I gift in return.”

With a wave of his hand, the image of his developing twins vanished, but in its place, was a clear vial the length of Byakuya's hand that ended in a crisp point. It was filled with a red liquid as it slowly descended into the Soul King's awaiting palm, where the long, elegant fingers curled around it.

Byakuya blinked as he started to breathe, “You grant me what I seek?”

The Soul King stepped down the stairs and began to walk towards him, and with each step, Byakuya realized just how tall the Soul King was; He was the same height as Sajin Komamura.

“The Blood of a Fate is omnipresent, eternal, and as such, only an eternal offering can garnish such a reward... Self sacrifice is one such offering whose reward is this crystal vial.” The Soul King said as he lowered his hand and opened his fingers to let the pointed crystal vial hover in his palm.

Byakuya looked at the plain vial, how the blood inside clung to the crystal, but slowly seeped down to join the pool. It's color phased, almost shifted from bright red, to deep crimson. It was almost metallic, but it was perfect, liquid and his.

He held his breath as he reached out and grasped the vial and the moment his hand touched the smooth crystal that felt as if it wasn't even there, he discovered that it was warm, radiating with an unending heat.

He had done it. In his hand, he held the Blood of a Fate.

* * *

 

He was comfortable, warm beneath the soft blanket that covered his body. His arms lay heavy over it, tucking the edge beneath his arms and wrapping it around his chest that ached with each breath. His head steadily thumped, but the pain he had felt when the redhead Shinigami known as Renji and the others had found him had subsided into a constant ache.

The boy drew in a long breath as he slowly opened his eyes. They ached from the crying he had done, but they could still see clearly and he was in a calm and warm room, laying in a bed.

He looked around, slowly turning his head to see he laid beneath a large window that looked out into a dying daylight sky. The room was fairly sparse, but there was a dresser topped with a bouquet of flowers and a chair nearby that was occupied.

“Hey, Buddy. How're you?” Renji asked quietly as he stood and took the step to the side of the bed.

“I... I ache.” Said the boy as he shifted to push himself up.

Renji acted quickly as he helped the boy to sit up, sticking pillows behind his back to help support him against the stiff headboard that was as tall as the boy's torso.

“H-How long have I been asleep?” The boy asked as he leaned back against the cushions.

“Just a few hours. Do you recognize where you are?” Renji asked as he sat back down and scooted the chair closer to the side of the bed.

The boy just shook his head.

“You're at the Squad 4 medical facility. They treated you for your injuries.” Renji said, pressing his elbows into his knees and clasping his hands together.

“Where's that at?” The boy asked with a soft, yet uneasy gulp.

“The Seireitei.” Renji said.

The boy started to fidget with the edge of the blanket as he stared at them, falling deeper and deeper into his head which is exactly where he didn't want to go. He was frightened of falling too deeply into his head, so instead, he wanted to keep talking.

“C-Can we keep talking? It helps to settle my head.” He said, never taking his eyes off his hands.

“Sure.” Renji said.

“Y-You said those Shinigami I beat up weren't really Shinigami?” The boy asked, this time looking over at the redhead.

Renji nodded, “Yeah. They attacked a recon team last week and stole their Shihakushō. It's what lead us to the district where we found you.”

“You've been looking for me?” The boy asked, still fidgeting.

Again, Renji nodded, “Yeah. We all were... Every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 has been looking for you for days.”

“Am I that important?” The boy asked.

“To us?... Yeah.” Renji said softly.

“Those other two with you... Do they know me too?” The boy asked, managing to look at Renji for longer than a second.

“They do. A lot of us do.” Renji said with a slow exhale.

“I... I don't recognize them.” The boy admitted.

“You recognized my name.” Renji said.

The boy nodded, “I-It's been nagging at me, burning in the back of my head ever since I stayed with Haru and Jirō and Jirū.”

“How come?” Renji asked.

“They gave me a name that sounds a lot like it.” The boy said as he swallowed down the rising tightness in his throat.

“What did they name you?” Renji asked softly.

“Orenji.”

Renji huffed a crooked grin, “Fitting for you.”

The boy's smile only briefly appeared before instantly vanishing, “Yeah... But it started making me think of the name Renji. I didn't remember where I'd heard it, I still don't, but it was familiar somehow.” He explained.

Renji nodded, “I was the first one you ever fought with.”

“I fought you?” The boy asked softly, getting better at looking at the redhead.

“And lost that first fight... I uh... I hurt you pretty bad.” Renji said as he looked down at his hands and picked at his fingernails.

“Is that why I don't remember?” The boy asked.

This time, Renji shook his head, “No. We're friends now.”

“Oh... T-Then why can't I remember you? Why do I only recognize your name?” The boy asked, now fulling watching the redhead as he kept picked at his nails.

Renji half shrugged, “It makes sense that you'd recognize my name.”

“B-But I don't recognize anyone else's.”

Renji sighed heavily as he dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “I know... You will though. I know you will.”

“I wanna remember, Renji. I don't remember anything... nothing before I woke up in that town. My head hurts, my heart hurts... my body hurts. I haven't slept well in days.” The boy said as he turned his head to look out the window at the fading day.

“I know, Bud. You've just gotta give us time. We're trying everything we can to help.” Renji said as he released another long sigh.

“You're assuming there's anything that can be done... I see things... I see this boy who looks like a ghost and he keeps telling me that at the end of the seventh day, that he'll take over.” The boy said as his eyes began to sting.

“Does he have black eyes with yellow iris's?”

The boy tore his eyes away from the sunset to look at the redhead covered in tattoos. His brown eyes were blank, but something about them were sincere. They were powerful, true even, and there was a trust there that flickered like a beacon in the night.

“Y-You've seen him?” The boy asked.

Renji nodded, “In a sense, yeah. He's you inner Hollow. He's the source of your power.”

“Power?” The boy's brow's furrowed.

Renji sat up straight, “You're a Shinigami... A Substitute Shinigami, but you are one, nonetheless. You're a lot more powerful than a lot of us.”

“I am?”

Renji nodded, “Yeah.”

Renji just watched the boy slowly nod, but he remained silent as he turned his head back to look out the window. There was a distance in the boy's brown eyes, a thousand yard stare that looked through everything for a thousand miles. Sure, Renji had found him, but he was still lost.

He quietly stood from the chair and stepped from the room, closing the door behind him as softly as possible so he didn't disturb the boy inside, but as the latch clicked closed, Rukia came around the corner.

“Renji-” She exhaled with big, sad violet eyes.

“Hey, Rukia.” Renji said as his hand slipped off the door handle.

“Is he awake?” Rukia asked, stopping in front of him only a step away.

Renji nodded, “Yeah, but I don't think you should see him.”

“Why not?” Rukia asked with a shallow swallow.

“He's pretty messed up, Rukia. He doesn't remember anything, or anyone. He doesn't even remember when we fought.” Renji said softly as he reached out and took the much smaller woman into his arms.

Rukia buried her face into his Shihakushō as she wrapped her arms around his trunk. With his much taller size, being a difference of a little over seventeen inches, he was forced to bend down in order to embrace her. He leaned over far enough to place his lips onto the top of her head before she craned her face up to his and rose onto her tippy toes.

Their soft kiss was motionless, unmoving, purely meant to comfort instead of arouse. He could feel her slight shaking against him and he could tell, because of their long life together, that she was sad and tortured about what their friend was going through. He knew she wanted to help, but there simply wasn't anything they could do. Beating him wasn't going to work, which meant that they were solely reliant on Byakuya's return, which he had yet to do.

After only a few moments, Renji stood back up, separating their soft kiss where he returned to hugging her. She clutched two fistfuls of his Shihakushō as he turned slightly to put his back to the wall, where he leaned back against it and just stood in silence until another arrived.

“Good evening, Lieutenant Abarai.” Said Captain Unohana with her usual peaceful expression.

“Good evening, Captain.” He said as he released his hold on Rukia, whom took a step away and sighed.

“Is he awake?” Unohana asked softly with her hands interlaced in front of her.

Renji nodded, “Yes, Captain, but-” His voice trailed off.

“I understand, Lieutenant.” Unohana nodded slowly.

“How's his body doing?” Rukia asked as she crossed her arms to hug herself.

“As well as can be expected. There's still a bit of damage that needs attention, but most functions have been restored. Kon is able to talk now, but movement is still too high a bar to reach at the moment.” Unohana said.

“Will it be healed in time?” Renji asked, he too crossing his arms.

“I am unsure, Lieutenant. His physical body needs much more work, much more than what time we have left. Ichigo will need to undergo months of physical therapy to return to normal.” Unohana said as she sent a slow nod in greeting as a Squad 4 member walked by.

“Here, or back in the World of the Living?” Rukia asked with a quick glance up to Renji.

“Ichigo will remain here. I am not comfortable sending him home with so much work still needed to be done. I predict he will not be able to walk should Captain Kuchiki be successful.” Unohana said as she glanced at the closed and restricted room.

“That bad?” Renji asked with an uneasy exhale.

Unohana nodded, “Yes. The cerebrum part of his brain was directly hit by the bullet and the most severely damaged. With his soul separated from his physical body, the damage is resistant to healing Kidō. You can't heal what is supposed to be a deceased body, so my only option should we be successful is rehabilitation.”

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, “Wow-” He breathed.

Rukia softly placed her hand on his forearm, “We'll all be there to support him, Renji.”

“I would recommend that. Should Captain Kuchiki be successful, Ichigo will need all the support he can get.” Unohana said.

Renji released a long sigh as he glanced down at Rukia, shifting his arms just enough to cover her small hand with his. He didn't feel like they had done anything to help the boy. He still felt like there was so much more to do, but he didn't know what, like there were some secret objectives that he had yet to discover. Finding Ichigo was only one such objective and there was still so much more to do, like getting the boy to remember.

* * *

 

Night had fallen over the Kuchiki estate, where Isshin, his daughters and all the others from the World of the Living had found a place for solace while they waited to hear news.

For the second day in a row, Grimmjow and played soccer with Karin, this time with the accompaniment of Chad. Both men tried to best Karin in her chosen game, but both failed miserably, as her talent was just that true.

Neliel had gone for another hike with Yuzu, again with Orihime and Uryū in tow. They admired views while Orihime took photos and they had even packed for a picnic at the top of the large hill that they had ascended.

All their activities helped to keep them distracted from thinking and worrying about the boy, whom they didn't know had been found.

All but one.

Nyruki and Isshin stood in an empty room that looked out into the gardens, directly across from the small bridge. Isshin was silent, staring off into oblivion about the news. His heart thundered, thumped so hard that he could feel his pulse in his neck. His son had been found, and all he wanted to do was rush to him and hold his boy, but under Nyruki's advice, he had stayed.

“Is he gonna be ok?” Isshin managed to ask, still staring blindly at the pond with his arms crossed.

“Only time will tell. His injuries were quickly tended to, but he knows nothing. The only reason he agreed to go with Renji was because he had a small inkling that he knew him.” Nyruki said softly as she released a quiet breath.

“That's good isn't it?” Isshin asked.

“It can be if we play our hand right. That's why you have to wait to go see him. If we rush him with all the people he used to know, he could suffer a psychotic break.” Nyruki said, crossing her arms as well.

Isshin just nodded as he began to chew on his fingernail, “Have you heard from Byakuya yet?”

“No. I'm sorry.” Nyruki said quietly.

“We have three days left, Nyruki.” Isshin said as he sucked in a long, but shaky breath.

“I know. All we can do now is try and help Ichigo remember while we wait for Byakuya to get back.” Nyruki said softly.

Isshin's brown eyes softly glowed in the moonlight, reflecting off the sheen that had built up steadily over time. He felt the slight trembling in his muscles, and every ounce of him wanted to ignore Nyruki's orders and go to his son, but deep down in the dark depths of his heart, he knew she was right. They had to tread carefully.

Finally blinking the shine away and coming back to his senses, Isshin finally looked over to Nyruki whom had taken on the stance of blindly staring at the pond. A hand had dropped from where they had been crossed to rest on her abdomen, staying still over the womb that housed what he knew was there. He had seen that stance before, from his late wife, Masaki, just before she told him she was pregnant with Ichigo.

“How far along?” Isshin asked, turning his eyes down to the grass.

“Five weeks.” Nyruki said just as quietly.

“It's still early. Is Byakuya excited?” He asked as he leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, still with his arms crossed.

“I'm sure he will be once I tell him.” Nyruki said, never once taking her eyes off the still pond.

“Ah... You just found out.” Isshin said.

“Yup... How did you know?”

Isshin huffed a soft smile, “You're cradling. Masaki used to do it too when she was pregnant.”

Nyruki removed her hand from her stomach and recrossed her arms.

“Masaki got so big when she was pregnant with Ichigo. That damn kid was huge when he was born.” He lowly laughed.

“Yeah?” Nyruki asked, shooting him a glance to keep him talking and therefore, distracted.

“Yeah... Ichigo weighed ten pounds, eleven ounces and had a head so big he couldn't even hold it up,” he started to laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “He looked like a summer squash.”

Nyruki started to laugh as she rubbed her forehead.

“That was eighteen years ago... I remember it like it was yesterday... Waking up in the middle of the night because Masaki had gone into labor. We didn't even have time to get to the hospital before Ichigo was ready to come out. We made it downstairs into the clinic and I delivered him myself. Masaki was in labor for a grand total of five minutes.” Isshin said with a thick swallow.

“Sounds like he's always been hard charging.” Nyruki said, lifting her head from her hand to recross her arms.

Isshin nodded, “Very much so, but that's my fault for being a Shiba. The girls took a lot longer,” he sighed, “We were in the hospital for over twenty-four hours until they were born. They were born early though, so doctors were in no rush.”

“How early?” Nyruki asked.

“Five weeks, but that's not uncommon with twins.” Isshin said.

“Karin and Yuzu are twins?” Nyruki asked with the slightest widening of her eyes.

Isshin nodded, “Yeah. Fraternal twins... Two different eggs instead of one splitting into two parts. It's why they look different.”

“Ah... Don't tell anyone about me, ok?” Nyruki asked with a quick glance at the man.

“I won't.”

Their conversation died as both stared at the still pond with no splashes from the fish below. The air was still, only broken by the low chirps of crickets from somewhere in the gardens. The stars twinkled overhead and only the space around the moon was void of the small white dots.

They had been so lost in their head, that neither noticed that the clan advisor had approached them with his hands hidden in his sleeves and shoulders burdened with a warm robe.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Nyruki, but do you have a few moments to speak?” The old man asked with a modest bow.

Nyruki nodded, “Yes, I do.”

“I'll talk to you later, Nyruki. Good night.” Isshin said before stepping away and heading towards the room that had become their accommodations.

The old man waited until Isshin had disappeared into his room before stepping up to Nyruki with another bow that she returned.

“Lady Nyruki, I was hoping to speak with you regarding the issue of Isshin's son, Ichigo Kurosaki.” The old man started.

“What about him?” Nyruki asked with a light furrowing in her brow.

“I know that Lord Byakuya had wished for the boy be brought here for the reforging, but myself, as well the rest of the council, are concerned with what might happen should the boy... hollowfy.” The old man said with clear nerves in his words.

“I understand, but whatever Byakuya wishes will remain. Should our efforts go unrewarded, then the boy will be given the gift of being ended here amongst friends.” Nyruki said softly.

The old man bowed, “As you wish, Lady Nyruki. Please understand we only voice our concerns. One loss of life is already enough.”

“I agree, but my decision stands. Come the seventh day, Ichigo will be brought here.”

“I will make appropriate accommodations.”

The old man bowed once more before he turned and left, leaving Nyruki alone, bathed in moonlight. The fifth day was quickly approaching, and with no word from Byakuya, all she could do was speculate.

With their resonation, the fact that both could feel each other no matter where they were, she hadn't felt his spiritual pressure ever since the previous day. He had vanished from her senses, from that steady, calming thump deep in her chest, seated firmly in her heart. She hoped that he was well, that all was alright and above all, she hoped he would return soon with the Blood of a Fate in hand.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

It felt strange having gotten to sleep in a bed with warm blankets and inside a room that didn't have a slight leak in the roof. The pillows beneath his head were plush, almost too plush for him to be comfortable, as he had gotten used to sleeping on the hard rolls of blanket that they had been given from those in the village.

However, despite that, the boy had still slept soundly and with no interference from what the one he now knew as Renji called his inner Hollow. He wasn't sure what that meant, but if the ghost boy's mentality was any indication, than this inner Hollow was anything, but good news.

The boy drew in a deep breath as he opened his eyes, seeing that the thin curtains over the window had been closed at some point while he slept. He had fallen asleep shortly after Renji had left, as he was simply too exhausted to do anything else. He didn't want to think, didn't want to watch the sun finish setting, and all he wanted was to slip into a dreamless sleep, which he was granted.

He sat up, albeit slowly, as his body was still stiff and extremely sore. His left ankle softly crackled when he moved it, but it was no longer broken, being wrapped tightly with bandages to give it added support. It was his right hip which was the most sore, as it felt as if he had run for so long, and so far, that his muscles had simply given up. Every time he tried to shift his weight, his right hip would groan, but he could move it without any unbearable pain.

As he pushed himself up on sore arms, a soft knock at his door broke through the silence of the morning.

“Come in.” The boy said lowly, but it was enough for whomever had knocked to open the door.

He had been expecting the one named Renji, but the hair was wrong, as it was long, unbound and entirely snow white. This new man was tall, roughly the same height as Renji, but he had no tattoos and very pale skin. He wore a white haori with long sleeves, but instead of being scared of this man whose name he did not know, he relaxed, as the man had a face that was nothing but kindness.

“Good morning, Ichigo. I've brought breakfast.” The man with white hair said with a soft smile as he set down a tray onto the boy's lap.

The boy followed the tray to examine the food, which was a heavy meal of rice, eggs, vegetables and long, thick strips of crisp bacon. It smelt wonderful, with a slight spice to it and he wasted no time in digging in.

The man with white hair sat down with a leg underneath him, still smiling and with expressive brown eyes that matched his kind smile.

“Well?” The man with white hair asked softly as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

The boy chewed his overly large bite and swallowed, “It's really good.” He immediately took another bite.

“I was told it was your favorite breakfast.” He said with the slightest widening of his smile.

The boy's furious chewing halted in an instant as he looked at the man, his cheeks bulging out from the sheer amount of food he had stuffed into it. He was only still for a few moments before he finished chewing and washed it all down with several, large gulps of the milk the man had brought.

“I'm supposed to know you, aren't I.” The boy said, this time taking a much smaller bite so be could talk should he need to.

The man nodded, “Yes, you are.”

“Are we related?” The boy asked.

The man huffed a smile, “No... No, we are not.”

“Where's Renji?” The boy asked as he continued to eat.

“Squad 6 business. He wanted to come, but was unable.” The man with white hair said softly.

The boy took another minute to eat a couple more bites that he gave a few chews before washing them down with the milk. He shot brief glances at the man while he ate, and there was something familiar about him, how his hair hung loose over his shoulders and the fact that his eyebrows were black instead of white. It told him that the man's hair was not naturally supposed to be white, but the man's face appeared young. He wasn't an old man, at least, he didn't think so.

“How old are you?” The boy asked, still eating.

The man instantly stiffened, but soon relaxed as his smile returned.

“Older than I look.” The man said.

“It's not supposed to be that color is it.” The boy said.

The man shook his head, “No. It turned white on its own some time ago from-”

“Illness.” The boy cut him off.

The man's breath caught in his throat as he stiffened, staring at the boy whose eyes had gone blank. He had frozen in the middle of bringing a bite to his mouth, his hand hovering motionlessly several inches away. His eyes were wide, but unmoving, almost as if someone had simply pressed the pause button and it worried the man to the point where he slowly reached forward.

The moment the man's fingertips grazed the boy's shoulder, he snapped back into himself and started eating again like nothing had happened. The boy was even smiling as he ate.

“You're right.” The man said softly as he sat back down with a stunned look on his face.

“Hmm? Right about what?” The boy asked, shooting the man a glance.

“Do you not remember?” The man asked, lightly furrowing his brows.

The boy shook his head.

“You said my hair had turned white because of illness. You're right.” The man said.

“I am?” The boy sat up straighter.

“Yes... I have a lung decease that turned my hair white when I was a boy. My hair is supposed to be black.” The man said softly, leaning back in his seat with a mild shift in the leg he was sitting on.

“I said that?” The boy asked as he stuffed the last mouthful of his breakfast into his mouth.

The man nodded, “Yes.”

The boy swallowed his last bite and guzzled the last of the milk before wiping his mouth dry on his sleeve.

“Oh... Uh... Sorry.” The boy said with a blush and crooked smile that was more from nervousness.

“No... No, don't be sorry.” The man said softly as he returned the smile.

“Thanks for the breakfast. I really liked it.” The boy said after a moment and with his smile returning to being genuine.

“Of course.” The man said softly.

The boy looked back to his tray and picked up an unopened serving cup covered with a smooth piece of foil. He tore it off to look at the gelatinous brown goop and took a sniff, but his nose was filled with a sweet and rich scent of chocolate.

“Chocolate pudding?” The boy asked as he picked up the spoon.

“Yes. Another favorite I'm told.” The man said.

The boy instantly dug into the pudding and shoved spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, even before swallowing the previous one. His smile was wide with delight with both cheeks full, and he only tore his eyes away from the sweet when the man with white hair rose to his feet.

“I'll be back in a little bit. Will you be alright?” The man asked with a kind smile.

The boy just nodded as he stuffed another spoonful into his mouth and watched as he started for the door. The wonderful thing about pudding, is that one could swallow a bucket full of it in a single go without dying, so that is what the boy did. He swallowed down the near overflowing mouthful and stopped the man just as his hand wrapped around the doorknob.

“What's your name?” The boy asked as his tongue cleaned up the spots of chocolate at the corners of his mouth.

The man looked back over his shoulder, but still smiled, “Jūshirō Ukitake.”

The boy smiled as he returned to his treat, and Ukitake afforded him a comforting glance before he turned the knob and stepped out into the quiet hallway where Captain Unohana awaited him.

“What is your assessment?” Unohana asked softly with her hands slipped into her sleeves.

Ukitake sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “He's still the Ichigo we know, but he is unaware of it. He still enjoys his favorite foods a great deal.”

“So there's hope?” Unohana asked in just above a whisper.

Ukitake nodded, “As of right now, yes, but I think his memories are trying to break free.”

“How so?” She asked.

“He had a moment of cognition, where he knew why my hair had turned white, but he had frozen when he said it. When he snapped out of it, he was unaware he had said it at all.” Ukitake said softly with a mild furrowing in his brow.

“I see. I wonder if there's a way we could help them along.” Unohana mused.

“Perhaps, but I fear slow interaction with friends will not be enough.” Ukitake said.

“I may have an idea.” Came another voice.

Both Ukitake and Unohana looked to their right as Nyruki walked up, drawing in a deep breath that she released long and slow.

“I was unaware you were here, Flower.” Ukitake said as he raised a hand to softly rested it on her shoulder.

“Check up with Captain Unohana.” Nyruki said softly.

“So it's confirmed?” Ukitake asked.

Nyruki nodded.

“We were just setting our baseline for the coming months. The embryos are healthy.” Unohana said with a wide eyed gaze from Ukitake.

“Embryos?” Ukitake softly gasped.

Nyruki nodded, “Yeah... I'm pregnant with twins.”

“Oh my-” he gulped, “Byakuya surely is in for a surprise when he gets back.” Ukitake held his breath a moment before blowing it out in a nervous breath.

“Yes he is.” Unohana smiled.

“You mentioned you had an idea on how to help Ichigo?” Ukitake asked, taking his hand back as he looked down to Nyruki.

“I do, but there comes a lot of risk with it.” Nyruki said softly.

Ukitake's brows furrowed harder, “What do you mean?”

“Was that right when I heard you say you think his memories are trying to break free?” Nyruki asked.

Ukitake nodded, “Yes.”

“I think maybe, that his memories are trapped somewhere. He never would have mentioned you being ill unless his subconscious already knew. I think he needs help with remembering.” Nyruki said quietly.

“What do you suggest we do?” Unohana asked with a softening of her gaze into sincerity.

“Tonight, I can use my power to enter his inner world. His memories have to be in there. I can unlock the door, but it's up to him to open it.” Nyruki said as she crossed her arms.

“And what risk do we run if we do that?” Ukitake asked.

“His inner Hollow. If I unlock the door, his inner Hollow could take over sooner, rather than later. But if I don't, we run the risk of Ichigo hollowfying anyways at the end of the seventh day.” Nyruki said as she loosely crossed her arms.

“How do you know this, Flower?” Ukitake asked as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

“Last night after I finished speaking with the clan elder, I went to the great library after spending a lot of time talking with Kibōyūwaku.” Nyruki said as she released a long exhale that she had been holding.

“You have access to such things?” Unohana asked.

“I am to be wed as a Kuchiki. Of course I have access.” Nyruki huffed a smirk.

“Fair enough. When do we try?” Ukitake asked.

“Later tonight, after he goes to sleep. I don't want any interaction with him in case he could resist.” Nyruki said, looking at both the captains.

“Just be careful, Flower. You know what happened last time you went into someone's inner world.” Ukitake said lowly.

“That was my inner world, Papa. It just got hijacked by a psycho.” Nyruki airily laughed.

“Let us hope that doesn't happen again.”

* * *

 

The chocolate pudding was delicious. He had enjoyed it so much that he had even asked for more, upon which a small boy with large, timid eyes and chin length black hair had brought him three more cups. He had devoured them all without a break in between and enjoyed every minute of it.

The boy took a sip of his water that Renji had brought him as he glared hard at the man sitting across from him. He had arrived a short while ago, just after breakfast, with a deck of cards wanting to play a game if at all to help the time pass. The boy was grateful and ever since, they had enjoyed their little game of War.

“One... Two... Three!” Renji smirked crookedly as he picked up a face down card and slapped it down on the mobile table between them.

The boy did the same, both keeping their hands over the cards as they glared into each other's eyes with a fierceness that sparked between them. He ducked his head and lifted his hand just enough to peak at his card, and the number he saw made him beam with pride and lift his hand to reveal the King of Hearts.

“Ha! Beat that!” The boy grinned wide as he struck a flexing pose.

Renji glared as he lifted his hand, showing his card to be, frustratingly, the King of Spades.

“What! A tie? Dammit! This is war!” Renji growled as he started to stack three cards, face down.

The boy did the same, grinning crookedly the entire time as both slapped another card down, this time face up to see whom one the tie breaker.

The boy had.

“Yes! Ten beats five, Renji!” The boy cheered with both arms up in the air in victory.

“Dammit! You're gonna win at this rate!” Renji snarled as the boy swept up his winnings to add the cards to his much larger stack in his hands.

“Good! I could use a win every now and again!” The boy laughed as they slapped down another pair of cards for Renji to claim the weak win with a Four of Diamonds to the boy's Two of Clubs.

“Yeah yeah, ya smug bastard.” Renji snickered.

The boy's smile slowly softened as they continued to play, and the boy won three more rounds before Renji claimed a win.

“Hey, can I ask you some questions?” The boy asked, slapping down a Jack of Spades to win Renji's ten.

“Sure. Fire away, Bud.” Renji said with a quick glance up.

“How long have we known each other?” The boy asked, playing another hand to lose to Renji's queen.

“A few years. You were fifteen when we met the first time.” Renji said with another win.

“And that's when we fought?” The boy asked, this time winning with an eight.

Renji nodded, “Yeah. I didn't know it at the time, but you were protecting someone I deeply care about.”

“Your girlfriend?” The boy asked with a loss to Renji's three.

Renji instantly blushed a bit, “Yeah, I guess she is... Well, now anyways. We've kinda been together for a few months now and I have yet to call her that.”

“How come?” The boy asked.

Renji half shrugged as he put down a card that matched the boy's, “I don't know. I just haven't yet. She's a lot of power packed into a tiny little package and I guess I'm kinda scared because I don't want her to beat my ass.”

They put down three cards facedown and set their second hands on top for the boy's win with an ace, where he scooped up his winnings with a groan from the redhead.

“Why would she beat your ass if she's your girlfriend?” The boy asked, arcing a brow.

“You'll remember.” Renji smirked.

The boy's smiled faltered for a moment, “I hope I do.”

“All of us do too.” Renji said.

“What's your girlfriend's name?” The boy asked blatantly.

Renji smirked again, “Rukia.”

“And you said those two other guys with you when you found me were Ikkaku and Yumichika, right?” The boy asked.

Renji nodded.

“And that Ukitake guy, the one with long white hair, I know him too right?” The boy asked.

Again, Renji nodded.

“Am I related to any of you? I mean... It seems like you and me could be.” The boy said.

Renji lightly laughed, but shook his head, “No... We aren't related, as much as our personalities would say otherwise.”

The boy lightly frowned, “Do I have a family?”

“Yeah... You have a dad and two sisters.” Renji said, having forgotten about the cards in his hand.

“Where are they?” The boy asked.

“They're at Rukia's place. They haven't come to see you because they don't wanna shock you. They're just as scared as any of us are.” Renji said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Why are you guys scared? Who am I gonna hurt?” The boy shrugged as he leaned back against his stack of pillows.

Renji held his breath a moment, but he released it in a long sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He set his small stack of cards down on the bed and dropped his arm into his lap as he regarded his friend.

“I wouldn't worry about it, Bud. Everything's gonna work out fine.” Renji said, forcing a smile.

The boy returned the smile as a soft knock sounded on the door, near immediately followed by the knob turning and someone new walking in.

This new person was short, extremely short. She was petite to the point of almost being a doll and with chin length black hair and big violet eyes. The boy watched as Renji's eyes lightened and he smile as she returned it, carrying a tray with steaming tea that she set down on top of their game.

“Hello.” The boy said as he watched the small woman hand Renji one of the teas.

“Hello.” She said softly as she sat down on Renji's lap with her own tea in hand.

“You must be Rukia.” The boy said, taking a sip.

The woman gasped, “You remember?”

“No... Renji told me his girlfriend's name was Rukia and since you're sitting on his lap, I figured that was you.” The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rukia's cheeks softly blushed, “You're right. I am.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Good... I can add another name to the list of people I'm supposed to know.” The boy joked with a laugh.

Both Rukia and Renji added their own.

“Who was winning?” Rukia asked as she pointed to the stack of cards in the boy's lap.

“I was. Renji sucks at this game.” The boy grinned evilly.

“Oi! I was letting you win!” Renji snarked back.

“How do you let me win on a game of chance?” The boy arced a brow.

“I just did!” Renji sneered, just playing along.

“Ha! Admit it! You were losing fair and square! I would've had you in another hand!” The boy laughed.

“No you wouldn't have!” Renji growled with bared teeth at the boy.

“You are so full of shit, Renji! I would've smacked you down the same way I did in that second fight when I was trying to save Rukia!”

Instantly, Renji's and Rukia's eyes shot wide open as they stared at the boy whom seemed to be oblivious to what had just come blurting out of his mouth. He sipped his tea as he collected the cards and set the completed deck down onto the tray that the small woman had brought in. He didn't know what he had just said and when he noticed how the other two were looking at him, he softly gulped.

“What?” The boy asked, resting his tea in his lap.

“You just mentioned our second fight.” Renji said, forcing himself to breath.

“Huh? No I didn't.” The boy said.

“Y-You just did... You just said that you would've smacked me down the same way you did during our second fight.” Renji said as he leaned forward and gently pushed Rukia out of his lap.

“Wha? No I didn't. I said you were full of shit.” The boy said with a crinkle in his brow line.

Renji and Rukia glanced at each other.

“Did you not hear yourself?” Renji asked softly.

“I did... I said you were full of shit. That's where it ended.” The boy said with a shy gulp, turning his face to look out the window.

Renji softly gulped as he glanced at Rukia once more whom was mirroring his expression of shock and uncertainty. They were both sure of it, that the boy had said what he did, but they didn't understand why he didn't hear his own words. It was a bit of a shock, but instead of pressing the issue and possibly making their friend agitated, they dropped it.

“I'll leave you boys to your game. Fight and defend your honor, Renji.” Rukia said with a smile as she stood and picked up the tray.

She handed Renji the cards and leaned down just far enough to plant a sweet kiss to his cheek before she left the room, stepping out into the hallway where she found Ukitake and Nyruki sitting in a pair of chairs in a waiting alcove.

“Hello, Rukia. How are they doing?” Ukitake smiled as he sipped his medicated tea.

“Hamming it up with their game. Ichigo said something odd though.” Rukia said without returning the smile.

“What's wrong?” Nyruki asked as she patted the chair next to her.

Rukia sighed as she set the tray down on the small end table and sat down, sitting cross legged since she was small enough to fit all of herself in the chair.

“He and Renji were bickering and Ichigo just... blurted out a reference to he and Renji's second fight when they invaded Soul Society.” Rukia said with another sigh.

Ukitake's smile dropped, “Did he freeze?”

Rukia shook her head, “No. He just blurted it out like he remembered it just fine.”

Nyruki glanced at Ukitake, “Is he not realizing he's saying these things?”

“He says he doesn't. He doesn't even know he's saying it.” Rukia said.

“I think I know what's going on, Papa.” Nyruki said softly.

“What?” Ukitake asked, leaning forward slightly to hear her better in her low voice.

“His memories are leaking.” Nyruki said in just above a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Ukitake asked with a slight furrowing in his brow.

“That's what I mean... His memories are leaking. They might be locked up somewhere in his inner world.” Nyruki said, looking at both Ukitake and Rukia.

“If we just left things be, do you think his memories would return in time?” Ukitake asked.

“No, I don't. I think we need to put him under so I can enter his inner world sooner, rather than later.” Nyruki said with a slow sigh.

“Why do we have to sedate him?” Rukia asked.

“I don't want him interfering. If he's unconscious, it affords me some wiggle room.” Nyruki said, looking over to her.

“We should do it immediately.” Ukitake said as he finished off his tea and set the cup down on Rukia's tray.

“Can't it wait just a little bit? He's playing card games with Renji and he's really enjoying it.” Rukia said as she shifted her legs to bring her knees to her chest.

“It probably wouldn't hurt. The more relaxed he is, the less resistance he puts up.” Nyruki said.

“I do have concerns, Flower... How will this affect the-” Ukitake instantly stopped himself by sucking his lips into his mouth.

Nyruki's eyes widened as Rukia studied them.

“Affect the what?” Rukia asked, her violet eyes bouncing between them as Ukitake cowered from Nyruki's furious glare.

“Affect... the boy.” Nyruki said a bit too monotoned to be convincing as she continued to stare down Ukitake.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, “Why... do I not believe you?” She glared at Nyruki.

Nyruki pursed her lips together as she scowled at Ukitake, whom had hidden behind his captain's haori by lifting it in front of his face.

“What am I missing?” Rukia asked with a poke to Nyruki's arm.

“You... You're gonna die later, Papa.” Nyruki glared as she pointed at him.

“I deserve it.” Ukitake whimpered.

“Will one of you tell me?”

“Nyruki is pregnant with twins.” Ukitake blurted out, nearly fast enough to string it all together as a single word.

Rukia's eyes shot impossibly wide, “W-What?”

Nyruki, finally tearing her fierce eyes off of Ukitake, pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a long, low groan.

“It's true.” Nyruki sighed, not looking up from pinching her nose.

“You and Nii-Sama?... Are gonna... have a... baby?... I mean babies? Twins? As in two?” Rukia spluttered out quietly.

Nyruki just nodded.

“I'm an aunt? Seriously?” Rukia nearly mouthed.

Again, Nyruki nodded and made no attempt to lift her head as she moved her fingers to press into her forehead.

“Yup.” Nyruki said with a pop from her lips.

Rukia sucked in a long, loud breath as the biggest smile any of them had ever seen spread across her face. She was on the verge of squealing, of drawing attention from those around them and Nyruki's little secrets were about to be broadcasted if she didn't act quickly.

Just as Rukia's throat tightened to unleash an ear splitting squee that could break glass, Nyruki's hand covered her mouth as she drew the smaller woman in real close into her side.

“If you breathe a word of this to even Renji, I will enthrall you and make you dance like a chicken in front of the entire Gotei 13. Am I understood?” Nyruki hissed through clenched teeth.

Rukia nodded, even before Nyruki had finished speaking, which earned her the release of her mouth.

“I won't, but how come?” Rukia asked, keeping her voice a whisper so not to invoke the hormonal woman.

“Because I don't want it getting to Byakuya before I have a chance to tell him. He needs to focus on getting the Blood of a Fate and not that he's going to be a father, _before_ he's married.” Nyruki grunted as her leg began to idle with uneasiness.

“Does that mean you're gonna have to get married soon?” Rukia asked.

Nyruki nodded, “Most likely after he gets back and this is all over. I don't really wanna be showing for the wedding because I don't want people thinking we're only getting married because he got me pregnant.” She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

“Who's gonna think that? Everybody in the Seireitei knows you and he are genuinely in love. The only reason you're gonna be getting married sooner, rather than later at this point is because of rules. They need to be born after you take the Kuchiki name in order to be considered heirs.” Rukia said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

“I know... I know. Papa said as such when I told him.” Nyruki rolled her eyes.

Seeing her ferocity ebbing, Ukitake came out from his hiding spot behind the fabric of his captain's haori, peaking over the top like a rabbit looking to see if a fox was nearby.

“So now that that's out of the bag, you understand my concerns. Will going into Ichigo's inner world affect the twins?” Ukitake asked, still covering the lower half of his face with his captain's haori.

“It possibly could if I get hurt while I'm in there. It would be no different than when we all got stuck in mine, but I don't think there's gonna be a problem.” Nyruki said quietly as she settled back into the chair.

“What makes you say that?” Rukia asked.

“I just have this feeling that it's not conflict that's keeping Ichigo's memories locked away, but rather a stalemate.” Nyruki said as she lifted herself enough to tuck a leg beneath her.

Ukitake sat up straight and dropped his haori into his lap, “A stalemate?... If it were up to me, I'd like to go with you, Flower. If at all to help protect you should your gut feeling just be the twins.”

Nyruki drew in a long breath and held it, “If it'll make you feel better.”

“It'll make me feel better. Those are my nieces... or nephews... or niece and nephew. Did I miss a combination?” Rukia asked with a chuckle.

Nyruki sent her a sidelong glance, “What other combination is there? A dog and a cat?”

Rukia snickered.

“If they're going to be anything like Byakuya was when he was little, you're in for a ride.” Ukitake started to snicker.

“I've heard the stories. Byakuya was a little shit.” Nyruki tried not to smile, but it crept across her lips anyways.

“Byakuya was a brat, but he was easily handled with bribery.” Ukitake continued to chuckle.

“You bribed Nii-Sama? No one can bribe Nii-Sama.” Rukia said through her snickers.

“Not quite true, Rukia. I bribed him with bananas and it worked every time. There was one time I was babysitting for Ginrei and Byakuya started pitching a fit that he couldn't play with the koi in the lake, so I dangled a banana on a string in front of his face to distract him for awhile. It turned into hours of fun for me.” Ukitake said as his light snickers turned into straight laughter.

Rukia choked, “Oh my gods... You can't be serious, Captain.”

“I'm dead serious. Every time he managed to get ahold of it, I'd give him a piece of banana and we'd start all over again. I'm just glad he didn't like candy because if he had, then he would've been a porky little ball of rage.” Ukitake said as his laughter began to curb.

“That's right... Byakuya used to have a temper.” Nyruki said with a nod.

“Still does, but he's just got a handle on it now. You know that old saying.” Ukitake said, now with his laughter gone, but still with a soft smile on his face.

“What saying?” Nyruki asked with a crinkle in her brow.

“Kids are always ten times worse than you were at that age.” Ukitake said, resting his head in his hand with his elbow planted into the armrest.

“Wonderful.” Nyruki rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rukia chuckled as she lightly patted Nyruki's shoulder, “It'll be fine, Nyruki. I can babysit. Captain can babysit-”

“Oh, I _will_ be babysitting. I'll force them to go on a date just so I can babysit.” Ukitake interrupted.

“Might join you since there's two of them.” Rukia smiled.

“It wouldn't be the first time I've looked after two kids. All I'm going to say is that Sōgyo no Kotowari is a pain in the ass.” Ukitake grumbled and frowned.

“That's right... I am so glad I wasn't involved with that crap.” Nyruki sighed heavily as she scrubbed her face.

“Lucky bitch.” Rukia grumbled, trying to keep her face angry, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

With their tea long since finished, Nyruki and Ukitake placed their cups on Rukia's forgotten tray, staying quiet for a few minutes until a pair of nurses that were close enough to eavesdrop ventured off to go about their duties. Neither wanted anything spreading too far.

“So, are we still looking at world diving this evening?” Ukitake asked in just above a whisper.

“Yes. We'll meet here just after supper.” Nyruki said with the same volume.

“Then I shall go inform Captain Unohana of our plans. I'd rather have her close by in case the worse happens.” Ukitake said with a visible shutter.

“It should be fine this time. Captain Crazy won't be there.” Nyruki huffed a smirk.

Their plan set, they rose from their chairs and took a few moments to stretch out the stiffness from their legs. They had their plan of action, knowing full well that if they didn't intervene before the seventh day, then their friend would be gone forever. They had to do something, do anything it took to get their friend back and they were, as Byakuya was still gone trying to acquire a thing that was nearly a myth. Nyruki wanted to help in any way possible, even if that meant taking the risk of diving into someone else's inner world.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

Evening had arrived far too quickly for Nyruki's liking. She had thought she would have more time to prepare, to center herself with what she and Ukitake were planning, but she wasn't given that luxury as evening turned into night. The time had come to go world diving whether she liked it, or not.

The boy lay asleep in the bed, having been given an injection by Captain Unohana so that he would fall asleep far faster than normal. He lay on his back with the blanket up to his shoulders and he seemed so peaceful beneath the gaze of the three standing above him.

“I hope this works, Flower. I worry what we'll find.” Ukitake said in nearly a whisper as he leaned over just far enough to brush aside a spiky, orange lock from the boy's forehead.

“I worry too, but we have to try. If Byakuya is trying to get the Blood of a Fate, than we have to try this.” Nyruki said just as softly.

“I will monitor you out here. If anything happens, you will be given immediate attention. Just be careful.” Unohana said as she sighed and adjusted the boy's blanket a bit.

“We will, Retsu.” Ukitake said as he placed a soft hand on her small shoulder.

Nyruki held her breath as she sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hand through the boy's hair, finding peace in how restful he appeared. She offered a soft smile at the sight, but it vanished immediately when the door unexpectedly opened.

“Renji? What're you doing here?” Nyruki asked as she took her hand away from the boy's hair.

“Rukia told me what you guys were planning and I wanna come along.” Renji panted as he shut the door and ran a hand back through his hair to push aside a lock that had fallen free of his hair tie.

“What? Why?” Ukitake asked, furrowing his brow.

“He's one of my best friends. Please... Let me come.” Renji said with a swallow as he came to stand next to Ukitake.

Nyruki glanced up at the white haired captain, “Couldn't hurt. Ichigo did recognize his name.”

“That is true. Plus, having another to help protect you isn't a bad idea either.” Ukitake said, crossing his arms.

“I agree that taking Lieutenant Abarai could be beneficial. Once you all enter his inner world, I will bring Isane in to help should something happen.” Unohana said softly.

Nyruki nodded, “Then pull up a chair, Renji.”

Renji finally exhaled the breath he had been holding as he grabbed another chair and set it down next to Ukitake's, where both sat and scooted as close to Nyruki as possible whom still sat on the edge of the bed.

“How is this gonna work?” Renji asked as he managed to cram his long legs into the chair to sit cross legged.

“Get comfortable and I'll do all the work. Close your eyes and breathe as evenly as possible and clear your mind.” Nyruki said, just above a whisper.

Both Renji and Ukitake, sitting cross legged in their chairs, closed their eyes and took in deep breaths that filled their chests completely. Nyruki followed suit, if at all to calm her stomach, but the nervous rolls quickly subsided as she held out her hand towards the pair.

“Hands please.” Nyruki said.

The two in the chairs reached out and clutched her hand, overlapping and weaving through each other into a single ball that hovered in the air. She blew out another long breath as she softly touched her fingertips down onto the boy's calm forehead and began to speak.

“Fall into desire; Kibōyūwaku.” Nyruki said in a whisper.

Without ever having to pull her blade from its sheath, the mist of her Zanpakutō began to creep out from around her hip. It swirled silently around her before seeping down her throat, but her body stayed true, motionless as she inhaled the mist entirely. Her eyes shifted color until one was crimson and the other gold, which was her usual Shikai that told all she had unleashed her power.

“All ready?” Nyruki asked softly, looking to her two companions whom both nodded without opening their eyes.

Nyruki sucked in another breath that filled her lungs so completely that she could feel them expand. She held it until the barest of burns began to smolder before slowly releasing it, laced with the fine mist that broke off into three directions.

“I see what lies beneath the shrouded veil. A darkness that makes you scream and wail. I come to you to set you free. So open up your mind to me.”

In an instant, a single, solitary instant, the three were falling down a black shaft that was bottomless and shapeless, laced with wild red lines that glowed through the black. They wove like a water's reflection, shimmering and dancing in unbroken lines as they fell, but the red soon gave way to bright blue.

Faster than one could blink, faster than a second, the shaft vanished, expanding into a wide open sky that covered the largest ocean they had ever seen. The waves below them sparkled beneath the white sun, and the wind blew hot through their hair, touching their skin as if it were real.

Their blistering fall soon slowed to a gentle descent as the only piece of dry land drew closer beneath their feet, being the top of a skyscraper that was mostly submerged by the vast blue waves. The ocean lapped against it, splashing up against the tinted windows and leaving behind small crystal diamonds that trailed back down to be consumed by the unending ocean as their feet touched down.

“What... The... Fuck.” Renji breathed as his brown eyes drank in the sight of it all.

“By the gods-” Ukitake exhaled, wide eyed at the sight of the ocean that was calm and beautiful.

“Somehow, I'm not surprised.” Nyruki said as a stronger blow of wind came through to rustle their hair.

“This is a change from the Twilight Forest.” Ukitake said as his white hair gleamed in the sun and danced in the wind.

“The what?” Renji arced a brow.

“My inner world.” Nyruki said without taking her eyes off the ocean.

“Oh... Where in the hell is Ichigo in here? We're on the only piece of dry land.” Renji said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“He's not above water.” Nyruki said, finally looking at her two companions whom both flanked her.

“I'm afraid you're probably right, Flower. However, I can't breathe underwater.” Ukitake said as he stepped up to the edge of the skyscraper and looked down to the water only three stories below.

“None of us can, but we're gonna.” Nyruki said as she rolled out her neck.

“What?” Renji gulped.

Nyruki exhaled a long breath as she untucked her top and took it off, leaving her standing in only the black bandaging that wrapped her modest chest.

“We're going in aren't we.” Renji sighed as he followed suit and untucked his top.

“Yup.” Nyruki said as she crossed her arms and glanced back over her shoulder at them.

Ukitake and Renji spared a glance before shedding their tops, dropping them down at their feet before removing their foot coverings. Renji unleashed his cascade of red hair that fell down to the middle of his back, revealing it to be nearly the same length as Ukitake's that was near invisible against his very pale skin. Nyruki untied her hair from her usual high ponytail, smirking as it fell all the way down to her backside to the mens' dismay.

“I win.” Nyruki smirked with a wink to Ukitake that made him huff a laugh.

“So what now?” Renji asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nyruki said nothing as she began to back away from the skyscraper's edge, drawing in deep breath after deep breath until she reached the opposite end from where Ukitake stood. She hopped on her toes for a few moments as she stretched out her arms, giving her neck a quick crack before she took a full stride forward.

In a burst of speed, Nyruki ran for the edge, sending Ukitake's eyes wide with shock as he took a single step back, backing away just enough as Nyruki blew by him. She leapt off the edge in a perfect swan dive, her hair billowing behind her as she fell for the surface of the water. She brought her arms above her head and arced herself down, putting her into a perfect position to spear the waves with a modest splash that instantly consumed her.

“That's not so bad... I think.” Renji gulped as he and Ukitake peered over the side.

“I haven't dove since I was a teenager.” Ukitake said with a sidelong glance at the redhead.

“Take the lead, Captain.” Renji said as he backed up a few steps.

“See you below.”

Ukitake took a few steps back before launching forward on his toes, sending him flying over the edge of the skyscraper towards the water. He hadn't dove in a swan dive, but instead, had put a spin on it as he corkscrewed downwards, tucking his arms in close to his side to increase the speed of his spin before swinging his arms out to slow his rotation.

In an instant, he had positioned himself to dive and soon disappeared beneath the crystal waves, leaving Renji the last to take the plunge.

With a quick crack of his neck and a heavy sigh, Renji finally decided that he couldn't waste anymore time, so instead of thinking about it, he leapt over the side. He flailed a bit as he fell until he arced down, aiming his head at the waves with his arms over his head to act as a spear. He sucked in a full lungful of air just before the water crested over his body.

His ears were instantly filled with the heavy thrum of water, and the brightness of the sun was washed away, replaced by the darkness of an ocean so big that only Ichigo knew what swam in its depths. He dared to open his eyes, expecting a heavy blur, but his vision was clear, unbroken.

He looked around for a moment to get his bearings, only to catch sight of two figures swimming effortlessly in front of him in a harmonious circle. He knew both of them, but the long, sweeping and arcing tails was most certainly not what he was expecting.

Nyruki's legs had been replaced with a long, elegant tail that was painted with random splotches of deep orange and had long, flowing fins that lined both sides of her that danced in the water like sheets caught in a wind. The end of her tail was crowned with a large, fluttering sail that billowed through the water, waving about like water logged ink. Her bare sides, just below the black bandaging, were sliced duel sets of five gills that flared with each suck of air, hissing quietly even in the vastness of the ocean.

The other figure was Ukitake, and his longer legs had also been replaced with a sweeping tail. His was over quadruple his own height, and it was painted like a blue, orange and white koi. A long, flowing sail that erupted from between his bare shoulder blades screamed down his spine until it connected to the massive sweep of fin at the end that was tipped with the top of a spear. His sides were sliced with twelve gills, six on either side, and his elbows were crested with small sails the sprouted from his forearms and ran a line all the way to his triceps.

“What the fuck?” Renji gasped, slapping his hands over his mouth that he had suddenly spoken so clearly underwater.

“Easier than swimming with a doggy paddle.” Nyruki chuckled as she stopped her circling dance with Ukitake to swim up to him.

“I want one!” Renji yelped as he pointed at Nyruki's long tail.

“Take a second look.” Nyruki smirked with a point to his legs.

Renji's brows furrowed as he glanced down, and what he was graced with was not his typical long legs, but a giant snake's tail that reached forty-five feet in length all by itself. His tail sported markings that were similar to his tattoos and was broken only by a singular sail that stretched from his tailbone, all the way to the end of his snake tail, where it extended passed it into a firm sail that was held in place by a thick spine.

“I'm a snake!” Renji gaped as he moved the nearly forty-five foot tail around in a corkscrew.

“Water snake, but yes.” Said Ukitake as he swam up.

“What about gills?” Renji asked as he went to rest his hands on his hips, only to instantly lift them when he suddenly couldn't breathe.

He looked at his sides, and on both, sliced into the flesh of his tail over his hips, were two sets of five gills that flared with each breath. He hadn't known they were there, as when he would take in a breath like normal, his gills would filter the oxygen he needed from the water.

“Why the hell are we mer-people?” Renji asked as he watched his tail swirl and bend with muscle.

“This isn't our inner world, so we don't get to have as easy a time as Ichigo would. He can probably swim and breathe without being like this. Take a second and get used to it.” Nyruki said, swimming a smooth circle around him.

“I'll get used to it on the go. Where to next?” Renji asked as he crossed his arms.

Nyruki's brows furrowed as she looked off in the distance, and the moment Renji followed her line of sight, his heart sank all the way to the tip of his long tail.

Before them and far below the blue tinted waves, was a massive submerged city that stretched out in every direction for as far as the blue would allow them to see. It was entirely intact, but only the building they had leapt from was tall enough to break the surface.

“By the realms-... We have to search that?” Renji asked airily as his gills flared with a huff.

“I'm afraid so.” Ukitake said as he scanned the massive city.

“We should get a move on.” Nyruki said as she curled around and began to swim in a downwards angle.

Ukitake and Renji both glanced at each other before they flicked their tails, arcing down to trail a short distance behind her. The howl in their ears was no worse than the billow of a breeze as they swam, giving their long beautiful tails a strong sweep to catch up with Nyruki. They came to flank her as the city drew close, and it was then that they saw that the city was only _mostly_ intact.

The streets were cracked and many of the windows in the buildings were shattered, having rained down their shards along the forgotten streets. There were long forgotten cars that had been crushed by the water's weight, and some had even become home to all manner of small creatures. The city was a ruin.

Nyruki slowed her swim by frilling her sails and stopped to hover in the water, flanked by the other two whose hair swept around their faces.

“Where do we start?” Renji asked as he waved his hand to float his crimson hair out of his eyes.

“I find it rather odd that we can't sense him.” Ukitake said, scanning the landscape with the hope of seeing some indication on where to look.

“Did you also notice that we couldn't track his spiritual pressure when we were trying to find him?” Nyruki asked with a quick glance.

“No one could. It's why we had to search every district.” Renji said flatly.

“Let us hope we find our answers here.” Ukitake said.

Nyruki flared her gills before she swam forward, fluidly moving her tail side to side as she dove down to the street. The other two followed close by, and together as a trio, they swam along the street. They passed intersections and alleyways, but nothing gave them any clue on where to start looking. Everything in every direction looked the same; A simple ruin long since forgotten by time.

As the next intersection approached, crowded with a small school of fish that were using the crushed cars as their home, Nyruki, Renji and Ukitake slowed their swim and came to a hovering halt.

“I have no idea where to go.” Nyruki said with a drop in her shoulders as she looked down each cross street.

“There's got to be something that'll point us in the right direction.” Renji said, flaring his gills as he swam down to the cluster of crushed cars.

Nyruki and Ukitake glanced at each other before swimming down to the cluster of cars and took a peak inside, only to find seaweed and kelp trapped underneath the roof. A few fish remained whom immediately hid at the sight of them and Nyruki offered it a short lived smile before a massive shadow cast over them.

All three immediately looked up to see a giant whale, long and fat, swimming overhead. Its pectoral flippers were nearly as long as it was, and its flukes were so broad that each side was nearly as long as its pectorals. Its massive mouth bellowed songs that were unbroken howls, echoing forever and shattering the water so astutely that all three of them could feel the vibrations against their skin.

They gawked at the creature, mesmerized by its beauty and grace as it twisted in a lateral roll. It slowly swam by, not even paying them any mind and because of it, their eyes followed until they set on the skyscraper they had leapt from.

The building, easily being the tallest, was completely dark, with shattered windows and broken frames, but there was one floor, halfway up, that was lit.

“I'm gonna say lets go there.” Nyruki said, finally tearing her eyes off the gargantuan whale to look at her companions.

“We never would have saw it if we hadn't swam out this far.” Ukitake said, flighting his long tail through the water to raise him up from the ocean floor.

“Lets go.” Nyruki said.

All three flicked their tails with wide, unbroken strokes, rocketing them forward to cut through the water with ease. The heavy billowing in their ears pressed on their eardrums as they raced towards the skyscraper, angled upwards straight for the row of lights. The giant whale banked hard to the left as they flew by, still bellowing its song without pause as it bent upwards to break the surface with its head and take a breath.

It wasn't until the three were level with the row of windows that Nyruki screamed to a halt by sweeping her tail in front of her and flaring her sails. She had stopped so fast, that Ukitake and Renji overshot her in a flash, causing them to both bank hard in opposite directions to circle around and back to her side.

“Flower... What's wrong?” Ukitake asked, gills flaring and his tail sweeping from side to side with the large tail fin tucked closed so it didn't propel him.

“Lets enter through a window below that level, just in case.” Nyruki said.

Before anyone else could say a thing, Nyruki arced down two levels and swam for the blacked out windows, but she only made it a few before Ukitake grasped her shoulder.

“Stand back you two.” Ukitake said as he gave his tail a powerful sweep to accelerate passed them.

The other two simply watched as Ukitake burst forward, aimed directly for the center window since it was the largest. With ease, he whipped around in a circle, snapping his tail in that direction that shot out the spike that protruded from the end of his tail. It pierced through the water without even slowing as it shattered through the window, breaking away the shield of black glass into the building that was actually lit with soft yellow light.

“You can fire that thing?” Renji gaped as he stared with shock at the end of Ukitake's tail that was reproducing another spike.

“Yup. Kind of terrifying isn't it.” Ukitake said as he started for the broken window.

“Just don't aim it at me.” Renji said.

“Trust me... It isn't fun.” Nyruki groaned as she swam passed him.

Renji shrugged before twirling his tail in a corkscrew, swimming forward to follow the other two through the shattered window. The hallway was bland, entirely barren of any sort of decoration, or identity. It was just a simple hallway of a boring office building that was easily forgettable.

“I ain't cramming myself into an elevator. I'm seriously fifty feet long.” Renji glared, his tail still sticking out of the window because the other two hadn't moved far enough yet for him to fully get inside.

“Seriously? We're taking the stairs.” Nyruki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Nyruki swam forward slowly, closely followed by Ukitake with Renji bringing up the rear since he was the longest of the three. She turned the corner of the hallway to find that there was only one door, which was labeled with the image of a staircase. She pushed it open and began to swim up, following the curve of the square stairs until they had swam up two more levels.

When they swam out into an identical hallway, Ukitake took the lead and swam down its length to the corner where he stopped and leaned up against the wall.

Nyruki, hovering just above and with Renji just above her, peaked around the corner with Ukitake, seeing a man with wavy brown hair standing in front of a glassed cell. He wore a flowing black, tattered long coat and had a pair of mirrored sunglasses over his eyes with stubble along his jaw.

“Who's that?” Nyruki whispered as the man paid them no mind.

“The only thing he can be; Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirit.” Whispered Ukitake as he glanced up at her.

Nyruki set her gaze firm as she swam around the corner, with both Ukitake and Renji whispering for her to stop. She ignored them as she swam towards him until he looked directly at her, stopping her in her tracks.

“I have been waiting for someone to come.” The old man said, not moving from his spot in front of the glass cell.

“Who are you? Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirit?” Nyruki asked, glancing behind her as Ukitake and Renji came to her side as best as the hallway would allow.

“Part of it.” The man said simply.

“What do you mean part of it?” Nyruki asked.

“Ichigo's power comes from two parts; Me, and his inner Hollow.” Said the old man, turning his gaze back to the cell.

Nyruki, Ukitake and Renji all turned to look inside the brightly lit cell, and what was inside made them gasp. A boy whom looked exactly like Ichigo stood in the center, scowling at the old man with his arms crossed. His hair was shaggy and white, spiking just like the boy's and his skin was gray. His eyes shone bright yellow, like a high noon sun, but their fields were entirely black, shadows that made him a demon.

However, if that wasn't enough, the very boy they were trying to save, Ichigo, was suspended in a glass cylinder, unconscious and unmoving. The boy was trapped inside the glass cell with his inner Hollow and he couldn't remember anything, because that very Hollow was keeping him trapped there.

“Guess who's got who?” sang the ghost, scowling ever harder at the man whom made no indication that he was rattled by the boy.

“Release him and perhaps he won't kill you.” The old man said back, glowering even through his sunglasses.

“He wouldn't kill me anyways. Guess who gives that little bastard his power. Me! He won't touch me because he likes the power!” The Hollow howled as he stepped up to the glass.

“Let him go!” Nyruki barked as she swam up to the glass and pressed her hands against it.

“Look at you three... All fishy and pretty. You can't do shit here other than do that.” The Hollow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“But we're out here and you're not.” Ukitake said as he swam up next to her.

The Hollow angrily glared at Ukitake, “Go suck a fish stick, Snow White. I ain't letting Ichigo out. The longer he's locked up in here with me, the better chance I've got at taking the throne for myself.”

“You will never take the throne. If I have to come in there and free him myself, I will.” The old man said, still without making a move.

“No you won't! If you could, you would've done that by now!As it is, all you've done is use Ichigo's spiritual pressure to keep me locked up in here you asshole!” The Hollow pounded a fist down hard on the glass that held firm.

“Wait... You're the reason we couldn't sense Ichigo when we were trying to find him?” Renji glared as he pointed at the old man.

“Yes. I had to, otherwise Ichigo's inner Hollow would have taken over sooner, rather than later.” The old man said.

“It was good thinking.” Nyruki said, glancing back at Renji, whom was scowling hard into the glass cell with his tail bristling with anger.

The Hollow scoffed, “Please... I'm gonna take over come the seventh day. That's when Dipshit's pressure runs out and that door opens. Might as well unlock it because you got a day left.”

“What happens if Ichigo is let out? If we go in there and get him?” Nyruki asked, watching the glass cylinder suspending Ichigo.

“His memories are released, but you cannot enter this cell without risk of releasing his inner Hollow.” The old man said.

“Shit... Now what're we supposed to do?” Renji asked, hovering above Nyruki and Ukitake as he planted a hand on the glass.

“I can think of a few things.” The Hollow scoffed.

“You don't get to talk! Let Ichigo go before I come in there and beat the ever loving shit outta you!” Renji snapped, clenching a tight fist on the glass.

“Gotta fit in here first, crimson locks.” The Hollow smirked.

“Not all of me has to fit in there to kick your ass.” Renji growled.

“Bring it on! I'll filet you and have snake for dinner!” The Hollow barked back.

“Not before I have Hollow!” Renji snapped.

“Hey! Knock it off, Renji!” Ukitake snapped at him.

“But, Captain-”

“Shut it! We're only here to protect Nyruki. Let her talk.” Ukitake cut him off as he rose high enough on his tail to push Renji back from the glass.

“If she takes off that bandaging and I might listen.” The Hollow smirked with a crooked grin.

Nyruki's brows instantly furrowed as hard as they could go as she glared at him with her gold and crimson eyes. She wanted nothing more than to let Renji beat the crap out of him until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp hovering motionless in the cell. She wanted to let Ukitake spear him with the spike, more than one if she had anything to say about it, and then she wanted to finish him off herself before releasing their friend from the cylinder.

However, she knew that Ichigo needed the inner Hollow as much as he needed the old man. The three of them together, made a whole with Ichigo in charge, and take away one, you lose all three.

Nyruki's gills flared as she sighed and dropped her hands from the glass, but she stayed where she was as she set her different colored gaze on the Hollow in the cage.

“Why do you want to be in charge so bad?” She asked, slowly sweeping her tail from side to side to keep her from drifting away.

“Because it's my turn. I've been the fucking horse long enough, always succumbing to his damn will and whatnot. It's bullshit! I'm Hollow! We're more powerful than you!” The Hollow slapped his chest and scowled at her.

“If that were the case, then you would already be king, but you're not. Ichigo is, which means he is stronger than you.” Nyruki said smoothly as she crossed her arms.

“Fuck you, bitch! I've waited long enough to have my turn! That little brat's used my power for too long! I've held up my end of the bargain, so now all I've gotta do is wait one more day and I'm fucking free!” The Hollow yelled, balling his fists tight at his sides.

“What bargain?” Nyruki asked, mildly furrowing her brows as she studied the Hollow boy.

“I told him I'd give him a shot at remembering who he is, but it was a farce because he's been locked up in here with me the whole time. He never had a chance.” The Hollow grinned crookedly.

“That's not very fair, now is it? Even Hollow have a sense of code.” Nyruki said, crossing her arms loosely.

“Yeah? So what. Not every Hollow is locked up in this water world with Dipshit 1 and Dipshit 2.” The Hollow bared his teeth and hissed at the old man.

“How does that make a difference? I have two friends who happen to be Arrancar, and even they have their codes. I don't see why you can't. What code do you follow?” Nyruki asked with a tilt of her head.

A corner of the Hollow's lip curled, “He's king and I'm the horse, but I told him the second I get a chance, that I'm going for the throne.” The Hollow snapped.

“You say the word chance as if it was a fair fight. What you're doing isn't very fair at all. How does Ichigo have a chance at maintaining his throne if you're keeping him locked away?” She asked.

The Hollow's eyes narrowed, “He was never meant to have one.”

“How deceitful.” Nyruki set her lips into a hard line.

“Hollow.” He said as he pointed to himself.

“So what? You couldn't be less frightening. You're locked in there.” She said with the slightest hop of her eyebrows.

The Hollow hissed at her, “Quick playing with words and start fighting with swords and see who's frightening.”

“You wanna know who's frightening so badly? Then go ahead... Keep Ichigo locked away and see what happens when you take the throne.” Nyruki said with a pout across her lips.

The Hollow glared harder, “What do you mean?”

“Oh... Just a little secret that I know and you don't. I will give you a small tidbit however, if you wish to hear it.” Nyruki said with a small, tiny amount of space between her thumb and forefinger.

The Hollow's nose crinkled hard as he glared at her, eyes narrow and violent. It was unsettling to Ukitake, whom swam to her side to glower back with the same amount of fierceness.

“Fine... Even I have a code... It's a small one, but it's a code. I'll unlock the cylinder, but you have to unlock the door. Whichever one of us steps out first gets to take the throne.” The Hollow said with a growing smirk.

“Fine... But know this, Hollow. The chances of you surviving passed tomorrow, are vastly increased should you stay the horse.” Nyruki said firmly.

“Oooo-... That sent chills down my spine. Can you promise?” The Hollow started to laugh.

“Sure. I promise you'll find out.” Nyruki said coldly.

“Then it's a bet.”

The Hollow, taking another moment to stare, turned on the ball of his foot and headed for the cylinder that suspended Ichigo. With just a rap of his long white finger against the glass, a flashing wave of light shot over it, streaking across it like a shockwave before disappearing entirely.

“There. Now unlock the door and we'll see who thrusts first.” The Hollow said with a glare back over his shoulder.

Nyruki looked to her side at the old man, whom hadn't made a single move during their exchange. She simply nodded at the man before a long arm extended and pressed its palm over the door. Another flash of waving light shot across the surface of the glass cell, and it only served to grow an ominous smirk across the the Hollow boy's face. Their bet was on and Nyruki hoped with all hopes that she wouldn't lose to the house.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

He had had the strangest of dreams. He had dreamt of the widest ocean imaginable, so vast and still that it reflected the blue and white spotted sky overheard that shimmered against the surface of the deep blue water. There was nothing to be seen above it, save for a solitary top of a skyscraper that stuck out of the water, but rather below that had captured his attention.

He had dreamt he was a whale, a massive creature with a body so long that it cast a near endless shadow on the ocean floor that blacked out the ruined city below. He swam in slow motion, bellowing long, unbroken notes that vibrated in the water, carried on the currents into the blue unknown. He slowly waved his long pectoral fins as his giant flukes propelled him forward with smooth, sweeping strokes, up and down in a steady rhythm. He was content to just swim and listen to the music his songs created.

However, with his giant eyes that could see so clearly, he saw three small creatures in the middle of an intersection, crowded around a gathering of crushed cars. They were clearly aquatic bound, but had the torsos of people; two men and a woman.

Two of them had long tails of a koi, adorned with fins and sails that flowed in the water like ink drops in a cup. The third, a redhead, was just the opposite, as his tail was easily the longest and that of a sailed snake. They looked at him with awe, listening to his songs, so he waved his pectorals in circling sweeps to roll him over in a lateral roll.

He would have stayed in that dream for as long as he could, and he would have tried to go say hello to the three mer-creatures, but they had taken off for the monolithic skyscraper as if they were frightened of him. So instead, he was going to play at the surface.

With a huge down beat of his giant flukes, he leapt free of the ocean's waves, breaking the surface like a breaching submarine. The water turned white around him as he jumped, flipping over onto his back so he would splash down with a backwards arc. It was freeing to do what he wished in that vast, empty ocean, but it all just went black.

The boy drew in a long, unbroken breath, opening his eyes into an empty room. It was early, evident by the sky outside his window that was only just beginning to turn blue from the infinite black. It didn't take long for him to realize why he had woken up, as his bladder twitched with the idea of going to the bathroom, so he tossed his blanket aside and stood.

His steps were slow, achey from the grind in his right hip, but he could walk, and with a hand on the wall just for some added stability, the boy made it to the small corner bathroom. He was still incredibly tired as he did his business, but he forced his eyes to stay open out of the risk of passing out right there, which he wasn't too keen on. He would simply finish and go right back to bed.

He finished and adjusted himself back into the cleaned white robe he wore before taking a sidestep to the sink to wash his hands, but as he looked into the small mirror, the face that looked back at him was most certainly not his.

 _“Hey!”_ The ghost boy barked loudly.

The boy jumped back into the closed door with his heart racing and he was staring with unblinking wide eyes at the ghost in the mirror with black eyes and yellow iris's. He was smirking wide and lowly cackling with his arms crossed.

“I thought you weren't gonna bug me.” The boy breathed, panting from having been scarred by the ghost's sudden appearance.

 _“That isn't quite what I said, Dipshit. I said I wouldn't try for the throne, not stop bugging you.”_ The ghost snickered.

“Go away! Leave me alone! I won't give you what you want and never will!” The boy screamed at the mirror as he balled his fists.

 _“Yes you will! I'll pry it from your cold dead fingers if I have to! I'll strangle you from in here and just be gone with you!”_ The ghost hissed as he slammed a closed fist down on the glass of the mirror.

“Just try it! I'll find a way to beat you!” The boy howled, his eyes producing a glassy sheen that was thick and trembling.

 _“You're welcome to try, moron.”_ The ghost's smirk grew into a malicious grin.

The boy clenched his jaw tight as he glowered at the mirror, sucking in heavy breaths that moved his shoulders with bubbling rage. He hated this ghost with every fiber of his being, with every beat of his heart. He wanted nothing more than to smash a fist into the ghost's face, to make him bleed, to make him suffer, but the more the ghost laughed at him, the more his rage turned to terror.

“J-Just leave me alone... J-Just let me remember who I am... Let me be with my friends.” The boy said with a shaky voice as his eyes shed the first of their tears that fell down his cheeks.

 _“Speaking of... Guess who I saw in here?”_ The ghost sang as he planted his hands on his side of the glass.

“Who?” The boy exhaled as he tried to swallow down the tightness in his throat.

 _“Three of your little friends... I even made a deal with them. I unlocked your memories, but it's up to you to get them out. In return, they unlocked my door. I could leap through this mirror right now and throttle you.”_ The ghost grinned with all his teeth as he licked the mirror with a long stroke of his tongue.

The boy started to shake, “D-Don't... P-Please don't. Let me just live my life without you.” More tears began to fall.

 _“No... Your life is my life. If you want it back, where I leave you alone and just follow your orders, then take it back if you think you can.”_ The ghost hissed.

The boy wanted the ghost gone, he wanted to blink the tears from his eyes to see that he wasn't there, but he was. He wasn't going anywhere.

Before the boy could stop himself, he swung forward, smashing his tight fist into the mirror to shatter it like a spider's web. The small glass shards buried themselves into the boy's knuckles, but when he tried to pull his hand away, he couldn't because the ghost had ahold of him.

“Let me go!” The boy yelped as he yanked his arm, trying to pry his wrist free of the ghost's grasp.

_“I'm not done playing yet!”_

The ghost drew his arm back with a heavy fist and shot it forward, actually reaching through the mirror to slam it into the boy's nose. The sudden shock of pain sent lightning through his head as he jolted backwards from the strike, but the ghost still had ahold of his wrist with a painful, vice-like grip. The boy didn't even have time to recover from the first strike as the second landed exactly where the first had, cracking hard into his nose and snapping his head back. A wet heat spilled from both nostrils to cover his lips, and the heavy tang of iron filtered into his mouth and onto his tongue.

_“Lets up the ante!”_

The boy's vision was spinning, but he was still able to watch in horror as the ghost lunged through the mirror at him with arms outstretched. His terrifying fingers wrapped around his throat and the force of his lunge jolted him back into the door where they broke through it with a crash.

The boy's footing slipped and he fell down hard onto his back on the floor, choking and gasping for air as he clawed at the ghost. His legs flailed as he tried to free himself, blood from his nose dripping onto the floor and smearing over the ghost's hands, but just as he thought unconsciousness would come, the ghost released his throat.

His airway opened, the boy sucked in gulps of air and coughed, grasping his throat as he pawed with his other hand to drag himself away from the ghost above him. However, he didn't get far, as his back hit the wall.

 _“See how easy it is? See how easy I could tear your throat out! Strangle you as I watch the life lift from your eyes? I'm in charge! I always have been!”_ The ghost laughed loudly.

The boy coughed a few more times as he spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor and glared up at the ghost with tears pouring unhindered from his eyes.

“Leave me alone... Please. Just leave me alone.” The boy started to cry.

_“Only once your dead.”_

Before the boy could even move, the ghost was on him again, straddling him and pinning him down on the floor with his weight. The ghost pounded his chest with his fists, hit his face, clawed at him to leave behind angry scratches that stung like fire. He screamed with everything his lungs could produce, not just from the pain, but from his desperation for someone, anyone to help.

“Help!... Please!... Help me!” The boy screamed through his wailing sobs, trying to shield his face from the flurry of blows above him.

_“No one's going to help you! No one gives a damn! You're baggage no one wants!”_

The boy refused to look at the ghost, kept his eyes shut to protect them from the ghost's attacks as they poured tear after tear that mixed with blood. He wanted this to end, wanted it just go away as if he had woken up from a nightmare, but the pain was too real, too physical.

“Help me!... Someone!... Renji!... Please!... Someone help me!” The boy screamed again with wails growing in strength.

_“No one cares about you! You're pointless! Useless! A waste of fucking space!”_

More blows smashed hard into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and making it impossible to scream for help. Snapping cracks began to radiate in his chest as those very same blows moved to his weakly shielded face.

He was shaking, trembling from pain and fear that spiked with each blow. He couldn't think, couldn't decide on how best to make the abuse stop and he was reserved to just let it end how the ghost wanted it, but then, without seeing and without hearing, the blows stopped.

The boy shook violently as he cried, wailing into himself as he curled into a ball on the floor and not caring that he was smeared with his own blood. He was terrified to even try and open his eyes, to see if the ghost was gone, but when a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulder, his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He began to fight.

“No! Get away from me!” The boy screamed, crying uncontrollably as he started to flail against the gentle hands.

“It's ok... It's alright, it's me. It's Jūshirō Ukitake. You remember me... I'm the one with the white hair.” Came a kind voice.

Instantly, the boy's teary eyes snapped open at the far different voice to see that very man, knelt above him with worried brown eyes. He trembled in his grasp, shook as his crying turned from sobs, to screaming wails.

The boy curled into Ukitake's chest where he grasped fistfuls of his captain's haori and screamed, crying uncontrollably as he shook with terror against him.

Ukitake tightened his hold on the boy, wrapping him up in his arms as he cradled him and started to rock from side to side, softly hushing and holding the boy's head to the front of his shoulder. There was blood everywhere, smeared on the floor and on the boy and it was being transferred to his captain's haori from the boy's abused face. He glanced back over his shoulder into the bathroom and it was a mess, covered in broken glass that peppered the floor.

He softly began to stroke the boy's hair, still hushing, still softly rocking, and despite Ukitake's frail stature, he threaded an arm beneath the boy's knees and lifted him up. He carried him back to his bed and gently set him down without him even bothering to release his grip on his haori. He continued to wail into his chest, to shake against him, but Ukitake had no plan to just let the boy tremble in his bed, so he sat down on the bed's edge and continued to comfort him.

“Ssh-... It's alright. I'm here.” Ukitake said softly, stroking the boy's hair some more as he ever so gently began to lift the boy's face.

Ukitake gasped as his eyes laid on the damage that had somehow been done. The boy's left eye was swollen and black, with a cut over his eyebrow that bled down his face. His right cheek was already black and blue and his neck was colored with the same in the shape of angry hands. His chest was heavily scratched with long bleeding marks that stained his robe and the boy's nose poured a solid stream of blood and mucus that stormed down his chin. His eyes hadn't slowed with their shedding of tears and they were red, bloodshot from the emotion that he couldn't hold back.

“By the gods-... What happened?” Ukitake asked in just above a whisper as he took the edge of his captain's haori and began to gently wipe away the blood from the boy's face.

The boy sniffled hard and winced, “H-He was in the mirror... H-He won't leave me alone.” He managed to say through shaky breaths.

“Whom? Who was in the mirror?” Ukitake asked as he used the haori to clean the blood and mucus from the boy's nose.

“H-He's a ghost... H-He won't leave me alone. E-Every time I see him, he tries to kill me.” The boy hiccuped as his trembling slowed, but only slightly.

“Your inner Hollow.” Ukitake breathed, this time in a whisper as he clutched a clean portion of his haori to dab at the cut above the boy's eye.

The boy sniffled again, “H-He does this to me.”

Ukitake softly sighed as he cupped the boy's cleaned chin to hold his head still as he cleaned around the cut, softly exhaling slow, but cool blows of air over the wound to cool the stinging fire. The boy slightly flinched, but remained still as his wails calmed into sobs.

“Tsk, I'm so sorry.” Ukitake said as he sucked in a long breath to fight back the sting in his eyes at the sight of the boy's suffering.

The boy just stared at his lap while Ukitake cleaned him, “Y-You heard me... M-My screaming.” His sobs calmed to barely visible hops in his chest.

Ukitake nodded, “I did. I came running when I heard. I was just down the hall sleeping.” He dabbed at the cut over the boy's eyes with a clean spot on his haori.

“W-Why were you sleeping down the hall?” The boy asked, finally looking up to meet Ukitake's kind gaze.

“Renji, another friend of yours and I were trying to help you. We were too tired to go home once we had finished, so we slept here.” Ukitake said as he rose from the bed and began to gather some clean bandages, some anesthetic and a clean cloth from a drawer in the side table.

“I had a dream about you last night.” The boy said in a bit of a distant voice, not even watching as Ukitake sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“You did? Tell me about it.” Ukitake said, if at all to help distract the boy from what had happened.

Ukitake poured some of the anesthetic onto the clean rag and gently brushed aside the boy's robe to expose the angry scratches. He sent a silent apology to the boy before he touched the rag down, but the boy only softly hissed from the sudden sharp sting for a moment before relaxing and just letting Ukitake work.

“I um... I was a whale, swimming in a giant ocean with a sunken city below me. I was free, I even jumped out of the water a couple times. I saw you and Renji and a woman on the ocean floor, but you were mer-creatures. I recognized your hair.” The boy said airily as he swallowed back the last of his tears, but continued to stay still as Ukitake dabbed the scratches clean.

Ukitake's hand stilled over the scratches and his hands dropped into his lap as he studied the boy whom had begun to pick at his bloody knuckles.

“That was you?” Ukitake exhaled as he re-wet the rag with the anesthetic and grasped the boy's bloodied hand.

“W-What?” The boy just watched as Ukitake plucked a few pieces of glass from his hand and cleaned it with gentle dabs.

“I have a confession to make.” Ukitake nearly whispered.

The boy just studied him and waited for him to continue.

“We were actually there. Renji, Nyruki and I had... slipped into your inner world in order to try and find out why your memories were leaking. It's why you were blurting out memories you don't remember saying.” Ukitake briefly explained, dabbing softly at the shredded skin of the boy's knuckles.

The boy carefully sniffled through his sore nose as he gently pressed on it with his other hand to check if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn't. Just achey from being punched.

“Um... Is that why you swam for that skyscraper?” The boy asked, just watching Ukitake work on his hand.

“Yes... All three of us hoped that what we did would help. I'm afraid this attack might have been our fault.” Ukitake said with saddened eyes, plucking another shard of glass from the boy's middle knuckle.

“How could it be your fault? You didn't beat me.” The boy said as he cleaned his lips with his tongue, still tasting the tang of iron.

“In order to give you a chance at remembering who you are, we had to make a deal with your inner Hollow. If he unlocked the cylinder, then we would unlock the door. I fear your inner Hollow took advantage of that and did this to you.” Ukitake said, trying to smile at the boy to help calm him, but he couldn't do it.

The boy's pained eyes filled with more tears that instantly began to trail down his bruising cheeks. He tried to give it an effort to fight it back, but he couldn't as the sobs began to hop in his scratched chest once more.

Ukitake's heart ached at the sight of this poor boy in pain, still lost and confused in his own head. It pained him to lay witness to what the inner Hollow was doing to him, abusing him, beating him, breaking him down until only a remnant remained. All he wanted was to help this boy sobbing in front of him with his defeated head hung and his hands stilled in his lap. So as he set aside the rag and anesthetic, he brought the boy to him.

Encircled in Ukitake's caring arms, the boy clutched onto him and quietly cried into his shoulder, grabbing the fabric of the haori on his back. He held onto him as if he was an anchor, a safe harbor where the Hollow couldn't get him. For the first time since waking up in that strange town, he felt safe, protected in the hospital room. It was clear that other's cared for him, even loved him, and all he wanted above all else, was to remember who he was. The Hollow was wrong.

“I-I wanna know who I am... I wanna remember... I wanna know how I know you, and Renji and everyone else. I wanna fight back and I wanna win... Please, help me remember.” The boy quietly sobbed against him, shaking as he held on tighter.

Ukitake's eyes began to sting uncontrollably, “You poor boy... We wouldn't be doing what we're doing if we didn't care deeply for you. You are Ichigo; A boy who puts others before himself, who fights no matter the odds. You have won against some terrifying enemies and have saved countless lives, mine included. We go against the norm of what we are simply to save you.” He said lowly as he sucked in a shaky breath in an attempt to be strong for the boy he held.

The boy sniffled hard, “You're fighting for me?”

Ukitake nodded as he held his breath, gently stroking the boy's hair on the back of his head, “Yes... Without you, Ichigo, we would not be here.”

With another sniffle, the boy released his vice like hold on Ukitake's haori and sat up, swiping his eyes and nose on his sleeves to clean his face.

“Yeah?... I'm a good person right?” The boy asked.

Ukitake nodded, “More so than a lot of us. You've taught us things, showed us that we were wrong and that we needed to change. You lead the way, Ichigo, and for that, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts.” He said as he reached up and captured a tear from his bruised cheek with a knuckle.

“I feel kinda weak right now... I didn't even get a chance to fight back. He was just... just on me in a blitz and just wailing on me. I thought I could fight.” The boy said, cleaning his lips with his tongue before swallowing.

“You can. Very well, in fact, but your inner Hollow is the one thing you're frightened of. You keep him at bay because you're strong and thick headed and stubborn.” Ukitake softly laughed, which made the boy crack a brief smile.

“Yeah.” The boy said, calming down from his barely contained hysterics.

Ukitake softly sighed as he lightly dabbed the rag on the boy's split lip, “I'll go get someone to finish healing you up.”

“Please don't.” The boy said as the weak smile vanished.

Ukitake tilted his head, “Why not?”

“I want the reminders. I know I look like shit, but I wanna look in the mirror and be reminded why I'm gonna win. I won't let that ghost win.” The boy exhaled a shaky breath.

“Alright. Do you think you can get some more sleep? It'll do you some good.” Ukitake sighed.

The boy nodded, “Yeah... I'm pretty well tired now.”

Ukitake stood from the edge of the bed to give the boy room to scoot and lay down where he covered him with the blanket as he rolled to lay on his side, facing the door. He sat back down, taking it slow so not to jar the bed where he softly stroked the boy's hair and waited for him to fall asleep.

The boy had been right when he had said he was tired, because after only a few minutes, he was peacefully asleep. Ukitake rose from the bed with the same kind of care he took when he sat and shut the curtains to keep it dark before he left the room without making a sound.

The boy's screams had alerted the entire floor, and as Ukitake softly closed the door, he fell under the gaze of every member of Squad 4 on that floor, Renji, Nyruki and Captain Unohana. All were somewhat disheveled, still wearing their night robes and with their hair loose, including Unohana's that hung long against her back. They were worried, and seeing the blood, snot and tears that stained Ukitake's haori only confirmed that something was wrong.

“What happened, Papa?” Nyruki asked quietly as she tightened her night robe around herself to stave off a chill.

Those of Squad 4 decided on their own that this didn't involve them, and without a word from their Captain, they turned and left, leaving the four standing in front of the closed door.

Ukitake sighed and gripped the back of his neck, “I'm afraid unlocking the door has only given Ichigo's inner Hollow better access to abuse him mentally and physically. The poor boy is pretty well beat up.”

Nyruki cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp while Renji's tattooed brows furrowed with displeasure.

“I feared something like this would happen. Ichigo's inner Hollow is abusing him to break him down so come the end of the seventh day, he will not resist because of his instilled fear. It's classic abusive behavior.” Unohana said softly with her hands slipped into her sleeves.

“What have we done?” Ukitake asked with a heavy, sadness laden sigh.

“We did what we had to do. It was the only way to give Ichigo a chance.” Nyruki said softly as she rested a hand on Ukitake's arm that garnished a glance in return.

“But if Ichigo hollowfies because of it, whose fault is it?” Renji asked as his usually square shoulders dropped in defeat.

That was a question none knew how to answer, as it was a thought that none wanted to even touch. They knew the risks that came with unlocking the glass cell, but actually hearing that Ichigo's inner Hollow had so quickly taken advantage of it only served to spike a hard ache in their hearts. They felt guilty that Ichigo had gotten so brutalized, felt as if it was their fault, but they had to push passed it and continue to trust in their friend.

“We have to believe in him. He's always managed to come back from the brink of defeat. He did it when he fought Ulquiorra, and he sure as hell is gonna do it now.” Renji said, drawing in a long breath to square his shoulders once more as he crossed his arms.

“We never stopped believing in him, Renji. But I do worry that this time, he won't make it and we'll be forced to cut him down. That will shatter my heart. If we, as his friends, have to end him because he was out of our reach.” Ukitake said with a heavy sigh as Nyruki softly rubbed his arm.

“The possibility is there, Papa, but I choose to believe that everything will work out. Otherwise, I'll stress the hell out more so than I already am.” Nyruki huffed a weak laugh.

“You're right, Flower. Stress is the last thing you need.” Ukitake said as he smiled weakly.

“It's the last thing any of us need.” Renji scoffed as he stared down at the floor and slowly shook his head.

“What do we do now?” Nyruki asked, releasing a slow sigh as she rubbed her upper arm from a chill.

“Personally, I don't want to leave him alone. I think someone should stay with him at all times.” Ukitake said as he removed his haori and balled it up into a messy wad.

“I think that's a good idea. It's when he's alone that his inner Hollow is attacking. If someone's there, than I think it'll help keep the monster at bay.” Nyruki said in a near whisper.

“We can hope.” Ukitake said.

“I'll be the first. Yumichika and Ikkaku can stay as well since he's met them already. I wouldn't recommend throwing too many people at him though.” Renji said, glancing at the closed door behind Ukitake.

“I would agree, Renji. Too many could lead to a psychotic break, which would only serve to open the door for his inner Hollow.” Ukitake nodded.

“That leads us to another issue, Papa.” Nyruki sighed.

“What issue?” Ukitake asked.

“I was talking with Captain Unohana earlier today, and she's concerned that a psychotic break is forthcoming. Not only because of his confusion and uncertainty, but now, because of the abuse. Ichigo is mentally unstable right now and if we don't tread lightly, Ichigo'll snap.” Nyruki said quietly so her voice didn't filter through the door.

“I'm concerned about that as well, though I'm not sure how best to proceed. One false step from anyone could be that last straw.” Ukitake said.

“I know, Papa. It's why I wanna move him to the estate. A hospital room is only so comforting, but at the estate, he can relax and find peace of mind.” Nyruki said.

“But what if that very peace of mind is what sends him over the edge? His thoughts could run wild.” Ukitake said as he glanced at Renji whom was simply listening.

“True, but he also won't be left alone.” Nyruki said.

“I wanna stay with him. It's my name that drove him to accept our help. I'm the one he's most familiar with.” Renji said as he dropped his arms to his side.

“You're the gateway. It's gonna be you who opens the door.” Nyruki said, glancing at the door.

“But who's gonna be on the other side?” Renji ask, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nyruki placed a hand on his arm, “We won't know until we open it.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

The boy had slept all the way until lunchtime.

He had slept so long, and so solidly, that none dared try to wake him to escort him to the Kuchiki estate. It wasn't until Ukitake had stepped into the room to clean up the mess that the boy stirred from his dreamless, solid sleep.

The boy simply watched as the white haired man cleaned up, sweeping up the glass from the mirror and throwing away the splinters of door. He watched as he wiped up the dried blood from the floor and tossed the soiled rags into a plastic bag with the other garbage, but just before he stepped from the room, the boy finally spoke up.

“You're a dad, aren't you.” The boy said softly as he slowly, with severe ache in his hip, pushed himself up.

Ukitake stopped just before the door and turned around, smiling sweetly at the boy. He set the bag down against the wall and walked to the bed, helping the boy adjust himself and lean back against his stack of pillows.

With the passing of several hours, the boy's injuries had deepened in their color, with his right eye swollen and dark purple. He looked as if he had gone ten rounds with Kenpachi, only to go ten more with Komamura. His lip was swollen and split, having scabbed over and the cut over his eye was surrounded with a dark bruise. His cheek had turned from red and purple, to be added with black and blue and even his knuckles had bruised over to make them look broken.

It broke Ukitake's kind heart.

“No... Not in the regards of having my own blood children.” Ukitake asked quietly, still smiling as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Oh... I just thought you were because you're so gentle and kind.” The boy said as he stared at his hands that had begun to pick at his fingernails.

“I do tend to care for those who need it. It has afforded me with many I consider my children, despite not actually being their father.” Ukitake said softly as he crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap.

“I understand.” The boy mumbled.

Ukitake's smile briefly broadened, “Now, since you're awake, why don't I accompany you to your new living arrangements?”

“New living arrangements?” The boy arced a brow as he looked up from his hands.

Ukitake nodded once, “Yes... A hospital room is not particularly comforting. Trust me, I know.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The boy half shrugged.

“How's your hip?” Ukitake asked.

“Hurts. If I lay down wrong, it feels like it's gonna pop out again.” The boy said, slightly grimacing as he shifted his weight off that very hip.

“I figured.” Ukitake said kindly.

“How far away are the new arrangements?” The boy asked.

“Further than I'm willing to let you walk. I'll get a wheelchair.” Ukitake said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment before standing.

The boy watched as he picked up the bag and left, only closing the door far enough to block his view into the outside without latching it. He watched through the small slit as people walked by, none stopping to even glance in his direction until one opened the door to allow Ukitake to return, pushing a plain wheelchair.

“Alright, my boy. Lets get you in.” He said, locking the large wheels so it didn't move.

He stepped around the chair and helped the boy stand, but with the spiking ache in his right hip, the boy wasn't able to stand up straight. He needed to lean against Ukitake to help steady his weight on his left leg, but with the ache all over that seemed to bleed from his right hip to his left, even that was less than stable.

“Hold still. Use my shoulder to support yourself while I check your hip.” Ukitake said as he knelt down.

The boy simply gripped Ukitake's shoulders and watched as the man gently pressed his fingers into his swollen hip. He winced every time, but yelped when Ukitake actually moved the head of his femur.

“Ow!... Shit.” The boy swallowed down as his fingers tightened around Ukitake's shoulders.

“I apologize. I do not like that at all.” Ukitake frowned as he stood and helped the boy to sit in the wheelchair by lowering him down slowly so not to aggravate the wound anymore than it already was.

“What's wrong?... Besides that it hurts.” The boy said, blowing out a long blow of air to push back the heavy ache from his hip.

“Well, to start off, the tendons that hold the head of your femur in place are stretched, much like an over used rubber band. Unfortunately, I think the actual socket that the ball of your femur is seated in has widened, which means you most likely need surgery to repair it.” Ukitake said as he placed the blanket over the boy's lap to help keep him warm from the chill of the day.

Ukitake unlocked the wheelchair's wheels and smoothly turned it around to head for the door where another small nursemaid held it open for him to pass by without running the risk of ramming the poor boy into the door.

“Great... I didn't realize I did such a number on it.” The boy said as he just watched his hands instead of where they were going.

“From what I hear, you took a nasty fall.” Ukitake said, turning the corner at the end of the hallway.

The boy nodded, “Yeah.” He mumbled, catching a few glances from the others in the hallway at the severity of his bruising.

“You will be healed up in no time. I promise whatever surgery Captain Unohana decides to perform will not hinder you for long.” Ukitake said.

The boy just shrugged as he continued to stare at his hands that had resumed their work in picking at his fingernails. He didn't want to see the looks he was getting from those they were passing by, and a small part of him feared that one would be the ghost who beat him, continued to beat him. Despite being surrounded by people who cared, he knew they cared, he felt alone, abandoned and set adrift. He felt like he was at the mercy of whatever celestial forces existed, unable to control wherever they might push him, much like how this kind man with white hair was doing for him now. He felt powerless do determine his own direction.

They left the hospital out into the chilly, but sunny day, with no hint of a breeze anywhere in sight. The trees were still and the air crisp, and even the leaves that peppered the stone ground were still.

The boy pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders, and it helped to keep the chill away as Ukitake pushed him along. Nothing seemed familiar, not the stone, not the walls, not the people that passed by. He had no idea where they were going, but from what he had experienced with the man behind him, he didn't feel as if he was in danger. That was his only solace.

It wasn't until they arrived at a large front gate that was made of the most exquisite bamboo, carved with an intricate symbol of wings and wisdom over a shield that he looked up from his hands. It was a family crest, the boy knew that much, but anything more that, was lost to him.

“Here we are.” Ukitake said lowly as he knocked on the closed front gate.

“What is this place?” The boy asked, studying the symbol etched into the bamboo.

“The estate of a friend.” Ukitake said, smiling down at him as the gate creaked open.

A small, timid servant girl had opened the gate, and bowed as Ukitake pushed the boy inside. The boy didn't even hear what they were speaking about, but was absolutely, astutely, transfixed by the gardens before him.

The trees were nearly bare, but their branches were still strong and artful. They reached out in such random directions that depending on which angle you looked at them, they appeared different. The grass was a dull green, dark and dormant for the coming winter, and the pond that dominated most of the garden was still and cold. He could see just below the surface of the black water, and it was alive with fish that slowly swam, lethargic with the coming cold. Despite the season of decay, of going to sleep, the garden was still beautiful.

“Wow-” The boy exhaled as Ukitake finished his conversation behind him and started pushing them deeper into the gardens.

“It's just too bad it isn't Spring. It would be much more beautiful.” Ukitake said as he followed the stone patch through the garden.

“I'd like to see that someday.” The boy said, nearly too quiet for Ukitake to hear.

“I'm sure you will. These friends of ours have opened their home to you to help ease your mind.” Ukitake said, stopping just before the bridge and going to the bench that overlooked the pond.

“Have I known them long?” The boy asked with a bit of a distance stare in his eyes.

“About as long as you have known me. Well, one of them at least.” Ukitake said quietly, as he glanced to the manor to see a tall, thick man with shaggy black hair watching them.

Ukitake's smile faded as he shook his head.

“I see.” The boy mumbled.

Ukitake stopped the wheelchair next to the bench so the boy could watch the fish and locked the wheels before kneeling down next to him so he could look into the boy's bruised face.

“Will you be alright here?” Ukitake asked as he blanketed the boy's hands with one of his.

The boy nodded, “Yeah. I like the fish.”

Ukitake briefly smiled, “Good. I'll be back. You rest.” He patted the boy's hands.

Ukitake stood and went to the man watching them, steadily breathing to settle his nervous stomach. The man's eyes shook as they looked passed him, staring at the boy watching the fish in the pond. That very shake reached his strong shoulders and his grip on the doorframe noticeably tightened with a steady groan.

“Isshin... Calm down.” Ukitake said softly, so not to let his voice carry back to the boy.

Isshin exhaled with a shaky blow through quivering lips, and the sheen across his eyes was enough to white out the color of his iris's. He was very much a man on the verge of breaking.

“W-What happened to him?” Isshin asked with a thick gulp, finally releasing his hold on the doorframe.

“His inner Hollow. I found him at dawn just after it happened. In fact, I think I interrupted it.” Ukitake said, crossing his arms.

“He looks so... so frail.” Isshin said with a tightening in his chest.

“I'm afraid he is. His mental state is deteriorating because of the abuse his inner Hollow is afflicting. He's a shade of what he used to be, Isshin.” Ukitake said, glancing back over his shoulder at the boy who paid them no mind.

“How do we stop it?” Isshin asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the visage of his son to wipe his eyes.

“We don't. This is Ichigo's fight now. All we did was make it fair so that he had a chance.” Ukitake said.

“Can I go see him?” Isshin asked in a whisper.

Ukitake drew in a deep, chest filling breath and held it, “I'm not sure that would be wise. He's already in an unfamiliar place, with no memory of who he is. If we throw too many people at him, it could cause him to have a psychotic break. He's already dangerously close, Isshin.”

“I have to see him. He has to know I'm here.” Isshin argued.

“No... Isshin, trust me. Your boy is already in dangerous territory, and nothing we do can help him come home. Trust in him to win this fight.” Ukitake said, placing a hand on the man's shaking shoulder.

“I do trust him, Jūshirō, but he's my son. He may not remember me right now, but he'll still know me. I know it.” Isshin said with pleading eyes.

“Isshin-” Ukitake breathed out, only to be interrupted.

“Why didn't anyone heal him?” Isshin asked, resuming his study of the boy.

“His request. He said he wanted to keep them to remind him why he's going to win, but I fear they were just words.” Ukitake said, taking his hand back.

“What?” Isshin asked, furrowing his brows.

“I think the real reason he wants to keep them is because he's afraid that if they were gone, his inner Hollow would come back and do it again. It's classic abusive mentality.” Ukitake said.

Isshin slowly shook his head, “I can't protect him against what I can't see. There's got to be something else we can do.”

“Nyruki, Renji and I have already done what we can. There is nothing left to do, but wait.” Ukitake said.

“I heard... You went to Ichigo's inner world. Why didn't you take me?” Isshin asked as he stared hard into Ukitake's eyes.

“That would not have been wise. One false step because of your feelings could have done irreparable damage to your son. You're too emotional, Isshin and rightfully so, but taking you into his inner world would have caused more harm than good.” Ukitake said evenly.

“Please, Jūshirō... Let me see him. I won't tell him who I am. Just let me see him.” Isshin said as he started to beg.

Ukitake exhaled as he studied the large man, how his shoulders shook, how his eyes quivered with barely contained emotion. All the man wanted was to see his boy, the one he thought lost because the carelessness, the callousness of a human. It was not just the boy they were trying to save, but his family too.

“Do not tell him you're his father, but if he mentions it first, you can confirm it. Otherwise, just pretend you're another doctor looking to care for him. That's it.” Ukitake said as he released a slow sigh.

Isshin nodded, “I will.”

His heart was racing, thundering in his chest like someone was beating his heart with a hammer. His chest hurt, his head whirled with each step he took closer to the boy by the pond. Every fiber of his being wanted to simply wrap the boy up in his arms, to hold him, comfort him like he used to when the boy was little, just a babe held in his father's arms. He wanted to, needed to, but he knew that he couldn't, or risk the worst.

With a final gulp to swallow down his emotion, Isshin took the final step to the boy and knelt down into his view.

Now close to the boy, Isshin had to hold his breath to battle back the emotions of seeing his son so brutally beaten. The colors hurt him, hurt to see, hurt to think just how badly the beating must have cause pain. His ears heard the boy's screams, manifested them like phantoms on a wind. They weren't actually there, he wasn't actually hearing them, but they were figments of his imagination that only served to cause more ache in his heart.

“Hey-” Isshin's voice cracked, trailing off with doubt that he should have said something else.

The boy slowly shifted his eyes to look at this new man, but he seemed kind, unthreatening. His hair was spiky and black and his dark eyes were soft, albeit glassy and shaky. He was strong, evident in his wide shoulders and how his biceps filled out his t-shirt. Something drew the boy to this man, something unknown, something familiar, but there was not a question in the boy's mind that somehow, someway, he knew this man.

“Hi.” The boy said, staying as still as possible, if at all to keep the ache in his hip away.

“How's that cut doing?” Isshin asked with a quick point to the cut above the boy's eye.

“Stings.” The boy said.

“I bet. Looks cleaned well enough. Do you want a bandage on it?” Isshin asked, having to clasp his hands together to keep from touching him.

“Yeah. It'll help keep the cold air off of it.” The boy said, looking back to the pond.

Isshin glanced over his shoulder at Ukitake, whom just nodded and stepped into the manor with the silent question asked if he could fetch a first aid kit. He looked back to the boy and his brown eyes were lost, faded into oblivion as he fell deeper and deeper into thought. He had to keep him talking, but words were failing him.

“I know you differently than the others don't I.” The boy said, again, shifting his eyes to look at the slightly shaking man.

Isshin's chest spiked with more ache, “Y-Yes. You do.”

“You're not just here to check on my injuries. If that was the case, you wouldn't be shaking.” The boy said, still picking at his fingernails as he spoke.

Isshin breathed a smile, “You're right. I'm sorry... I can go if you wish.”

Isshin shifted his weight to stand, and he had made it all the way to his feet, but he stopped when the boy reached out and grasped his hand.

“No... Don't go. I wanna know how I know you.” The boy said.

Isshin's hand wrapped around the boy's as he knelt back down, never once looking away from the boy's distant eyes. They too were glassy, covered with emotion, but they also seemed distant, almost blind.

“Then I'll stay for as long as you need.” He said as that glassy sheen thickened across his eyes.

“Can I be honest?” The boy asked with a barely visible quiver in his lower lip.

“Of course.” Isshin whispered.

“I... I had asked Renji if I had a family, and he told me I did, and that they hadn't come to see me because they didn't wanna scare me. I told him I understood, but... deep down I wanted them to come. I felt nothing but alone, abandoned, but something's telling me you're him... That you're my family.” The boy said in a low, shaky voice with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Isshin nodded as his throat closed up, “Y-Yeah... I am.”

“D-Dad?” The boy choked out.

Isshin's eyes immediately spilled over as he nodded, “Yes... You remember me?”

However, the boy shook his head, “N-No... Just something's telling me to call you dad. I don't know your name... I don't know anything except that I should call you dad.”

Isshin hiccuped as he reached up with his other hand and softly, taking care not to aggravate the boy's injuries, placed it on his cheek.

“That's enough for me. Everything else can come after.” Isshin said in a shaky whisper.

The boy began to hiccup with sobs, “Dad... H-Help me. H-Help me remember because I can't do it on my own. Just help me, Dad.”

Isshin's heart shattered as he rose up enough to wrap his son up in those very arms he had to restrain. They sobbed together, quietly next to the pond whose sounds of trickling water was enough to drown them out. The boy clutched onto him hard, as if he would blow enough if he didn't, taken by a storm to be cast out at sea. There wasn't a hurdle he wouldn't jump, no mountain he wouldn't climb to help his boy. Just being here and holding him, cradling him as if he were that same baby he held the day after he was born, it meant the world and he would continue to do so until the end of time.

“Tell me what I need to do.” Isshin sniffled into his son's ear.

“I don't know. I want help... I'm begging for it, but I can't tell you how.” The boy quietly sobbed into Isshin's shoulder.

“Then I'll figure it out, Son.” Isshin said, holding onto him tighter.

“A couple people've called me Ichigo. Is that really my name, or is it just another name given to me by friends?” The boy asked, pulling away just enough to clean his tear and snot streaked face on the blanket.

Isshin nodded as he licked his lips, “Yeah... That's your name. You're my eldest baby.” He sniffled.

“Eldest?” The boy looked up.

“Yeah... You have two younger sisters. They really miss you, but I know that we need to take this slow. Whoever did this to you is gonna pay, and you're gonna be the one to do it.” Isshin said as he pressed a finger into the boy's chest.

“I wanna be, but I don't think I can. I'm scared to get beaten again.” The boy said, this time without the soft sobs.

“Then don't let it happen. You're stronger than this. I've seen it... We've all seen it. You don't take anyone's bullshit.” Isshin said, smiling.

The boy's split lips began to stretch into a soft smile, “Yeah?”

Isshin nodded, “Yeah... You're one of the strongest people I know and this,” he circled a finger around the boy's face, “You won't let this happen again.”

“I believe you.”

As the boy's eyes began to shake again with barely contained tears, Isshin wrapped his arms around him again, not only to keep him warm, but to prove that he isn't alone and never was. Someone would always be there to catch him.

* * *

 

The white light of the cell was grating against his nerves, blistering in how nothing inside cast a shadow. Darkness simply didn't existinside the glass cell, trapped within a skyscraper that was submerged beneath the crystal waves of an endless ocean, and as such, the ghost, the Hollow, was at his wits end.

“I. Want. Out of here!” The Hollow barked angrily, glaring with murderous intent at the old man standing guard outside in the hall.

“That is not going to happen, Hollow. You might as well accept it.” Said the old man, never moving from his posture of having his hands gripped behind his back.

“I won't just lay down and let it happen... It's my turn! I've waited long enough!” The Hollow hissed, clawing his hands in his hair atop his head.

“And you will continue to wait.” The old man said flatly.

“Fuck off! Raaaaawwwwwwrrrrrr! Go fucking drown!” The Hollow howled, throwing himself against the wall to distract him from the fact he was going stir crazy.

“You are more than aware we can't.” Said the old man.

“Don't remind me! It would be so much easier if I could just end you! You're always getting in the way!” The Hollow screamed as he angrily glared at the glass cylinder that suspended an unconscious Ichigo.

“I'm not the only one.”

“No shit! If it wasn't for that asshat, I'd be free!” The Hollow snarled as he thrust a finger at the cylinder.

“He's got more soul than you, more fight, more will. So long as he exists, you will never take the throne.” The old man said.

The Hollow hissed as he clenched his teeth together and balled his fists, glaring with rage at the bubbling cylinder. He hated the boy, hated how his hair was so vibrant, his eyes expressive, his attractive youth that seemed to swarm women around him whether he wanted it, or not. He hated his infallible need to protect those he loved and above all, he hate him.

“I should just kill him now and free us all from this fucking torment. I'd rather die than spent another minute serving under him.” The Hollow said lowly, crossing his arms as he stepped up to the cylinder to glare at him closer.

“And what would that benefit? Your blood lust for the brief moment we would exist without him?” The old man asked.

“It would be worth it.” The Hollow said as he spit on the cylinder.

“Such disrespect for your king. Do you have any idea what he'll do to you once he recovers?” The old man asked with a gruff in his voice that proved to the Hollow he rather liked the idea.

 _“If_ he recovers.”

“Oh, he will. He always does. It's just this time, he had to overcome the rule of the universe. One does not simply come back from death.” The old man said.

The Hollow hissed long and slow as he glanced back over his shoulder to glare at a new target.

“What are you? A fortune cookie? Stuff it!” The Hollow bared his angry teeth for a moment before looking back at the cylinder, streaked with the long ribbon of spittle.

“I'm rather enjoying angering you. Perhaps you'll make a mistake.” The old man said.

The Hollow simply huffed and continued to stare at the cylinder.

The boy inside was motionless, with eyes closed and breath suspended in time. He floated without moving a single limb, hair gracefully fluttering around his face, caressing his skin like a lover's touch. He was still like a fragment in time, until his eyes twitched.

“What?” The Hollow gasped, dropping his arms to his sides as he refused to blink and risk missing anything.

Again, the boy's eyes twitched, but this time, a subtle jerk rattled through his entire body.

“He's waking.” The old man nearly sang with delight.

“Shut up, Old Man!” The Hollow snapped as he looked back over his shoulder.

Again, the boy jerked, this time stronger, and more soon racked through his body. His head began to toss from side to side and he grimaced, winced from pain that none of the others could feel. The Old Man was right. Ichigo was waking up.

In an instant, that very boy's eyes shot open, quivering, shaking as they drank in his surroundings. All the Hollow could do was watch, wait and wonder what would happen next.

Just as quickly as they had opened, the boy's eyes narrowed into a scowl; an angry, violent glare that shifted down to meet the Hollow's gaze. The boy's lips began to curl, exposing teeth that were clenched so tightly that the strength reflected in the back of his jaw. His hands raised to press into the glass as he crouched down, ducking his head low like a predator laying in wait and brought his furious stare level with the Hollow's.

“Daddy's back.”

* * *

 

The light of the Senkaimon was bright, so bright in fact that Byakuya's eyes stung from the assault. The Dangai had been so dark, the 72 barriers so black, that his eyes had seen nothing but eternal black oblivion for what seemed like hours.

He had spent the entire time thinking about Nyruki, how she was carrying his babies, his twins that were to be born sometime in the near future. He knew they needed to wed sooner so that she would take his name before their birth, but he wasn't upset about that. He wasn't upset at all. He was alight with joy, with pride that Nyruki would be the one whom would bare his children. He loved her even more for it and as he took each step that brought him closer to returning to the Dejan'Ra, he vowed that she would know, unquestionably, how much he loved her, how much he loved them, and how much he loved the idea that he was going to be a father.

Stepping out through the bright white light that seared his retinas, Byakuya shielded them until the doorway closed behind him. He was back at the Dejan'Ra, inside the royal Senkaimon chamber where he had last seen Kasai Fenikkusu Dejan'Ra. There wasn't a soul in sight, not even a servant, which left him the only choice but to shed the Ōken clothing and head for the door.

The stairway that lead up was still dark, and he was grateful for it, as his eyes were still tired from his conversation with the Soul King. He rested a hand over his chest as he bounded up, skipping every other step, and he could feel the crystal vial resting in his pocket over his heart. It was precious cargo and no bound, no jog, no sprint was going to jar it to break on his watch.

At the top of the stairway, he opened the door out into a darkened hall, and he realized it was night. The air was cold, sending a shiver down his spine as he backtracked his way towards the throne room of the Dejan'Ra. There was no one around, and it made him question what time it was.

His heart was racing, but as he stepped into the throne room, he breathed a sigh of relief, as Kasai was sitting in the throne, reading a book.

“Kasai... I return.” Byakuya breathed, slightly out of breath from his rush to find someone.

Kasai looked up from his book and immediately closed it as he stood, robes billowing behind him as he quickly approached his friend.

“Were you successful, my friend?” Kasai asked as he rested his hands on both of Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. I have the Blood of a Fate.” He softly gulped as he forced to control his breathing.

“Amazing, my friend. Truly amazing. A feat none have been able to accomplish.” Kasai said, removing his hands.

“It was not without sacrifice. You had asked what I would sacrifice for that boy? I offered myself.” Byakuya said.

Kasai's face dropped, “B-Byakuya... Did the Soul King chain your soul in exchange?” He asked, nearly cupping a hand over his mouth.

“No... An eternal offering, for an eternal reward. By merely making the offer, I was gifted the Blood of a Fate.” Byakuya said with his heart still pumping too quickly for comfort.

“You are an amazing man, Byakuya. You somehow manage to-” Kasai was interrupted.

“Nyruki's pregnant. I made the offer of myself despite knowing that she was with child... Two, in fact, and it was that notion that spurred the Soul King to give me what I sought.” Byakuya said, the mere mentioning of it sending his heart into a fit.

Kasai's eyes widened, “You're to be a father?”

Byakuya nodded and swallowed.

“I don't know whether to yelp with joy, or to be frightened for you should the Soul King decide to cash in your offer.” Kasai said with his mouth agape in a silent gasp.

“I do not believe the Soul King will do that. I think my plight is over, though I must hurry back. I only have two days left.” Byakuya said, but frowned when Kasai shook his head.

“No, my friend... I'm afraid you don't. It is the evening of the 6th day. If you ride, you won't make it back in time.” Kasai said as he drew in a deep breath to settle the flutter in his chest.

Byakuya's heart sank, “No-... No, that can't be. I was gone for a few hours. That can't be right.”

“The Royal Realm operates on another plain, Byakuya. Time flows differently there. Those few hours were days here. I mean it when I say it is the eve of the 6th day. Tomorrow, if you do not return, the boy, Ichigo, will fade into oblivion.” Kasai said.

“What am I to do? I made a promise that I have no hope of keeping now.” Byakuya said as he dropped his face into his hand.

“My friend... You have friends in powerful places.” Kasai said as he started to smirk.

Byakuya looked up from his hand, “What?”

“I took the liberty of connecting my Senkaimon to the Seireitei's. However, there is still a chance you can fail.” Kasai said as he started to walk quickly down his throne room.

Byakuya instantly kept up, “What do you mean? Tell me.”

“Take your steed and ride with reckless abandon, my friend. The Dejan'Ra Senkaimon is not an instant method of travel, but rather a race track of sorts. It will take you a day to return to the Seireitei, so you must leave post haste.” Kasai explained as they stepped through the door, out into the barren foyer.

“I will. What of the current?” Byakuya asked, glancing over at the phoenix as they walked as fast as they could.

“Frozen. It may be fast, but it is just as quickly frozen with the snap of my fingers.” Kasai said.

The two men burst out of the front door where they were instantly met with Byakuya's massive black horse, Kurohidzume*. He was led by a small servant, but he showed no fear of the massive beast that immediately got uppity at the sight of his master.

Byakuya wasted no time in hoisting himself up into the saddle, where the horse tried to rear, only to stop when the noble patted his thick neck.

“Thank you, Kasai. You have just as much a hand in saving the boy as I do.” Byakuya said as he doubled checked the security of the crystal vial against his chest.

“Just save him, Byakuya. There is no more time.”

With a snap of his fingers, the bright white of a Senkaimon door opened directly in front of Byakuya's horse that this time, was allowed to rear from the sudden burst. His massive hooves stomped at the ground as his thick throat grunted and huffed, aching to run towards home through the square of bright light.

“Ride, my friend and do not look back.” Kasai said.

With just a nod, Byakuya jabbed his heels into Kurohidzume's sides to spur him forward and with a launch from his powerful back legs, Byakuya was gone and headed for home.

 

*Black Hoof

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

He hadn't slept at all that night.

The afternoon had passed by slowly as he sat in the wheelchair staring blindly at the pond for hours on end. He dared not look into its reflection, out of fear that he would see the ghost again, so his faded eyes refused to see anything at all.

The man he was compelled to call 'Dad' for some reason he didn't know, sat with him in silence nearly the entire time, only moving from his spot on the bench to put bandages on the cut over his eye and to put a calming ointment over the harsh scratches on his chest. This man wrapped his knuckles with even more bandages and once all was said and done, they simply watched the fish swim in their cold haven until the sun dipped low.

Once night had fallen and the air turned cold, the man had taken him to an empty room where two futons had been laid out; One for each of them. Even at night, the man he knew as Dad refused to leave his side. He had hoisted him from the wheelchair and placed him in the futon with the gentlest of care where he would lay awake the entire night.

Now, dawn was nearly upon them, and even through the closed door, the boy could see the night sky lightening into a dull blue. He was tired and his whole body ached, but he was terrified to close his eyes, as he didn't want to see what lay in wait behind the dark curtains.

To help him stay awake, the boy sat up, letting the blanket fall from his bandaged chest as he just sat, staring at his wrapped hands. His hip still hurt, which meant he wasn't able to climb from the bed to stand without help, and because of it, he resolved himself to just watch the man sleep.

Each time the man took in a breath, it was laced with a soft snore, and his face was relaxed with no tension at all. He was sleeping peacefully, without dreams, or nightmares, or thought. The boy was envious of that, but he knew he couldn't even if he tried.

_“Don't you miss it?”_

At the sudden voice he feared most, the boy went ridged, stiff as his whole body began to shake despite the all over ache. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear as that very nightmare stepped around from behind him and knelt down with an evil smirk across his ghostly face.

“N-No-” The boy breathed, barely even able to make a sound as his eyes shook, quaked with unrestrained fear.

The ghost's smirk grew even wider, _“Don't you miss being able to sleep without worry of nightmares? Don't you wish you could just close your eyes and fall forever?”_ The ghost said lowly, sadistically.

“G-Go away.” The boy exhaled as he tried to gulp, but he couldn't muscle it passed the lump in his throat.

 _“I ain't going anywhere. You want me gone? Then step aside. All this torment, all this violence will end if you just give it up.”_ The ghost hissed quietly, as if his voice was able to wake the man next to him.

“N-No... P-Please don't.” The boy quivered.

 _“The ball's in your court, you useless sack of shit. If you don't make a move, it won't be hard to find you and do all that all over again.”_ The ghost said, grinning even wider as he pointed to the boy's face.

The boy's eyes began to shed tears of terror, “N-No... P-Please... I-I'll do anything.”

_“Then step down. Your reign is over, moron. It's finally come to an end. Just hand it over and I won't have to keep beating you. You bring it all on yourself because you won't give me the throne.”_

The ghost began to crawl forward, coming closer to the boy leaning away out of his fear of what was about to come. He slammed his eyes shut as he fell back with the ghost crawling over him. He could feel every movement, could feel him coming within inches of his face as he shook uncontrollably. He nearly yelped out loud when a painfully firm hand gripped his chin and forced his head to the side.

 _“How far would you go for your freedom?”_ The ghost whispered into his ear, the very sound enough to make the boy shake even more.

“P-Please-” The boy managed to choke out through his free falling tears.

 _“Would you kill? Would you abandon everyone you love? Oh... I know... Would you kill someone you love?”_ The ghost whispered as he exhaled an ultra hot breath over the boy's ear.

The boy simply whimpered.

_“This is your fault for not standing aside when you're told. I will break you, no matter the cost and by the looks of things, I'm almost there.”_

“N-No-” The boy quietly cried.

_“So defiant... It looks like my new horse needs a bit more breaking before he's ready.”_

The boy's body instantly began to shake more at the thought, and he tensed with what he was sure was coming. He feared the pain, the beating, the feelings of being weak and pointless. He wanted it to stop, but it was out of his control.

The yelp he had been trying to swallow, trying to hold back out of the desperate need to keep from waking the man, sprung free of his throat when he felt the ghost's tongue sliding up his cheek. It ran a fearful trail from his jaw, to his ear that left behind a heated streak that burned hotter than his tears. The tip even flicked at his earlobe once before finally leaving his skin.

_“If you tell a soul I was here, I'll come get you and I won't show mercy.”_

He was moments away from just giving up, to just giving the ghost what he wanted to make the torment stop, but before his mind could even register, he was suddenly being wrapped in strong arms that held it gently against a chest.

“Ssh-... It's ok, Ichigo. It's alright.” A deep voice said in just above a whisper.

The boy, his eyes still shedding tears, finally looked up to see the man had woken up and was holding him close, comforting him like he would his own child. There was no doubt in his mind that this man was his father, because no other man, not even the one he knew as Ukitake held him like this; With an unconditional love that could not be broken.

“What happened?” Isshin asked, staring blindly at the wall to help him stay calm for his boy's sake.

“J-Just a nightmare.” The boy lied, completely controlled and consumed by his fear.

Isshin knew better. He could feel it in his son's shaking, in how he clung to him like he used to when he was just a baby, having had a real nightmare. This boy couldn't lie to him without him knowing there was something up and as such, he knew that the boy didn't have a nightmare, but rather had an encounter with one.

Loosening his hold, Isshin laid the boy down and tucked in him, stroking his hair from his face as he dried his tears with his other.

“It's alright now. Nothing's gonna get you.” Isshin said quietly, looking lovingly into his son's teary eyes to help calm him.

“I want to believe you.” The boy swallowed.

“So do... Now, get some sleep. You'll feel better once you wake up.”

The boy just nodded as his exhaustion took over. He was so tired, so weak in the mind that everywhere he looked, he could have sworn he saw glimpses of the ghost. He needed the rest, or otherwise, the ghost would come back. Sleep was the only thing that could keep him away, so without hesitation, the boy closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

It only took a couple of minutes before the boy was asleep, finally finding a moment's peace that was free of the Hollow. Isshin was angry, livid at the fact that this monster was torturing his son, but as much as he wanted to play papa bear, he couldn't. This was his son's fight and he needed to find his strength to win on his own.

Drawing in a deep, settling breath, Isshin tucked his son in a bit more before he stood and stepped from the dark and quiet room out into the garden. The air was crisp, cold even and the grass was stiff with a thin coating of frost. The water in the pond was frozen in time with the thinnest sheet of ice over it that would melt the moment the sun crested over the morning's horizon. Even the fish were still beneath the invisible layer.

He quietly shut the door behind him so not to let too much of the cold air into the room before he started to walk the long porch towards the room where his daughters were asleep. He wanted to check on them as well, out of his need to feel like an accomplished father, but he was stopped when he came across another.

“I was not expecting you up, Isshin.” Ukitake said as he blew the thick plume of steam away from his fresh cup of tea.

“I could say the same of you.” Isshin said as he crossed his arms to stave off the chill against his bare arms.

“I'm always awake before the sun rises. Curse of living with the lung decease I am inflicted with.” Ukitake said softly as he motioned for Isshin to follow him into the warmth of inside the manor.

“How's that managing by the way?” Isshin asked, shutting the door behind him as they stepped into an enclosed hallway.

“Well enough. I still have attacks every now and again, but with all the stress we seem to be under, it does take its toll.” Ukitake said as he softly coughed into his elbow, which was nothing more than just clearing his throat.

“I imagine. Has there been any word from Byakuya yet?” Isshin asked as he followed Ukitake into the kitchen where the tea was still steaming.

“I'm afraid not. We most likely won't until he returns.” Ukitake said as he poured a second cup for Isshin.

“I can hope.” Isshin sighed as he accepted the cup.

“No one would fault you, Isshin. Your concern for your son is valid.” Ukitake said as he sat.

Isshin took a sip of the fresh tea and sat down at the table across from him, “Which grows by the second.”

Ukitake's brows lightly furrowed, “Did something happen?”

“I think so. I think he had an encounter this morning. He's even lying to cover them up now.” Isshin said, setting his cup down on the table, but kept his hands wrapped around it for warmth.

“This will be close, Isshin. Did he remember anything last night? Anything at all?” Ukitake asked as he tucked a leg beneath him to sit on it.

“No... He doesn't even know why he wants to call me Dad, only that he should.” Isshin said.

“That's a start. That slow leak has grown into a steady drip. Either he has a psychotic break, or his memories burst. Either way, it'll come in a massive tidal wave.” Ukitake said with a long and slow intake of air.

“Are we gonna be prepared for it?” Isshin asked plainly.

“Yes. Today will be spent making those precise preparations.” Ukitake said, exhaling.

“What's gotta be done?” Isshin asked, taking a sip.

“The lieutenants and captains have been told to meet here sometime this afternoon, which has a duel purpose.” Ukitake began.

“I'm listening.”

“With everyone here, should the worse happen, we will be able to end it quickly. It will also serve to show faces he should know. With any luck, it'll help spur his memory.” Ukitake explained with a sip of his tea.

“And what about if Byakuya returns?” Isshin asked.

“Also taken care of. Later this afternoon, Captain Unohana is going to remove Kon from Ichigo's body. The boy's body will die for a few hours until the sun sets, upon which, it will be over no matter the outcome.” Ukitake said with a pensive expression.

“Should it come to that, I wanna be the one to cut him down. He's my boy and I don't think I could stomach watching everyone else do it.” Isshin said, spinning the cup in his hands.

“I'm going to stand firm when I say this, Isshin, but no. You will not be the one to cut him down.” Ukitake said.

“What? Why?” Isshin asked, furrowing his brows.

“You don't need that on your conscience. You have two little girls who need their father and if we were to let you be the one to strike down your own son, you will never forgive yourself. I cannot allow it.” Ukitake said as he watched Isshin's broad shoulders drop.

Isshin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I'd argue, but that makes sense. I just... I just want Ichigo to have the best, even in death.”

“And he will, Isshin. Should what we fear most occur, his death will be swift and at the hands of friends.” Ukitake said, swirling his tea in his cup.

Isshin scoffed, “I'm not gonna like today.”

“None of us are. What will you do?” Ukitake asked.

“I think I've probably kept that detective waiting long enough. The girls and I should head back to Karakura so he can question them.” Isshin sighed.

“That's right... They are still investigating Ichigo's murder... Well, attempted murder I suppose.” Ukitake said, slowly shaking his head.

“I'm sure I have some explaining to do, but I'll take care of it. I'll think of something.” Isshin said as he tossed back the last of his tea.

“No thinking involved, Isshin. Just tell him that you've been with Ichigo, that he's needed your support.” Ukitake said simply.

“That'll probably work. How's his body?” Isshin asked as he leaned back far in the chair and crossed his arms.

“Not complete. We just didn't have the time to fully repair the damage. As it stands right now, now that Kon has been able to talk, he has managed to relay a full report of the body's condition.” Ukitake said with a drop in his expression that Isshin caught.

“It's not good is it.” Isshin said.

Ukitake shook his head, “I'm afraid not. Not only will he not be able to walk, but should we be successful, all the injuries he acquired as a soul will translate down his Chain of Fate to his physical form. His right hip needs surgery to repair it from his fall and all the injuries he received from his inner Hollow will be present when he wakes.”

Isshin quietly gasped, “He's gonna be out of commission for awhile isn't he.”

“Yes. For quite awhile I'm afraid. It will be up to his friends to keep Karakura safe in the meantime while he undergoes his physical therapy here.” Ukitake said lowly.

Isshin closed his eyes and hung his head, “I had a feeling it would be here.”

“All of you are more than welcome to come and go as you please. We will have a Shinigami stationed in Karakura simply to act as a travel agent through the Senkaimon should you wish to visit your son.” Ukitake said, drawing in a deep breath that he released as a sigh.

“I appreciate it, Jūshirō.” Isshin said quietly.

“Of course,” he finished his tea, “As much as I would like to stay and monitor the boy, I must head back to Squad 4 to help Captain Unohana. I will be back this afternoon.” He added as he stood from his chair and took his cup to the wash basin.

“Alright. I'll have Renji keep an eye on Ichigo while I head back to town with the girls.” Isshin said as he too stood, but left the cup where it sat.

“Good idea. Renji is the one he is most comfortable with, so it will help the most in keeping his mind settled. Should we play our cards right, Ichigo will teeter on the edge, but not fall over.” Ukitake said as he stuffed in his hands in his sleeves.

“I was never good at cards.”

* * *

 

The sun had finally peaked its head over the horizon, bathing the Seireitei in morning light that was slowly aging. The sun appeared like a giant clock to his eyes as he walked and with each passing second, in time with his footsteps, Ukitake saw the sun tick closer to the other side.

Their countdown had begun.

He arrived at the Squad 4 medical facility just as the day shift was coming on duty. Several nursemaids were passing the night's events onto the oncoming personnel, and all sent silent greetings to the Captain of Squad 13 as he passed by on his way to the office. He quietly greeted them back before knocking.

“Come in.” Came the soothing, soft voice of Captain Unohana.

Ukitake entered the office and shut the door, met with a pleasant warmth to help warm his skin from the chilly walk. The small captain sat at her desk filling out paperwork with her usual pleasant smile, but she never even looked up from her work as he sat down across from her.

“What are you working on?” Ukitake asked quietly, earning a short glance from her.

“Ichigo's physical therapy plan for the next twelve months.” Unohana said, still writing.

“Twelve months? Do you really think it will take that long?” Ukitake asked as he stuffed a leg underneath him and slipped his hands into his sleeves.

“It's better to be ultimately prepared. Kon has stated that he can feel his legs, but movement is impossible. He can't even get a toe to twitch. As it stands in this moment, everything from the waist down is completely paralyzed. He lacks strength in his arms and he is unable to sit up on his own without support. His speech patterns are also erratic. He could be speaking and suddenly be stricken with a stutter when it comes to certain syllables. He has trouble with anything where he has to put his lips together such as, brother, or please.” Unohana explained, still scratching away on the paper.

Ukitake sighed, “And what of his nervous system?”

“We're lucky... That's fully intact. It is our small ray of hope that could lead us to Ichigo's full recovery.”

“A small miracle.” Ukitake said.

“I would agree, Jūshirō. On a far more pleasant note, Kon has also said that he is in no pain now. It would appear that the physical damage done to his brain has been repaired, so now we must retrain it. That is where the physical therapy comes in.” Unohana said as she dotted the end of her sentence and put her pen down.

“I see. Are you prepared to remove Kon from the body?” Ukitake asked.

Unohana nodded once, “I am. Come this afternoon, the body will die and then, we wait. I do hope Captain Kuchiki returns in time.”

“As does everyone, Retsu.”

* * *

 

Despite the chilly weather, Karin wasn't feeling a lick of it as she trotted around the open meadow where her and Grimmjow had played. She expertly dribbled her ball around, passing it back and forth between her own feet as she ran from end to end between their makeshift goals. She was alone, but that was alright with her, as she wanted the time to just think about one thing.

Ever since coming to this place, her mind had been constantly reeling with thoughts of her brother. She was worried about him, wanted to know where he was and wanted to help, but her father had told her to just sit tight and hang back. He had explained to both her and Yuzu that they had to trust Ichigo's friends and let them work because he wouldn't remember any of them. He didn't want to scare him and as much as they wanted to help, she understood that taking a sideline was helping.

With the sun high overhead and warming the air just enough so she couldn't see her breath, Karin stopped her playing and picked up her ball. She tossed it back and forth between her capable hands as she headed for the manor to get something to eat, but as she reached the edge of the meadow, she froze where she stood.

Her wide eyes stared at the pond, more like the one next to it, and her breath had caught in her throat. The boy seated in a wheelchair with a blanket over his lap and staring at the pong, looked exactly like him. His hair was the same shade of orange, spiking in its shagginess in the same way as her brother's. Despite being seated, she could tell he was the same height, the same stature, but he was so bruised and his usually expressive eyes were void of care. He simply stared at the slow lapping water of the pond with a familiar thousand yard stare.

“Ichi-Nii-” Karin exhaled as she dropped her ball at her feet where it rolled away to be forgotten.

She took a step forward, was going to go to him despite her father's warnings, but a firm hand gripped her arm and stopped her. Her wide, shaky eyes looked back at whom had grasped her upper arm without a bruising grip. It was firm, but not painful, belonging to a man she had been playing ball with for the better part of a week.

It was the blue haired man named Grimmjow.

“I wouldn't.” Grimmjow said lowly as he shook his head.

“B-But... It's Ichi-Nii.” Karin said with a shaky voice, forcing herself to breathe through the growing lump in her throat.

Grimmjow exhaled long as he knelt down to her level, keeping his hand on her arm just in case she refused to listen. He focused passed her to see him, still sitting by the pond, and as much as he wanted to go see him as well, he knew it was for the best that they didn't.

“I know it is, but at the same time, it isn't. If we wanna give him the best chance at coming back to us, then we've gotta stay away.” Grimmjow said quietly as he placed both hands on her small shoulders.

Karin's whole body began to shake with barely contained emotion, “B-But... He'll know me. I'm his sister.”

“I know, Kar-bear, but you've gotta trust your Dad on this one. We have to stay away, or he'll snap.” Grimmjow said with surprisingly soft eyes.

Karin swiped her nose on her sweater to keep it from dripping, “I... I wanna say I'm sorry.”

Grimmjow's brows furrowed, “Sorry for what?”

“That I can't remember what that guy looks like. He ran away just after Ichi-Nii fell, so I couldn't get a good look at him. I was so focused on Ichi-Nii that I forgot to look at him.” She started to cry.

Grimmjow had to choke back the rage that burned in his chest. He had used the time since coming to Soul Society to let it go, to let his anger at the human responsible vanish, but knelt there in front of Karin, watching her cry with her despair, only served to reignite it.

He wanted that human dead for what he did. He wanted to tear him apart limb from limb, set him ablaze with a Gran Rey Cero and leave him to turn to ash, but knelt there in the meadow, seeing this young girl sob for her brother, that rage turned to sorrow.

With a painful ache in his chest, he brought the girl in close and embraced her while she quietly cried.

“We'll make it through this. I know we will. Pretty Boy'll come through. He keeps his promises.” He whispered, resting a hand on the back of her head.

Karin just nodded as her arms hung around his neck, burying her face into the man's hair that tickled her nose. Her sobs became laced with small chuckles as the spikes of his blue hair tried their hardest to get inside her nose, jabbing into her nostrils until she huffed to remove the tiny little spikes.

The sudden blow of air that hit is ear made him twitch, shaking his head as his ear erupted with a tickle deep down next to his eardrum.

“Ack! What was that for?” Grimmjow cringed as he jammed a knuckle into his ear and shook it to try and rid it of the itch.

“Your hair was tickling my nose.” Karin said quietly as she dried her eyes.

“Oh... Sorry.” Grimmjow grumbled.

Karin sniffled as her crying eased, but she fell back into hugging Grimmjow because it felt warm and safe. Her thoughts were assaulting her with the very thing she had been feeling, mainly that she felt guilty, that it was her fault for speaking up when Ichigo was at gunpoint. She felt that if she had just kept quiet, that none of this would have happened, but a part of her knew that the outcome would have been the same.

“Thank you, Mr. Grimmjow.” She said quietly, knowing his keen hearing picked it up without trouble.

“Sure thing.” He said as he slightly tightened his grip around her.

“You're a pretty nice guy, you know that?” She asked as she stood up straight and dried her eyes once more.

“Don't go around tellin' anybody. I have a reputation to maintain.” Grimmjow smirked.

Karin snickered, then sniffled, “Alright.”

Grimmjow lowly chuckled as he released her and leaned over for her ball, picking it up to place it in her awaiting hands. He patted her head as he rose, but the comforting smirk faded when another joined them.

“Hey, Dad.” Karin said as she finished drying her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Hey, kiddo. You two looking to play ball again?” Isshin asked, resting his hands on his hips.

“I was thinking about it, but then I saw Ichi-Nii by the pond. Mr. Grimmjow stopped me from going over there.” Karin said, glancing up at Grimmjow whom had a hand on her small shoulder.

“Good. It's for the best right now, Sweetie.” Isshin said with a weak smile across his stubble covered face.

“I know.” Karin said dismissively.

“But hey, you ready to head home?” Isshin asked, kneeling down so he didn't dwarf his daughter.

“Go home? But what about Ichi-Nii?” Karin asked.

“We'll be back as soon as we can, but I promised the detective he could ask you guys some questions about what happened.” Isshin said as he reached out and took her soccer ball from her hands.

Karin's shoulders began to shake, “Ok.”

Isshin tucked the ball beneath an arm as he stood and grasped her hand.

“Keep an eye on him, ok?” Isshin whispered, motioning with his head towards the pond where the boy still sat, not having moved at all.

Grimmjow nodded, “I'll keep my distance.”

Isshin just nodded before stepping off with Karin close at his side, leaving Grimmjow to watch the boy mindlessly toss small pebbles of fish food into the water to help prepare them from Winter. Even from that distance, he could see the pained grimace through the deep bruises that peppered his face. His rage began to burn once more in his chest that someone, something had done that to him. He knew that type of sadistic mentality, as it was one he used to have when he was on the wrong side. He had even laid down such a beating to that very same boy by the pond, but now, he wanted to get his grubby destructive hands on the Hollow's neck that did it to him.

His fists started to tighten around his biceps until a soft hand came to rest on his shoulder, instantly dissolving the building rage. He knew that touch, knew it well and even knew it against bare skin.

“Hey, Nelly.” He let out softly, not even having to look as he continued to watch the boy.

“He looks frail.” Neliel said quietly as she leaned into his side, resting both hands on his shoulder.

Grimmjow nodded, “That's not the Ichigo we know... I can't believe I was that sadistic. What his Hollow's doin'?... I just wanna stop him.”

“I know, Grimmy. Can you feel it?” Neliel asked, never ones taking her eyes off the boy as he stared at the water.

“Yeah... He's radiating with Hollow energy, but it's too low for anyone else to feel. He's hours away from hollowfying.” Grimmjow said with a sigh.

Neliel nodded as she rested her temple on top of her hands, “What're you planning?”

Grimmjow leaned his head over to rest it against hers, “What makes you think I'm plannin' anythin'?”

“I know you.”

Grimmjow huffed, “Damn your battle prowess.”

Neliel's throat softly rattled with a chuckle.

“If he hollowfies, then I'm gonna shatter his mask.” Grimmjow said after a moment.

“You wanna make him an Arrancar.” Neliel said, lifting her head to look into his distant eyes.

Grimmjow nodded, “Him bein' an Arrancar is better than him just dyin' for no reason. He can live on as one of us. Pretty Boy won't be able to reforge his chain, but at least Ich'll be alive.” His grip started to tighten around his biceps once more.

“Have you told anyone else?” Neliel asked.

“No... I probably won't either.” Grimmjow said as he started to chew on the inside of his bottom lip.

“How come?”

“The rest might not agree with it. I know it's not perfect, but at least it's a viable backup plan.” Grimmjow said plainly.

“Yeah,” she sighed as she rested her head back down on his shoulder, “It'll be weird to have him as an Arrancar with us.” She added.

Grimmjow nodded, “Very weird. It's real possible he'll be more powerful than us.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. He's radiating with Vasto Lorde energy.” Neliel said, watching as the boy tossed some more small tidbits of food into the water for the fish.

“If I step in, it'll be a hell of a fight.” Grimmjow said.

“You best be on your game, Grimmy. It's that very Hollow that beat Ulquiorra.” Neliel said, lifting her head again.

“I know, but I plan on endin' it with a single hit. I'll punch his mask do hard, it's quite possible there won't be anythin' left.” Grimmjow said flatly.

“You better, because if you don't, there'll be more casualties than just Ichi tonight.” Neliel said with saddened eyes at the thought.

“They have no idea how powerful he is. They'll have seconds to make their move before Ich starts blastin'... Maybe not even that long. Before the smoke clears, even Karin and Yuzu could be dead.” Grimmjow with a crack in his voice at the thought of seeing those two girls he had come to actually like laying dead on the floor.

Neliel heard the crack, spurring her to lift her to look into his eyes that had yet to move from watching the boy. They were slightly shinier than they should be and to help relax the tension in his shoulders, she softly rubbed his exposed chest with slow circles.

“I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Grimmy. I'll get them out of there if it comes to that.” Neliel said, earning a smile from him.

“Alright. I don't want 'em dyin' because of this if I step in. You take 'em and you run.” Grimmjow said as he finally tore his eyes from the boy to look at her.

“What?” Neliel's brows lightly furrowed.

“You take Karin and Yuzu and you leave this place far behind. Take 'em back to Karakura and raise 'em. Give 'em a home.” Grimmjow said as he turned to face her and grasped both her hands.

“Grimmy, but-” She tried, but Grimmjow interrupted her.

“No buts... If I don't end it with one hit, then I'm as good as dead. We all are, but I don't want you gettin' caught in the fray. Grab the girls and hightail it.” Grimmjow said as he rested a hand on her cheek.

“Grimmy-”

Her lips were stilled when his touched down on hers with the barest of touches, hardly moving at all. Their kiss was chaste, but sweet and even with the featherlight touch, she could feel the barest of trembles in his lips.

After only a moment, he parted them, but kept his forehead resting against hers.

“Know that I love you, Nelly. I always will and I'll see you in another life if this goes bad.” Grimmjow whispered as he clutched her hands to his chest.

Neliel's throat started to feel tight, but she understood why he wanted her to abandon him should things go wrong. He loved her beyond words that he could say, and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he couldn't rest if he knew he had brought harm to her. That peace would be her final gift to him if that is what it came to.

“Alright. Should it all come crumbling down, I'll grab Karin and Yuzu and run.” Neliel said.

Grimmjow nodded, “Thank you.”

They fell into each other's arms, silently watching the boy sitting by the pond. He hadn't moved, hadn't even made an attempt to toss the rest of the small kibbles of fish food into the water. They still sat in his palm, resting in his lap. His eyes were unseeing, barely blinking every few seconds. He was a shell, a cracking, spidering shell that was on the verge of nothingness. The only thing that served to show the pair of Arrancar that he was even still alive, was the dark aura radiating around him that only they could see.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

The sky was a rainbow of color, bathed in blues, purples, reds and oranges, all fading together like they were smeared by a paintbrush. The air was chilling, able to creep down one's spine that would explode a hard layer of gooseflesh from the uncontrollable shiver. It was a true Autumn evening that was able to make Renji's stomach churn with uncertainty.

He sat on the porch of the manor in front of the boy's room, just watching as the last of the birds flew southward overhead. Their distant chirping quickly faded into obscurity until they were no more, but he continued to watch them anyways as he thought of his friend.

They had spent the whole day just playing card games while Renji answered his questions. He tried to avoid any mention of the Hollow that had beat him, but it had become increasingly more difficult as time drew on. There were instances where the boy would freeze with a terrified look on his face, his eyes shaking as he clearly held his breath. He was too scared to even move and it took Renji lightly shaking him to snap him out of it. He knew the boy was seeing his inner Hollow and just the simple sight of the monster was enough to cause the worst kind of fear.

The boy had fallen asleep for some rest a couple hours before, so Renji took the time to grab a snack and sit within earshot should the boy need him. He was grateful that the boy could produce weak smiles here and there, but something told him they were forced.

They were running out of time.

Renji snapped out of his head when a warm robe was draped over his shoulders, and he glanced up to see Rukia and Nyruki standing over him with cups of tea in hand.

“How's he doing?” Rukia asked softly as she handed a steaming cup of tea to Renji.

“Tired. He's had a couple encounters with his inner Hollow throughout the day.” Renji said quietly as he took a warming sip of the tea.

Nyruki and Rukia shared a glance.

“Has he mentioned anymore memories?” Nyruki asked, taking a seat on the porch, sitting cross legged and facing them as Rukia sat behind him and started rubbing his back.

Renji nodded, “Yeah... They're happening more and more frequently.”

“Good.” Nyruki nearly whispered.

“You still look worried.” Rukia said as she pressed her knuckles into the hard meat of Renji's back at his shoulder blades.

“I am. I would've thought the Captain would've been back by now.” He said.

“He'll be here. He's coming. I know it.” Nyruki said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“I hope so. I don't wanna kill my friend.” Renji said, staring at the tea in the cup that rested in his lap.

“None of us do, but if we have to, we will. It's what Ichigo would want.” Rukia said as she continue her massage.

“I know. We're almost out of time.”

The three let their sullen conversation fade away as they watched the sun creep closer and closer to the horizon, unaware that hidden behind the open door, the boy sat propped against it as he listened.

His eyes shed silent tears and his whole body was numb with disbelief. He thought Renji was his friend, someone he could count on, could trust, but yet, he had just said something that a friend wouldn't have.

 _T-They wanna kill me? W-Why? W-What did I do?_ The boy's mind raced, searched for an answer that could explain away the pain of what he had heard. They didn't know he was there, but he was keen to let them continue thinking that. He didn't want any of them near him now, just like he didn't want the ghost near him.

 _“Told you.”_ It was _his_ voice.

The boy cupped his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping as he stared, terrified, at the ghost in front of him. His evil eyes smirked at him, mocked him in every way as the ghost knelt down in front of him, grinning wide with pride that made the boy's stomach lurch.

 _“I told you no one wanted you. Friends don't say that kind of shit.”_ The ghost hissed.

The boy's eyes streamed more tears down his bruised cheeks, but he refused to speak out of the added fear of letting those outside know he was there.

 _“I could end it for you right here, right now, but I'd much rather have you do it. Give me the throne and I might keep you alive as my horse.”_ The ghost smiled wider.

The boy slammed his eyes shut, shedding even more tears in his desperation to make the ghost go away. He wanted it to stop, this unrelenting torment, the ghost's mind games that manifested as physical pain. It sounded so nice to be free of it, to accept the ghost's offer of living a simple life as his horse, one where he didn't have to fear anymore. It was so inviting to think about not having to know even his own name, but the more he thought about it, of accepting it, the man with spiky black hair he was compelled to call Dad kept flashing before his mind's eye.

The teary gaze he had held when he looked at him pained his heart, made it ache over and over with waves of depression. Those shaky eyes had pled for him to continue fighting, to keep resisting the ghost, but his strength was waining and the boy was doubtful how much longer he would be able to keep it up.

_“Look at me.”_

The boy refused to open his eyes, refused to look at the ghost. He wanted him to go away, but the ghost would force him.

The boy had to swallow down his yelp when the ghost forcefully grabbed his head, wrapping his white fingers around his throat with just enough strength to make it somewhat difficult to breathe. He gripped at the ghost's wrists to try and remove those frightening hands from his throat, but he just didn't have the strength to do more than wrap his fingers around them.

All he could do was stare at him.

_“There are those terrified eyes... Those shaking, tearing eyes I love so much. I'll make you step down. All I have to do is make you fear just a little... bit... more.”_

The ghost's hands began to tighten and the boy was left to struggle to breathe. He swallowed down his breaths, but they were small, labored. They barely filled half his lungs, but he refused to make a sound.

 _“Fear.”_ The ghost hissed, letting his breath fall over the boy's reddening face.

The boy weakly tugged at the ghost's wrists, but it was no use. He was slowly being choked.

 _“Fear.”_ The ghost said again, this time squeezing tighter, going so slow as to drag out the boy's rising terror.

The boy was frozen, left staring up at the ghost who had his life literally in his hands. Tears streamed down his face, and his throat tried desperately to get air, only to have the tiny space that was left close and refuse him that air. He choked, tried to gulp down breaths, but it was no use. The ghost was going to suck what life he had left out of him.

“H-Help-” The boy choked out, the word barely able to form due to the lack of air to carry it.

 _“No one will help you. No one cares.”_ The ghost said, tightening his grip even more.

The boy grit his teeth together, tightening the muscles in his neck which forced the barest of spaces to take a short breath and used it.

“H-Help me!” The boy gagged with the last of his breath as the ghost brought the full force of his strength down on his throat.

The boy's vision hazed at its edges as consciousness began to slip away. The blackness crept in like an ooze, snaking its way closer and closer to completely covering his view which would take the ghost away. A part of him wanted that, was desperate for it, but just as the blackness was about to take him away, the ghost disappeared right along with the hands.

The boy instantly sucked in a breath and coughed, collapsing forward onto all fours as he grasped his aching throat. Each breath hurt to draw in, as his throat was raw from the strength that had been applied to it. He coughed and wheezed and each one served to clear his vision.

He looked up to see the man with the long red hair kneeling in front of him, with eyes wide with worry and his hands on his shoulders, trying to hold him up. His mind didn't register it, but in an instant, it clicked with what he had overheard.

“Get away from me!” The boy yelped with a hoarse voice as he scurried backwards away from not just the redhead, but the small woman with black hair and the one with dyed white bangs.

“Easy, Buddy. It's ok. It's just Renji.” Renji said calmly, holding his hands out in front of him to show the terrified boy that he wasn't a threat.

The boy kept scurrying backwards until his back hit the wall, his hand still resting on his throat as he coughed the ache away.

“I-I heard you... I heard what you said.” The boy said with a heavy crack in his voice as tears began to fall uncontrollably from both his shaking eyes.

Renji gasped, “Buddy... No, no that's not what I meant-”

“I don't care! I heard you! W-What did I do wrong? I-I thought we were friends.” The boy began to cry, his chest hopping up and down with sobs as he held his throat.

“Hey... It's ok. Just calm down.” Renji said softly, taking a single, slow step closer to the boy.

At the sight of the step, the boy began to shake even more, “P-Please... Get away from me! I don't want any of you any closer!”

Renji froze, “Ichigo, listen to me.”

“Don't call me that.” The boy mumbled.

Renji didn't listen.

“Ichigo... You're one of my best friends, ok? I would never hurt you like that.” Renji said with another ultra slow step.

The boy cowered further back into the wall, “I don't believe you... I don't believe anyone anymore.” He cried harder.

“Ichigo... Please, Buddy. It's just me. None of us are gonna hurt you.” Renji said with a glassy sheen forming over his eyes.

The boy shook his head as he wept, “No... You're lying. All of you are lying. You never wanted to help me.”

“Come on, Ichigo. Just listen to me.” Renji said a bit airily, taking another step and kneeling down to make himself less threatening.

“No... I'm done listening,” he hiccuped, “I'm done listening to you. I'm done listening to anyone else who thinks they know me and I'm done listening to _him_! The only thing anybody wants to do is hurt me!” The boy yelled as he leaned back against the wall and cried even harder.

Renji held his breath as he slowly, never taking his eyes away from the crying boy, came to kneel right in front of him. He was broken, inside and out and his tears dripped off his jaw like rain from a roof. This was it. The boy was breaking into pieces.

However, before Renji could do anything, say anything else, the boy lunged forward and grabbed the handle of Zabimaru.

In an instant, the boy kicked Renji away, planting his foot hard into his chest and withdrew the glimmering blade from its sheath in the same motion. He immediately brought the razored edge to his throat where it hovered a thread's width away from slicing his flesh in his trembling hands.

“No! Ichigo please-” Renji yelped as he froze in place, reaching out as if he could reach the sword and take it away.

Rukia and Nyruki were too frightened to move.

“Get away from me! It's the only way! He promised it would be over if I just step down! He promised the beatings would stop!” The boy sobbed uncontrollably with the blade shaking in his hands.

“Please... We're trying to help you. You just have to trust us.” Renji said as his own fear began to burn in his chest, reflecting in his shaking eyes.

The boy shook his head, dangerously close to sawing his throat on the edge of Zabimaru, “No... I don't trust any of you.”

“Yes you do! Please, Ichigo-” Renji yelped as he slowly rolled onto his knees, but didn't dare make another move as the boy's grip on the blade tightened.

“Don't come any closer! I swear to it, I'll cut my own throat! I just want it to end!” The boy said with uneasy hops in his shoulders from his crying.

“Please, Buddy... Just give it back.” Renji said lowly, holding his hands out for his Zanpakutō, hoping with all hope that the boy would hand it over.

Again, the boy shook his head, which brought his throat within a threatening distance to his trembling skin.

“Stop doing that, Buddy. Don't shake your head, ok? Just look at me.” Renji said, frozen as still as his fear would allow.

“Why do you care? You wanna kill me... I'll save you the trouble.” The boy squeezed his eyes shut to shed an insurmountable number of tears.

“Don't... Please, Buddy. I'll beg, but please... Don't do this.” Renji said as one of his own tears leapt free.

“I don't... I don't know what to do... I want the ghost to stop, but I don't have the strength to make him,” he hiccuped, “Look what he did to me! Look what he's always gonna do to me!” The boy screamed, trembling throughout his entire body.

“You're strong enough to stop him, but you have to trust us, Ichigo. We only wanna help.” Renji said with another tear.

“No one wants to help me... The ghost was right... No one wants to help me at all.” The boy whimpered.

“That's not true. We've done nothing, but try, Ichigo. You just have to remember is all.” Renji said with his eyes glued to the sword.

“I can't... I don't know why I know your name, or why I wanna call that man Dad. I don't know!” The boy started to wail.

The sounds of a horde of footsteps approaching was enough to make Renji look back over his shoulder as everyone whom had come to Soul Society, and then some, came rushing into the room. There was Ukitake with Grimmjow and Neliel close behind him while Karin and Yuzu, both scared, half hid behind Grimmjow's long legs. Their fear made their eyes as wide as they could go, and their color shook like they were caught in an earthquake. Chad towered over Uryū whom comforted Orihime and next to them stood Urahara with Yoruichi, both holding Jinta and Ururu with Tessah next to them, but it was the man with spiky black hair that spoke.

“Ichigo... Ichigo please-” Isshin said as he dropped to his knees beside Renji.

“S-Stop... Stop calling me that.” The boy managed to say through his crying.

“No... I will never stop calling you that. You're my son.” Isshin said as he stared at the boy without blinking, afraid that if he did, he would miss his chance to stop the boy should he try to slit his own throat.

“I don't know that... You're just a strange face to me.” The boy sobbed.

“But you know you wanna call me Dad. You did already because you're remembering.” Isshin said, taking in shaky breaths, one after another.

“No... I'm not. I've just been following instinct.” The boy sniffled hard as he looked at the large group through his tears.

All of them had begun to cry to some degree.

“You know that's not true. Deep down you know, son. You know you're my boy... I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday.” Isshin said, balling his shaking fists on the floor.

The boy sobbed as he stared at the man, “T-Tell me.”

“You mom was very pregnant with you, in fact we had hit your due date and the doctor told us not to worry, that you just weren't ready to come out yet and sent us home.

“That night, July 15th at 12:34 in the morning, she woke up right after her water broke. She couldn't even walk because she was already dilated, so I carried her down to the clinic and got her on a table.

“I checked her again and your head was already crowning and I started to freak out, but your mom told me to relax; that it was all ok. I got some gloves on and just as I sat down your mom started to push, but your head was too big. You got stuck until you tore her and you just slid into my arms. You cried so loud that you woke up the neighbors and I just held you still attached to the umbilical cord because I was just in awe. You were a big kid and your mom so effortlessly gave birth to you that I was just... I loved you ever since the moment I held you. You're my son and no matter what happens, no matter how far you go, you will always be my son, Ichigo.” Isshin finally finished as he dropped his forehead to the floor and cried.

The boy hopped with sobs as his throat, with the barest of touches, grazed against the blade of Zabimaru, leaving behind the finest of cuts.

“It'll end... I-I can end this torment... I want to because I'm scared... I don't wanna be beaten anymore.” The boy said softly as the sobs ceased, only leaving tears to fall.

“No... No, Ichi-Nii... We love you. All of us do.” Karin said, crying and clinging to Grimmjow's leg even harder.

The boy just scanned the group, still gripping the sword to his throat. They were all quietly sobbing, every one of them as they looked back. They all trembled, they all embraced each other, but they kept their distance, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was.

Nyruki swallowed down her fear as she glanced out the open door, and the sun was creeping close to the edge of the horizon. Sunset was nearly upon them on the seventh day, and if Byakuya didn't show any minute, the very thing they feared most would happen.

They were near the end of the seventh day.

The boy quietly sobbed, still scanning the group and the more he looked, the more his fear began to ebb away. The man he wanted to call Dad was just as broken as he was and despite his want for the abuse to end, it was clear that these people whose names he didn't know would break right along with him should he make that final decision. His aching heart told him not to.

With more tears and soft sobs, the boy finally dropped the sword.

The moment Zabimaru clattered to the floor, Renji and Isshin lunged forward, ignoring the blade as both just clung to the boy. They held him while his sobs worsened, crying into Isshin's chest as the rest of the group surrounded him, all on their edge of emotion so crushing, that it threatened to crack the very ground.

However, Nyruki remained and watched the sun dip all that much lower. She had no choice but to try and force him.

Pushing aside her own emotion, she pushed through the group and knelt down in front of the boy, grasping his head and forcing him with teary eyes, to look at her.

“You have you remember, Ichigo.” Nyruki said lowly, softly stroking her thumbs underneath his tear soaked eyes.

“I can't-” The boy whimpered as his voice trailed off.

“Yes you can. I know you can... You just have to think.” Nyruki urged, staring hard into the boy's eyes that looked through her.

The boy shook his head as a sharp pain began to throb in his chest, causing him to grimace and sob more as he slammed a hand hard over his heart that ached with every beat. The pain made him hunch and groan and all knew that the time was quickly approaching.

The sun had begun to touch the horizon.

“I-I... I-I hurt.” The boy groaned as the pain steadily grew.

“I know you do, but please, Ichigo... Try to remember.” Nyruki began to beg.

“I can't... I can't think straight.” The boy said as another spike of pain peaked in his heart.

“Please, Ichigo... Try.” Isshin said.

“Ichi-Nii... Please.”

“Onii-Chan-”

“Ich... We're all here for ya.”

“Ichi.”

“Kurosaki.”

“Kurosaki-Kun.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

The last voice caused all to whip their heads around towards the door, setting their eyes on Byakuya whom was clutching a dark crystal vial in his hand.

“Byakuya-” Nyruki exhaled, watching him as he strode to them and immediately dropped to his knees in front of the boy and grabbed his head to force him to look at him.

“You are Ichigo Kurosaki; the eldest son of Isshin Shiba, previous head of the clan to the Shiba house. You live in Karakura town where you protect it from Hollow both large and small and fight alongside the Gotei 13 in protecting Soul Society. You faced off against each one of us and obtained victory, only to face Aizen where you thought all was lost. You went to Hueco Mundo against the Head-Captain's orders to save Orihime Inoue from the Arrancar army where you fought without pause, lost, then won against all odds. You know us all, Ichigo Kurosaki. Look at us!” Byakuya said, giving the boy's head a gentle shake to force him to open his blurry eyes.

The boy tried to look, but his vision was so hazy, so blurred from the ever growing pain in his heart that their faces were obscured.

“Remember us, Ichigo Kurosaki! You know every single one of us! You know Rukia, Renji, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Grimmjow, Neliel, Urahara, Yasutora, Uryū, Orihime, Yoruichi!” Byakuya began to rattle off, forcing the boy to continue looking back at him.

The boy's head hurt nearly as much as his heart, aching and throbbing as if someone was stepping on it with all their weight. He wanted to scream, wanted to just bellow out for as long as his lungs would allow, but the pain was causing him to hunch over and groan as he clutched hard at his chest.

“I-I c-can't... It hurts-” The boy whimpered, digging his nails into his own flesh.

“I know, but I will make it stop. You just have to remember!” Byakuya said quickly, moving his hands to grip the boy's rocking shoulders to keep him up.

“I-I c-can't... I-I c-can't-” He groaned more as the pain began to turn into a searing fire that burned uncontrollably.

Byakuya held his breath as he glanced out the door, and the sun was nearly half gone, dipping lower and lower into the horizon that he could actually see moving.

Renji picked up Zabimaru from the floor and aimed the point of its blade at the back of the boy's neck.

“Remember!” Byakuya snapped with a hard jolt to the boy.

The boy grit his teeth together as he groaned once more, hunching over further with pain as he gripped two fistfuls of Byakuya's Shihakushō.

“Remember!” Byakuya snapped once more.

“I can't, Byakuya!” The boy snapped back with his head hung in defeat.

The instant that name left his lips, the boy's eyes snapped open wide as millions of images began to flood his mind, joining the rising pain in his chest that made his breath come short and irregular. They flew by so fast, so fluidly that they bled together like water in a stream, too quick for his mind to grab onto any singular one. There were so many, so great in number that the flood was that of getting hit with Senbonzakura.

“Who am I?” Byakuya asked, pushing against the boy's shoulders to force him to sit up.

“B-Byakuya Kuchiki... 2-28th head of the Kuchiki clan... adoptive b-brother of R-Rukia Kuchiki, who gave me my p-powers to s-save my f-family.” The boy said through what air he could suck in through the pain in his head and chest.

“Yes!” Byakuya yelled as the boy's blurry eyes shifted up to look at him.

“I-I... I remember.” The boy exhaled, choking back his groan of pain as his grip on Byakuya's Shihakushō tightened.

“Say it... Say your name.” Byakuya said through clenched teeth as he looked out the door at the sun that was nearly gone.

“I-I'm... I'm-” The boy's voice trailed off as a blackness began to creep across the whites of his eyes.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he held the pointed end of the crystal vial inches away from the boy's heaving chest.

“Byakuya... hurry.” Nyruki said with eyes frozen on the sun.

“Say it!” Byakuya snapped, gripping a side of the boy's bruised neck.

“My name... is... Ichigo Kurosaki!”

With all of his strength, Byakuya stabbed the crystal vial into Ichigo's heart where it instantly shattered, pouring blood from the wound as Ichigo screamed at the top of his burning lungs. He arced backwards, only held up by Byakuya's hands that had grabbed onto his robe as a piercing white light shot from the wound the crystal vial had left behind, shooting upwards towards the ceiling where it disappeared out into the darkening sky. His whole body was rigid as he screamed continuously, never once stopping to suck in a breath, but as the white light began to grow, as did his scream.

The roar that filled all their ears was deafening as the white light grew big enough to encase them both, swirling and skyrocketing up as if fired from a cannon. The whoosh was so great that all their clothes billowed, whipping around as if caught in a tornado and they all shielded their eyes from the assaulting light.

Too soon, before anyone could do anything at all, the white light grew even more, surrounding them all as link after link, length after length, a chain began to grow from where Byakuya had stabbed the crystal vial into Ichigo's heart. They all watched wide eyed despite the brightness until the light, searing and brilliant, enveloped everyone.

* * *

 

The Squad 4 medical facility was quiet as Captain Retsu Unohana sat in a silent room, watching over the lifeless body of the boy. She had removed Kon only an hour before and the moment the small pill was removed, the heart monitor flatlined.

His skin paled and his lips blued, but she remained as if the body was still alive. His chest was stilled, his eyes were closed and if no one knew any better, they would say he was made of flawless porcelain.

With the sky darkening outside and the sun nearly gone, she hoped and prayed that the one whom had come through the Senkaimon was the one whom could save him. She had watched it all through the window, but refused to move from her spot next to the bed where the boy lay.

She held his lifeless and cold hand, softly caressing its back as she hummed, wanting the air in the room to be sweet and welcoming should everyone be successful. She didn't know what would happen if they were, but she wanted a kind face to be the first he saw after the hellish nightmare.

Suddenly, the darkening sky outside burst with a stream of white light that danced like vines in a wind, arcing and sweeping across the sky like a bird in flight. She stilled as she watched it on its wild course before it banked hard and came screaming right for her.

With a gasp, Unohana jumped back from the bed as the streaming light slammed into the body's chest where it arced up hard. His head threw back into the pillow as his lifeless eyes shot open, his mouth agape as it sucked, gargled for air. His arms weakly flailed for something to grab, but there was nothing within reach, so instead of blindly searching, his hands clawed at his chest.

Unohana stared frozen in place as she watched the boy's skin shift from the perfect porcelain to bruised and battered. His neck turned purple while his mostly bare chest became marred by scratches. His cheek darkened with a deep bruise and his lower lip split with a deep cut. A gash appeared over his left eye, but the worst was yet to come.

With deep, boney pops and cracks, the boy's right hip snapped out of place from the severity of his arc with the head of his femur pressing against the backside of his skin. Unohana cringed at the sound, but just as soon as it had all begun, an infinite iron chain wrapped its last link to the boy's heart.

Just as soon as it had begun, the light vanished, taking the chain with it, but the body that had been lifeless in the bed, had gone limp once more. The heart monitor quietly, steadily blipped with a weak heartbeat and the boy's skin slowly returned to having blood course behind it. He lightly shivered and Unohana walked up to him and covered him with his blanket. He was still cold to the touch as she brushed the back of her hand across his bruised cheek, pushing aside his shaggy orange hair and at the sight of his pained grimace on his face, she smiled down at him.

“Welcome back, Ichigo.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 

Byakuya squeezed his eyes before slowly opening them to be met with a blurry haze. His body felt heavy, laden with ache that refused to ebb. He was exhausted from his hard ride, both to and from the Dejan'Ra in his efforts to save the boy. He had pushed Kurohidzume* so hard, that the horse had nearly fallen over the second he leapt from his back after returning to the Seireitei. He felt awful for having pushed his friend so hard, but in the end, he remained standing as he handed a sentry the reins to the huffing black steed.

The race from the Senkaimon tower to his estate was done so fast that even the Queen of the Flash would have been proud and as much as he wanted to ignore the weeping boy to embrace his wife, he had to keep his promise to not only the boy, but to his father.

At the very thought of his beloved, he pushed himself up and pressed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes to clear his vision. They stung like they had been seared from the inside, but when he opened his eyes again, he got his first true sense of what happened after the light had whited everything out.

He remembered that the light from the boy's chest had expanded until it filled the entire room, enveloping them all with its intense pressure. It had dropped every single one of them except for Ichigo, whom had screamed the entire time as his Chain of Fate shot from his heart and through the ceiling.

He looked up to see a soccer ball sized hole where the chain had burst through in its search for the body that he knew was at Squad 4. The sky was black, speckled with stars that glimmered like distant gems and it told him that it was sometime well into the night. He looked around the room, and all that had been present, from Isshin and the girls, to Ukitake and Nyruki where all passed out on the floor, having been crushed into unconsciousness by the weight of the light.

His heart began to beat faster as he crawled through the ache to Nyruki only a few feet away. He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake, and to his relief, that was all it took to wake her.

“Nyruki... My Love... You're alright.” Byakuya said quietly as he brushed aside her slightly mussy hair.

Nyruki exhaled a tired smile, “You made it.”

Byakuya slipped an arm beneath her shoulders and helped her to sit up, where he immediately cradled her against him, kissing the top of her head while she embrace him in return.

They remained quiet for a few moments as they enjoyed the feel of each other in each other's arms, but after those moments, Byakuya released her enough to grasp both sides of her neck to look steadily into her golden eyes.

“I know... The Soul King showed me what grows within you.” Byakuya said in just above a whisper as his eyes began to sting with barely contained emotion that he had to force back up until now.

Nyruki's heart skipped a beat, “W-What? Y-You know?”

Byakuya nodded, “Yes... Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?”

“It wasn't confirmed until after you left, but I didn't tell you because you needed to focus on helping Ichigo. I didn't need to burden you with that.” Nyruki said, resting a hand over his.

Byakuya smiled wide as he bowed his head and captured her lips, relishing in the taste of her as a hand dropped to her still flat stomach. His heart swelled with more love than he had ever felt before, before he parted their lips just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“It will never be a burden. I love them already just as much as I love you and I cannot wait to hold them in my arms.” Byakuya said as a single tear fell free.

Nyruki's hand came to rest over his on her stomach, “We'll raise them together to be just as strong and just as capable as their father.”

“And their mother,” He softly kissed her again, “We will be wed next week so that there is no mistaking whom their lineage belongs to. Will you take my name sooner rather than later?” He asked softly.

Nyruki nodded even before he had finished speaking, “That doesn't need to be answered because you already know my answer.”

“Then the arrangements will be made immediately, My Love. We will be wed and not long after, our babies will be born.” Byakuya said, scooping her back up into his arms.

“I love you, Byakuya, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.” Nyruki whispered into his ear.

Byakuya's hold on her tightened as he buried his face into her neck, lacing his fingers into the trusses of her hair. He wanted to stay there forever, to let time pass him by until all had turned to dust around him. Nothing mattered except her and the tiny flecks of life growing inside her.

After several moments, they finally unwound themselves from each other where Byakuya brushed aside more of her hair. He never once took his eyes off her as the others around them began to stir and wipe the forced sleep from their eyes.

“Byakuya... Cut it a bit close didn't you?” Ukitake asked as he pushed himself up to sit.

“I tried not too... I nearly killed Kurohidzume because of it.” Byakuya said as he grasped Nyruki's hand and held it over his heart.

“You did well, Byakuya. I have never seen something so... brilliant.” Ukitake said as he rested a hand on Nyruki's shoulder and the other on his aching chest.

“It was the birth of a new Chain of Fate. The weight of it was so... absolute.” Byakuya said, glancing down at Nyruki as he nuzzled his forehead against hers.

Ukitake smiled at the sight, “I suppose some congratulations are in order, Byakuya.”

“You know as well?” Byakuya asked without taking his forehead off hers.

Ukitake nodded, “I do. You're to be a father and a great one you will be.” He said softly.

“I can only hope to be as good a father as you have been to so many.” Byakuya said, keeping his soft smile in place as he lifted his head and looked over to the white haired man.

Ukitake's pale cheeks colored pink for a moment, before he scanned the room in search of Ichigo. However, there was no sign of him among the collapsed group that still slept. There was no sight of orange hair amongst the cluster of black, red, blue and green.

“Where's Ichigo? He isn't here.” Ukitake said, his smile vanishing as he climbed to his feet with hope to see him hidden amongst the group.

Byakuya rose first before helping Nyruki, where he held her to his side with absolute refusal to let her go. They both looked around at the people scattered around and sure enough, the one with orange hair was nowhere to be seen.

“Were'd he go?” Nyruki asked softly, her arm wrapped around Byakuya's waist.

“That was his soul... If we were successful, his soul would have gone back to his body.” Ukitake said, glancing over at the pair.

“Then perhaps we need to go to Squad 4.” Byakuya said.

The three started for the door, but they barely made it a step until another's voice spoke up through the silence of midnight.

“I wanna come with you.”

All three turned around to see Isshin slowly rising to his feet, using his shirt to clear his face from dried tears, snot and drool from having slept on his stomach.

“Come... It's only right for you to confirm for yourself if your son lives.” Ukitake said.

The three waited for Isshin to step over his girls and the others on his way to the door, where they stepped out and closed it as quietly as possible. They didn't wish to wake anyone else, as they all knew they needed sleep and they surely didn't wish to rush the poor boy whom they were sure was still suffering.

They walked with Byakuya and Nyruki still held in each others arms on their way to Squad 4. The moon hung directly overhead with a clear yet chilly night. All was quiet, not even a cricket chirped, and they were grateful for the silence to let their minds rest. The last seven days had been trying on them as well.

The four walked into the Squad 4 medical facility where they were instantly greeted by Captain Unohana whom wore a soft smile across her tired face. She lead them to the boy's room where all was just as quiet, save for the soft blipping of the heart monitor next to his bed.

He was breathing on his own.

Isshin gulped as his eyes began to sting with whatever tears he had left. He slowly, as if his son would disappear if he moved too fast, walked up to the side of his son's bed and softly, gently grasped his warming hand.

He leaned down and just as softly brushed the orange locks from his bruised yet resting face and at the kind touch, one of the boy's eyes began to crack open.

“D-Dad?” He whispered so softly, that his voice was nearly nonexistent.

“Ichigo... Is that you?” Isshin asked, holding his breath to keep from losing himself in the emotion that was making it hard to breathe.

Ichigo slowly blinked his half open eye, “Y-Yeah.” He breathed.

“You're ok.” Isshin said, brushing another lock from his son's face.

Ichigo tiredly nodded, but winced at the sharp pain he felt all over his body, “I-I... hurt.”

“I know you do. Do you remember what happened?” Isshin asked, glancing up as the other three came to stand behind him.

Ichigo's blurry eye, still half lidded, briefly scanned over everyone.

“N-No... I-I only... rem-mem-mb-ber that... g-guy.” Ichigo tried to say, stuttering when he needed to put his lips together to make a syllable.

“The one who shot you?” Isshin asked softly, brushing his thumb over the dull mark on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo lazily nodded again, “Y-Yeah... E-Everything is... f-fuzzy.” He blinked his only half open eye.

“We'll figure it all out, Ichigo. I promise.” Isshin managed to smile.

Again, Ichigo began to nod, but his delirious face contorted into one of pain that wiped all four of their soft smiles from their faces. His hand gripped his father's as he moved his other, trembling to rest it on his severely bruised hip. He tried to move his legs to shift the weight, but no amount of willpower would move them. He physically thought of moving his legs to relieve the pressure, but there was nothing. No movement, no twitch. He couldn't move his legs.

“D-Dad... I can't m-move m-my legs.” Ichigo said as his bruised and scratched chest began to hop with sobs.

Isshin rose up a bit to rest his hand on the top of Ichigo's head.

“Ssh-... Don't try. We know. You have a lot of recovering to do still.” Isshin said, glancing back over his shoulder at the others whom just remained silent as they watched.

“I can't... m-move them... Why?” Ichigo asked as he swallowed and focused on his breathing to keep himself calm.

“You took a great injury to your head, Ichigo. It is the cause for your paralysis.” Unohana said sweetly as she came to stand next to Isshin.

“What?... Oh... I rem-mem-mb-ber now... I was... shot in the... head.” Ichigo said, struggling again with any syllable he had to put his lips together for.

“Yes. It killed you.” Unohana said as her hand replaced Isshin's on top of Ichigo's head.

“Yeah... I'm-m... tired.” Ichigo hummed, barely able to open his left eye after lazily blinking it.

“I bet, Buddy-” Isshin said softly, only to be interrupted.

“Call m-me... Ichigo... Ok?” He asked, falling closer and closer to sleep.

Isshin smiled for a moment, “Ok... Ichigo.”

Ichigo managed a tired smile, but too soon, he drifted off into calm and restful sleep.

Isshin finally let his grateful tears fall.

He gently rested his forehead against his son's chest as he quietly sobbed, still hold his boy's hand that he refused to let go. It's warmth only served to stoke his emotions that the impossible had been done, that through all his begging, his pleading, the friends Ichigo had made throughout the years had come through. The heart in his son's chest beat once more and with each beat, he could hear it thumping steadily in his chest.

Byakuya's hold on Nyruki tightened as they watched him breathe, resting with no indication of pain, or nightmare. They knew he would sleep for days and they were content to let it happen without interruption.

They all stayed quiet for awhile, just watching and listening to Isshin weep, but after that short while, he finally lifted his head and stood up straight, still with his son's hand wrapped in both of his.

“Thank you, Byakuya... Thank you for giving back my son.” Isshin said, sniffling hard as he dried his face on both his shoulders.

“I can imagine I would be the same if my child had been gunned down over some silly squabble.” Byakuya said, glancing down at Nyruki whom smiled up at him.

“I was in the room when the Detective questioned the girls... All those thugs wanted was to beat him up for retribution. The last one standing was the one who pulled the gun and Karin said he was so shaky and tense that when she yelled for Ichigo to run, he flinched and pulled the trigger.” Isshin said, remembering the day he and his girls had spent with the Detective.

“Hell of a shot for a twitch.” Ukitake said quietly as he loosely crossed his arms.

Isshin nodded and exhaled, “Yeah... The girls tried to remember his face, but they just couldn't. So far, the only clue is the bullet we pulled.” He said, never taking his eyes off his resting boy.

“Perhaps Ichigo will remember once he is well enough to travel back to the World of the Living.” Unohana said as she resumed the gentle work of caressing her fingers through Ichigo's shaggy hair.

“Maybe... The Detective asked about him.” Isshin said, smiling at the kind gesture from the deadly woman.

“What did you tell him?” Byakuya asked plainly.

“That he's alive. I couldn't tell him anything else. He wants to talk to him, but... I don't know how long that's gonna be.” Isshin said, stroking the back of Ichigo's hand that he still held.

“None of us do, I'm afraid. Ichigo's journey is not over. The physical therapy will be long and trying.” Unohana said sweetly to lessen the blow from her words.

“Where are you wanting to start?” Isshin asked, finally taking his eyes off his son to look at her.

“Water therapy. The weight reduction will keep the stress down. I also want him to undergo extensive massage therapy.” Unohana said, releasing a soft sigh as she continued to stroke Ichigo's hair.

“Lucky bastard.” Ukitake grumbled.

Isshin arced a brow, “What's with that face?”

“It means he'll get to see the best massage therapist in the Seireitei on a regular basis.” Ukitake frowned as a spark of jealousy began to grumble in his belly.

Unohana softly chuckled.

“And that would be?” Nyruki asked, still wrapped up in Byakuya's arms whom had moved to stand behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle.

“Yumichika Ayasegawa. He's booked out for months. I've been trying for ages to snag a time slot for his aroma acupuncture therapy.” Ukitake huffed a bit more as he rolled his eyes.

Isshin lowly laughed, as did the others, but they all immediately silenced when the door softly opened behind them. The very man they had just been discussing walked in, wearing a warm robe over his night robe and without the familiar yellow and red feathers that usually adorned his right eye.

“Ah... Right on time, Yumichika.” Unohana said quietly as her hand stilled on top of Ichigo's head.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Yumichika said as he shut the door and walked to Ichigo's bedside.

“You're looking to start his therapy tonight?” Isshin asked, gently slipping his son's arm beneath the blanket to help keep him warm.

Yumichika nodded, “Yes. The sooner I can perform a nerve stimulation session, the better chance he has at learning to walk again.” He said, removing that very arm from beneath the blanket that Isshin had just tucked in.

Yumichika carefully turned Ichigo's hand over and examined his palm, spreading the unmoving fingers so that he could follow the blue veins from his hand, all the way up his arm to his shoulder.

“Why didn't you start sooner?” Isshin asked, crossing his arms to keep from taking his boy's arm away from the small man.

“It wasn't his soul inside his body.” Yumichika said as he set the arm down and gently rolled the blanket away from Ichigo's waist.

Without exposing more than he should, Yumichika carefully exposed the left side of Ichigo's hip by folding the hospital gown along the top of his leg and abdomen. The skin was still too pale, which made it far too easy for him to see the veins that ran beneath the thin veil. He leaned down and gently pressed his fingertips into the flesh until he found what he was looking form.

“Ah... Here it is.” Yumichika said, mainly to himself, but it was still heard by the others.

“What're you looking for?” Isshin asked, glancing back at the other three whom just shrugged.

“His Obturator Nerve. I suspect it's our problem child.” Yumichika said without looking up.

“What are you thinking, Yumichika?” Unohana asked softly.

“Help me roll him onto his side.” Yumichika said.

He and Unohana, with the help of Isshin, carefully rolled the unconscious Ichigo onto his right side, facing away from the group where Yumichika pushed aside the blanket to fully expose his back. The hospital gown fell open, but none gave any care that the poor boy's backside was exposed as Yumichika, graciously, placed the blanket over his hip to cover most of him back up.

“Watch.” Yumichika said as his fingers began to move down Ichigo's spine.

They all held their breath as Yumichika pressed into Ichigo's lumbar, right next to his spine, spurring the boy to twitch when he tapped hard on the spot just to the left of his tail bone.

“This is the Genitofemoral Nerve. It's clearly still active because he twitched when I tapped it. However, watch what happens when I press his Obturator Nerve.” Yumichika said as he pushed the blanket aside to expose Ichigo's backside.

However, Yumichika paid it no mind as he curled his finger and jammed his knuckle with all his strength into the side of Ichigo's left buttock, but the act did nothing. The unconscious boy did absolutely nothing; Not a twitch, a yelp, not a single thing that would indicate he was even feeling the strength the small man was applying directly to his nerve. It was unresponsive.

“Nothing happened.” Isshin said as his brows lightly furrowed.

“Exactly. His nervous system is numbed from his waist down. I tried confirming when Kon was still occupying the body, but I couldn't get an accurate reading because Kon's nerves were overriding Ichigo's.” Yumichika said as he removed his knuckle from being buried into Ichigo's flesh.

The three gently laid Ichigo back down on his back and covered him with the blanket where Yumichika crossed his arms and rested his chin on a knuckle.

“Will you be able to begin immediately?” Unohana asked, resuming her work in stroking Ichigo's hair in comfort.

Yumichika nodded, “I think so. It's better he is unconscious for this first session anyways. I can get an accurate baseline without causing him distress.”

“Then we shall leave you to it, Yumichika.” Unohana said with a slight bow of her head.

Yumichika spun around and started for the door, but stopped next to Ukitake where he placed a hand on the much taller man's shoulder and smiled.

“Do not fret, Captain. I have you booked for next Saturday.” Yumichika said, taking his hand back.

Ukitake erupted with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen, “Oh, thank the realms.”

* * *

 

A week had passed since Ichigo's Chain of Fate had been restored. A calm and quiet week that was spent returning to normal from their frantic search while many came and went from the Squad 4 medical facility to visit their friend, whom now sat up awake.

Ichigo was starving and the breakfast that had been brought by a small little nursemaid had hardly been big enough to satisfy his appetite. He had managed to score another helping which was already half gone.

“My my, Ichigo... You're a hungry one this morning.” Captain Unohana said with her usual pleased smile as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Ichigo nodded to buy him time to finish chewing and swallowed, “Sorry... That acup-puncture Yum-michika's b-been doing is m-making m-me hungry. I don't know what gives.” He stuffed another mouthful into his mouth.

“You're healing. You can feel your legs now am I correct?” Unohana asked, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

Ichigo nodded, “Yeah. Still can't m-move them-m though. When is this stutter gonna go away?” He sighed.

“With time. There's still a bit of brain damage that needs repairing I'm afraid.” Unohana said, keeping her smile in place so not to worry the boy.

“M-Man this is irritating. I sound ridiculous.” Ichigo grumbled as he continued eating.

“I can only imagine. I'm pleased with your progress however. After this next session today with Yumichika, I think we'll be able to book your hip surgery.” Unohana said, enjoying watching Ichigo wolf down his second helping of breakfast.

“Good. I'm-m looking forward to trying to walk again. This b-bed ridden shit is getting old.” Ichigo grinned before washing down his meal with large gulps of milk.

“Just don't push yourself too hard, Ichigo. Too hard could cause more harm than good.” Unohana said with her soft smile faltering slightly.

“I'll b-be good. I p-prom-mise.” Ichigo said as he picked at his teeth with his fingernail.

“Good.” Unohana's smile returned.

Ichigo returned the smile as the door opened, drawing his attention to his new visitor in what was sure to be another day full of them.

“Yo, B-Byakuya!” Ichigo grinned as he gently settled back into his large stack of pillows behind him.

“Good morning. How are you feeling today?” Byakuya asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Not gonna com-mp-plain. I'm alive.” Ichigo grinned with a big toothy smile.

Byakuya clasped his hands behind his back, but was unable to keep himself from returning the smile as he walked up to his bedside.

“Am I interrupting?” Byakuya asked, glancing over to Unohana.

“No... I'll take my leave. If you need anything, Ichigo, please just ask.” Unohana smiled as she stood, setting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder for a moment before she left.

“So what's up-p, B-Byakuya?” Ichigo asked, still picking at his teeth, this time with his tongue.

Byakuya's smile briefly widened as he sat down where Unohana had been, “I was hoping to ask you something, but I'm not sure what you'll say because of your current condition.”

“Huh? What is it?” Ichigo asked, his grin vanishing.

Byakuya lightly sighed, “As you are aware, Nyruki's and I's wedding is to be held tomorrow, and I was wondering if... if you would come.”

Ichigo sat up just a bit straighter, “Oh... You actually want m-me there?”

Byakuya nodded, “Yes... As does Nyruki. Both of us thought it unfair that you not get to come simply because you can't walk.”

Ichigo gripped the side of his neck, “Wow... Uh... I wasn't really p-planning on leaving the room-m unless I had to.” His cheeks lightly colored themselves pink.

“You're embarrassed.” Byakuya said softly.

Ichigo nodded, “Yeah. Everyone's used to seeing m-me ab-ble to kick their asses. Not like this.” He crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

“This wasn't your fault. This was done to you out of malice.” Byakuya said as he released a long and slow sigh.

“I know... It's just-” Ichigo's voice trailed off as he looked out the window instead of at his company.

“What is it?” Byakuya asked to keep him talking.

Ichigo rubbed his upper arm, “I have dream-ms ab-bout it. I... see his face whenever I close m-my eyes.”

“You're remembering what happened.” Byakuya said.

Ichigo nodded without looking at him, “Yeah... I'm-m rem-m-m-m... I'm-m rem-m-mem-m-m-m-... Fuck it... I can't say that one.” He frowned as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I understand. Go on.” Byakuya said.

“It all just rep-plays in my head at night. I see Karin and Yuzu and their fear and I hear the noise the gun m-makes when it goes off. They're nightm-mares.” Ichigo said, looking back at Byakuya and thankful that he didn't have to struggle with the word he was having the most trouble saying.

“The memories of that day are bothering you.” Byakuya said quietly.

“Yeah... I know I usually end up-p m-making friends with those who used to b-be enem-mies, b-but this guy... I don't think I can.” Ichigo said, tightening his grip on his upper arms as he stared down at his unmoving legs.

“You want him reprimanded for what he's done, don't you.” Byakuya said as he watched Ichigo's distant gaze.

Ichigo nodded, “I do. He b-brought a gun to a fist fight. It wasn't fair and there was no way I was gonna b-be ab-ble to win against that.” He started to chew on the inside of his bottom lip.

Byakuya released a long, held breath as he regarded Ichigo just staring at his useless legs. The distant look in his brown eyes was glassy, far too shiny than they should be and a tiny ache in his heart began to build at seeing the boy in such a state. He needed that last bit of closer before he could move on.

“What can I do to help?” Byakuya asked, earning Ichigo's gaze.

“You'll help-p get this guy?” Ichigo asked.

Byakuya nodded, “I will. It won't take long if I enlist the help of Grimmjow. He's been aching to confront the one responsible.”

Ichigo nodded as a soft smile began to creep out from a corner of his mouth, “Yeah... He's told m-me. He can track him-m easy enough, b-but you need to know what he looks like.”

“Can you draw?” Byakuya asked plainly.

Ichigo shook his head, “Not even a little b-bit. I can see his face clear as day though, so if you can get som-meone who can, I'll describ-be him-m.”

Byakuya rested his chin on a knuckle, “Hmmm... Who can draw well enough to use it as a photo?” He asked himself out loud.

“Don't even say Rukia. This guy wasn't a rab-bit and he sure as hell isn't a giant chunk of seaweed with a face.” Ichigo playfully chuckled.

Byakuya's shoulders slumped as he glared, “Very funny.”

“I think it is.” Ichigo snickered.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, but that is when his mind clicked with whom was good enough with art to draw what Ichigo would describe.

“Ah... I know.” Byakuya said with a low snap of his fingers.

“Know what?” Ichigo asked.

“Neliel. She is an accomplished artist isn't she?” Byakuya asked as he rose from the chair to leave.

“Yeah... And b-bring Grim-mjow too! I wanna give him-m som-me shit!” Ichigo called after Byakuya as he stepped from the room.

The door to his room had been left open, allowing Isane Kotetsu to come in and take the trays out, set them on a passing cart and reenter the room where she checked his vitals. His blood pressure was good and his heart rate was calm, growing a small smile across the tall woman's face before she hung new thick plastic bags on the hanger, being two clear bags of fluid and an empty one that attached to the catheter line.

Ichigo blushed a bit that he needed so much care, but when a kind hand came to rest on his shoulder, he looked up at her.

“Don't be embarrassed, Ichigo. You are not the first who has needed tender care.” Isane said, taking her hand back to finish attaching the urine line to the bag.

“B-but this is m-me. I'm-m not sup-posed to need it.” Ichigo said as Isane helped him to lean forward a bit to adjust his pillows.

“Nonsense. We've all had times when we've needed help. Look at Captain Ukitake; He's always coming and going from here so he can manage his illness and yet he's still one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei 13.” Isane said with a sweet smile.

“Yeah... That's a good p-point.” Ichigo said a bit lowly.

Isane's smile grew a bit more as she rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, “Under our care, Ichigo, you'll be back up in no time.”

“I hop-pe so. I also hop-pe this m-miserab-ble stutter goes away soon too.” Ichigo grumbled at himself.

“It will. I'm scheduled to work on your head injuries this afternoon while Yumichika works. I think we're really close to finally repairing the last of the damage. You can't even see the mark the bullet left anymore.” Isane said, leaning down enough to brush aside Ichigo's hair and look at his forehead.

“Good.” Ichigo huffed, closing his eyes as Isane examined his forehead.

Isane stood up straight and released his hair to cover his forehead once more, “It'll all work out. I promise.”

“A lot of p-prom-mises b-being m-made lately.” Ichigo said, poking her arm that was clutching the used bags to her.

“Upon which all have been kept thus far,” she started to leave the room, “Get some rest, Ichigo!” She called back at him.

Ichigo just smiled crookedly as he settled back into his pillow mountain, resting his head against it as he stared out the window.

It was a beautiful day as the winter set in, coloring the sky with an even light gray as the threat of the season's first snowfall approached. It made the outside look entirely black and white, completely colorless, but it was still pretty and very much fitting for the couple supposed to be wed the following day. His heart warmed at that thought, that they wanted him to come, and he might consider if he could rid his mind of the nightmares.

After a short while, Byakuya returned with Neliel and Grimmjow whom wasted no time in lightly punching Ichigo in his arm to get his attention from the scene outside.

“Oi! You daydreamin', Ich?” Grimmjow grinned as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, guys. What you b-been up-p to?” Ichigo asked, finding that his days always grew brighter the more he had visitors.

“Getting my ass kicked in soccer by your damn little sister. It's not even close to fair.” Grimmjow grumbled as he curled a lip at the thought of all his loses to the small human girl.

Ichigo lowly laughed, “Yeah. Karin's good like that. Least it's som-meone else, other than m-me this tim-me.” He gripped the back of his neck.

“Byakuya said you wanted me to draw what you remember about the man who shot you.” Neliel said, taking a seat in the chair before digging out a large pad of drawing paper and her pencils from her bag.

“I rem-mem-m-m-m-m-” he groaned as he grit his teeth together.

“Remember.” Byakuya filled in for him.

“Thanks. Yeah, I that. I can describ-be it all to you just like I was looking at a p-picture.” Ichigo said as he swallowed down the tightness of emotion in his throat.

“Alright. Let's begin.” Neliel said with a curt nod.

Ichigo had no trouble at all describing what his mind saw; the man's hair, his eyes, the shape of his face. It all came spilling out of his mouth with ease, save for the words he had trouble speaking because he had to put his lips together. The entire time, Byakuya and Grimmjow watched over Neliel's shoulder as she sketched, making each line effortlessly and fluidly, shading where needed and adding small details to make the sketch appear just like a picture.

By the time they were done, what looked back at them made Grimmjow's throat rumble with a predatory growl.

“That's the fuckass who did this.” Grimmjow hissed as his fists balled tightly enough to crackle his knuckles.

“Is this him, Ichi?” Neliel asked as she carefully tore the page from the pad and handed it to Ichigo.

“Yeah... That's him-m.” Ichigo frowned hard as his brows furrowed just looking at the sketch of the man responsible.

Ichigo couldn't look at the sketch any longer, so he handed it back to Neliel, whom passed it up to Byakuya.

“Now we know what that asshole looks like. I'm gunning for a hunt, Pretty Boy.” Grimmjow grinned crookedly and with teeth grinding together so hard, that even the fangs on his Hollow mask fragment were shuttering.

“Calm down, Grimmjow. We may know what he looks like, but finding him, I suspect, with be more difficult.” Byakuya said, handing the sketch to Grimmjow.

“M-Maybe not. It's slightly fuzzy, b-but I rem-m-” he silenced himself as he glanced at Byakuya and waited.

“Remember.”

“Seeing what hap-pened for just a second after I got shot. The b-blood that sp-prayed hit him-m. He was covered in it.” Ichigo said, sending Byakuya a thankful nod for filling in the blank.

“Then I'll sniff him out.” Grimmjow grinned wide.

“That will do,” he looked over at Grimmjow, “Care to go hunting, Pussy Cat?” Byakuya asked.

“Fuck yes, Pretty Boy!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 

Karakura was dusted with an ultra thin layer of crunchy snow that near instantly melted after they picked up their feet. The sky was gray and the air was cold, but that was good thing in Grimmjow's mind, as it meant the air was void of any other scents.

Byakuya and Grimmjow stood outside of the Kurosaki Clinic with the sketch of the man whom had shot Ichigo in hand. They had just finished talking with Isshin, whom had returned to work at his clinic with the girls helping him out to fill the hole left by Ichigo's absence. He had given them a small sample of Ichigo's blood, being a smear on a forgotten bandaid from a small cut to his finger when he tried to help Yuzu make dinner. It was an old smear, having turned the color of rust long ago, but that was alright with them, since it was old blood they were trying to sniff out.

“Yuck... Ich smells like liquid rust.” Grimmjow huffed out through his nose as he finished taping the bandaid to their sketched picture.

Byakuya arced a brow, “Try not to stand out with your sniffing of someone else's bandaid. We can currently be seen.” He said with a sigh as he zipped up his warm coat he had borrowed from Isshin since they were now in gagais.

Grimmjow glared and rubbed his cheek where the piece of his Hollow mask was supposed to be, “Never gonna get used to it.”

“You might as well try since you are now a resident of Karakura Town.” Byakuya said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah yeah,” Grimmjow grumbled before taking another jarring sniff of the bandaid, “Ugh... It's gross.” He shuttered.

“What possibly could you have expected? It's blood.” Byakuya slowly shook his head.

“Shut it, Pretty Boy.” Grimmjow glared before folding their sketch and slipping it into his pocket, followed by his hands.

Byakuya just huffed a brief smile.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before starting off down the street with Byakuya right at his side. The air was so clean, so crisp, that Grimmjow's nose was picking up everything. There was a dog a block over, a cat down the alleyway they were passing and someone had forgotten to toss out their trash from their easement that had gotten left outside their back door.

That same air was laced with the scent of ozone from an approaching snow, and it covered every other odor his nose was able to pick up, which wasn't actually bad. However, with the scent of liquid rust being so prominent, Grimmjow caught a hint of it.

“I got something.” Grimmjow said quietly, taking in a deep inhale that filled his sinuses with the scent.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed as he looked around the block where they stood. It was a bit too nice to be where a criminal would hide, being upscale homes and manicured lawns, but there was a singular structure that held promise.

“Karin and Yuzu's middle school.” Byakuya exhaled as he started for the closed entrance gate.

Grimmjow looked around for anyone, but there was no one as he followed the noble to the gate. His nose still tinged with the scent of liquid rust and he followed it to the brick pillar that the gate latched on to.

He knelt down, resting a hand on the outside of the pillar as he drew in another deep breath through his nose and what it lead his eyes to was a small, brick brown spot of dried blood that was nearly invisible.

“He died here. This is where he was shot.” Grimmjow said quietly, picking up the lingering scent of gunpowder from the pillar.

Byakuya stayed silent as he scanned the area for any onlookers, but the street was empty, only having one person waiting for a bus and whom wasn't paying them any attention.

“There's no indication at all that there was a crime here.” Byakuya said softly, turning his gaze back to Grimmjow whom had swiped his hand down the pillar to pick up the scent.

“There won't be. They scrubbed the pillar after Ichigo was carried off in a meat wagon.” Grimmjow said with a laced growl.

“How do you know? You hadn't found out until after I arrived.” Byakuya said, still with his hands in his pockets as Grimmjow rose to his full height.

“I spent the day Isshin was back here with the girls watchin' the news footage.” Grimmjow said lowly, hunkering down in his coat as he started down the street, lead by his nose.

“That must have been difficult.” Byakuya said quietly.

Grimmjow nodded, “More than I'd like to admit. He laid there in the dirt for over an hour, covered with a sheet until the damn coroner showed up, but I'll never get the sight of Isshin out of my fuckin' head.”

Byakuya's heart spiked with ache, “What happened if I may ask?” He asked as they crossed the street at an intersection.

Grimmjow sighed, turning a corner that the scent lead him down, which put a rather run down building into their view that was off a ways in the distance.

“He got out of the cab and ran to his girls who were sittin' on the bumper of an ambulance. He hugged 'em before one of the cops lead him over to the body. The cop knelt down to pull back the sheet and Isshin just dropped to his knees screaming. The girls ran to him and the three of 'em just wailed with despair. I've never seen anythin' more painful than the look on that man's face.” Grimmjow said with a distant glaze in his eyes.

“He somehow held it together-” Byakuya started, only to grind to a halt when Grimmjow sucked in a long breath through his nose.

“I smell it.” Grimmjow interrupted him, closing his eyes as he drew in another, long and unbroken breath.

“What is it?” Byakuya asked.

“The gun... Liquid rust laced with gunpowder.” Grimmjow said as he cupped his hands over his nose and mouth to draw in a couple breaths that weren't laced with the scent. He did not wish to become nose blind to it.

“The gun has his blood on it.” Byakuya said lowly, scanning the area again for any sight of their target.

“Yeah... There's somethin' else though.” Grimmjow said, finishing with his clearing breaths before taking another deep breath.

“What?”

“Sweat... and fear.” Grimmjow said.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, “Fear? He's frightened over what he's done?”

“Terrified I'd say. He's a low time thug. Never really intended on hurtin' Ich with more than just a beatin', but he pulled the gun because he was gonna lose.” Grimmjow said, starting to walk once more towards the rundown apartment building that was drawing closer.

“You can still smell his fear after this much time?” Byakuya asked, following only a half step behind.

“Only because he's still mortified. I bet you he's held up somewhere trying to hide near here.” Grimmjow said with a low growl.

“With the gun? That doesn't make much sense.” Byakuya shrugged.

“Nope. He chucked it.” Grimmjow said.

Byakuya arced a brow as Grimmjow darted down a dead end alleyway, where he flipped open the old and battered dumpster and peered inside. Even from the entrance to the alley, he could smell the less than delightful odor of old garbage, but somehow, the Arrancar could pick up the scent of a discarded weapon. It only took a few moments before Grimmjow stood up with a fabric wrapped bundle in his hand.

“Take your damn trash out, you nasty people.” Grimmjow shuttered as he coughed the fowl stench from his sinuses.

Byakuya stepped into the alleyway where Grimmjow carefully unfurled the fabric from the hard object inside. There, resting in his palm on the opened towel, was a black handgun that was lightly splattered with rusty blood that was shaded against the white towel.

“Bingo. This is it.” Grimmjow said, softly coughing to clear the rusty tingle at the back of his throat.

“Somehow, I was expecting bigger.” Byakuya said with a slight tilt of his head as he studied the small caliber weapon.

“Trust me, Pretty Boy. They do. This is just a little pea shooter, but it'll get the job done if you land it.” Grimmjow scoffed as he wrapped the small pistol back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

“So this person proved.” Byakuya frowned.

Grimmjow nodded, “Come on. This loser's here.”

Grimmjow stepped passed Byakuya and back out into the open air at the mouth of the alleyway. He took a left and rounded the corner of the U shaped apartment building, headed for the double wide entry doors that were chipped and dented. The courtyard smelt of mildew and forgotten weeds that had been left to overgrow, but if you asked him, Grimmjow wasn't going to argue. Something different to smell was a welcomed change.

The pair pushed into the low rent apartment building and both huffed a breath from the scent of mold nearby. The floor was stained with who knows what and the walls were littered with poorly patched holes. The harsh lights overhead burned their eyes and hummed so loud that it felt like their eardrums were being scratched with nails on a chalkboard.

With just a shake of his head, Grimmjow followed his nose to the stairs and bounded up them, taking every other step with Byakuya close behind. Their boots landed hard on the broken and cracked linoleum and the higher they got, the cleaner the air smelt. They passed an open window that washed them over with cold and clean air and Grimmjow groaned with relief that his sinuses got a break, but neither stopped to enjoy as they continued up.

They reached the top story where his nose immediately picked up the smell of liquid rust, but it was faint, covered over by the plain and dreary smell of generic body wash. The half lit hallway was quickly traversed with Grimmjow in the lead as they turned right and stopped at the last door on the left.

“How you wanna play this out, Pretty Boy?” Grimmjow asked as he swiped his hand underneath his nose.

“This dishonorable boy requires punishment.” Byakuya said coldly.

“For once, you and I see eye to eye. Eye for an eye, or tie his as up and dump him?” Grimmjow asked, cracking his knuckles with a crooked grin growing across his face.

“Lets bring the Detective a gift.” Byakuya started to smile.

With a wide grin plastered across his face, Grimmjow leaned back, raised his leg and kicked the door open.

* * *

 

It was finally time for Ichigo to go to his therapy session with Yumichika and if you asked him, he rather enjoyed them because the near constant throbbing pain in his right hip would go away for awhile and leave him alone. There was only one issue, and that was that he needed to be removed from his bed, which was easier said than done.

When it had come time for him to go, Isane, accompanied by her 3rd seat, arrived with a wheelchair that they parked a few steps away from the bed. The average sized man heaved him up into his arms while Isane maneuvered the bag rack and both carefully lowered Ichigo down into the wheelchair.

However, his weight was working against him, as when Yasochika Iemura, a blonde haired man of average height, set him down in the wheelchair, his hip erupted with fiery pain.

“Shit! My hip!” Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth as his right hip roared and ground together.

Yasochika kept an arm beneath Ichigo's and wrapped around his shoulder blades to keep his weight up off his hips while Isane, mercifully, adjusted his right leg to relieve the pressure which forced him to release a satisfied groan.

“Is that better, Ichigo?” Isane asked with genuine concern in her eyes, resting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo nodded, still hanging onto Yasochika, “Yeah... Thanks.” He exhaled out through his mouth as he settled into the chair.

“Of course.” Isane smiled as she placed the blanket over Ichigo's lap.

Yasochika bowed his respects to the Lieutenant of Squad 4 before taking his leave, leaving Isane to be the one to push Ichigo down the hall with the rack being lead along with his own hand. None of the nursemaids in the hallway stared at him, and for that, he was thankful. He was still a bit self-conscious about the fact that he needed so much care, but he forced himself to push those feelings back so he could focus on healing.

It didn't take long for them to reach the darkened room where Yumichika had set up for Ichigo's therapy. Candles were lit in each corner, casting a soft glow along the walls that were painted in deep purple. The floor was covered with a plush rug and sitting on top was a thick padded massage table that had been covered with a heated blanket. Soft sounds of ocean waves played from the small speaker in the corner and the entire space was calming, warm and a welcomed comfort.

“Good afternoon, Ichigo.” Yumichika smiled with a pleasant smile as he finished setting up the acupuncture needles on his covered tray.

“Hi.” Ichigo said quietly, weakly returning the smile.

“Frowns aren't beautiful, Ichigo.” Yumichika nearly sang.

Ichigo tried to bite back the chuckle, but it softly rattled out anyways as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That's better.” Yumichika's smile grew.

Isane pushed the wheelchair as close to the massage table as possible, facing Ichigo towards the foot so all they had to do was lift him and set him down. She locked the wheels to buy Yumichika the last few moments to finish with his needles before he went to Isane's side and helped her to hoist Ichigo from the chair.

Since it was Isane whom was taller, she held onto Ichigo with his arms around her neck and his legs dangling uselessly beneath him. She waited a moment as Yumichika pulled back the blanket before taking a half step to the side and setting him down on the edge of the table.

With another hiss through clenched teeth, Ichigo grit back the yelp of pain from his hip as she helped him to swing his legs beneath the blanket where Yumichika covered him and helped him to lay down.

“Comfortable?” Yumichika asked quietly, slipping a firm pillow beneath Ichigo's knees unmoving knees.

Ichigo nodded, “For the m-most p-part.” He said, releasing a long sigh as Isane moved the wheelchair and parked the rack at the foot of the bed and out of the way.

“It'll get better, my friend. How is the pain from pressure build up in your hip?” Yumichika asked, tucking the left side of the blanket beneath Ichigo to keep him warm.

Again, Ichigo nodded, “It p-pop-ped yesterday and I dam-mn near died... again.” He huffed a sad laugh.

“Then we'll vent the pressure.” Yumichika's smile softened as he finished tucking in the blanket and walked around the massage table to his tray.

Ichigo just laid still as he watched Yumichika prep his needles and Isane sit down at his head, where her gentle fingers began to massage his scalp. Her fingers threaded into his hair as they scrubbed and it felt so good that his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He immediately relaxed as Yumichika rolled the right side of the blanket and his hospital gown up to rest on top of his hip where his skilled fingers began to tap.

“Alright, Ichigo. Take a deep breath.” Yumichika said quietly.

Ichigo did as told and sucked in a lung filling breath, but the moment he was ready to release it, the sharp prick of a needle stabbed into his skin.

However, the sensation that immediately followed, being a roaring earthquake of pain, erupted in his entire hip and sent a blazing fire shooting down his leg.

“Son of a!” Ichigo yelped as he arced up from the pain, gripping the edges of the table with white knuckles.

“Oh? Well that's interesting.” Yumichika said with a popped eyebrow.

“What is?” Isane asked, calmly continuing her work on his hair to ease him back down to relax.

“Don't say interesting! You just stab-bed m-me!” Ichigo groaned as the lava in his leg began to mercifully ebb away.

“I did nothing different that yesterday, Ichigo. I tapped your Obturator Nerve, but what's odd, is that your toe is twitching.”

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he tried sitting up, but he needed Isane's help. She supported most of his weight as he looked down his leg to his covered right foot and sure enough, a small, barely visible twitch could be seen moving the blanket.

“Let m-me see it?” Ichigo asked, leaning into Isane for support while Yumichika exposed his bare foot.

A small part of him had thought it was a dream, but seeing it with his own two eyes proved that his big toe on his right foot was, in fact, twitching.

However, there was only one problem; He wasn't the one moving it.

“Take the needle out. I wanna try.” Ichigo said, feeling his heart thundering in his chest with anticipation.

Yumichika expertly removed the needle from Ichigo's hip and the twitching and lava immediately vanished. Nothing moved anymore, even if he thought about it and his heart started to sink at the thought that it was just a fluke, but after a moment, and hard thinking, that same big toe twitched.

He hadn't realized it, but he had been holding his breath the entire time as he waited for his toe to twitch and at the very sight of it, he started to breath again. His eyes stung as his toe twitched again at his thought, and he leaned further into Isane's side whose grip tightened around his shoulders.

“I-It m-moved.” Ichigo breathed, twitching his toe again as he started to smile.

Yumichika smiled, “Well, I think we finally started our journey.” He rested his hands on his hips.

Again, and with some effort, Ichigo twitched his big toe once more and at the revelation that walking again could be in his future, his eyes spilled over.

Isane held him close as he smiled, but wept, twitching his toe again and again until it just took too much energy to make it move. That first, tiny, minuscule step had been taken and for him, it was a milestone.

When he had first regained consciousness for longer than a few minutes, he had thought his entire life was going to change with the thought of not being able to walk anymore. He wouldn't be able to protect those he cared about, or live on his own. He wouldn't be able to play soccer with Karin, or help Yuzu cook. He would be reliant on his family as they cared for him and it had been that nightmare that had plagued him for several nights since.

Now however, with the twitching of a single toe, the future seemed so much brighter and full of his own steps.

* * *

 

It was the most anticipated day of the fresh winter season, as it was the day of the Kuchiki wedding and the Seireitei was up in arms about it. Decorations were hung and firework displays were prepared, but the place with the most activity was that of the Kuchiki estate.

The gardens had been completely turned into a haven where the ceremony was to be held. The bare cherry trees had been draped with long woven garlands of winter flowers in every color and the railings of the small walk bridge had been wrapped in bright red ribbons of fabric. The koi pond was sprinkled with floating petals of white, pastel blues and soft purples, being the colors of Winter that drew in the softness of the gray sky overhead. The air was still and cool, but no one seemed to care as invited guests filed in, including one seated in a wheelchair.

“Yo! Ichigo!” Renji beamed from across the gardens with Rukia right by his side.

Both were dressed in their finest, being dark dress robes for Renji and a beautiful red kimono for Rukia.

Ichigo smiled as he glanced up at his father, whom returned the smile and pushed his son towards the couple whom were walking towards them.

“You came! We were worried you weren't going to.” Rukia said as she leaned down to give Ichigo a hug.

“Dad told m-me this m-morning that the guy who shot m-me confessed. He was arrested for attem-mp-pted m-murder.” Ichigo said, returning the quick and friendly hug before giving Renji's offered hand a quick shake.

“The paper said he even brought them the gun.” Karin smiled, neatly dressed in a long skirt and blouse with a warm peacoat on.

“I think I read something about that this morning. He was begging to be arrested and was all battered up.” Renji snickered, knowing full well how the assailant had been beaten.

“The Detective said he'll most likely be sentenced to 15 to 20.” Isshin said, adjusting the warm scarf over his son's shoulders to cover a bit more of his nearly completely healed neck.

“Good! He doesn't need to be walkin' around after doin' somethin' like that!” Came another voice from behind the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder as Grimmjow and Neliel walked up hand in hand, both dressed nicely for the coming ceremony.

“Why? So you could try later?” Ichigo chuckled as he shook Grimmjow's hand.

“Fuck yeah! The only way you're dyin' is if I do it. Until then, ain't nobody gonna take that away.” Grimmjow grinned crookedly.

Neliel lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand, “Grimmy.” She glared.

Grimmjow shrugged innocently, “Hey... I'm just bein' honest.”

The group lowly laughed until a small servant girl told them to find their seats, where she led Isshin and his children to a back row that had been set up specifically for them. All the notable members of the Gotei 13 were there to fill the seats, including all the captains, their lieutenants and a number of others like Yumichika and Ikkaku. The event was a giant gathering of people he knew and knew well.

As Isshin sat down, after making sure Ichigo was comfortable, the crowd began to quiet themselves as the old man turned clan advisor appeared with the head of the Kuchiki clan next to him. Byakuya was clad in nearly all black robes, with a long, gray sash over his shoulders that was embroidered with the crest of the Kuchiki house. His hair was combed back and pinned up with a fanned fold by a black and gold leaf comb and every bit of fabric, every fold was in place and flowed with perfect intent as he walked.

As the head of the clan passed the last row on his way to the bridge that would bare witness to their union, Ichigo caught the briefest glance from him that was highlighted by the barest of smiles. He was happy he decided to come, as it was the least he could do to repay the debt of saving his life. He had heard some of the details of what Byakuya Kuchiki had to do, and if he was honest, he didn't understand it all, but he knew it hadn't been easy.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the clan elder whom had escorted Byakuya to the bridge raised an arm back down the aisle to the manor where his stunning bride had appeared to a round of soft gasps.

Nyruki stood beside Captain Ukitake, dressed in a brilliantly white kimono, only disjointed by a dark blue wrapping that trailed down her back to her feet. Her long black hair had been pinned up in intricate curls with a jeweled hair comb that was heavy with cream colored pearls. Her eyes were shadowed with dark blue eyeshadow that made her eyes look like an eclipsed sun and a beaded hair chain rested on the crown of her head that let long strands frame her pretty face.

As Ukitake gave her a loving smile with eyes that were barely able to contain his joy, Ichigo shifted his own to Byakuya whose eyes had gone wide with disbelief. The man was stunned by the elegance of his bride and the smile that crossed his face when Ukitake and Nyruki drew close was so bright, that all in attendance erupted with cheers.

Everyone was clapping at the rare sight, even Ukitake whom had to hide the tiny tears of pride and joy that fell. A few members of the Women's Association snapped as many pictures as their cameras could hold and the clan elder whom was to unite them in wedded bliss just stayed quiet to allow for the jovial uproar.

However, after a short few moments, the clan elder waved everyone into silence and began the ceremony.

Ichigo couldn't stop the soft smile as tiny flecks of snow began to fall as the clan elder spoke, adding a sense of mysticism to the wondrous event. Each tiny white speck sparkled like a featherlight diamond in the lights that had been hung for the occasion and they were very much befitting a man whom was born of winter.

The clan elder spoke more with more pictures and a few more cheers as the moment everyone had been waiting for arrived. The clan elder announced the head of the clan and his new wife.

The crowd stood and erupted again in cheers, but Ichigo remained, hidden by the crowd as Byakuya and Nyruki retreated down the aisle. A small spark of jealously panged in his chest that he couldn't stand to join them, wiping the soft smile from his face, but the freshly wed couple stopped at his row and knelt down to him where Nyruki wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

“This wouldn't be the same without you here, Ichigo.” Nyruki whispered into his ear before placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“B-Byakuya help-ped m-me out p-plenty recently. It's only fair I rep-pay m-my debt.” Ichigo said as they parted their embrace.

Byakuya smiled once more as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, “There is no debt when it was mine in the first place.”

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn as he fell under the gaze of everyone around him. He wasn't particularly fond of being the center of attention, but it was something that always happened whether he wanted it to, or not.

With a nervous chuckle, Ichigo smiled at the man and woman of the hour and gripped the back of his neck.

“You're em-mb-barrassing m-me! Is it party tim-me yet?” Ichigo grinned crookedly as everyone whom heard started to laugh.

Byakuya and Nyruki both rose to their feet and looked deep into each other's eyes, lost in their depths of silver and gold. Their hearts were swelled with overflowing love and under the gazes of all whom had affected their lives, Byakuya and Nyruki placed open palms on Nyruki's stomach.

“Yes.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

 

**7 months later**

 

Walking was still a chore, but so long as Ichigo had his crutches that attached to his forearms, he could take slow, but steady steps.

It had been a long seven months of hard physical therapy and many sessions with Yumichika Ayasegawa, filled with healing that was painful from his hip surgery. It had turned out that he not only had done damage from dislocating his hip when he fell, but he had a pelvic fracture which had been the cause of all his pain. It had taken a week of near constant healing with Isane to recover enough to begin his physical therapy.

After that, the real work had begun, with hours of struggle in the wading pool with Captain Unohana just learning to take a single step. His legs had refused to cooperate at first, but with the weightlessness of the water and a pair of bars to hold onto, his first step came a month later.

The more steps he did in the water, the shallower it got until it was only up to his waist. Each step was agonizingly slow, unsteady and unsure, but Ichigo refused to give up. His first sessions had only lasted a few minutes because that was all his legs could take, but day after day, month after month, they had gotten better.

He had been graced with weekends off, and it was those weekends where his father and two younger sisters would visit like clockwork. He would never forget the looks of joy on their faces when he took a step for them to see how good he was doing, and every time he thought of it, his face crested with a smile.

Not only was his recovery under constant eye of all his friends, but as each month passed, Nyruki Kuchiki, Byakuya's wife, grew larger and heavier with their twins. The entire Seireitei was on edge for the birth of the Kuchiki twins, and in all honesty, so was Ichigo, because it meant he could relax and focus on recovering without being asked constantly how he was doing.

However, this day of a fresh Spring, Ichigo's daily half hour walk was joined with company.

Ichigo, with his crutches firmly attached to his forearms to help support his weight, walked slowly with Byakuya through the streets of the Seireitei near the Kuchiki manor, bathed in the warm sun on a slightly chilly day.

“Your recovery seems to be coming along quite well. You're walking much better today.” Byakuya said, his hands clasped behind his back where his left hand played with the golden band around his finger.

Ichigo half shrugged, “It's coming, albeit a bit slow. Every now and again, my brain shorts out and forgets I have legs.” He lowly chuckled, leaning heavily on his crutches and taking a slow, but steady step.

“Has Captain Unohana figured out why that is yet?” Byakuya asked, glancing over to the young man.

“She says it's residual effects from being shot in the head.” Ichigo said, releasing a slightly tired sigh from the effort it took to walk.

“I see. I see your stutter has gone as well.” Byakuya said, slowing his pace to make their stroll easier for Ichigo.

Ichigo immediately slowed with a grateful smile, “Yeah. When I have those short circuit moments, it comes back though, but they're getting fewer and far between. Captain Unohana says I'll probably get to go home by the end of the year.”

“A full year... Hard to believe it's been seven months already.” Byakuya said as he steered them towards a bench so Ichigo could rest.

Byakuya offered a strong arm for Ichigo to hold onto as he sat, but once he was comfortable, Byakuya sat down next to him while Ichigo removed the wide Velcro straps from his arms.

“Yeah. Time has really flown by. How's Nyruki doing?” Ichigo asked as he set his crutches aside next to him.

“As your father puts it, she is pregnant as hell.” Byakuya huffed a short lived smirk.

Ichigo chuckled, “Yeah she is. She's due soon isn't she?”

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. Between your father, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana, they have all said that she could go at any time despite not having reached the twins' due date yet.”

“Yeah... It was the same with Karin and Yuzu. They were born early.” Ichigo said, gently massaging his thighs that were tight from the work it took to walk.

“They have said that as well. Nyruki is very ready to be done though. The twins haven't offered a moments rest since about a month ago. If they aren't fighting for space, they're kicking her kidneys, cracking her spine, or demanding she eat. It's been trying because those very cravings occur whenever the twins wish it.” Byakuya explained, smiling and slowly shaking his head.

Ichigo laughed quietly again, “That can't be fun. Lots of late nights?”

“Yes... There was one night where Nyruki was rather angry for some sweet rolls despite it being almost midnight. I roused the cooks at the manor and they cooked up a fresh batch for her while I attempted to keep her calm. Chocolate seemed to work well.” Byakuya said with a barely visible shutter in his shoulders at the memory.

“That's awesome. Renji and Rukia excited too?” Ichigo asked, relaxing back on the bench.

“Very much so. It would also appear that their relationship is growing quite steadily as well. I did not give Renji credit where credit was due. Come Valentine's Day, he gifted a jeweled necklace with a Chappy pendant to Rukia.” Byakuya said, lightly furrowing his brows that his rough around the edges lieutenant could be so suave.

“Wow... Smooth operator. Nice going Renji.” Ichigo chuckled.

“I would agree. It was odd.” Byakuya said with a sidelong glance at Ichigo.

“You ready for the twins?” Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

“Not even close,” Byakuya sighed heavily, “We have the nursery prepared and clothes and toys, but I think, mentally, I'm nervous.” He admitted.

“The great Byakuya Kuchiki is nervous about being a dad!” Ichigo hollered out for all within earshot to hear, cupping his hands around his mouth to act as a loud speaker.

Byakuya's eyes widened for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to hide the blush that erupted over his cheeks.

“Must you?” Byakuya groaned.

“I'll never _not_ do it, Byakuya. I don't get many opportunities to embarrass you.” Ichigo laughed.

“Just remember, that in your present condition, you are no match for me.” Byakuya glared, giving it a solid effort not to smile, but it happened anyways.

“I will be, don't you worry.” Ichigo grinned.

“Speaking of matches... I came to offer you an opportunity that seems to have gotten pushed aside because of conversation.” Byakuya said, wiping the smile clear from his face.

Ichigo sat up straighter, “Huh? What's up?” He crossed his arms again.

“I wish to offer to train you once you reach a point in your recovery where Captain Unohana agrees that it would be beneficial. Mainly in the art of Shunpo. The footwork required to carry out many of the techniques will help rebuild what you lost.” Byakuya said evenly, this time fully turning his head to look at the now shocked Ichigo.

“R-Really?” He realized he was holding his breath, so he forced himself to breathe.

Byakuya nodded once, “Yes. I understand your desire to recover and return to your previous strength. That is why I offer my services to train you.”

“W-Wow... That's uh... Thank you, Byakuya.” Ichigo managed to say as he gripped the side of his neck.

“You're quite wel-”

“Captain!”

Byakuya was cut off by the yelping voice of the small, timid boy known as Hanatarō Yamada as he came sprinting towards them from the direction they had come.

“Yes? What is it, 3rd seat Yamada?” Byakuya asked with furrowed brows as he stood.

The small boy skidded to a halt in front of them, planting his hands on his knees while he sucked in breath after breath. He had clearly ran with everything he had and needed a few moments.

“Captain... I'm sorry for interrupting, but it's about your wife, Nyruki Kuchiki.” Hanatarō managed to say through his panting breath.

Byakuya's heart stopped, “What?... What's wrong?” He held his breath.

“Nothing, Captain... She's gone into labor.”

Before Hanataro had even finished speaking, the man was gone, leaving Ichigo sitting on the bench while the small, timid boy huffed and puffed in an attempt to catch his breath. The small, rather skilled healer of Squad 4 stood bent over with his hands on his feeble knees as his lungs worked to catch up and with every passing second, Ichigo grew more and more worried for his well-being.

“You wanna sit down?” Ichigo asked, somewhat worried that the small boy would fall over any second.

Hanatarō just nodded as he turned around and flopped down on the bench, resting his head back against the back and still huffing and puffing for air.

“You gonna be alright, or do I have to limp my ass back to Squad 4 and get somebody?” Ichigo asked, just watching the poor kid suck in breath after breath.

Hanatarō shook his head, “No... I'm good.”

“I guess we should head back to the hospital then huh?” Ichigo said before turning to get his crutches.

Hanatarō sucked in a few more breaths before he stood and stepped in front of Ichigo where he helped him put them on and rise to his tired feet.

“Actually, I'm to take you to the Kuchiki manor for the time being.” Hanatarō said, finally beginning to recover from his full sprint.

Ichigo allowed the boy whom was a foot shorter than he to support him while he adjust on his feet, firmly setting them down while he got comfortable holding the grips of the crutches.

“Why're you taking me there?” Ichigo asked as he started to walk, slowly and with added support from Hanatarō.

“Captain Kuchiki's order. That's all I can say.” Hanatarō said as he dried his forehead from sweat that had developed from his run.

Ichigo arced a brow, “Suspicious Ichigo is suspicious.”

* * *

 

He had moved so fast that the buildings below him blurred together into a solid streak of color. There was no definition, no features to set them apart, but he cared little for any other structure besides the Squad 4 medical facility that was directly in front of him.

In a shimmer, Byakuya appeared in the front of the medical facility and ran inside, no one bothering to get in his way since they knew why he was there. The birth of the Kuchiki twins had been a hot topic for the entire pregnancy, had even earned an article in the Seireitei Communication about how the parents-to-be were prepared and what the names would be. It had ended up a rather short article and the only two people in the entire city that knew what the names would be, were Byakuya and Nyruki.

He darted through the halls, jumping around nursemaids and Squad 4 personnel as if they were simple tree roots solely meant to hinder his progress. He never even had to stop to ask which room, as every single one of them told him to go to room 310.

He bounded up the stairs, leaping to every third step and even hopping over the railings to make a shortcut on the landings before running up the next flight. There were two flights per floor, so by the time he reached the door marked with a number 3, he was mildly out of breath.

However, that didn't even slow his charge as he burst through the door, almost hitting a poor girl carrying a handful of blankets with it before he bolted in the direction for the room he needed, all while apologizing to the poor thing whom simply stood frozen in shock.

With room 310 finally in sight, Byakuya slowed, lightly panting as he entered the room to find his very pregnant wife laying in her bed.

“Byakuya... You're fast.” Nyruki smiled at him, laying propped up on a mountain of pillows and with her hands on her very large, very round belly.

“Nyruki... Please don't tell me I've missed it.” Byakuya said as he shut the door and went straight to her side.

“You missed nothing, Captain. Her water broke only about a half hour ago.” Isane said, slipping on an apron and tying the strings behind her back.

Byakuya grasped Nyruki's hand as he breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank the gods... How are the twins?”

“Well, I'm afraid that is less than good news.” Isane said as her gentle smile faded.

Byakuya's heart started to sink, “No-... Please don't tell me something has happened.”

“No, no no... Nothing like that, Captain. The twins seem to already be fighting. Neither are in the birthing position and seem to be arguing about which one will be first.” Isane said as she finished tying the apron and slipped a hair cover over her short silvery hair.

“I'm afraid we have awhile to wait, My Sweet.” Nyruki said as she squeezed his hand and smiled.

Byakuya began to breathe again as he returned the smile and brushed aside a piece of Nyruki's hair, letting his thumb brush along her cheek as he did so. Over the course of eight months, her 5'7 figure had filled out a great deal, plumping her face and body, but not overly so. Her belly had grown so heavy with their twins that he had had to custom order her robes to fit without making her look as if she was simply draped in unrefined cloth. He wanted her elegant and her round belly to fill out the robes without hiding her figure and he had made sure of it, no matter the cost.

“I have to step out and report to Captain Unohana. Will you two be alright in here?” Isane asked as she picked up a clipboard from the foot of Nyruki's bed.

“We'll be fine, Lieutenant Kotetsu. Thank you.” Byakuya said with a small nod.

Isane returned the gesture before stepping out, leaving the soon-to-be parents alone to find some peace before the coming storm.

“I have a confession to make.” Byakuya said quietly, releasing her hand to rest it on her belly that was thinly covered with a white robe she had changed into when she arrived at the facility.

“Everything alright?” Nyruki asked, covering his hand with her own.

“I'm not ready.” Byakuya said with a rising and low laugh in his throat.

“Neither am I, but we don't have much of a choice. These two are coming whether we like it, or not.” Nyruki said softly as she drew in a deep breath to push back a sharp pain that began to churn in her gut.

Byakuya caught the soft wince in her features and he fully released her hand to place both on her belly where he made slow, warm circles to provide a distraction. She smiled at him as she removed her hand to allow him complete control of her heavy abdomen.

“Is that better?” Byakuya asked, feeling strong flutters against his palms as the twins squirmed and battled for space in the tight quarters.

Nyruki nodded as she settled back against the pillows, “Yeah... It's just the contractions getting stronger.”

More strong kicks thumped against his palms as he rubbed her belly, each one making her flinch and wince. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that his babies were strong, all he needed to do was ask his wife and watch her face to find his answer. Each kick was strong enough to make her insides twitch, and with the growing contractions already causing her pain, they were only adding fuel to the fire.

“I really wish they'd stop fighting.” Nyruki blew out a stiff breath as she stared up at the ceiling.

Byakuya stopped rubbing her belly only long enough to pull up a chair and sit before he resumed his work, running his hands to each side of her very round belly before running them up to just beneath her much fuller breasts that had grown heavy with milk. He wanted to do anything to help ease her, so closing his eyes, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the side of her belly.

All Nyruki did was watch and admire how much her husband loved her belly, how he never looked at her with disgust at her gained weight, or how round her form had gotten the more the twins grew. His silver eyes only ever looked at her with love and endearment, and once her belly started to show what grew within, those very eyes lit up with pride.

“You're beautiful pregnant.” Byakuya said lowly, keeping his forehead against her belly as he turned his head to look at her.

“You're just saying that.” Nyruki softly chuckled.

“I mean it. You carry my babies and continue to be my support and foundation. I can't wait to finally meet what you and I created.” Byakuya said, turning his head back forward and placing a soft lingering kiss to that very belly.

Nyruki's cheeks began to burn with a soft blush, “Neither can I, but if they don't stop fighting over who gets to come out first, it'll be later, rather than sooner.” She grumbled.

Byakuya lowly chuckled again as he sat up straight, but kept his hands on her belly to continue to feel the harsh movements inside her womb.

“You two should relax. There is no need to fight over whom I meet first, because the order doesn't matter to me, only that I get to meet you both. This silly squabble will get you nowhere and the sooner you calm down, the sooner this is all over.” Byakuya said as he watched her belly, seeing the tiny thumps of two pairs of feet kicking at her side.

Nyruki hissed through lightly clenched teeth as a strong contraction squeezed her core, making her grip two fistfuls of the bedsheets simply to keep from jumping from the pain.

“Are you alright? Do I need to get Captain Unohana?” Byakuya asked, genuinely worried about her well-being.

Nyruki shook her head, “I don't think so. The twins are still battling it out, but-” Another sharp contraction cut her off.

Byakuya's heart began to thump harder in his chest as he rose to his feet, finally taking his hands away from her active belly to help her sit up enough so he could slip in behind her. He leaned her back against his chest and placed his hands once more on her protruding belly where he slowly began to rub more circles.

“Just breathe, My Love. We'll get through this together.” Byakuya whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss to its shell.

Nyruki simply nodded as she drew in slow, concise breaths, taking them in through her nose and blowing slowly out through her mouth. The growing pain was becoming too much for her to hide and with the twins continued battle for supremacy, they were only making it worse.

“I don't think that's working, Byakuya. The twins aren't calming down.” Nyruki said with a sharp swallow, her skin becoming clammy from building sweat.

“It's not meant to calm them, My Love. It's meant to put them into position.” Byakuya said lowly, continuing to run large circles with his hands.

Nyruki's heart began to speed up, “Oh... In that case, I think it's working.”

Byakuya's stomach instantly exploded with nerves, “What did you say?”

Nyruki's breathing sped up as another set of contractions made her flinch and arc back a bit against him. She could feel the twins moving, almost every tiny thing they did inside her, but low in her abdomen, nearly between her legs, she felt herself beginning to stretch.

“Shit!... Byakuya, we need Captain Unohana here now!” Nyruki yelped as she planted her hands into the bed and sat up, clenching her jaws together and squeezing her eyes shut.

Before Byakuya could react, the very person they needed stepped into the room with her lieutenant in tow, both wearing the aprons, hair covers and with gloves on their hands.

“Judging by the reiatsu spike, I'd say those two finally figured things out.” Captain Unohana said in a pleasant tone as she held the door for Isane to step inside with two rolling cribs.

“More than figured things out... I think they're coming!” Byakuya near yelped, ceasing the slow circles to wrap his arms around Nyruki and hold her close.

“What?” Isane gasped, abandoning the cribs and hurrying to the foot of the specialized bed.

The tall lieutenant quickly settled a thin blanket over Nyruki's legs and belly before helping the very pregnant woman to set her bare feet into the cloth wrapped stirrups. She carefully rolled the blanket up to Nyruki's knees, but before she even moved the hospital gown out of the way, she knew that Byakuya was right.

“Captain! The first is nearly ready to crown!” Isane reported with wide eyes as she stepped aside to let the far more experienced captain to see for herself.

Unohana was seated on a stool and in place before Isane was even fully out of the way, slipping on a face mask before taking a look.

“Isane, get a warm towel ready.” Captain Unohana said, still with her pleased tone.

Byakuya was starting to feel powerless, which was a rare feeling for him. He had spent the last eight months as a doting husband, waiting on Nyruki as she grew and the bigger she got, the more he did for her. He refused to allow the servants to wait on her and despite the sometimes long nights, or ridiculous chores, he loved every last second of it.

Now however, there was little he could do. He would be of no help in aiding in his twins' delivery, as he didn't know what to do aside from doing what he could to comfort his wife.

“What can I do, Captain?” Byakuya asked, placing a hand on Nyruki's sweaty forehead to bring her head back against his shoulder.

“Exactly what you're doing. You did wonderfully in getting the twins into position, but now, support her. This is going to be over fast.” Captain Unohana said from her spot at the foot of the bed.

Nyruki's throat ripped with a barely contained scream that she had managed to muffle into a strong groan, her lungs panting with breath that she couldn't keep steady. The pain was becoming so intense, so sharp that all she wanted to do was scream, but with Byakuya behind her as her support, she could force herself to keep somewhat calm.

She reached up and grabbed his arm, clenching it ultra tightly as she forced her breathing to steady into controlled intakes and exhales that still shook no matter what she did.

“That's it, My Love. Just breathe... Ssh-... I'm here.” Byakuya said lowly, placing another soft kiss, this time to her temple.

Nyruki could only nod as she continued to breath, but as another immense pain rattled her to the core, her muscles began to act of their own volition.

She began to push.

“Nothing we can do now, Isane. Get ready. Baby #1 is crowning now. Nyruki, push.” Unohana commanded evenly with the slightest furrowing of her brow.

She didn't need to be told twice, as she grit her teeth and leaned back against Byakuya. Her grip on his arm was tight enough to make him wince, as the strength she was using to keep herself grounded was just as immense as the pain she felt. He could sense it from her, feel it along her skin and hear it in her pained breathing. He moved his hand that was holding her forehead to her belly, feeling that it was hot, but still firm. The kicks had stopped, but he could feel every muscle in her body contract at the same time to push the newborn from her body's confines.

However, as he racked his brain for something to say to help provide a distraction, his skin began to tingle and prickle with the feeling of his wife's spiritual pressure.

“Oh no-” Byakuya exhaled, just before it was too late.

His entire being was suddenly enveloped in the worst pain he had ever felt, starting from the top of his head and running its course all the way to his toes. Every muscle felt as if he was being electrocuted, contracting so hard and to the point where he felt as if they were actually condensing.

“N-Nyruki... Y-You forced us to-... Ah... r-resonate... Y-You have to... Ah!” Byakuya screamed, balling his fists tight so not to grab ahold of Nyruki.

“A drawback of resonating with your partner, Captain. Nyruki, one more good push and this one's shoulders are free.” Unohana said bluntly.

Nyruki grit her teeth hard as every muscle contracted at the same time, pressing back against Byakuya to pin him against the stack of pillows. He shook beneath her from feeling her pain through their resonation, but he had to remain strong for her, for their twins. He held her with an arm while his other gripped the edge of the bed, his throat filling with another scream that he was forced to swallow down. His whole body hurt, felt as if he was being crushed with molten fire. He wanted it to stop, would do anything for it to stop, but when it suddenly did, his ears filled with a wailing cry.

He opened his eyes to see Isane wrap a small pink thing up in a warm towel, gently brushing its tiny face as she stepped away to place the crying bundle in one of the cribs. He wanted to get up and see the tiny baby, was desperate for it, but as his whole body began to contract with more pain, he knew he didn't have time. The second was on its way.

“Baby #2 is already prepared. Nyruki, give me the largest push you can muster. The little one is almost here.” Unohana said.

All Byakuya had time to do was swallow down his scream as Nyruki began to push once again, tightening her grip on his forearm to the point where he felt his bones begin to groan and ache.

“N-Nyruki-” He exhaled, forcing his muscles to tighten even more to battle against the pain she was forcing onto him, “I... I love you.”

The silence of the room was soon shattered with another piercing cry as Isane leaned down to wrap the second child in a warm clean towel. Both children were crying, but being pinned on the bed behind Nyruki whom was too exhausted to move, Byakuya was left with his twins just out of reach.

That was until Captain Unohana and Isane brought them to them.

The second child was gently placed into Nyruki's arms, her tear filled eyes shedding a few as she smiled down at the small pink baby. The first born was given to Byakuya, where he cradled the baby in an arm as he brushed aside the towel to see the little one's face.

“Congratulations... Your first born is the boy, while the second, the girl.” Captain Unohana said as she took off her gloves and removed the face mask.

“Least they finally figured it out.” Nyruki exhaled, breathing heavily from her exertion as she brushed a gentle finger down her daughter's pink cheek.

Byakuya took several moments to see his little girl, a small, pink child with plump cheeks and a head full of jet black hair that went every which way. Her little eyes were closed, and he wished she would open them so he could see their color. His heart was swollen to the point of bursting as he reached out and softly brushed the little girl's cheek and at the touch of her brand new skin, his eyes began to glass over.

“I'll leave you too be. If you need anything, just ask.” Unohana said with a shallow bow before leaving with Isane close behind.

Once again alone in the room, Byakuya looked down at the small boy in his arms, still crying, but gradually subsiding. His head was covered with a full crown of jet black hair that was feather fine, but his eyes were closed as he blindly grasped for something to grab onto. Byakuya brushed his finger down the boy's cheek where his son's ultra small hands found his finger and latched on.

“They're beautiful.” Byakuya near whispered, settling back against the pillows with his son in his arms and his wife resting back against him.

“Are we still in agreement for their names?” Nyruki asked, nuzzling back against Byakuya's chest as their daughter settled in for some sleep.

“Without a doubt. Their names are perfect.” Byakuya said lowly as their son followed his sister's lead and settled in.

“I thought perfection didn't exist.” Nyruki smiled tiredly up at him, resting her ear against his chest, over his heart.

“I was wrong... This moment is perfection and I wouldn't change a thing.”

* * *

 

The Kuchiki manor was quiet, still with only a few servants going about their days. The day was somewhat warm, but not overly so, a genuine Spring day with the sun high and the wind still. Despite the trees still being bare and the pond motionless, it was peaceful and beautiful as Hanatorō helped Ichigo inside. He helped support Ichigo's weight on his crutches as he guided him to a nearby room where Renji and Rukia were happily sipping their afternoon tea and playing cards.

“Yo, Ichigo!” Renji beamed, setting down his tea to help Hanatarō lower Ichigo down to the floor.

“Hey guys... How's it going?” Ichigo asked, blowing a tired breath as he settled back into the large floor pillow that Hanatarō placed behind him.

“Going well. Yourself?” Rukia asked as she ignored her and Renji's card game to play with his long crimson locks.

“Doing alright... Tired, but alright.” Ichigo smiled as he scooped up the cards and began shuffling them.

“How was your walk with the Captain?” Renji asked as he removed his hair tie to let his crimson trusses fall free for her to play with.

“Wasn't bad. I broke my record today.” Ichigo said as he set up a Solitaire game for himself.

“Yeah? How far you go?” Rukia asked as she started to braid a line of Renji's hair.

“Almost four blocks. I might've pushed it a bit today though, so I've gotta be good, or Captain Unohana and Isane are gonna kill me.” Ichigo faked his shutter as he drew a new card.

“Yeah... Take a load off and relax to make up for it.” Renji said, just enjoying the feeling of Rukia's fingers in his hair.

“Yeah, I plan to. I've gotta get well enough to head out to the 64th District.” Ichigo said, placing an ace up top.

“What? Why?” Renji asked, arcing a brow as he opened an eye to look at him.

“There's some people out there I've gotta say a few things to. They're who helped me out when you guys were looking for me.” Ichigo said without looking away from his cards.

“Think they're still there?” Rukia asked as she began a new braid.

Ichigo nodded, “I know they are.”

Renji tilted his head back far enough to glance up at Rukia, whom just nodded once before continuing to braid his hair.

“I'll go with you when the time comes. That way, Captain Unohana is more likely to agree to it if someone's there to protect you.” Renji said, this time earning Ichigo's gaze.

“Really? You'd do that?” Ichigo asked, halting his game.

Renji nodded, “Yeah... It's not hard to tell it's something you're serious about.”

“Yeah... I need to say thanks in person and officially introduce myself.” Ichigo grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We'll make it happen.” Renji smiled.

The three settled into a quiet afternoon of card games, jokes and much needed laughter. It was a calm afternoon that helped ease Ichigo's mind and allowed his battered body to rest from the tension of recovering. The physical therapy would inevitably continue the following day and if memory served, he had a massage to immediately follow with Yumichika. He had become quite fond of them as time had passed.

He found himself enjoying the time to just relax and be out of the Squad 4 medical facility, as he had been subject to several moments of cabin fever that had made him less than pleasant to be around. His walks and whatever outings he could manage to garnish were treasured times for him, so getting to sit with two of his closest friends and enjoy the day was like he had won the lottery.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it didn't seem very long until a small servant girl slide open the door and poked her head inside.

“Lady Rukia? They're coming.” She said quietly.

They immediately ceased their activites as Rukia hopped to her feet, rushing from the room to leave Renji to help hoist Ichigo to his feet and held onto him while he put on the crutches and adjusted the Velcro straps. He stayed by Ichigo's side while he walked for the front gate that was held open, but once he stepped out, he froze.

Ichigo's brown eyes laid on a spread of people, from all the captains, their lieutenants and everyone in between. Yumichika and Ikkaku beamed at him, standing next to Kenpachi Zaraki while Grimmjow and Neliel whom had arrived without his knowledge stood next to his father and sisters. Somehow, everyone from even the World of the Living had arrived without him knowing, and because of it, Ichigo began to suspect something was up.

However, in the center of the large crowd, stood Byakuya and Nyruki, both with arms laden with small bundles. The soft and quiet coos of newborns reached his ears as Renji helped him walk forward, all the way from the front gate, until he stood in front of them.

“Hell of a turn out to say hello to the little ones. Let me see.” Ichigo said, softly smiling as he steadied himself on his feet.

Byakuya simply returned the smile as he held the small bundle in his arms and gently brushed aside the edges of the blanket where Ichigo held his breath.

Beneath the blanket, was a tiny baby with a full head of silken black hair. It's skin was pale and slightly pink and it's tiny little fingers were stuffed into its tiny little mouth. Byakuya softly trailed a finger down the fat little cheek, and at the touch of its father, the tiny baby opened its little eyes. They were bright golden yellow.

“Meet my son.” Byakuya said in just above a whisper, briefly looking at Ichigo before looking back down at the tiny baby he held.

“Hey little dude... Look at you with that full head of hair.” Ichigo airily laughed, leaning heavily on one crutch so he could reach up and grasp the baby's tiny hand.

“And this is our daughter.” Nyruki said, brushing aside her blanket.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the other baby and she had the same full head of velvet hair the color of a moonless sky. Her skin as pale and tinted pink, but her eyes were not gold, but rather silver like her father's.

“Meet Rukisana.” Nyruki said quietly, softly caressing the little girl's pudgy cheek.

Ichigo smiled, knowing full well that the name was a mash between Rukia and Hisana. It was fitting for the daughter of the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and it was perfect.

“And what about this little dude? What's his name?” Ichigo asked, looking back at Byakuya's newborn son.

“Say hello to Ichisaki.”

Ichigo froze. He was positive he hadn't heard the name correctly, but his heart told him otherwise. The tiny boy's name was a marrying of his first and last, being the first half of his first name and the last half of his last name. Byakuya had named his son after him and no amount of thinking could tell him why.

“W-What?” Ichigo choked out, still holding the small baby's hand.

“His name his Ichisaki. He's named after someone who never fails to put others first, to protect them no matter what and to show the kind of strength deserving of a Shinigami. I want the same for my son and can only hope that perhaps his name can guide him down the same path.” Byakuya said quietly, still brushing the back of his finger down his boy's cheek.

Ichigo's bottom lip started to quiver as everyone surrounding them closed in around him, encircling him completely. He looked around at all their kind faces, how they all smiled at him and some were even tearing up.

“You've changed us all for the better, and as far I'm concerned, you are as much apart of this family as anyone born naturally into it. I owe you a debt so big, that this was the only way I could think of to repay it. I named my son after you, Ichigo.” Byakuya said with the thinnest of glass shining over his eyes.

Ichigo sniffled, “G-Guys-”

“We love you, Ichigo. That'll never change.” Renji said, his arm around Rukia's shoulders.

“You're a pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass.” Grimmjow said with a smirk.

“I couldn't be more proud of my boy.” Isshin said.

“You and I have so many more matches after you're healed up, so get a move on.” Ikkaku grinned.

“You handed me my first loss... You have my respect.” Kenpachi huffed.

“You will always be welcomed here.” Said Ukitake as he clasped his hands beneath his chin.

Ichigo's heart ached, but it was the kind of ache that made him feel like he could fly. He stood just outside the Kuchiki estate, surrounded by people who put it all on the line for him, had fought for him, all to make sure that he could live on. They helped him to heal and not a single one judged him for it and above all else, they felt as if he belonged with them.

As Ichigo stood in that circle, surrounded by friends he loved into the depths of his heart, his tears fell as he looked at the boy in Byakuya's arms.

“Ichisaki.”

 

**Author's Note: That's it for this story, but um... Would you guys be mad that there's one more? Yeah... One more. Look forward for Bonds That Bind!**

 

**Bonds That Bind: Ten years is a long time, but for those of Soul Society, it's a drop in a very large bucket. Byakuya and Nyruki have raised their twins and have loved every second, but when someone decides to seek revenge against them and those they're close to, they are forced to follow the rhyming words of one only known as the Bond Breaker.**

* * *

 

Sand. That's all there was. A never ending ocean of white sand that shifted and blew from an invisible wind. It was soft, yet abrasive, comforting, yet a nightmare. All there was was infinite sandand that is how it would always be.

With the wind blowing with a distant howl, a plume of sand burt up as if shot from a geyser, hissing as it fell down around them, or was carried away by the unfelt wind. The being gasped for air, shrouded in a tattered cloak as the figure fell down onto those very sands that they knew too well.

Their breath came short and labored, laying against the sands as their hands curled into their depths. It was this sand that seemed as if their world was frozen in time and in reality, it was. This endless ocean of sand had been their home for so long, that it helped to calm their mind, but their mind was only focused on one thing.

Revenge.

Pushing themselves up, the cloaked figured began to laugh, a high pitched child's laugh. Their teeth bared with their laughter as her mind's eye showed her the two people she was determined to pay back.

“Finally... I'll be given my chance... I'll have him back and then you two will take me seriously.” She said, her voice high and laced with more laughter.

As she continued to laugh, she spun around and began to dig in the white sands.

 


End file.
